The First Responder
by emeraldislegirl
Summary: Richonne AU - On Christmas Eve, Michonne and her family are travelling to their family cottage in Kings County for Christmas when tragedy strikes. Rick Grimes is a Firefighter and Team Leader of Rescue 1. Can he save Christmas? Note: I don't own these characters.
1. Chapter 1

**The First Responder**

It was Christmas Eve and temperatures had remained unseasonably low. They were forecasting a white Christmas this year. Living in Atlanta, Georgia it was not a usual thing. The last white Christmas we had was in 2010 and the last one before that was said to be a hundred years ago in 1910.

My family, oh yeah, I'm Michonne by the way, Michonne Jones to be exact. We were preparing to head out before the snow starts but as usual, we're waiting for my older brother, my twin. His name is Mark and we couldn't be more different if we tried. He's the dreamer and I'm the realist. We work well together at times but then there are those moments when even I can't reel him in. These are the times we break away from each other. He's an artist and I'm an attorney. Together, we both epitomize our parents perfectly. Our father, Morgan Jones is also an attorney and the patriarch of the Jones clan. Our mother Jennifer, also known as Jenny Jones, is a high school English teacher.

We also have a younger brother, Duane. He's twenty-two and in his last year of college. He's the lost child somewhat because he has yet to decide his future.

We would soon set out for our Christmas away from home. We have a rustic cottage in Cottage Country, a sleepy little town called Kings County, Georgia it's in Fulton County and I sometimes plead cases there. It's beautiful and idyllic. It's the place where my family goes on the big holidays to just reconnect with one another and nature. It has been a tradition in our family for as long as I can remember. Christmas in Kings County on cold nights meant a fire in the hearth and the family dressed warmly, telling stories of Christmases past while stringing popcorn and trimming the tree. Sipping hot chocolate and in my father's case a shot or two of scotch. Occasionally, my brother Mark and I would indulge him mostly at New Year though because we're not big drinkers. On warmer occasions, we would make more of a tropical event since our mother is of Caribbean descent.

The cottage had been prepared for us by the caretakers, we simply had to show up.

 **…**

Finally, the Jones family left our Buckhead estate in Atlanta en route to the cottage in Kings County. This year is special, we're going back to the basics. Mark's divorce is now final and there would be no in-laws. Our parents are happy as there would be no additional drama this year, it would just be a simple old fashion Christmas.

We started out much later than planned and the trip is slow because the snow has begun. It was blizzard-like conditions by the time we left the city. It was the reason for which we were travelling in the family SUV instead of separate cars. Dad insisted on it. It was snug but we're a close family. I sat between my brothers in the back. They always felt I needed protecting when in fact I didn't. I could hold my own as much as they could. You have to understand growing up with two brothers meant I had to join them so I learnt to fight at an early age.

We wouldn't allow the weather to dampen our spirits so we sang along with the Christmas Carols playing on the radio to pass the time. The only thing that was missing was the fireplace but we knew it was only a matter of time.

As we crossed the county line, however, we headed into a squall. Progress was extremely slow and the jovial feeling from before stopped so that our father could concentrate on the road ahead.

Out of nowhere came headlights… more like a yellowish glow came our way but the light didn't pierce throw the wall of snow. The roar of an engine was nearing and then there was the sound of crunching metal on metal. I heard their groans and glass breaking. I had enough strength to dial 911 when I felt the vehicle spun and rolled over the embankment. Then nothing.

* * *

The fire hall was alive and hopping with Christmas music. The men and women on duty that night were making the best of their night. Tara Chambler, Shane Walsh, T, Dog, Glenn Rhee, Carol Peletier, Daryl Dixon and Sasha Williams were all playing darts and pool when the call came in.

 **…**

I'm Rick Grimes, Captian and Team Leader on Fire Rescue 1 the Heavy Rescue Vehicle. That night, when we got the call my men and women rolled into action with fine-tuned precision. My truck was the first out of the gates. The weather condition being what it was, we knew it was going to be ugly. We had to navigate the rural road during a snow squall and make it to our destination alive in order to save lives. The police and ambulance were already dispatched, but in my heart, I knew they would be of no use until we got there.

"Steady as she goes, Sasha. Get us there in one piece."

Luck appeared to be on our side. The pubs had closed early. The only traffic was that coming into town; folks from the city who were going to their cottages for the holiday weekend. It already told us we would be needed below the road level because traffic wasn't blocked. We had rollovers ahead.

The GPS on the cell helped the police to ascertain the general whereabouts of the collision because visibility was poor. Then they would be able to set up roadblocks so we could swing into action.

 **…**

At first glance, on seeing the SUV, we knew the front passengers had no chance but there might be hope for those in the back seat. The other team on the opposite side of the road had already confirmed a fatality of the sole occupant. He was the local drunk, Negan.

An hour later, after the mangled wreck was cut open and portions removed we saw three bodies: two men and a woman. I shook my head at the senseless tragedy… a complete family lost. Then I saw it, she stirred. I looked again to make sure my eyes weren't playing tricks on me. I bent down and checked for a pulse. It was weak but it was there. I immediately radioed for the EMT's but I was determined to get her to help as soon as possible.

I quickly unbuckled her seatbelt then lifted her out of her seat. I navigated my way up the hillside carrying her in my arms. My heart broke for her for the moment when she'd realize she was the only survivor. It'll be tough. Somehow though, I knew she'd be okay. I don't know why I felt so drawn to her but I did. I've done hundreds of rescues in my career but never before did I feel the way I did, that night. I was just about to lay her on the stretcher when she opened her eyes. Her locs had fallen away enough for her to see my face.

She was beautiful even through the blood and scrapes. Her face grimaced several times but there were no tears. She didn't say anythang before she passed out again. I could only imagine the pain she was in. I knew then and there, she was someone I wanted to know more.

 **…**

I visited her, Michonne Jones, that was the name on her chart every day for a while but there was no change in her condition. They hadn't been able to find a next of kin. Her family had a law firm in Atlanta. She worked there too.

Some days, I would read to her and tell her about the world outside. Then, I felt compelled to tell her about myself. The more time I spent with her, I was haunted by her face. My friends told me what I was doing wasn't right and I would ask them what would be the right thang to do if they found themselves in her situation? No one had an answer, so I continued to visit and to talk to her. My visits grew more infrequent as time went by but I never completely stopped either. I felt compelled to be that little link to this side of the divide for her.

...

One day I woke up in a hospital, tethered to machines. Dr. Jenner, my treating Neurologist told me I had been in a horrific car accident. It happened on Christmas Eve, it was now March 21st. I had undergone brain surgery to relieve the pressure in my brain and was in an induced coma ever since, nearly three months. Then the shrink, Dr. Anderson drops the bomb that my entire family died that night. I was crushed.

After a week in the Rehab Center, I had them transfer me to Atlanta. I didn't want to there anymore, in a small town where I knew no one, a place with such a horrific tie to me.

...

Two weeks after my last visit, on my days off, I returned to the hospital to find Michonne gone. I was crushed. Yes, it made absolutely no sense to me, she didn't know me ... didn't even know I exist. It was only at that moment, I understood why the guys thought what I was doing was wrong. I couldn't very well show up at her place of work with flowers nor could I send them to her because it would creep her out.

I had allowed myself to fall in love with a woman who didn't even know I exist. How the hell could I change that? I couldn't.

...

A year later, on Christmas Eve, it was cold and I was sad but nonetheless, I set out on the drive to pay my last respects to my family. I planned to arrive at the scene at the same time the accident occurred for the anniversary of my family's death. When I arrived there, however, I discovered that someone had erected a roadside memorial in my family's honour. The gesture touched my heart and tears began to flow.

I slowly removed the old bouquets and replaced them with the ones I brought with me. I knelt there and said a prayer for my father, my mother, my twin and baby brother; then I said my goodbyes.

I was so emotionally engrossed, I didn't hear the car stop across the street nor, did I hear his footsteps as he approached me.

...

I pulled up on the shoulder of the road and parked my car behind hers, my heart quickened. I hadn't counted on the fact that she'd be returning here, tonight of all nights, but in a way it all made perfect sense, it was the last moments they were together as a family and then all was lost.

I opened the car door and retrieved the four bouquets to be placed at the memorial I erected in her family's honour. I quickly crossed the road. I walked slowly towards her so as not to startle her.

"Hi, I'm Rick Grimes," I said as I introduce myself to her.

Throughout my recovery, I have had dreams of a Good Samaritan with the kindest blue eyes. The ones that were now staring right back at me. When I told this to my therapist, she suggested hypnosis, which was unsuccessful. There was no context whatsoever, simply me staring into the kindest blue eyes. My therapist concluded it had to do with my accident, that it could have been my last conscious thought. But here he was with me in this awful place.

"I'm sorry to intrude on your private moment, I didn't think anyone would be here. I just wanted to pay my respects to the family because tonight of all nights, I thought it was important for them to be remembered."

My mind wandered, _God, she's breathtaking. I knew she was a beautiful woman from the night I rescued her and from the time I spent at her side after that while she slept, but that was nothing compared to the dark-skinned beauty before me now. She wore a touch of makeup and her locs were cut to shoulder length probably to compensate for the fact they had to shave a portion of them for her surgery. Her lips were full and heart-shaped and tantalizingly red._

 _I had this overwhelming urge to hug her and kiss her to tell her everything was going to be alright. I wanted to protect her. That feeling I felt the night I held her in my arms when she was broken … it came back with a vengeance. I wanted to take her pain away._

"I'm Michonne… Michonne Jones; they were my family." She added as a single to tear slid down her cheek. "You, did this?" I asked indicating the memorial while looking into his compassionate blue eyes.

"I'm truly sorry for your loss ma'am. I hope you don't mind. It was such a tragic accident, one of the worst I've seen in my career thus far."

My heart was pierced with such a profound feeling I found it hard to breathe. His sincerity was too much. I didn't understand in the midst of this frigid night, engulfed by all this hurt I suddenly felt as though I was floating above it all. His eyes held such warmth. The stranger felt familiar somehow.

"Your career? Were you here then?" I was suddenly curious to know more about him.

"I'll tell you all about it over a cup of coffee or hot chocolate your choice." I accepted his offer. Suddenly, snowflakes began to fall. Rick then placed a bouquet at the bottom of each cross next to the ones I had laid out. Then we both walked back to their cars to rendezvous at the nearest coffee shop.

He instructed me to follow him and I did.

 **…**

A year later, on December twenty-fourth only one car pulled up that fateful night. Rick and I exited the vehicle each carrying one of our twins and two bouquets of flowers. We paid our respects to the Jones family. After, we drove up to the cottage to make our own memories.


	2. Chapter 2

**The First Responder**

 **Chapter 2**

 **A/N:** Thanks to everyone who favourited, followed and or reviewed what was originally a one-shot fic. Thank you to _RJD_ for the mention on their reading list, it was truly an honour. As well, thanks to the readers who asked whether or not I could explore this story further. This is for y'all.

 _Summary:_ _On Christmas Eve, Michonne Jones and her family were involved in a fatal MVA on their way to the family cottage in Kings County, GA. The accident occurred during a snow squall. Rick Grimes, is a firefighter and the first responder who rescued her. He also visited her in the hospital where she remained in a coma for almost three months. One day she woke up and after a short stint in the rehab_ centre _, she was transferred back to Atlanta to complete her recovery. Nine months later, Michonne was at the roadside memorial saying her goodbyes to her family when Rick showed up to pay his respects. It was a chance encounter which brought them together again. Rick extended an invitation to Michonne for coffee as she desired to know more about what happened that night._

* * *

It had been ten minutes since I arrived in the parking lot of Olivia's Café and was waiting for Michonne to arrive. We got separated about ten minutes into the drive but she had the directions. I cursed when the pick-up truck cut in front of her but I could do nothing about it, we were on a rural road after all which fed many dirt roads. I suppose I could have turned off onto the next dirt road but it would have defeated the purpose nor did I want to chance her following me and we both get stuck. The shoulder of the road on this stretch was pretty meagre and the snow was coming down pretty fast now.

It also did cross my mind that perhaps she could have had second thoughts about meeting a man she just met on the side of the road; perhaps she thought the better of it and went back to the city.

I was about ready to turn back to make sure she hadn't run into any danger when her silver SUV pulled up next to mine.

She exited her vehicle and came to join me. I wanted her to feel comfortable because I don't know what I'd do if she just vanished again. "A man of your word, I see," she said with a smile that challenged the stars on a clear night. I returned her smile as I got out of my SUV to join her.

I opened the door to the Café for her and the bell chimed. There were about half a dozen other customers inside but Olivia was in the back obviously preparing to shut up the shop if the weather got worse.

Michonne and I sat at the last corner table and waited for Olivia to come and take our orders.

"Hey, Rick. Merry Christmas to you. Well, good evenin' Miss. Who's your new companion, Rick? You certainly chose a hell of a night to invite your lady friend out."

Michonne nods her head in response to Olivia's greeting.

I got to admit, I've known Olivia for years. Our families go way back. It is for this reason, she feels comfortable enough to talk to me the way she does. I blushed at her comment, I didn't want Michonne to think that I'm a player and that bringing women to the Café was my thang.

From my reaction, Olivia quickly picked-up on the fact that this wasn't a date in the typical sense. She apologized profusely, then took our orders and disappeared. I was trying to get a read on Michonne but she hid her feelings pretty good, which probably had a lot to do with her profession. In an attempt to get to get the awkwardness out of the way, I broke the ice.

"Well, I did promise to tell you how I came to be at the roadside that night. I'm a firefighter, my truck is the heavy vehicle rescue. I was working the night of your accident and caught the call. I found you and carried you up the embankment to the EMTs. As I laid you on the stretcher you briefly opened your eyes for a few seconds."

I watched as she literally shivered in front of me. I didn't mean to upset her but something I said triggered a memory. I was secretly hoping that she might have recalled seeing me but that obviously wasn't the case. I wanted to tell her about the times I spent at her bedside but I didn't think it was the proper time to do so.

"Anyhow, at the one month anniversary, I erected the roadside memorial and once a month I would go out there and say a prayer for them. I felt it only right given that you weren't able to do so."

* * *

It was obvious this woman, Olivia and Rick knew each other well enough for her to tease him the way she did which caused him to blush. I did feel a little uncomfortable by the term 'new companion' although I'm not quite sure why. It wasn't a date, we were only meeting for coffee so he could fill me in as to what happened that night.

"Thank you for being so thoughtful. I truly appreciate it." I watched him blush ever so slightly but I noticed.

As Rick spoke, his genteel southern drawl made me feel safe even though I was immediately transported back in time. I had flashes of the accident. Visibility was extremely poor that night but there was this eerie like glow and the sound of an engine approaching; then, there was the crunching sound of metal on metal and the shrill sound of breaking glass. It sounded like wind chimes followed by a rush of frigid air, then two pops. I guess those were the airbags deploying. I heard my parent's last sounds and eventually my bother Duane's too after the vehicle rolled over the embankment to its final stop.

Mark, he stayed with me for as long as he could. He didn't want me to follow him but I wanted too. We were never apart for any protracted period of time. He was floating above me and willing me to stay, then he was suddenly gone and I began to float too. I was happy. I was finally going to meet him and the rest of my family too; that was my last conscious thought until I woke up that morning tethered to machines in a hospital.

"I remember floating, I guess that would be when you were carrying me up the hill. Thank you for saving me."

"I'm just so happy that I saw you twitch. At first, I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me, then I took your pulse and it was extremely faint. I didn't take a chance to wait for the EMTs I didn't know how long you had so I got you to them as fast as I could."

"So, you're essentially my guardian angel. I owe you my life." Rick blushed, though it was the truth. How else could I categorize what happened? I owed him a life debt. I will forever be indebted to this handsome soft-spoken blue-eyed Samaritan who was now sitting before me. He suddenly found something rather interesting in the handle of his coffee mug he could no longer look me in the eyes.

I felt my complexion change as the heat rose within me. I'm blushing. I pray he doesn't notice it. He hasn't known me long enough to distinguish that I'm blushing. I pray he's not as perceptive at reading people as I am.

I glanced out the window to avert my eyes so that I wouldn't betray myself. It was then that I realized the snow was coming down much heavier now than before. It was at that moment, the woman named Olivia announced she would be closing up given that the weather seemed to be getting worse. Rick settled up the tab. I went to the cash to order a half a dozen croissants on which to gorge myself because they tasted heavenly. I tell myself that I'll diet in the New Year. However, Rick insisted on paying for those too, though he needn't have done so.

 **...**

In the parking lot as I said goodbye to Rick, he insisted on seeing me home. I told him I'd be fine but he argued, having saved my life meant he was now responsible for it. I offered to sign a waiver relinquishing him of said responsibility but he wouldn't hear of it. I was secretly happy for his stubbornness. There was just something about him that drew me to him.

I relented, eventually we got into our respective vehicle and he followed me home. Being off the beaten track and a private laneway, the snow hadn't been plowed and it had accumulated quite a bit more than the rural road we were previously on so both vehicles got stuck. We had to walk down the remainder of the laneway to the cottage. Rick insisted on carrying my suitcase while I took care of my backpack, I insisted.

* * *

Michonne and I had been talking for quite some time now and the snow had been coming down quite heavily. I was totally wrapped up in all she had to say I hadn't noticed the time pass by.

Olivia announced she was closing up due to the inclement weather. In any event, the shops around would be closing in about thirty minutes too. It was the official end of the holiday shopping season.

I insisted on seeing Michonne safely to her destination. She was reluctant at first but I reminded her that I was now responsible for her. She eventually ceded.

I'm certainly glad I stuck to my guns because her cottage was the very last one down by the lake. It was perfectly secluded and surrounded by Red Oaks and some Pine trees. The falling snow made it postcard-worthy.

Nonetheless, a couple minutes from her door we both got stuck. Her caretaker wouldn't be venturing out until the morning or whenever the snow stopped to clean her laneway. I was basically snowed in with her. I can't say that I mind it one bit. It just prolonged the amount of time I get to spend with her. I loved her company, especially now that the conversation wasn't so one-sided.

Once inside, I busied myself to get a fire going. Michonne apologized for me getting stuck. I told her, these thangs happened sometimes. She found it ironic that the rescuer was essentially in need of being rescued himself. I was happy that my predicament could put a smile on her face. She has such a lovely smile and her laughter was like music to my ears. I could easily listen to this sound for the rest of my life.

"I could call my buddy Shane and he'll have me good to go within the hour. I wouldn't want you feeling uncomfortable in your own home." I offered.

"It's fine… I don't mind. Like you said you're now responsible for the life you saved. Are you sure you don't need to call anyone, like your parents or …? If you do, you'll have to use the landline because storms like this usually knock out the cell service."

She was really cute when she asked whether I needed to contact anyone regarding my whereabouts. "As a matter of fact, I'll give my folks a call," I said. "They'll need to know I'm bringing someone for Christmas dinner," I answered her with a smile. There was no way in hell that I was going to leave her here on her own on Christmas Day.

Michonne looked surprised but she didn't decline.

Since the awkwardness of talking about the accident at the roadside and in the Café, it seemed like she had pushed passed it and was trying to make the most of the night. I didn't want her lingering about this place beautiful and as homey as it was thinking about all that she was missing once I left especially with the family photos around the place.

* * *

After squaring away my suitcase I again apologized to Rick for getting him stranded here with me.

"You can use the guest bedroom on the far right. Although, even though you'll be down the hall I have to warn you. I sometimes have nightmares and wake up screaming. Unfortunately, there are no earplugs here as I didn't plan on having guests. I'm sorry. In the linen closet, you'll find toiletries, you can choose what you like, even a brand new pair of pjs. Mom believed in always being prepared. Personally, I think she was just a shopaholic and preparedness was her justification."

It was the first time in over an hour that I hadn't thought about or mentioned a family member. It felt weird. I had prepared myself for the flood of memories the moment I walked through the doors. I expected to be assaulted and to be crying because of the past but instead, I… we were preoccupied with getting the place up and running there was no time to be sad.

My intent was to spend one last Christmas here and put the place on the market because I couldn't handle the pain of what it represents to me. _What the hell was happening to me?_

"So, I'm invited to Christmas dinner, just like that?" I asked with a smile. "Do you usually work this fast?" I teased him.

"Well, you didn't say no," he quipped with the sexiest smile I've seen on him thus far. The twinkle in his blue eyes danced with mischief. "You could have but you didn't. Anyways, you're hosting me tonight, let's just call it even with dinner tomorrow, okay?"

He was right, I had no defence. I'm not quite sure what's going on with me. I'm never this relaxed with anyone I've just met. "Fair enough," I then offered to make some snacks and asked if he cared to watch some movies before turning in. "I promise, no Chick flicks."

* * *

I played along with her but if the truth be known, if Chick flicks were the only kind of films that would make her happy, I'd gladly watch them all with her as long as it kept a smile on her face. "What do you have in mind then?"

"Die Hard, Die Hard 2, Lethal Weapon and Bad Santa. Remember, I had two brothers. What should we start with?"

"I'm kinda partial to Die Hard, myself."

We began watching the movies and by the third film in we both fell asleep. Her gentle snores woke me and when I came to Michonne was in my arms. It felt so natural that I didn't move for fear of losing this connection. It wasn't the most comfortable position for either of us but the kinks and stiffness tomorrow were going to be so worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

**The First Responder**

 **Chapter 3**

 **A/** N: thank you all for reading, following, choosing to favourite and reviewing this fic. Your support is very much appreciated.

 _Summary: in the last chapter, Michonne met Rick at the Café where he told her how they met. They both have an attraction to one another but they are both being extremely cautious. As fate would have it, Rick insists on seeing Michonne home during a snow storm and he gets snowed in at her place. After watching movies together, they both fell asleep on the sofa together._

* * *

Oh my god, I've never been so embarrassed in my entire life. I woke up to go to the bathroom and realized that I was in Rick's arms the whole night. How did that happen, really? I offered the man shelter then I trap him on the most god-awful uncomfortable sofa ever. Why didn't he just wake me up? Hell, I'm stiff as hell and I've slept on that couch before alone, so I know he's going to be in worse shape than I am. I feel so guilty.

I can hear my mother's voice in my head. _In my defence,_ y'all _have bedrooms in which to sleep; my beautiful couch is functional and fulfills its purpose quite effectively._ If I was going to keep this place, that couch would be the first thing to go.

I manage to extricate myself from him with as little fuss as possible so as not to disturb his already painful slumber. I quietly stole down the hallway to my room to grab a change of clothes. I then crossed the hall to my parent's room to use the en-suite there. After my shower, I got dressed and returned to the living room. The house now smelled of bacon, eggs, toast and coffee. At first, it surprised me that he's able to cook but then I remember he's a firefighter and more than likely would be able to cook. My empty stomach is in love… all my favourite things are calling its name. I could actually eat a horse right now because I'm so hungry. I don't know what it is about this place I always eat way too much up here.

"Mornin'," he says with a lazy smile on his lips. You'd think he actually got laid last night. "I hope you're hungry because I might I've cooked a bit too much."

"I'm always hungry," I quipped then his eyes travelled shamelessly over my body and eventually came to rest on mine. He had this bemused expression on his face. He was mentally assessing where my food actually went if I did indeed have such an appetite. The look he gave me made me rethink what I just said and when I realized how it may have sound to him, I wasn't even going to attempt to correct myself. _What the hell's going on with me? I'm truly confused._

"I'm sorry about last night. That couch is not a comfortable place to sleep at all. I know from experience, it even makes hangovers much worse. Why didn't you just wake me up?"

"Honestly Michonne, I didn't mind at all. You mentioned having nightmares before and you were sleeping so comfortably, I just couldn't... Plus, I've slept on far worse thangs than your mama's sofa." _If you only knew, I would do it again in a heartbeat, if it meant no more sleepless nights for you._ It was frustrating as hell not being able to be forthright with her.

"All the same, I'm sorry it feels like a running theme. You came out here only to get stuck then to be later trapped on the world's most uncomfortable couch."

* * *

I woke up the moment I felt her loss. Michonne stirred not long ago and realized she was in my arms, that we remained that way the whole night. All I can remember is the feel of softness, the smell of her cocoa-buttered skin and hints of lavender in her hair. I waited till I heard water running somewhere down the hall. I got up and started another fire because the temperature had dropped significantly overnight.

The snow had stopped and the sun was out. It was a pristine Winter's day if you lived up North but not exactly standard for around these parts. We were accustomed to cooler nights and some days if it rained but not so much having to fight one's way around in the snow. I was starting to think of Michonne as my snow angel. I've crossed paths with her now on two Christmas Eve's and there was always a whole lot of snow involved. I didn't know what to make of it.

I checked in with my folks and told them we'd be having a guest for dinner but I didn't precise just who she was. I'm only hoping Olivia didn't mention anythang to her mama which would start the whole part line going.

It was still early, a little after seven am and her caretaker had yet to show up. All things considered, he was probably digging himself out too. I decided I might as well get a start on breakfast. I was about ready to call Michonne for breakfast when she showed up. She was wearing some type of leggings with an oversized jersey no doubt her brother's or maybe her exes. _I don't know where that lost thought came from and it made me rather uncomfortable.I don't feel like there's someone or more plainly, I don't want there to be 'a someone'. If she was mine, there's no way I would let her face a Christmas Eve all alone. No, there definitely wasn't a someone or why would I be here this morning and not this someone._

From the look on her face, she's impressed that I know my way around the kitchen. I think I went a little overboard and cooked as though I was in the fire hall. She claims to have a voracious appetite. Although, I just can't see how that could be. _I can't believe I actually raked my eyes over her body with her watching me. Shit!_ _Where the hell's that damn caretaker of hers anyway?_

* * *

After breakfast, Rick insisted on cleaning up the kitchen. It was just as well too, I heard Tobin's pick-up at the top of the laneway so I grabbed my coat and our car keys and went out to meet him. I needed some space to think. I left the house before Rick could insist on doing that too. I don't understand why he feels like I'm so fragile that I'll break. At first, it was endearing but where some women felt the need to be rescued all the time… I'm not one of them. I know he means well but he's going to have to lighten up in that department.

* * *

Michonne grabbed the keys and took them to meet the caretaker who finally showed up. It was as if she had to get away from me. _No shit, you damn idiot... I would try to get away from you too if I looked at me that way too._

During that time, her landline started ringing. I wasn't sure the protocol but against my better judgment, I answered it. I reasoned it could have been someone making sure she was okay given the storm that blew in here last night. On the other end of the line, however, was the voice of another man. It took my brain several seconds to process the fact that this person addressed her as "H _i, love!_ " The blood in my veins froze. He repeats himself.

After finding my words, I told him that Michonne was outside speaking to the caretaker and I'd be happy to relay any messages. His name was Spencer. He too was curious about the mystery man answering Michonne's house phone at eight o'clock in the morning. I told him I was just an old friend it was just enough to incense him then I end the call. The cell service was obviously back up because then he started blowing up her cell with texts.

I'm not sure what I was expecting. She owed me nothing. It was too soon to tell her how I feel, I didn't want to scare her. Realistically speaking she had been gone nine months and a lot could happen in nine months. It was obvious this little development would be addressed sooner rather than later so I resigned myself to see whether she would clarify things for me.

* * *

About an hour later, I entered the cottage but the mood had changed. Rick was no longer relaxed and his eyes no longer met mine. "Everything okay?" I asked. He got up off the sofa and went to stoke the fire effectively keeping his back to me.

"Yeah, you missed a call. Your boyfriend, Spencer called."

I groaned and swore under my breath. He was clearly avoiding me so I waited patiently. It was clear the call had upset him. It was also clear from his behaviour that his attraction was very real. As real as the one, I felt for him. The one I spent the past hour trying to convince myself didn't exist. Since we met last night, I've been drawn to him. I can't think clearly around him which confuses me because I do tend to think of myself as a very logical person.

Eventually, he got up, brushed his hands on his jeans and then retrieved his car keys from the coffee table.

I couldn't believe he was just going to leave without saying anything further. Then he spoke throwing the ball into my court. _Well played! I'm on the defence and I have no idea what happened other than knowing Spencer, he no doubt inferred that we're still together because another man answered my phone._

"I'm going to swing by my place to grab a shower and change. If you're still coming to dinner, I'll pick you up around four thirty. Just let me know if my folks need to set an extra place for Spencer." He says, all the while looking at the floor.

I didn't want to be accused of sending him mixed messages but it was clear the friendship between us albeit one in its very early stages was threatened.

I came out here to say goodbye to my family and prepare this place to go on the market but one chance encounter with this man, however, had me rethinking everything. I didn't know why I was so drawn to him but I want to find out whether it was just our common link or if it could be something more.

Before I could suss out what is or isn't between us, however, I needed time to properly mourn my family. It was the anniversary of their passing and that was the purpose of my being here. In this place, where he and I now shared a memory. A memory that I've tried for the past hour to understand. Why is it that we feel so comfortable together? What is it about him that keeps drawing me in? I have no answers for any of it. I'm not this person who lets people in so easily especially without my twin's approval. I realize this is all now on me and as such, I'm confused at this seamless bond between us which seems so tenuous after one call. I couldn't believe one phone call could change the warm rapport we had less than a day ago.

I walked towards him and stood before him touching his forearm which made him look at me. "I'm not with him… anymore but I still need some time to figure things out." My explanation seemed to have the effect of resetting things between us.

"Are you gonna give a girl a hint as to the proper attire for dinner?"

"Wear something comfortable. You say you're always hungry and ma is definitely gonna try to put some meat on your bones." He said blushing.

"Oh, so do you think I'm to thin then?"

"Nah, to me, you are perfect!" His admission resulted in a full on blush by him which was met by a fit of giggles from me.

* * *

Prior to picking Michonne up I went to my folks and came clean. They knew she was the girl I rescued a year ago. The one my mom accused me of falling for even before I came to that realization myself. I couldn't really hide anything from my mother. Although we usually opened our gifts after Christmas dinner, this year we made an exception and opened them at noon and then placed them in the spare room. We didn't want to bring any additional attention to the evening. It was just going to be a normal dinner.

 **…**

Later that afternoon, I introduced Michonne to my parents Rebecca and Richard Grimes. They greeted her warmly and embraced her fully. After the hugs, my mother instructed me to put the coats away. Dad and I were left to watch football. My mother kidnapped Michonne and just like that it began. I heard laughter from the kitchen. Later, Michonne confessed to me that my mother thought she was way too thin and she was on a personal mission to fatten her up.

During dinner, Michonne impressed the hell out of my dad because no matter what my mother placed in front of her she ate it. Dad whispered in my ear, "You should marry this one, Richard."

I knew my folks would love her and they did.

* * *

"Thank you for including me in your family's tradition. It was a lovely evening and I appreciate it."

"It was our pleasure. Anyways, dad said to thank you because there are fewer leftovers for him to eat." Rick said as he stepped back knowing she would be smacking him and she did. They both laughed.

"When are you heading back to the city?" He inquired.

"In a few days. I was wondering if I made some boxes for goodwill would you see to it they get them? I don't think I can do that final act."

"Sure, but if you'd rather, we could do it together… or I can certainly drop them off for you."

"You'd do that for me?"

"I would… just call me when you're ready."

That was probably one of the sweetest things he's said to me so far. In that moment, I felt so vulnerable a single tear slid down my cheek. I bit my lip to keep the waterfall at bay. It was starting to hit me and I didn't want him to see me like this. I wanted him to remember the past twenty-three hours not this moment. He sensed my inner struggle and embraces me. In that moment, he felt like a warm security blanket.


	4. Chapter 4

**The First Responder**

Chapter 4

A/N: your reception of this fic has been wonderful. Thank you for following, reading/reviewing and favouriting this fanfic. I truly appreciate your support.

 _Summary_ : _in the last chapter, both Rick and Michonne had a little awkward moment having spent the night on the couch together. Rick answers the landline while Michonne was outside and ends up talking to her ex, Spencer. Rick gets a little sulky but Michonne explains that Spencer and_ her _were no longer together. Michonne meets Rick parents and they love her. His father, Richard gave his son some sound advice. (Talk about moving fast, within 24 hours, Rick's taken Michonne home, is it any wonder they are married with kids a year later?_ )

* * *

 ** _One year before…_**

On the morning of the accident, I woke up in bed to Spener's kisses to the side of my neck, my shoulder and the nape of my neck. It was hard for me to say no to him when he started our mornings like this. This morning, however, we had a lot to do. It would be our Christmas together so I pushed him away, jumped in the shower, dressed and then started breakfast.

After breakfast, we exchanged gifts. I gave him a Rolex, Sea-Dweller because he planned to compete in the Iron Man competition in Augusta next September. He gave me a ring, a four-carat radiant cut diamond set in a platinum band. I was shocked… we talked about a summer engagement but this took me by surprise. There was a plan to follow after all. We were going to make our relationship public in January and by July we were going to announce our engagement and marry the following summer.

Spence was on bended knee proposing to me. He could see the confusion on my face… so he asked a second time. "Michonne, my love, will you marry me?" I nod my head accepting his proposal because I had lost the ability the speak. "Sweetheart, I know this is not according to the plan but I wanted us to enjoy our engagement before we're being followed around by the media hounds. This…" he indicates our surroundings by using his index finger to make a circle, "is for us, you and me."

I understood what he was saying and agreed. He placed the ring on my finger and we kissed then we made love. An hour later, we were showering together trying to make the best of our time together before our family obligations kicked in.

Before leaving my place, however, I slipped the ring off and placed it in the safe at my place. This year-end was going to be about family. I made a conscious decision not to tell my folks about my proposal.

It was an election year for Spence's mother and everything was choreographed. There was no room for error. _By error, I mean like the time we were discovered together when my father walked into my office one evening and we were about to get frisky. We were given a stern lecture about professionalism and inter-office dating especially from the heir apparent to the firm._

Even though we were now engaged, the ring that was given to me couldn't be seen officially until we announced our engagement.

 _My father was a proud man and he didn't like to play fixer. There was decorum to be adhered to and certainly after Mark's embarrassment neither myself nor Duane were ever going to get an opportunity to drag the family's name through the tabloids_ _like_ _Mark's wife, Karen did._

 _Spence and I lied to my father that night and told him things just happened but in fact, Spence and I started hooking up on a major case we worked on in Kings County earlier in the year._

 _There was virtually nothing to do there… the place was so quiet. One Thursday night, after jury selection was concluded we decided to grab dinner before driving back to the city. We stopped at a roadside bar and after we ate, we ended up drinking then Spence decided he was going to teach me to play pool. He thought I was too much of an uptight daddy's girl and I needed to let my hair down a bit. I wasn't a big drinker, to begin with, but that night I decided to throw caution to the wind. I didn't like the label of being known as an 'uptight daddy's girl' so I let my hair down both literally and metaphorically speaking._

 _I was never one to back away from a challenge so it was game on. I offered the best pool player in the joint a hundred dollars to give me some lessons. However, if I was able to beat Spence once they'd be a bonus in it for him._

 _Martinez, the Latino who had been eyeing me like a piece of meat ever since we walked in took up the challenge. I warned him the deal was only for the pool lessons nothing more or I'd flatten him. He agreed._

 _Spence found my competitiveness rather amusing so during my tutelage he drank even more. I knew he liked me from the moment dad assigned him as the second chair on my case. I purposely didn't yield because we had a job to do together but that night something changed._

 _Perhaps it was being cooped up in a small town and having to meet up with him every night to discuss strategy, I don't know. Prior to that night, alcohol was never a factor so that could also be part of it too but I liked Spence on a personal level. He wasn't pretentious like the other lawyers at the firm. I was the prize to get… daddy's girl and heir apparent, which ensured the winner a sure seat to eventually becoming a partner in the firm. Being a political son, Spence's dating life always made the news. He was dubbed one of 'Atlanta's Most Eligible Bachelors'. As such, we would be Atlanta's next power couple._

 _A couple hours later, I wasn't doing too badly on my own so the games began. I wasn't about to lose to Spence on any level so I did what was necessary to ensure my win. I got up in his personal space and used my feminine wiles on him. Personally, I think he let me win but a win is a win because but for my flirtation he wouldn't have thrown the game if he in fact did. On his last shot, I lined up perfectly with it and bend a little lower than normal giving him a full view of my cleavage as I stared him down and bit on my bottom lip. He accused me of unsportsmanlike conduct when he sunk the eight ball in the wrong pocket. I told him to prove it. I then turned to Martinez and asked whether Spencer official lost the game or not. He replied with a definite, yes._ _I paid Martinez three hundred dollars for his troubles._

 _After_ _Spence and I droved up to the cottage and that weekend we became more than colleagues._

* * *

 ** _Six weeks after returning to Atlanta…_**

I was progressing exceptionally well for someone who just came out of a coma. It was my therapist belief that I remained unconscious until I was strong enough to accept the truth. I returned home after spending time at the rehab facility and was now at home with a team who cared for my needs. As my progress continued little by little I accepted visits from close friends.

About two months after I had been home one night Spencer came to visit after the staff left. I was confused as to why he was visiting me in the first place. I knew I worked with him but I didn't really remember much more than that about him. He seemed upset by this fact. As I became agitated from my inability to recall whatever it was he needed me to remember, he left with a promise to visit when I felt better.

The next day, my longtime college friend and colleague, Andrea Harrison came by. I told her about Spencer's visit in hopes that she would be able to place it into context for me. She told me that Spencer and I were together since we worked on a major mva case just outside of Kings County. She also told me we were supposed to be announcing our engagement that summer.

Later that night, I found the ring in the safe where I left it months before. I returned Spencer's ring the next day. I told him I couldn't very well ask him to wait for me. After all, until his recent visit I had no recollection of what transpired between us. Plus, I had been in Atlanta for six weeks before he even visited me. I asked whether he visited me after the accident, and he said it was complicated given the upcoming election and we hadn't officially gone public with our relationship. I know I wasn't exactly firing on all cylinders but that was unacceptable to me.

 **…**

Several months later, my therapists and doctors gave me the green light to try going back to work half days because I was now restless. My scans were fine and my health apart from the trauma I suffered was in excellent condition.

My return to walk was slow and gradual. I was learning the managing aspect of the firm until I was strong enough to return to the stress of litigation.

Spencer's presence, however, became an annoyance. Yes, with the help of my therapist, I was able to remember our relationship, a fact I never shared with him. In November, his mother, Congresswoman Deanna Monroe was re-elected to office and with the scrutiny of the election out of the way his persistence grew. I eventually had to tell him that we were never going to be what we once were. I needed time to fully recover and grieve.

Several times I thought I was strong enough to visit the place where it happened, where we were last together but I never made it there. Andrea offered to go with me too but I felt it was something I needed to do alone.

My therapist told me I would do it when the time was right when asked how will I know when the time was right? Her simple response to me was, "Michonne, you'll just know."

At that moment, I seriously questioned why I was spending this much money on Sherry to tell me shit like this… like seriously? I'm recovering from a serious injury looking to her for answers that I can get from a damn fortune cookie. I probably needed a sanity check from an actual layperson.

I finally took the decision that no matter what, I will return to the accident site on the one year anniversary of the accident. I promised myself I will go there regardless of the weather. If it was my time to go, I couldn't think of a better place or time to join them.

* * *

 _ **Present...**_

 **Boxing Day**

I woke this morning to the sound of keys. I was confused. I was alone in the cottage and it made no sense at all. Tobin knew I was here. I had locked up after Rick left… so I couldn't figure out the jingling of keys. I quickly got up and put on my robe. I called and asked Tobin to come by because I was all alone.

I went next door and looked around in Duane's room for something to use as a deterrence. I remembered he had this baseball bat so I went looking for it and found it behind the door. I then proceeded down the hallway to the front of the cottage to find Spencer hanging up his jacket. The clock on the wall registered seven-thirty. To arrive hear this early he would have left the city around six or six-thirty weather permitting given the lingering snow.

"Spencer, what the hell are you doing here?" I asked not even trying to hide my irritation from him.

"Common love, you're up here all alone and you won't return my calls or texts and some strange person answers your phone. I had to check in on you." He replies as he busied himself starting a fire to warm the place.

I opened my mouth to speak but was interrupted by a knock at the door. I opened the door to find both Tobin and Rick outside. I opened the door further to allow them entry. Spencer turns around to see my guests. I then asked him where he got the keys from and he claimed they were from when we were frequenting the cottage together. I held my hand out to him and he gave me the key. I then instructed Tobin that I wanted the locks changed. He agreed to do so and then left.

My head was throbbing from the stress. I was now standing in between two men who thought each was the perfect match for me. Rick passed me the coffee and croissants he brought with him and I placed them on the table. I didn't know what to do, so I did the next best thing. I introduced them. "Spencer, this is Rick Grimes, the man who saved my life a year ago. Rick, this is Spencer Monroe, my 'former fiancé'.

At the mention of his former title, Spencer looked at me with surprise as if to say, so you do remember us; alright then ... and gave Rick a dismissive look. "Yeah, thanks man for saving the love my life. We're good now. You can go, there's no real danger here." I couldn't believe the talk we had a month ago was already forgotten. He had exerted some type of claim on me and was expecting Rick to take his leave.

"If it's all the same, I think I'll stay. The lady distinctly said, 'former' or did you just happen to miss that adjective?"

My temples were throbbing and I wanted no part of this damn cockfight so I snapped. "Spencer, we're no longer lovers … I'm your boss, damn it. Please leave!" I walked over to the cupboards and grabbed a glass and the bottle of Advil. I shook two pills into my hand and swallowed them then filled the glass with water from the sink and took a huge gulp. I walked out the room leaving the two men behind and went back to bed.

* * *

I pulled into the laneway moments after the caretaker. As he got out of his car, he looked at me. "Oh, hey Rick, what you doing in dem here parts? How's Sheriff doin'?"

"Oh, hey, Tobin. I didn't know you were the caretaker here. Is something wrong? The Sheriff's, alright." I suddenly had this feeling that something was very wrong for Tobin to be here this early in the morning. He was hustling to the door so I picked up my pace to match his.

"Ms. Jones, called she believes someone's inside, she said she heard keys. I don't know what to make of it." The look on his face said what he couldn't. He thought she was imagining things because her entire family perished in the crash that she managed to survive.

…

Michonne opened the door and she was visibly annoyed, not by us but obviously, the subject of her annoyance was inside. She wasn't panicked which said she knew the person.

As we walked through the door we saw the young little-entitled prick standing there looking down his nose at both Tobin and me. What self-respecting man would have gelled hair at seven-thirty in the morning on Boxing Day? Don't even get me started on the designer clothes. He eyed me a little more so than he did Tobin.

After Michonne introduced us, it was clear he figured I'm the mystery man from yesterday morning. I can't say that I was happy to see him either. I wanted to permanently rearrange his GQ glossed face. The only reason I didn't act on it was that I was fairly certain Michonne wouldn't appreciate it if did.

* * *

An hour later when I resurfaced Rick already had several boxes in the living room filled with my family's belongings waiting for my approval to seal up the boxes. At present, he was preparing breakfast.

"Mornin'," I said now that I was properly suited to talk. "I'm sorry about earlier, I had no idea he had a key to this place. I truly appreciate you helping me with this especially since you're working later today. You couldn't have slept much."

He gave me that crooked smile of his and said, "I'll be just fine. I couldn't sleep anyway."

"Oh?" He didn't expand on his earlier comment. He just blushed. "I've been meaning to ask you something…" It was my turn to blush. I hope he doesn't pick up on it.

The questioning look on his handsome face prompts me to continue. I'm almost certain of his answer if his schedule permits it. I didn't want him to think that I'm using him because earlier stormed out on him and Spencer. "You need not feel obligated to do so either but will you be my plus one for the New Year's Eve Gala Ball the JJ Foundation is hosting to honour my family? The proceeds this year goes to the underprivileged children."

His face transformed into a brilliant smile which matched my own.

 **…**

On New Year's Eve, Rick arrived early and brought me a beautiful white rose wrist corsage on a pearl bracelet. He looked like a GQ model sporting a tuxedo with a boutonniere wrapped in a red ribbon to match my dress. His hair was slicked back, a neatly trimmed beard, his eyes twinkled with mischief. His scent a mixture of cologne, musk and soap. "You look absolutely gorgeous," he said as he slid the corsage onto my wrist.

* * *

I was a bit early but couldn't help it. I was eager to see Michonne again. When she opened the door, I was momentarily speechless. She was a vision in her red lace gown. It hugged her svelte body in all the right places. Her dark locs shined. Her dark brown skinned glistened. I just wanted to touch her. I remembered my manners and instead slid the corsage onto her wrist.

"Thank you! You look rather handsome yourself."

* * *

The speeches celebrated her family in general for their sense of community. They meant well but they were rather emotionally draining for Michonne. After dinner, she begged off to the ladies room when she failed to return I went looking for her. She was held up mingling with the guests.

As I approached her she seemed relieved. The event was getting louder as the dancing begun.I asked her for a dance and she gladly accepted.

After a few dances, we were rudely interrupted by the little yuppie. I reluctantly relinquish my date to him for a dance.

* * *

I was so proud of Rick for not reacting to Spencer the way he really wanted to. However, I was exhausted. The emotions of the night had worn me down. He allowed Spencer just one dance. I then told him I was exhausted. I apologized for ruining his New Year's Eve but told him he should stay to ring in the New Year. There were several singles at the firm's table so I knew he wouldn't be a wallflower. The women all had their eyes on him. I slipped the hotel room key into his pocket, kissed his cheek and left. I was tired and didn't want a scene because I was already near tears.

 **…**

I had just finished removing my makeup and preparing for bed when there was a knock on the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**The First Responder**

Chapter 5

 **A/N:** thank you for following, reading/reviewing and favouriting this fanfic. I truly appreciate your support.

 _Summary_ : _in the last chapter, we got Michonne & Spencer's backstory. However, her former fiancé didn't get the memo that they were over. His interaction with a strange man answering Michonne's phone brought him out to puff out his chest. Rick wasn't impressed at all and the men started acting like boys. Michonne introduced them and went back to bed because she just couldn't deal with their crap. Rick was asked to be her + one for New Year's Eve. The event was rather emotional for Michonne so she left the gala early and told Rick to stay and celebrate the New Year. Just as she was getting ready to turn in, there was a knock at her door. Who's at the door? Let's see..._

* * *

 ** _Christmas … one year ago_**

I checked my phone for any Google alerts to see whether there were any updates on the horrific accident but there was nothing new. The deceased were officially identified within a day of the accident and the only survivor was still unconscious after surgery. I made a conscious note to pop into the hospital on my way home.

Since the rescue, my thoughts became preoccupied. I stopped by the hospital after work on Christmas morning; I knew my visit was premature because she wouldn't even know I was there but I felt compelled to be there nonetheless. She shouldn't be alone for Christmas. I was exhausted but I wanted to spend a few minutes with her… Michonne, that was the day I learned her name. 'Me-Shown' I say to myself trying it on for size and loved it. It was like a song on my lips, it was exotic and beautiful just like the exotic beauty who answers to it. I vowed to tell her, her name on a regular basis. I need her to remember who she was before this all happened because I want to know her.

In her current state, bandaged and laid up in a hospital room while hooked up to machines, she looked so fragile but her beauty shown through it all.

I've been a firefighter for twelve years and rescued many people before Michonne. Hell, I've been to worse crash sites than this particular one but never had I felt drawn to any of the previous victims before. I didn't understand these feelings but I was drawn to her for some inexplicable reason.

In the past, there were other instances where I've had difficulty sleeping after a particularly bad accident but in time with counselling it became manageable. This was nothing like those times. I was exhausted because I hadn't slept much since the accident. I kept seeing her face… Michonne's face. I found myself imagining what it'd be like to witness her smile. _I want to witness that._ What would it be like if this thang never happened, would our paths have crossed? Then I found myself wishing, _yes_.

* * *

Kings County is a small place. The accident provided enough angles for many headlines. The fact, that Michonne and her family's firm had some kind of local connection made her Royalty. They weren't just the city folks who dropped in now and then. The puff piece today featured the human story.

The newspaper article mentioned Michonne Jones was the sole survivor of a horrific head-on collision, in which her entire family: Morgan Jones ( _father_ ), Jennifer Jones ( _mother_ ) Mark Jones ( _her twin_ ) and Duane Jones ( _younger brother_ ) all perished. As a result of the terrible tragedy, Ms. Jones inherited the family firm Jones & Associates. It basically, gave her resumé and some testimonials about her character. It also noted that Ms. Jones recently appeared in Superior Court earlier in the year in a major personal injury case.

Having read the article, I secretly wished our paths had crossed then. Looking at the photo they used Michonne looked so vibrant then, now she just seemed at peace to sleep. I hoped this wouldn't be an indefinite state.

Later that day, on the evening news, her closest friend, Andrea who was organizing the burial of her family spoke of her best friend's strength and competitiveness. She stated that Ms. Jones was an avid fencer who won many competitions. It was her hope that her best friend would treat this situation like any other obstacle in life and pull through it.

* * *

A day ago, hell, even hours before that call, I thought I was a relatively happy man. Single, yes, but happy. I didn't have anyone serious in my life but I wasn't looking for anyone either. Then I got the call which changed my life. I could almost pinpoint the moment this magnetic force happened to me, it was the moment I held her in my arms.

 _From time to time I hooked-up with Lori, my on again off again ex-girlfriend, which was more off than on. I saw other ladies too but none of them held my interest. I am by no means a Romeo and by that I mean, the girls were shallow. They lacked stimulating conversation and we had no common interests. Mostly, these ladies were more interested in the person I'm not. Being a firefighter is more than a sex symbol. Where bedding a different girl a night would be Shane and TDog's ultimate thang to do, I just wasn't into that kinda thang. I wanted a relationship with substance._

 _Lori, on the other hand, wanted something I couldn't give to her so she eventually moved on. She got married and some years later she was divorced with a daughter. She got the kept life she wanted but then, her husband traded her in for a younger version of herself. Now, she'd settle for a replacement daddy. I wasn't ready to be a father, not that I didn't want to be a dad, I just didn't want or need the drama associated with Lori and Simon, her ex._

 _Our current arrangement worked just fine… If either of us was in need and everythang was clear … that is, no complications, we'd spent time together. If such wasn't the case, we found an alternate partner._

 _The last time we hooked up was the day Michonne vanished. I was in need of comfort and there were no complications. She allowed me to stay the weekend while Judith was with her father._

* * *

Two days after Christmas and I was finally off night duty. I woke just before suppertime grabbed a shower and head out to my folk's place.

Arriving at my parent's, I greeted them, "Hey ma, dad," as I walked through the front door. The house was toasty warm given the cooler temperatures outdoors.

"We're back here, sweetie," Ma calls from the kitchen. I joined them there and kissed ma who embraced me a little longer than usual then I offered to shake dad's hand but instead, he too, brought me into a hug then slapped me on the back. My family and I are very close. We hugged often and we have veritably little to no disputes between us. My senses immediately went on alert because I didn't understand, then it clicked. I was a twin and like Michonne, I lost my twin. In my case, however, Jeffery and I were much younger when it happened. He had a weak heart and it was diagnosed much too late. Back then medicine wasn't as evolved as it is now.

My parents obviously read the same article I had. They were aware the girl I saved, Michonne, had lost her twin in the accident, as such, I guess this was the reason for the reception I was getting now. They knew the pain. Their pain never quite went away. I was too young to remember much of anythang. I didn't have a long time with my twin, certainly not the long relationship Michonne had with hers.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?"

"Yeah, ma, I'm fine. I take it you've read the papers? Are y'all okay?"

My father assists ma to the chair. "Do you think she'll pull through, dear?" He passes her a glass of water then stood behind her where he kept his hand on her shoulder.

"Dunno, ma. It's really too early to tell. I think she's pretty tough though. I think she could pull through it."

* * *

Two weeks after the accident, I visited Michonne. It was late afternoon and she didn't look any different from the day or the week before. I sat in the chair next to her bed listening to the sounds from the various machines as they do their thang to keep her alive.

"Hey Michonne, it's me, Rick. Where are you at today? There's not much in the way of news today. You've been here two weeks now, so I figure it's time I tell you somethang about me. Well, you know my name already. I'm a firefighter and been doing it for twelve years. I'm of lean build five foot ten in height, approximately a hundred and fifty-five pounds, blue eyes with brown curly hair. Right now, I have a beard it's brown with some grey. They say it makes me look distinguished."

I then took my chin in my hand and slid my hand up and down the sides of my face as I pondered that.

"Yeah, I know right? Distinguished from what? I'm still trying to figure that one out. Although, I would love to hear your opinion on that matter, eventually."

"Enough about me though, I know you're a kick-ass lawyer who settled that huge personal injury case earlier this year. I really wished our paths had crossed sooner but nonetheless, it has now. So, your girlfriend told the reporter on the news that you're an avid fencer. Now, that's something I'd like to see. I know if you could answer me you'd accept that challenge so I'm holding you to it, okay?"

"I'm a Scotch guy myself, two fingers neat. I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say, maybe you're wine kinda girl. I'm thinking maybe red or maybe you prefer those fancy cocktails. You'll have to correct me on that. My favourite colour is blue. I'm gonna say you probably like red because it would look amazing on you. Again, this is somethang you're gonna have to correct me on too. I'm not going to exhaust you too much so I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

* * *

About six weeks after the accident, the team gathered at my place for drinks, pizza and wings. It was something we did once a month and we took turns hosting. I was at the hospital visiting with Michonne and lost track of time. I was running late so I just picked up the pizzas and stopped at the colonel's on the way home and grabbed a couple buckets of chicken.

The gang had shown themselves in, they knew where to find the key. The drinking had begun. I guess they didn't hear me pull up because I overheard the debate they were having about just how healthy it was for me to continue visiting 'that girl'. My buddy, Shane was the loudest of the pack. I knew he didn't support it but I didn't need his permission either.

"Why the hell he continues to visit that chick is beyond me? Hell, ain't like she'll ever wake up or nothing. Girl been under six weeks and sliding… but he still continues to visit her. Not like hell ever get a piece of ass for his troubles neither."

Carol, was the older female in the group and thankfully she kept the younger men in check. "Shane, it's not always about getting laid. Rick's a good man and he know's what that girl is going through. He lost a twin when he was younger."

"See right there, that's why he has no damn business been around that girl in the first place," Shane adds as though Carol supported his point of view.

Tara and Sasha were the first to detect that I was home, I heard them say, "Smells like Pizza and KFC!" They yelled no doubt to signal to Shane to shut up. They soon came to the kitchen to help with the food.

I wasn't going to let go of what Shane said. I know the other's might have thought it too but they were at least smart enough not to say anythang in my house. I bide my time till they were comfortable again and the drinks were flowing when I stated, "I get that y'all don't think my visiting Ms. Jones is right but what is right at this point?"

I turned to Carol and spoke, "Thank you, Carol, for defending me… it's definitely not about getting laid. I know what I'm doing is unorthodox at best. However, if any of y'all woke up one day and suffered the same way she has, would you or would you not like to at least remember who you were when you woke up? Would you not rather have someone visit you and let you know you mattered? She's probably looking for a voice to lead her out of the darkness but she has no blood relative left to do that for her."

"Brother, you know I love you but you're borderline obsessed with a chick you never met before that call out. I get it, she's hot but right now that kinda hot ain't shit… she may never even wake up… then what? Call Lori up and get her outta your system or pick up some random chick and bang her because she's that you know? Some random chick you met on a call out."

Shane was really starting to piss me off but I couldn't strike him in front of the rest of them on this issue. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. I didn't want them to think that I'm no longer rationale.

Glenn who usually doesn't like drama weighed in, "Rick, you gotta admit you've never done this before and we've seen far worse accidents. You've never crossed this line before man. You're only setting yourself up for a world of hurt."

"TDog?"

"I agree with Glenn, Rick. This can only end with you in pain."

"Tara and Sasha y'all might as well have your say now because, after tonight, I never want to be walking in on this subject again."

"Rick, we get that we may never understand what's compelling you to act the way you are now but if you ever feel like talking about it, I'm here for you." Sasha offered.

Lastly, Tara had the floor, "Just be careful, Rick and what Sasha said."

Incidentally, after two months of my visiting Michonne with no discernable change in her prognosis, my parents were becoming concerned for me. I compromised instead of daily visits, I decided on weekly or biweekly visits depending on my schedule, which they thought was reasonable.

* * *

 **New Year's Eve**

It was about ten pm, and after our last dance, Michonne decided to leave. She apologized for ruining my night and wanted me to stay behind to celebrate the New Year. I had one problem, the only place I wanted to be at New Year's... was with her. I had to respect the fact that she needs to be alone right now. She didn't need the added attention so I stayed. In parting, she slipped me her hotel room key, kissed my cheek and left.

The simple gesture sent a jolt of electricity through my body. She had to have felt it too. I closed my eyes and inhaled the scent of her perfume. The brief touch of her lips left my cheek ablaze. I forced myself to breathe deeply as I watch her receding figure.

I eventually returned to the table where I tolerated her colleagues for the next hour. It seemed like her assistant, the blonde, thought it was her duty to keep me busy in her boss's absence. Being a gentleman, I did accept her offer to dance but limited it to two songs. The moment the music changed to slow thangs down, I excused myself. I left the reception hall and went upstairs to see Michonne.

I used the key to enter the room and announced myself calling out, Michonne? Mich… but there was no answer. I turned on the nearest lamp and saw that the room was unoccupied, she had never been here. I was disappointed. I totally misunderstood everythang because I thought we'd be staying here together but obviously, she went home.

It was now eleven-thirty-five and I had precious little time to get across town for a New Year's kiss. I raced downstairs and hailed a cab to take me back to her place. I made it to the door and knocked. It was just in time for the countdown.

Michonne opens the door and the annoyance on her face quickly changed to one of surprise. She's looking at me and I'm looking at the face of my watch counting down the seconds. "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one … Happy New Year, Michonne!

She gave me that megawatt smile of hers and said, "Happy New Year, Rick!"

Stepping into her personal space, I said, "I haven't done many New Years dates but I believe it's customary to get a New Year's kiss so, may I?" She nods as I lowered my head to capture her lips then kissed them ever so softly. I wanted more but I was satisfied with this for now. Stepping back, we looked at one another, I figured it was as good a time as any to let her know how I felt so I did.

"Michonne… I get it... You're not ready for anythang serious right now but I can be whatever you want me to be. I can be your friend or your lover but personally, I'd rather be your forevermore."

I wasn't ready for what happened next. Michonne stepped into my space, then her hand reached up to the back of my head, lacing her fingers through my curls pulling me to her and kissed me.

* * *

I had just finished my nightly routine and was about to turn in when I heard the knock at the door. I swore to god if Spencer was at my door I'd fire him on the spot. I was not in the mood for his shit. I've tried being understanding and I've told him in no uncertain terms that our relationship was over… that the only relationship we now have was one of an employer and its employee. Why can't he get it? I opened the door with such force my annoyance was written on my face. I opened my mouth to unleash on Spencer but it was Rick at my door.

By the time my brain caught up, it was the New Year and he was wishing me a happy New Year. Then he was asking my permission for a New Year's kiss; it was the dorkiest yet cutest thing ever. It was hot. He kissed me but not the way I thought he would. It didn't match the way he looked at me a week ago. I wondered what changed between us. Then he spoke.

Oh my god, if I understood correctly, which I don't always do around him because I find him very distracting. I swear my brain functions much slower when he's around. I think he might have just proposed to me. _Shit! I want him but I don't necessarily want marriage. Hell, we just met._

There was this thing, I don't know what it is but … we've been circling it since Christmas Eve. I was drawn to him and I knew from his behaviour he was drawn to me as well, so, I just decided to go with it. I reached up and pulled him to me. I kissed and tugged at his sexy bottom lip causing his pupils to dilate. He raised his eyebrow questioning whether I was sure I want to continue. I cupped his face and deepened our kiss and he followed my lead. Reaching down he picks me up and I'm now straddling his hips. I could feel his member awaken.

"Where to?" He asks breaking our kiss and breathing heavily.

"Down the hallway, last room on the right," I replied between short breaths, my arms were firmly around his neck as he walks us toward our destination. I then turned my attention to his neck. His beard tickles my face. I'm not really accustomed to it. Then something happens. It was a glitch in my memory… _Not now, I say to myself. Please, please not now I repeated to no avail. I was floating…_ this wasn't the time for me to start having a breakthrough in my memory. I don't want to go back there… _not now, damn it!_

I used the palm of my left hand to massage my forehead, hoping this episode would be brief that the headaches wouldn't start.

* * *

In the short walk from the front door to her bedroom, something changed. Michonne's body became tense. I was concerned when she kissed me because I didn't think she would be ready for this step so soon and now I was certain she wasn't. I sat her on the bed and sat down next to her. I took her hand in my mine and turned to her.

"Michonne, I know you're not ready for this and it's okay. I'm not going anywhere. I told you how I felt because it's a New Year and I want you to know, I'll wait for you whatever the choice may be."

* * *

The moment he sat me down on the surface of my bed and looked into my eyes, I knew him. The blue-eyed Samaritan was looking at me with the same concern he did that night. A single tear slid down my cheek. He used his thumbpad to capture it. I swallowed hard and bit my lip to compose myself.

After a while, I spoke. "It's not that I don't want to, Rick … I was having a flashback. I told you before I remembered floating… when it was actually happening I thought I was dying. I thought I was floating like my twin did above me before he left. At the Café, I determined that was when you were actually carrying me up the embankment. Tonight, when you picked me up… I had that floating sensation again but when you sat me down. I saw your face not as you are now… but back then. The blue eyes that I dreamt about for months.

My therapist tried to help me find that memory but we couldn't. That memory was the reason why I wasn't afraid of the stranger at the roadside a week ago. I knew you on some level. I just didn't know it."

I watched as relief spread throughout his body and he exhaled.

"All the same, I meant what I said before… we can…" was all he could say before my lips crashed into his in a sloppy hungry kiss.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to find the sheet scantily draped between us. Michonne's hand was across my chest and I was holding her ass cheek. As I take in the image of us here together like this, a slow smile spreads across my face. I am a happy man and my lady is too because of the small smile on beautiful sleeping face.

I knew I had to prepare breakfast because she was definitely going to be hungry after the night we had. I slipped out of bed without disturbing her sleep, dressed and went to retrieve my go bag from my car. I returned to the condo then showered and dressed. Shortly after, I began preparing breakfast.

* * *

My head was foggy and I hadn't imbibed much the night before. I had these images in my head and thought they were bits and pieces of a fantasy but as my conscious mind awaken I become aware of my nakedness, then there was the scent of his cologne on me and on the pillows too. As I stirred more, I caught our mingled scent in the air, his taste our taste on my lips and I felt the delicious ache between my legs. It was all very real. I reached for him but found his side of the bed cold. He hadn't been here for a while.

I opened my eyes for the first time that morning. It was a new day. I can't say that I wasn't a little disappointed considering if memory serves me correctly but I wouldn't swear to it giving his effect on me. I think he pretty much proposed to me last night. While I didn't need marriage, I did have a small crush on him so waking up to find him gone kinda stung. If this was how it was meant to be, I have no regrets.

I slowly got out of bed retrieved my robe from the floor and put it on. My body felt as though it just ran a marathon which was good because I had no night terrors last night. I slept for the first time in a very long time.

My stomach growled. I jumped in the shower to wash the memories of last night away.

 **…**

A short while later, I stepped out of my room and the aromas got to me ... I walked down the hallway to the dining room to a pleasant surprise… a breakfast fit for a Queen.

He was showered and changed into jeans and a blue plaid shirt which made his eyes even bluer than before and my knees went weak. "Good-mornin'," I said as he approaches me his arms encircles my waist then creeps down to grab my butt cheeks and presses me into him.

"Mornin' beautiful, did you sleep well?" he asks, kissing my forehead and resting his forehead and nose on mine.

 _Can I go back to life before this?_ I ask myself. I don't know that I can. "I did and you?"

"I sleep better when you're in my arms." He replies.

Just like that, I wanted to forget breakfast and take him back to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**The First Responder**

Chapter 6

 **A/N:** I want to thank you for your patience and your continued support. I love hearing from y'all appreciate your readership.

 _Summary_ : _in the last chapter, we saw Rick's flashback one year after rescuing Michonne. We then we saw the present day, their New Years Eve date and early New Years day. This chapter continues after breakfast. I hope you like it. Please don't hate Michonne because you already know how this story ends. The process of getting there may not be as you like it though. (Remember she's suffering from trauma)._

* * *

Michonne insisted on doing the dishes though I really didn't mind doing them at all. It worries me because this is the quietest she's been since I came by last night. I'm sure she's tired… as am I, but I can't shake the feeling there's somethang else going on with her. Did she regret it? She didn't talk much during breakfast. I don't know what to make of that. I walked over to her and snuggled up to her, I slip my arms around her tiny waist and lay my head on hers. I inhale her body wash, today she smells citrusy. "A penny for your thoughts," I say as I kiss the top of her head. I don't like when she gets this way. I know she's hurting and I really want her to know that I'm here for her no matter what.

She allows herself to relax in my arms but looks at me with knitted brows. She hasn't heard a word I've said. "Hey, you've gotten quiet all of a sudden. Please don't shut me out, Michonne."

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking… there's something I have to do today. I'm just trying to psych myself into it."

I'm an idiot each time she gets quiet before it was always because of her family. Why hadn't I thought of this before? "Is there anythang I can do to help?" Her body tenses up and I brace myself for whatever comes next.

"I made a resolution to visit their final resting place today," Michonne answers in a small whisper.

"You need not do this alone, Michonne. You're not alone… I'll go with you."

She wiped her hands on the towel and turns slowly towards me and gave me a sad smile. "Thank you."

My hands automatically find themselves into her rear pockets and pull her into me. I lay my forehead on hers allowing my nose to touch hers, looking her in the eye, I ask, "When do we leave?"

* * *

After breakfast, we dress warmly and Rick accompanies me to the cemetery. It was originally my only New Years resolution until I woke up in his arms on Christmas morning. That morning, after debating with myself I decided I was going to let this thing between us … whatever it was… evolve and run its natural course. Well, we effectively jumpstarted 'it' right after midnight and we still want to be around each other so we were indeed starting this new year with a bang.

* * *

We walked from the car to the location Andrea provided me. I never made it out of my car before today. I just never could. Today, however, with Rick at my side, holding my hand we are standing before the four graves each one representing a precious member of my family. I gather my strength to say what I came here to say though it's not without a huge amount of guilt that I stand here. I'm told this is what is known as survivor's guilt but it doesn't make it any better being able to stick a label on it. My trauma is somewhat tolerable because, in the past week, I think I'm here for a purpose. I have no idea what it is but I am here because of my brother who's lying at my feet and the man standing here next to me made it possible.

"Dad, Mom, Mark and Duane… it's me, Michonne… I'm so sorry I didn't visit sooner. I just couldn't. I wasn't strong enough and I'm sorry. I miss you all every day. Sometimes it hurt so much I don't even want to move but I know I have to… I have to carry on without you because that's what you'd want me to do… but knowing this doesn't make it any easier, you know?"

"Dad, what makes you think I wanted to run the firm? I didn't… I hate that I can no longer do what I love. You were so much better at this management thing than me. It's not for me…" My voice cracks but I continue, I had to. "But I will honour you and I'm gonna try to fill your shoes especially since I may never get back to the courtroom. I love you, dad but nothing will ever be the same without you."

"Mom, I miss you so much. Your organizing use to drive me crazy but now I really wish I have you around because I don't remember things like I used to anymore. I could really use that skill set of yours now."

"Duane, my poor baby brother I miss you so much. It's so not fair… you never got the chance to do half as much as Mark and I did. I was so looking forward to attending your graduation. I'm sorry I'll never get to see that."

"Mark, my brother and my best friend. I feel so lost without you. I was so angry at you for leaving me behind. I didn't know what you were trying to tell me then… but I think I do, now. You left me the moment Rick found me. He saved my life, you know? I brought him with me today. He's the one who's been visiting y'all when I couldn't. He even made a memorial for y'all on the side of the road where it happened. I went there a week ago, that's how I met him and we've been together pretty much ever since that time. I miss you, Mark, they'll always be part of me missing and it hurts like hell. I love you Mark and… I don't know how I'll ever fill that void you've left behind."

I was suddenly lightheaded and next thing I knew I was sitting in the car and Rick was driving us back to the condo. He didn't say anything. I knew he wasn't angry because his right hand was holding my knee and he kept checking on me every chance he got. I could see the wheels turning in his head but I didn't even have the energy to engage him.

* * *

I listened to Michonne greeting every member of her family and telling each one how their death has affected her. Her grief was palpable but of the four, it hit her most with her twin. Had I not been standing there to catch her she would have fallen down there and probably remained there for some time. She was so distraught it scared the hell out of me and I've seen some pretty scary stuff. I knew I didn't want her in the city for a while especially now since she's actually made it to their graves. I'm so thankful she never felt strong enough to do it before. I am also grateful that she allowed me to accompany her today because I would've had no idea where to look for her.

After visiting the cemetery, we went back to Michonne's place. She had a nap because she was both physically and emotionally drained from the experience. I called my parents and they agreed with me that I should convince her to come home with me. Mom was all excited to help out with whatever changes Michonne wanted to make at the cottage. That was another thing, I really need to convince her to keep that place. It's someplace away from the city life that holds memories for her and right now I think she needs that away from the noise.

Dad on the other hand, just wants whatever would make us both happy. After finding out about Spencer letting himself into the place while she was sleeping there, he insisted on installing security cameras around the cottage as an added security measure. After the locks were changed, Tobin gave me her set to bring to the city and I took the liberty of programming dad's cell number, the Sheriff's personal line and my cell number on the landline to make sure she can reach one of us in the event of an emergency.

I'm was going back to work in two days time and I really wanted Michonne and I to be settled in before I do. I will also have to deal with my inbox because I was ghosting my friends back home. I didn't turn up at any of their parties and I didn't go out as far as they knew. My parents they claim have no idea where I've been or so the text says, everyone wants to know whether I'm alive or not.

Apart from my parents, I wasn't ready to share Michonne as yet. I want to keep her all to myself for now. We needed this time to get to know each other and I didn't want to overwhelm her. I know she's independent so I don't want to come off as crowding her space either so I agreed to split our time between the cottage and my place. I am hoping she'll see my proposal as kind of a mini-vacation.

* * *

After visiting the cemetery I had to lay down. I was drained both physically and emotionally. I hadn't counted on just how much energy it would require of me to keep that resolution but it's over now. I was glad that I allowed Rick to accompany me. He saw the toll the visit took on me which made It so much easier for him to talk me into going back to Kings County with him. Truth is, I was going miss him when he left but at the same time, I didn't want to be a bother to him. I'm ordinarily not a clingy person but in the past week, it sure has been nice having him to lean on. In quieter moments though, when we weren't together in the same room, I sometimes felt that this thing between us was moving way too fast. It was like a raging avalanche not in terms of the violent nature but in terms of its speed; it was also a nod to the fact that snow played a huge role both times we met.

I was nervous at how fast our relationship seemed to be moving but when we're together it felt right. It baffled me, how we just seem so in sync with one another. We often caught ourselves staring at the other and often our thoughts were similar, we couldn't believe we actually found each other the way we had. So, when Rick proposed that I take a few more days off, I didn't answer right away, though I wanted to; instead, I mulled it over for an hour or two. The lawyer in me had to find a loophole. I eventually decided to take another two weeks off work but we'd split our time between his place and the cottage because we wanted to get to know one another without any unwanted interference.

Later that afternoon, we drove back to Kings County. We dined at his parents, who once again welcomed me with open arms. They embraced me as though I've been with their son forever and not just a week. Sometimes, I secretly think Rick's using his parents to sway my affections, the truth is, he didn't have to because I was developing a very bad case of Rick Grimes… I had a huge crush on him. He doesn't know it but when his mother embraced me she told me how happy she was that I decided to come 'home'… no word of a lie. _Why would Ma Grimes call Kings County home? I wonder just what else is being said?_

After dinner, we stopped by his place to pick up some clothes but not before he gave me a key to his place and then we went to the cottage. It surprised me but he explained he wants us to spend his remaining days off with me and not having to deal with his friends as yet. I didn't argue. When we got to the cottage, I gave him a key ring, on it were two keys one to the cottage the other to the condo, I felt it was only fair since he gave me his key. Plus, if he came to the city while I was at work or wherever, he need not be hanging around waiting for me to get home. I did this without thinking of any consequences.

Later that night, after showering and changing into my pj's I sat up in bed waiting for him. While I did so, I pulled out my laptop and began checking my emails, first business and then my personal messages. I noticed an email from Karen Jones, my ex-sister-in-law. She had used my work email because it was easy to obtain, it was public. She wanted to meet because she had something important to talk about. I had no idea what she wanted. She was divorced and walked with a fairly good deal after the hell she put my brother through. I wasn't happy with Mark for caving like he did. I even picked a lawyer for him but he went with someone else. What the hell does she what? I replied to her that I was out of town but I could see her in two weeks. I told her to contact my office and set up an appointment.

Rick walked into the room and sensed that my stress level has increased. He takes my laptop away and shut's it down. "Michonne, we agreed on no working for you for the next two weeks." I didn't argue with him he was right. I agreed. I know he wants to talk about what happened earlier today. I really don't but he wasn't about to let it go. He gets into bed with me and scoots closer to me with his arms wide open. I shift my position to place myself in his arms. I inhale deeply and exhale relaxing my body placing my head on his chest. He waits until I'm comfortable and then he speaks. "Tell me about them Michonne… tell me about your family."

* * *

I just asked Michonne to tell me about her family. After seeing her reaction at the grave site I want to know so much about the people who were so important to her. I'll never have the opportunity to know them because the cruel twist of fate, which brought us together was also the same event which irrevocably changed her life. I feel her body tense up in my arms. I understand why but I'm patient with her.

"Why," she asks.

"I'll never know them and they are … were important to you… so, they're important to me too."

Michonne's body shakes slightly but I notice it. Her sobs were taking over but she pushes through it. Her voices cracks and I pass her the box of Kleenex. "Thank you." She says as pulls out several Kleenexes from the box dabbing at the tears leaking down her cheeks. I rubbed her back to calm her nerves.

* * *

Rick wants to know them, my family. I understand his curiosity because he has selflessly shared his parents with me, so, I owe him this much. I take deep breaths to calm myself and he rubs my back. I struggle to speak but eventually, the words fall from my mouth. "My dad, Morgan, he was a very reserved man. He built the firm from the ground up. He was the quintessential family man. He kept his family very close but as we grew older, Mark and I rebelled… perhaps Mark more so than myself given our career choices. I always had to the sensible one. I guess why I'm nicknamed 'daddy's princess' by the jerks at the firm. I was always the one who always had to think before she acts. You know being the only daughter and the heir to succeed him as the face of the firm, ergo no room for scandals. When he caught Spencer and me making out in my office, I was the one to get the lecture. He didn't fire Spencer or summon him to his office. No, but he quickly signed off on the political marriage between Spencer and myself that I wondered whether I was just a burden to unload. However, after my brother's marriage, I guess he figured we made a better pairing than Mark and Karen ever did so he was onboard with our relationship. The truth is I didn't bring my dates around my family. I didn't want to feel strong-armed into something unless I was ready. Spencer was a known entity and his bloodline was a certain thing. I guess in retrospect, you could say my father was an elitist in matters concerning his family."

* * *

She pauses and then got up and left the room. When she returns she passes me a tumbler of Scotch, two fingers neat. In her other hand, she had a glass of red wine. We both looked at each other. "I'm sorry, did you want something else?" She asks unsure of whether or not her choice was right. The only time I drank around her was at my parents and at the gala. At my parents, my dad served me my drink while at the gala it was an evening of Champagne. Is it possible that Michonne retained things I've said while she was in the coma?

"No, it's perfect. How did you know?"

"I don't know. I usually poured that for my dad… it's about the extent of my talents in that department. I'm not a big drinker and this topic is not exactly easy for me," she explains.

"Where were we? Yeah, Mom, her name's Jennifer but dad called her Jenny. She was super organized, she was the original social butterfly of our family then Mark came along. She loved the Arts and was heavily involved in Community Theatre and various charities. I have no idea where she found the time to do all that and still shop. There wasn't a sale that missed her. She was the type who Christmas shopped year round."

She hesitated then takes a drink from her glass and places it on the nightstand. I'm starting to clue into her now. I hold her tighter than before and she lets me. Her breathing has changed and I know she's struggling. "Baby, it's alright. You don't have to continue. You can do this whenever you feel less stressed, it doesn't have to be today or even tomorrow, I just want you to know that you can share them with me."

"Thank you," she whispers as I kiss her forehead.

"Let's turn in okay?" I turned off the lamp and we reposition ourselves her little spoon into my big spoon, I kiss her cheek gently and before long we submit ourselves to our fatigue. Breathing in sync once again, it wasn't long before her soft snores signal to me that she was finally sleeping and I kiss her shoulder praying that she would sleep through the night because she needs it.

* * *

The peach scent of her shampoo was in my nose as I stir next to her. It was early and I wanted her. It seems that's all I wanted lately. Finally, after months of dreaming of Michonne, she was actually mine. I want to experience her much slower than we did before. I want to show her just what she means to me. I can't tell her because it'll spook her and that's the last thing I want right now. The way she's sleeping in my arms is perfect. She seems happy lying there, a small smile on her lips and her hair splayed out like a halo on her pillow giving me perfect access to her neck. I know she's really sensitive there so I started there with soft kisses from her shoulder up. I hear the moans escape her lips and her fingers reach back into my hair and I know she wants this almost as bad as I need her. This morning I am going to earn her, to show her just how much we need each other. She has already ruined me it was high time I ruined her. She was mine and she was going to feel like I'm hers.

* * *

That morning as the first sliver of light stole its way through the blinds, I felt his kisses trail from my shoulder up my neck. I couldn't resist him even if I tried. My fingers wove their way into his silky strands and I was done. We made love that wasn't hurried nor was it the insatiable hunger from two days before. Today, it was sweet and he was gentle as he worshiped every curvature of my body, the experience was intense. It was like he was anointing my whole being in this protective force, one only he controls and I knew my heart was in danger. I had his taste on my lips and tongue, the touch of his body under my hands, his scent was ingrained in my brain and his love sounds in my ears. We remained united for what seemed an eternity because time stood still inside our bubble.

* * *

Later that morning, we dressed warmly then strolled hand in hand around the property and down by the lake. It was cold out and remnants of the snowstorm were still visible although most of it had melted away. The chill gave me a reason to cuddle with him whenever we stopped, which I notice was rather frequently. He found a reason to stop for any little thing. He loved it here, which didn't surprise me given that he's grown up here in cottage country. It's truly a beautiful place. The heavy snow remained in the wooded area but it was about an inch deep in the clearing. In it were the tiny tracks of the various wildlife around, things like this Rick stopped and noticed. Apparently, there were rabbits and deer in the woods near us. The cold winds came off the waterfront, as the vapours rose from the icy lake waters which lapped at the shoreline.

During our walk, it became so much easier to tell him about my brothers because each step on the property evoked a memory of our childhood. It finally hit me why he suggested we take a walk after breakfast. He wants me to keep this place but he wants me to come to that conclusion on my own. When I realized this I stopped walking and turned to him. His blue eyes looked at me puzzled. I hug him and he kisses the top of my head which was now buried in his chest as my body shakes from my sobs. "Thank you for making me see what I couldn't before."

"I didn't do anythang Michonne. You knew in your heart you couldn't let go of this place. It's a part of you letting go as a choice was never an option." He said as we reached the end of the road and turn around to return to the comfort of the warm indoors.

* * *

Weeks later, I woke up in a cold sweat. I have long believed that I can only think clearly when I'm away from Rick. I realized that it wasn't only Rick afflicted with a bug because I was suffering from it too. The last afternoon we were together in the throes of passion he said the three little words which sent me running. The words… " _I love you_ ," slipped from his lips so naturally. I was riding the waves of ecstasy when that message slammed into my outer body experience. I thought nothing of it at the time… it was after the fact when we spooned, our bodies were exhausted and I was waiting for sleep to claim me as it claimed Rick almost immediately after. I laid in his arms wondering if he realized just what he had said but he gave no indication one way or another. He didn't react to my obvious response, he simply kissed me as he would after making love nor did I address it later for obvious reasons.

I don't know how I didn't see it coming from New Years to now. It was in his every look, his every touch and his every kiss. What bothered me most about this whole ordeal was that I responded in kind. I was completely blindsided by this. How did I get myself here? I liked being with Rick but I didn't want this. I wasn't ready for what he wanted. We've known each other seven weeks. I can't allow him to become someone that I can't afford to lose. Him saying those words to me ruined everything. I haven't gone back to Kings County since. It's been just about four weeks since I left. Rick has made the trip to the City several times since but neither of us has addressed that moment.

It seems like I keep putting off things I don't want to know. It's been about the same amount of time since I've been avoiding Karen too. My boyfriend, however, wasn't so easy to ignore. He was patient but I sensed he was about to say those words again but I don't want him to.

Since running away from Kings County, I've thrown myself into work. I even tried working full days twice and landed myself in bed for two full days at a time. My doctor has reprimanded me for this and threatens to curtail my work week so I'm forced to heed his warning. I know why I'm doing it. I want to be normal again. I want to go back to what I love before all this happened.

This week has been difficult, I've avoided Rick's calls and texts. I haven't slept in about two weeks, I'm exhausted physically and emotionally I don't want him to see me this way because his saviour complex will kick in. If that wasn't enough, I'm fighting the flu or something. I can't keep anything down and I have no appetite.

I promised myself to accomplish two things today, first, I have that damn meeting and after seeing my doctor, his receptionist has been very insistent on me keeping my appointment. I don't recall Dr. Carson's last receptionist being so damn bossy. It's a bloody appointment after all. I'll have to have words with this Ms. J. Richonne. I guess she didn't get the memo that I was in a coma so my missing my last appointment was a little beyond my control.

I had just gotten dressed when I had to rush to the bathroom again. I really would like to cancel my day if I could but Karen was threatening legal action. I had to see her today.

Meanwhile, I was sitting on a towel on my bathroom floor holding my hair back and puking my guts out. I felt like shit and I'm fairly certain I looked pretty much the same way too.

I didn't hear him come in being that I was preoccupied emptying whatever liquid that remained in my stomach into the toilet. "Michonne?" I turned my head and there he was. I knew he would eventually turn up but did he have to choose this moment to do so. I just wanted to die right here... right now. I'm in no shape to make any kind of an argument. In fact, how could I? I was a pretty shitty girlfriend. He deserved so much better. I can't say those words back. He really should move on.


	7. Chapter 7

**The First Responder**

Chapter 7

 **A/N:** I want to thank you for your patience and your continued support because sometimes the words don't always flow as easily as other times. I love hearing from y'all and I truly appreciate your readership.

 _Summary_ : _in the last chapter, Michonne and Rick visit her family's final resting place. It is the first time she was able to do so despite driving out to the cemetery on previous occasions. The visit didn't go well it left Rick fearing for her safety so he talks her into going back to Kings County with him. The couple spends quality time getting to know each other and falling for each other. Three little words ruined everything and caused Michonne to flee. She's having issues with the fact that Rick is in love after them knowing each other for such a short time; she doesn't want to be in a position where she could lose someone else so she bolts. Unfortunately for her, she wakes up in a cold sweat realizing it was all too late. Rick has already stolen her heart. She's at a loss because she doesn't think she should be in love with someone she's only known for seven weeks. She breaks off contact with Rick who eventually turns up to find her in her bathroom puking._

 _I hope you enjoy this update..._

* * *

After spending two amazing days with Michonne at the cottage I have to return to work. We were just getting to know each other but now I have to leave her. It pains me to get out of bed this morning knowing that I would be leaving her behind for the next twelve hours. She's exhausted and needs her rest having spent the better part of two days in bed. As my feet hit the floor I stand up and will them to move. I went to the bathroom showered, shaved and dressed, returned to the bedroom bent down and gently kissed her temple and readjusted the blankets over her before leaving for work. She was out cold.

* * *

I pulled into the parking lot at the station and parked my SUV. Exiting the vehicle, I heard Shane before I even saw him. His voice came from somewhere behind me, "Yow bro like what the fuck man? You pulled a fucking Houdini on all of us. You okay?"

That was just Shane, he's not big on sentiments, it was his way of showing his concern. I knew I would be bombarded by each one of my team members so I decided I'd answer just once. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just wanted to lay low for a bit." I didn't want to give anythang away so I hastened my pace towards the doors.

Shane kept pace with me, he wasn't about to let up. "Who's the piece of ass? We know it ain't Lori either because she stopped by your place on New Year's when you didn't show up at Olivia's. Bro, you ain't been home in days. We dropped by yesterday for wings, pizza and beer… you know since it was your turn to host… Hell, the surprise was on us since you've been radio silent for four days."

I looked at Shane surprised. "Shit man, I'm sorry. I'll make it up to y'all." I had forgotten all about our get together, it's a good thing we were at the cottage after all. I shudder to think they could have walked in on us because I don't always leave my vehicle in the driveway. Hell right about the time they were at my place I was feasting on the woman whose bed I just left. Fuck, I was busted. I thought I was handling shit but shit was handling me so I said nothing but I made a mental note to tell Lori we're done. I thought it was obvious since it had been about ten months since we were last involved. I even blocked her number on my phone, it's not like we've ever gone this long without a hook-up before except for when she was actually married… I wouldn't touch her then. I figure my not returning her calls would be a huge clue especially after the shit she tried to pull on me.

* * *

 _About six weeks after our weekend together, Lori came by my house and tells me that she's pregnant. She handed me the pregnancy test to prove it too. My fucking head was reeling from the news, it was not the kind of news I want to hear, especially not from Lori but if she was indeed pregnant I had to man up. After all, I did spend the weekend at her place and we did nothing but fuck the whole time. The possibility of Lori being pregnant was very real because I was stupid and we did it raw the last couple of times when I ran out of condoms. In my defence, I wanted to forget and in that dark moment in time, I was only thinking with one head. I just wanted to fuck and Lori was there, so we did. Despite it all, I left her house that weekend feeling worse than I did when I called her. I can't even explain it but it felt like I had just cheated on Michonne. I felt sick. How can I feel this way about a woman who didn't even know me nor would she have a clue if she was to see me in a crowded room that we shared something special. It was all one-sided. I just wanted to dull this ache she left behind._

 _After Lori's newsflash, I immediately drove one town over to Macon. I went into the first pharmacy I saw and picked up about a half a dozen pregnancy tests all different brands. I don't why I did that but I wasn't thinking right either, I'm sure two would have been just fine. I didn't want to be hitched to Lori for eighteen years of my life especially when there was still a hole in my chest. I still hadn't figure out what the hell I was gonna do about it either but I knew our story wasn't over. Hell, it hadn't even begun._

* * *

 _When I got back to my place, I was an asshole, I stood in the bathroom with Lori and made her piss on each stick and lined them up like soldiers waiting for inspection. Each test sat on its box on the countertop in my bathroom, then we sat and waited. It was the longest three minutes of my fucking life. Lori was in tears but I was immune to that shit from years of dating her. She sang her favourite tune "I swear to god, Rick." I used to fall for that until I found her with Simon's dick down her throat in the front seat of his car. Yeah, I suppose I could have chosen anyone else to be my friend with benefits only problem was I might have developed feelings along the way, where with Lori it is what it is… been there and done it… it was just never going to be more than it was no matter how much she wanted something more. The girls around here didn't want much more than the uniform be it my football jersey or now my turnout gear. I needed someone with a little more substance, when we were in school Lori had that or so I thought. She only had eyes for me until I couldn't give her the lifestyle she wanted. She thought I'd become a professional quarterback and take her away from Kings County but it all went sideways with an injury. Truth be told, I know I would eventually move to the city sooner or later but I know my folks would have a hard time with that decision. They didn't hassle me to settle down because I know they aren't fans of Lori and even after all she did, we still got along pretty good. My folks wanted me to be happy and they knew I was never going to just settle, I didn't feel the pressure to escape their reach so I stayed in Kings County._

* * *

 _Three minutes later, not one of the results were positive but I still wanted something more certain all the same. The problem with being in a small town is that word travels fast; I didn't want my folks to get wind of this nightmare. The next day I drove Lori to the city, for a blood test, when the results came back a couple hours later it was negative. I was completely done with Lori._

 _The aching hole in my chest was more pronounced six weeks after Michonne disappeared on me. I knew after being with Lori and the passing of time that it didn't matter who I was with in the future it'll never be right… The what-ifs... will always be in the back of my mind. She haunts my sleep. This thang that drew me to her never stopped. I told myself if, in a year from the day she disappeared I still felt this way, I would go to the city to find her or at least to check-in on her if only from a distance. I knew she had ways to go with her recovery, she didn't need me_ _there, a stranger she doesn't even know nor did I want her to be uncomfortable or think I was a stalker either. I still had ten and half months to go before I needed to act._

* * *

I purposely ignored Shane's question. I didn't respond right away which prompted Shane to repeat his warning to me about using Lori as an alibi just in case I didn't hear him the first time.

"We know it ain't Lori because New Year's day around noon she was calling around looking for you. She went up to your place and said there was no answer… so who the hell is she? Why are you holding out on us?"

Thankfully, in a few short steps, I entered the hall and went directly to see Tyreese Williams, the Team Leader and Shift Commander to relieve him of duty. We talked about the activities of the past twelve hours and then made small talk for about fifteen minutes then he left. In general, they had four call outs two fires and two cat rescues with the cold snap most folks just tend to stay inside and thankfully off the roads because their cars aren't equipped for driving in such slick conditions. This cold spell, however, was hanging around longer than usual. It had already been over a week and folks eventually get cabin fever and more of them will start venturing out sooner or later.

The turnover went smoothly and for the better part of the morning we did the ordinary stuff such as equipment verification and cleaning the station, then we started painting the activity room. The chores took up most of the morning.

I sent and received a couple texts from my girlfriend who sent me a few wish you were here pics, for which I intended to exact my revenge later.

Once the chores were completed then we had to make it through the rest of the day. There was this unease amongst the team and their eyes spoke volumes. They were all feeling me out. The atmosphere was tense and cold but respectful. The whole scene reminds me of one from a movie where a pack of wolves were circling its prey to find a weak spot on which to pounce. I got to hand it to them because they were holding back, I guess being Shift Commander had its perks. I was the boss so they had to let me decide when, if and how I was going to let them in. I didn't forget the conversation they were having about me and Michonne at my place when I walked in on them a year back. No, I wasn't about rush introductions until I was good and ready. I know they meant well but still, I'll take my sweet time about it.

It was my turn to cook so I went to buy the groceries. Sasha and Tara came with me. Neither one said much but they had this look as if they knew somethang. They were also the two who offered to be there should I ever want to talk about it. Sasha drove, she's pretty much the designated driver she loves being behind the wheel of these big trucks. I had no problem with it whatsoever.

The quietness of the ride was deafening so I turned on the radio to get some noise only to hear John Legend's " _All of Me_ " I recognized it as the first song Michonne and I danced to. That night, I was more caught up with her in my arms to notice much else but sitting here, in the cab of this truck I heard the words for the very first time. This was truly our song because 'all of me loves all of you'. I knew it and have known it for so sometime now. She was 'my end and my beginning' I just had to wait for her to catch up.

Tara smacked my shoulder and I was pulled from my reverie by Sasha's voice, "Rick, we're here." The truck was parked and she had already descended the steps looking in on us and Tara was waiting for me to exit the vehicle.

* * *

During lunch, the team caught me up on their four days off then all eyes were on me once again. I decided to tell them somethang. "I'm seeing someone but it's new and I don't wanna jinx it. I'd appreciate y'all just let it be for now." They weren't happy but I was resolute; as far as I was concerned the discussion in as much as it concerned me, it was over. The discussion switched to lighter matters like the softball tournament which would start up in a few months and Career Day volunteers. The County was looking to increase recruiting females to joining the ranks as Firefighters because which was still seen as predominantly a male-oriented career. Tara and Sasha volunteered to visit Kings County High School on Career Day. I exchanged a look at Carol, surprised that she had no interest in this in return she shrugged her shoulders, "You want them to sign up to fight fires not think they're gonna be the hall mother, it's good they see someone they can relate to."

In the middle of the discussion, the bell rang and we ran to suit up to respond to the call. The dishes would wait for our return. I quickly texted my girlfriend to let her know that I might miss supper due to a call out. It felt good having someone special to check in with.

* * *

 ** _Two weeks later…_**

I fucked up. I said those three little words to Michonne which changed everythang. It wasn't intentional but it happened all the same. Do I regret having said those three words to Michonne? That's a tough question to answer. Truth is, while I don't regret saying them, I know my timing was all wrong.

I hadn't planned on it… shit just happened in the moment I wasn't thinking. She was cumming and the look on her face as we peaked together, it was simply beautiful it was the most intense orgasm we had had so far together and the words just slipped from my lips. Who knew three little words at the most inopportune time could cause so much hurt for two people who truly loved one another.

I know Michonne have strong feelings for me too because she talks in her sleep. She has said, " _I love you, Rick_ " on at least two occasions so far, the most recent being the night before my slip up. I've never called her on it because it wasn't about me. I want her to get better not be a source of added stress. I need her to be one hundred percent. I want her to go back to what she loves because she deserved that. She deserved to be happy.

I know she's lying to herself. She thinks this thang between us is a distraction from what she has to deal with and I was willing to let her feel that way until she was ready to deal with us. As far as I was concerned we were together and that's all that really mattered.

We were doing so well too, I was being extra careful not to spook her and give her a reason to run. Those three words were out now and it's not like I could take them back nor would I want to because it's the truth. The moment they left my lips I knew if they broke through to her haze that we were headed for a rough patch. There was a slight look of confusion but I didn't react to it. Moments after, we kissed like we usually do and eventually we fell asleep.

We ate an early supper together that night because I was on night shift and she was heading back to the city. We kissed in the doorway as she was leaving and the only thing that kept us from falling back into bed was the fact I was already running late.

Michonne has a way of distracting me, I don't remember things I should when she's with me like forgetting my team's get together nor do I see things that I should see. This bubble we find ourselves in blocks out the noise and sometimes you need that noise. That evening, when she left, I didn't know at the time she was running. She gave no signs she was running from us.

The first week was fine, I thought nothing of it. I kept her from work for two weeks. I knew she had things to get done and medical appointments and such. I didn't want her driving exhausted so I went to the city to see her and everythang appeared to be normal. We did the usual couple thangs, dinner, movies, Art shows and recently she's been introducing me to the Theatre. It has been an experience, to say the least, but it makes her happy so I'm fine with it.

Since Michonne went back to the city I can't sleep through the night either at my place or at the cottage. I can't afford that with my job I need ample rest. I don't sleep well without her. I haven't since Christmas Eve. I told her that jokingly before but it's true. After Christmas dinner when I dropped her off and left. I hadn't slept more than an hour or two that night. I sleep better with her in my arms.

By week three, I had to see the doctor. This was also when Michonne no longer answered my calls or respond to my texts. I knew something was wrong so I decided to give her a week to figure thangs out. This was the pain my friends warned me about. It fucking hurts like hell, too. I've been here before when I fell in love with a woman with whom I didn't even know these past seven weeks would even be a possibility. I get why she's pushing me away but it's too late. She has finally realized what's in her heart but she can't fight it any more than I could.

I know Michonne loves me too not because of what she says unconsciously, because like I told her on Christmas morning when I asked her to dinner, she never said no. At New Year's when I told her we could be friends or lovers and that I'd wait she made the decision for us to move forward. Every opportunity I've given her to say no, her actions embraced us… this thang. I know she feels it too because just like me she can't walk away. The last time I stayed over I conveniently left her keys on the countertop, which I never do, later, they magically found their way into my jacket pocket. I didn't question it. I know she's going through a rough time but shutting me out is a knee-jerk response. I've been there… when I got the epiphany that I was in love with her after she left the hospital.

Then, I found myself in bed with Lori. I wasn't proud of it but I was trying to cope. This thang between us just crept up on both of us without either of us realizing it before it was too late. The week I gave myself to allow Michonne to come to terms with her new reality is over. I'm doing my final night of my shift and tomorrow I'm going to the city.

* * *

I knew it was late, I wasn't going to catch Michonne at home because she usually leaves around eight-thirty to go to the office. I would be hitting rush hour traffic so I grabbed a large coffee for the road. It was nine o'clock by the time I finally got to Atlanta. I wanted to get some shut-eye before she got home because this wasn't an issue I want to debate on no sleep.

I didn't bother ringing the bell because she was at work. I opened the front door of the condo and let myself in. The place was the same as it always had been. Immaculate. This tells me she's at least okay. However, as I take in the stillness of the place I wondered if in fact maybe I got it all wrong. I was beginning to doubt myself. It was then I heard a noise coming from the back, in her bedroom. I dropped my bag and rushed back to Michonne's room. It sounds like she's being sick.

I enter her room and followed the sound into the en-suite to find Michonne sitting on the floor holding her hair back as she pukes into the toilet. Fuck, she's been sick this whole time and she hasn't called me. "Michonne?" I called to her to signal my presence. My girlfriend looks up at me with this look of guilt written all over her face. I'm so relieved to see her, I push all the shit in my head aside and kick into my first responder mode. I got down beside her and assess that she's not running a fever, then I get a washcloth from the linens soak it in cold water and dab her forehead to refreshen her. I then helped her up from the floor.

She hasn't said a word but I know she's relieved because she allows herself to relax in my arms if only for a few seconds then she reaches pass me for her toothbrush and toothpaste which she had not yet placed back in their normal place. _How long had she been at this? What the hell is going on?_

My mind was racing while Michonne brushes her teeth in front of me; her eyes were watching my reflection looking at her in the mirror. I'm walking a tightrope between what I'm thinking and what should actually leave my lips. She know's I know why she's avoiding me but being sick that changes everythang. I would never put myself or what is or isn't going on between us first. She needs to know that I wouldn't want anything but the very best for her one way or another.

* * *

Rick's here and I don't know what to say so I say nothing. He takes care of me like I knew he would then he helps me up and I feel safe once again. I reach around him to get my toothbrush and toothpaste to brush my teeth, yet again. I make a mental note to tell Jessie to stop buying my lunch wherever she had done so. I usually trust her with my lunch. I wanted Sushi so she went to get it but I haven't been feeling well ever since.

I am looking at my boyfriend's reflection and the gears are turning in his head. I wish he'd just yell at me and get it over with because it can't possibly make me feel any worse than I already do. If he's here to break up with me, he should just get it over with already. The last time he was here he left his keys on the countertop something he never does. I know he knows I've figured it out; first, I was running from him but I no longer have a reason to run because I'm in love him but I can't be. I shouldn't be in love we don't know one another we shouldn't be here at this place called 'love' in seven weeks. _How the hell did it happen? When did it happen? I can't be in this place where I could lose someone else._

I finish brushing my teeth and rinsed but he still hasn't said anything to me. My body was clammy and in need of another shower so I peel off my clothes as he watched and I jumped into the shower. When I got out of the shower he was no longer there. I returned to my room dried myself, moisturized my skin and got dressed again. My phone was ringing so I answered.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, Jessie, please ask her to wait because I'm running late. Can you please get her something to eat for me? I should be there in thirty minutes tops. Thanks, Jessie."

I grabbed my purse and walked down the hall to find my boyfriend there. I didn't know he was still here. I stopped suddenly and gasped, "Rick?" He was sitting there patiently waiting for me. "Look, I really don't want to fight now. I was wrong, I ran out on you without telling you how or what I was feeling. I'm a shitty girlfriend for doing that but I have to go right now. Can we please fight later?"

"Michonne, I don't wanna fight with you." He says as he walks towards me with concern etched deeply on his countenance. In two long strides of his, I was in his arms again. "How long have you been sick, Michonne?"

"Not long, I haven't been feeling well since I ate Sushi for lunch the other day but I'll be fine. I think the worst has passed. Look, Rick, I really have to go… I'm running late for a meeting with Karen and I have a doctor's appointment after; it seems his receptionist has been harassing my assistant. You can come with me or go to bed and I'll see you after, okay?"

"Fine. Let's go then." He says retrieving his keys from his pocket. He opens the door for me and locks it on his way out.

* * *

I walked into my office with Rick in tow. We left the condo together because he agreed to accompany me to my doctor's appointment. He offered to wait at the coffee shop on the mezzanine but I dragged him upstairs to my office partly to protect myself from strangling that heartless bitch I was about to meet. There's no love lost between Karen and me. I think she's an opportunistic gold digger. I have no idea what the hell my brother saw in her.

Ricks pulls the door open because he's just built that way his southern charms and manners never fails even though we haven't spoken for two weeks. My guilt was killing me. I was drowning in it but I promised myself that I would tell him why I ran and admit to what I suspect he already knows. I only hope he can forgive me.

* * *

"Morning, Ms. Jones. How are you feeling today?" Jessie addresses me as I stopped at her desk which was outside my corner office. I still haven't moved into my dad's office. I wasn't ready for that. I'm still in the small corner office on the north side of the floor.

"I'm not great Jessie, can you please clear my calendar? I won't be back after my doctor's appointment. Honestly, I wouldn't be here at all if it weren't for Karen. Where's she at anyway?"

"I hope you don't mind but I let her in your office to breastfeed the little cutie pie."

My head turned towards my office in full comprehension as what my meeting was finally about. Rick stood closely behind me. I felt his free hand at the small of my back and he feels my tension. This can't be happening to me. _Will this woman stoop this low?_

As I I turned my head to Rick, I see Jessie's smile widens as she recognizes him from the gala. She offers to get him a coffee oblivious to the fact he's already holding one in his hand. He declines and shows her the cup in his hand. If I didn't know how New Year's ended for him I might have been jealous. I didn't like the way Jessie was looking at my boyfriend like she had been wandering the Sahara for weeks on end and he was a nice tall glass of water. The girl was practically drooling and her breathing became laboured.

I can't believe Rick doesn't even notice this. I cleared my throat and Jessie refocused her attention to the one paying her salary. "How long ago was that?" I asked not wanting to barge in on the woman.

"Oh about twenty minutes ago, how long do kids feed?" She asks me as if I'd know something about that.

I knock on my office door to hear Karen say, "it's all clear." I opened the door and walked into my office followed closely by my boyfriend.

Karen was sitting in the informal sitting area near the window on the white leather loveseat which sat on one side next to is was a baby stroller, where the baby was no doubt sleeping. On the glass coffee table was the remnants of whatever she had eaten and a half-full Avian bottle of water on the opposite side were two white leather wingbacks in which Rick and I seated ourselves.

"Karen," I said in a low voice not wanting to wake the sleeping child. "This is my boyfriend Rick Grimes, I hope you don't mind we're running late this morning and I have an appointment after this." I turned to him and said, "This is my brother's ex-wife, Karen."

"Nice to meet you ma'am", he offered in way of a greeting extending his hand to hers.

"Karen, I'm a little confused as to why you're threating legal action. What is it you want from me?"

The woman gave me this incredulous look as if to say, really? The smirk on her face said _I got you where I want you_. I wanted to reach over and slap the smirk she was wearing right off her face, the only problem was I'd come away with half of the pound of makeup she was wearing on my hand. I felt my insides recoil at the thought and my boyfriend took my hand in his. It's as if he was in my head reading my thoughts. It was weird.

"Well, Michonne you being the fancy lawyer that you are I thought you might have figured it out. Mark was always saying how smart you were and all." At the mention of Mark's name, I tensed and Rick squeezed my hand a little tighter. The woman had no shame. She got up and took the sleeping child from the stroller and sat back down with it in her lap. This is your nephew Marc-André.

The little one looked robust and caramel in colour, pudgy cheeks and curly black hair. He was wearing OshKosk denim overalls with a white tee shirt and white socks and blue baby suede boots. He was still sleeping with his index and middle fingers in his mouth. That image caused my heart to race. In my mind, I could see the very same image of my brother and me from our baby books. I bit the inside of my bottom lip to hold back the tears which were threating to spill while the bitch sits across from me with a smug look on her face. I failed, the tears were now spilling from my eyes and I could no longer control my sobs. Rick passed me his handkerchief. It confused me for a second. I didn't think someone his age would carry a handkie. My dad always did and this practice was instilled into my brothers from a very young age. I took the handkie and wiped my tears and blew my nose then insert it into my pocket. I then excused myself and left my office.

* * *

After a trip to the washroom where I washed my face and took some time to regain my composure, I return to my office and by this time Marc-André was wide awake. His eyes tracked me as I walked in until such time I sat down. He was laughing and reached for me. I was terrified. I can't get attached to this little person believing that he might be that part of me that has been missing for so long. I don't want false hope but I couldn't help myself, I reached out for him with tears forming yet again in my eyes. Rick pushed his chair closer to me and seats himself once more. He knows this is hard for me. I trying like hell to be brave but I feel my resolve is crumbling and it broke when Marc-André's tiny hands cup my face. I'm looking into my brother's chocolate almond-shaped eyes… my eyes and his tiny fingers are now fascinated with the tears streaming down my face. In my head, I hear my brother's final words to me as clear as the night he said them… "Mich, you have to stay."

My body shook, I was hyperventilating my tears were blinding me but Marc-André didn't seem to care he just kept on playing with my face. He seemed fascinated by it all. I know it wasn't a pretty face but the child didn't budge. I turned to Rick with fear in my eyes. He seemed to understand what I couldn't say and he took the baby from me. Marc-André cried reaching back for me but I couldn't take him. I needed air. I was a wreck and for a few minutes, I sat there rocking myself using my hands to wipe away my tears while I tried to remember my breathing exercises from therapy.

Karen took the crying child from Rick and he finally takes me into his arms which calmed me down. I couldn't speak. He sat down on the loveseat and motions me to sit on his lap, which I did. We sat like this for some time. I didn't notice Karen's departure but when I was myself again she wasn't there.

"Michonne, you're really in no shape to go to another appointment today. Why don't you cancel your next appointment? I can take you home and make you something to eat."

The words no sooner left his lips… just the thought of me eating revolted me so much I ran for the washroom leaving a confused Rick in my wake.


	8. Chapter 8

**The First Responder**

Chapter 8

 **A/N:** Thanks to everyone who has favourited, followed and or reviewed this fic. I truly appreciate it. I love hearing from y'all.

 _Summary_ : _in the last chapter, we got the backstory from_ Rick's pov from _New Years up to the point he finds Michonne on the bathroom floor. Michonne was expecting a fight at worst that he'd break off their relationship but he tells her he doesn't want to fight. Instead, he grabs his keys and spends the day in her world. They both realize at the same moment her meeting with Karen was going to be bad and it was. There's a baby in the mix... possibly her twin's but can Karen be trusted? Michonne's not feeling well and really needs to see a doctor but we all know what it is but she hasn't caught on yet._

* * *

I met Rick just outside of my office in front of Jessie's desk. I know he's concerned for me, he's watching me but his words are guarded. He's waiting for answers I really don't have, personally, I was beginning to worry about me too. He took my purse in one hand and my hand in the other it was obvious he was ready to leave. He had this determined look on his face which gave nothing away. I asked Jessie to cancel the rest of my week and said bye. As we turned to leave, I knocked on the office door two doors down from mine and popped my head into Andrea's office.

Andrea looks up to see me, "Mich, what the hell? You look like shit. What are you doing here? Are you working on having your doctor revoke your work status?"

"I know, Andrea … I was just leaving. I asked Jessie to cancel the remainder of my week so you're it." My friend though concerned for me, her gaze went past me to Rick. Her eyes tracked the picture before her of Rick and me holding hands. I could see the gears turning in her head but whatever her thoughts were she kept them to herself. She looked from Rick to me and then shakes her head.

"Do you remember Rick from the New Year's Eve Gala? I asked. We're ducking out of here, I have an appointment to get to. I'll call you later."

"Mich, don't call me just go to bed. Next week meetings are going to be pretty rough so just rest up."

"Nice seeing you again Rick. Please make sure she rests."

"Nice seeing you again, Andrea. I'll certainly do my best on that request."

"Fine. I'm leaving now."

As we walk down the hallway, we crossed paths with Spencer. Nodding his head in acknowledgement to me he then slowed his pace taking in the fact Rick was carrying my purse in one hand while his other hand was now around my waist. Their contempt for one another was evident but both men managed to keep it under control as they approached one another. Rick, however, managed to emit a low growl as we walked by. I just couldn't deal with them and their pettiness anymore. I'm with him and they both know how I feel about Spencer. I've already made it perfectly clear to Spencer that the only relationship he and I could have going forward was one of an employer, employee. Right now, I have too much on my mind to deal with men acting like boys so I ignored them.

* * *

When Rick found me earlier this morning as sick as I was... I was relieved… guilty? Yes, but relieved all the same.

I know my boyfriend is tired. After finishing on the night shift he drove into the city during rush hour traffic. Despite his fatigue, however, he insisted on being with me this morning. I then dragged him up to my office knowing full well that my morning was going to be anything but normal. I needed a referee but despite having him with me I was blindsided by Karen's antics. I didn't see it coming until it was too late. Allegedly, I'm an Aunt to little Marc-André.

After being ambushed by Karen, I was grateful Rick had shown up this morning. It was as if he knew something was going to happen, as if, I somehow emitted some sort of low-frequency beacon which summoned him. My very own personal Bat signal, if you will. I know I'm being foolish and right now I'm deflecting my brain from the serious allegations Karen made. _I was already beginning to see similarities between Marc-André and my twin. I don't know whether I can trust myself either… was I just seeing what I'm so desperate to cling to?… A little hope that I might have just found a little part of my twin to ease my hurt._ _I don't want to get my hopes up for nothing. I've lost too much already but Mark's final words... the ones which came back to me only today. Those words were playing on a loop inside my head which made me want to believe… that just maybe I haven't lost him completely…maybe by some small miracle this child could be his… but how? We may not have always levelled with our parents right away but he and I, we used to tell each other everything. He wouldn't have gone through with the divorce if he was going to be a father. I know... knew my brother. He died not knowing that I was engaged too but I would have told him the minute we had some privacy, we just never made it to the cottage. There's not much my twin didn't know about me because he was my confidante and I thought I was his._

* * *

Rick was giving me the time to collect myself. He knows that I'm pretty shaken from my encounter with Karen. We are now driving to my appointment in silence but his hand is on my thigh. He does things like that, he likes to maintain contact with me especially when I can't articulate my feelings and I truly appreciate him. His touch helps me to hold it together. I not only reacting from the bad sushi I ate but I now have this bug sapping my energy. I'm also tired because I haven't slept properly in weeks. We were going to keep the appointment with Dr. Carson but I think I will also have to consult my family doctor too. This bug is getting to me because I'm beginning to feel weak because of my lack of appetite. I have to find out why I can't shake this thing. I just want to get this appointment over with and try desperately to get some sleep.

I know the fact that Rick's here we're going to talk. We desperately needed to but right now, I just want to wrap my head around what happened this morning. I also want to sleep and with him here, I just might get a full night's sleep.

* * *

I don't know what the hell I was expecting when I left King's County this morning... apart from talking with my girlfriend and trying to iron out what happened between us. Hopefully, if I was lucky, she would admit her feelings which would make it easier for us to move forward. I intend to tell her everythang. What I wasn't expecting, however, was to find my girlfriend on her bathroom floor being sick. Then, there was the bombshell Karen dropped on her. " _This is your nephew Marc-André,"_ she says effectively placing Michonne on a spit; then, sitting back to watch that spit turn as Michonne is consumed with anguish from the impact of the information which she unleashed, much like grease dripping onto hot coals causing the flames to lick at the meat slowly cooking over a fire pit.

Karen watched as her mark was struck by the information she dropped without preamble.

Michonne and me, we both understood something was afoot the minute the blonde said the woman was breastfeeding in Michonne's office. Personally, I never put much stock into what was waiting for us, nor did Michonne from her reaction, I don't think she expected it could be a possibility given the fact her brother's divorce was finalized just before the holidays. I figured Karen would be dispatched easily enough but it was both the baby's reaction to her and Michonne's reaction to him that made me think that maybe... just maybe the bitch had a claim after all.

Karen used a minimum amount of words but they were delivered with the maximum force possible. Her actions had the desired impact on Michonne. My girlfriend walked into a damn ambush. The bitch needn't stick around for round two because Marc-André did the damage. Michonne was distraught and couldn't come back from that. I had to take her into my arms and hold onto her until such time she collected herself.

In the meantime, however, Karen simply packed up her baby and its belongings and left Michonne's office. Her actions were deliberate and she took great pleasure in watching her production play out before her eyes.

Fuck! I wish I could have shielded Michonne from that. The only thang I could do for her right now is let her be... but she knows I'm here. She's now in my arms because I'll always be here for her. One thing I knew for certain was that Karen bitch was never going to get another chance at doing what she just did.

* * *

Entering the medical building Rick followed me without any reservations. He took my hand in his as we walked over to the elevator bank. We were running about forty minutes late for the appointment and I have no doubt my assistant was probably gonna get another snarky call from the receptionist. I am not in the mood for any kind of confrontation right now so I trust she doesn't give me any attitude.

As we ride the elevator, I think my boyfriend senses my ambivalence. I'm not sure what is going on between us but the more he touches me the more he seems to be attuned with my thoughts and feelings. It's really weirding me out. Pulling me into him, he lowers his head, raises my chin and looks into my eyes. I want to say something about what just happened but I'm lost in his sea blue eyes. There's a small smile playing at the corner of his lips. I know it's there to encourage me but I'm not feeling very light-hearted at the moment. In fact, I think it could just be that I'm just losing my mind too. I'm seeing things… sensing things… how do I even start this conversation without sounding like I'm missing a few marbles... He's being super quiet which increases my anxiety. I breathe him in an attempt to smile but I feel like chains are shackled to my feet, they are holding me in place and my heart's in pieces. In moments like this, he just seems to know what to do… what to say to me and then I'm okay.

He embraces me and kisses my forehead. "It's okay babe you got this." Our embrace was cut short, however, as the elevator comes to a halt on the fifth floor and we had to exit. Again, taking my hand in his we walked the short distance to the office door, which he opens for me and I step inside the office.

The office has changed. It's bigger than the last time I was here, the entire floor now hosts Dr. Carson's practice. The environment is welcoming, the pale green pwalls makes for a calm space. The concept is open and airy. There were three couples in various stages of their pregnancies seated in the waiting room. From the board to the right of the blonde receptionist, it appears there are two more doctors in the practice now.

There are two receptionists and three nurses. The nameplates for the receptionist identifies an Enid McDonald and a Beth Greene.

We entered the office in single file but his hand is connected to the small of my back. He takes a seat as I approach the receptionist desk to announce my late arrival. I announced myself and watched Beth's reaction. The little blue-eyed blonde seemed nervous. I'm not sure what's going on but before I could say anything, the younger girl, Enid, with the dark pin straight hair got up and went back to the nurse's station. There, she was engaged in an active dialogue with the dark-skinned African American woman who was wearing glasses and dressed in Disney themed scrubs. I'm definitely the topic of discussion because they occasionally, look in my direction.

In the meantime, I'm filling out the questionnaire to update my file when I get to the question about my last period when I got whiff of someone's lunch, a combination of garlic and bacon and my stomach lurches. I quickly turned and made a dash for the nearest washroom. I know how this ends with me in the ladies room. _Oh my god, it's not freaking possible. No! It can't be._

* * *

Until we walked into a Gynaecologist office it never dawned on me that my girlfriend could possibly be pregnant but all the symptoms were there. Her odour sensitivity, nausea and I knew there was something different about her breasts as I watched her undress this morning, her areolas were larger and darker than ever before. I know for certain she had not even considered this possibility before now. She's just rushed off to the ladies room and I pretty damn certain we were about to be told we're gonna be parents. I have no issues with this whatsoever but I just don't know how much more Michonne can take today. As she comes back from the ladies room I cross the floor to meet her, together we approached the reception desk and I'd be damn if she'll wait another second.

I rap my knuckles on the counter and the blonde receptionist quickly closes whatever movie she was streaming and turns toward us but her tablet screensaver is familiar. My girlfriend's eyes are now on me and her eyes travel the length of my body, as a slow smile tugs at her lips. I'm happy that my humiliation can put a smile on her face, even the smallest one.

* * *

As I finish up in the washroom, I brush my teeth and rinse with mouthwash; my mind is racing. _I'm not … I can't be._ My device has never failed me before, not even so much as a scare but then I think back to the question on the questionnaire about my last period... I had one just not a very heavy one but then again my cycle was never severe, even then, I should have clued in. It can't be though, Spencer and I were together up until my accident and there were no surprises.

I need to rationalize this. I need to quiet the noise in my head because there had to be some other explanation, seriously. I left the washroom in a hurry. The sooner I find out why I'm here the sooner I can go to see my family doctor. Rick met me halfway to the desk and by the look on his face, he knows something. Has he reached the same conclusion as me? I think he has. _Oh god, will this day ever end?_

My boyfriend's impatience is showing, which has only happened in the past when he encounters Spencer. He's upset and his rapping on the counter has startled the young girl so much so she hurriedly closes the zombie flick she was watching and turns toward us. The poor girl was so frazzled she forgot to collapse her tablet stand so tablet screen is still visible. On it is a photo of my boyfriend's stubbled face, he's perched on a ladder outside the of stationhouse wearing his hat and the bottoms of his turnout gear. His well-defined torso is oiled and exposed like a work of art, posing with one hand holding onto the ladder and the other holding a fire axe as he looks off into the distance.

I'm feeling some sort of a way right now and in that moment, I turn to my boyfriend and my eyes appreciated every bit of him. I needed that distraction. I know he hates the objectification but I couldn't help it... he looked so damn hot.

* * *

I could feel the heat slowly creeping up the back of my neck and from my girlfriend's smirk, I know it was spreading across my face. At that moment, the nurse came towards us. Her name pin read, J. Richonne. Her eyes met mine and I am certain she blushed. Her sharp intake of air caused my girlfriend to smirk even more. She's enjoying this. I get it… but this distraction won't last long. Ms. J. Richonne however, quickly taps the blonde on the shoulder and casts her eyes in the direction of the tablet that was still open. The poor girl turned beet red as she made the connection. She coyly averted her eyes from me and finally addresses my girlfriend.

She stutters, I'm soooo sssorry… Mrs... Mrs. Jones but Ms. Richonne will take you now she'll weigh you and prepare you to be seen by Dr. Carson.

* * *

Rick and I are now in the examination room. After taking my blood pressure I'm finally relieved the nurse has removed the cuff from my arm. I don't know how accurate the reading could ever be since it makes me feel stressed. She goes over my chart and explains they have been trying to reach me prior to my accident because my IUD model has been the subject of a recall; two letters were sent out and two messages were left with my husband, at which point, she gave Rick a look. I'm not quite sure what that was about but I feel my body tensed up when she said they spoke with my husband. Rick sensed it too.

She continued explaining that as result of the recall, Dr. Carson will have to replace the device. I could feel the pressure Rick was applying to the back of my hand. It was supposed to be meant to comfort me but it's not doing that right now. I know that Dr. Carson will be confirming what I only concluded not long ago. I look at my boyfriend and he seems okay but I can feel the panic building within me. I really need this day to be over.

The nurse could sense a change in the room but before she leaves she provides me with a gown to prepare for the doctor.

* * *

Sometime later, after my procedure, Dr. Carson confirms that I am indeed six weeks pregnant. We're expecting twins which don't surprise me since I'm a twin. I look at Rick who's holding my hand during the ultrasound. We are listening to the heartbeats of our unborn twins. He's in total awe at this moment. The pupils of his eyes are huge. He's looking at the two dots on the screen, our future children. He looks like a kid on Christmas morning. The confirmation, however, has left me stunned. There are now definitely three and possibly four people in my life that I can't afford to lose; at this thought, a single tear slides down my cheek. My boyfriend is so engaged listening to the heartbeat of his... our unborn children it breaks my heart to see him so happy because I can't decide whether I should be happy or sad… I'm just numb.

* * *

After arriving home, Rick sees me to my room. He orders me to change and rest and to take a Gravol Ginger. He was going make me some tea and then something to eat. The tea was probably a good thing but food not so much. Nonetheless, I did as was instructed. I actually took a quick shower then dressed and lay down to wait for him.

"Michonne baby, wake up. I need you to eat a little somethang." I woke up to the sight of my boyfriend sitting on the bed with a breakfast tray in his hands, on it was a cup of tea and a bowl of some orange coloured pureed soup. It smells delicious, however, I pushed the tray away preparing myself for the lurching of my stomach. Rick is pleading with me to eat something because since he showed up earlier today I haven't put food to my lips and that's a record for me. I want to eat but the thought of another trip to bathroom keeps my lips closed.

"Baby you're going to have to try to eat somethang," he says as he attempts to spoon feed me. Our eyes met and I could see the love in them and the concern etched on his face for us so I open my mouth and accepted his offering with great trepidation.

* * *

I'm lying here in bed with the love of my life who's carrying my unborn children. We still haven't talked about much of anythang because the day got hijacked from us. I can't even begin to describe the range of emotions I've been through today but the highlight of this day was the moment the doctor confirmed that we're going to be parents. Both Michonne and I came to that same conclusion independently minutes before it was confirmed but nonetheless, the truth is here now. I know she's afraid but that's somethang we'll just have to deal with together.

Earlier tonight, I had to coax her to eat, my dad is so going to get a kick out of that. He'll never believe me about having to convince Michonne to eat. I can see ma already decorating the spare room. I'm overjoyed at the idea of having not just one but two babies with Michonne. I knew she was running before but this kinda cement thangs for us. Sure, I know she hasn't exactly said those three little words while conscious as yet but I'm pretty certain that too is coming. My life hasn't been the same since I laid eyes on her and it has been an eventful fourteen months.

I ought to be tired and I am… I'm beyond exhausted especially after the last thirty minutes when we were entwined together. She wanted me to make her feel somethang because she was shutting down on me. So I did, I know she felt somethang because each time she did her nails shredded my back. There's not much I wouldn't do for her. Now, I'm sitting on the side of the bed watching her sleep... it's somethang I enjoy doing, which probably goes back to when that's all there was between us. Her rich dark skin against the white linens is beautiful. I'm sitting here imagining the blend of her rich dark coffee colour mixed with mine in our babies and I can't sleep. She's on her side, her favourite position and the sheets are following the curvature of her amazing body which is about to change and become even more beautiful. I catch a glance of her flat firm stomach the home of our unborn children and I'm simply amazed to be here in her presence. I watch her beautiful sleeping face and the rise and fall of her chest and know that she's in a deep sleep tonight. One which is long overdue because she finally told me that she hadn't been sleeping for weeks. I knew it from the moment I saw her earlier today. I also know there are a lot more thangs she's not telling me. I don't know how I do... I just know it but I love her enough to wait.

* * *

Even later that night, Olivia was closing up the cafe when her phone rang. She retrieves it from the counter where she left it, "Now, what on earth is going on down in Atlanta to have you up at this late hour?"

The voice on the other end answers, "I was gonna wait till morning but obviously, it couldn't wait any longer. By now, I know there aren't any pesky customers about so we can chat. I know what Mr. September was doing on New Year's Eve."

Olvia's ears perked up so much so, she grabs a bottle of water from the fridge and walks to the nearest table and sat down. "You don't say? Now, how's it possible you're down in Atlanta and you know? You were here with us in King's County when he pulled the no-show and ain't nobody here knows his whereabouts for that night. Word around town. He's got himself a girlfriend. Awful tight-lipped about it too. No one knows who she is."

"Well, all I can tell you is that his fine ass was in my office today and I know he wasn't expectin' to see himself as the screensaver on my tablet. He knows someone in the office has a link to King's County but don't know who."

"He was in your office?… So, you know who she is? Wait a minute the only men who go to your office are dragged there. You're not saying a lot but still saying plenty. Well, I know she ain't Lori so who the hell is she?"

"Come on now, you know I can't tell you that. Let's just say Mr. September has left Lori behind for good."

The last comment had Olivia thinking back to Christmas Eve as she turned her head in the direction of the table where Rick sat with the mysterious beauty, "Well, that's interesting indeed. I wonder if I too know this mysterious siren."

"I can't see how that's the case but it's a small world indeed. Be sure to catch me up when he gets back home. I definitely want to hear trifling Lori's reaction to his upgrade."

Olivia choked on her sip of water. "You're downright cold. Lawd have mercy on you… trifling Lori? I just can't. Well, who knows maybe if she ain't heard it yet I'll put a bug in her ear. I'm gonna ask her what she thinks about his new girl?"


	9. Chapter 9

**The First Responder**

Chapter 9

 **A/N:** Thanks to everyone who has favourited, followed and or reviewed this fic. I truly appreciate your continued support for this story. I love hearing from y'all.

 _Summary_ : _in the last chapter, Michonne and Rick came to the same conclusion that she was possibly expecting. Dr. Carson confirms it shortly after they figured it out and they learn not only were they expecting but they're having twins. A set of twins for twin survivors. Someone in the doctor's office has ties to King's County and they made a late-night call which is about to set the party line ablaze._

* * *

I woke up this morning with total clarity having actually slept for the first time in weeks. I'm in my boyfriend's arms and I'm feeling calm considering all that has happened within the past twenty-four hours. His strong calloused hand lay ever so gently on my stomach, the home of our unborn twins. His head was resting on my pillow, air couldn't pass between us. He has never held onto me this tightly before. His soft snores pull me from the dream I was having, the one of him chasing three children around the property in King's County. I know two would be more accurate but it seems my mind has its own idea of comfort. I don't even want to entertain the idea of what my dreams mean other than the fact that, in it I was happy and so were they. My boyfriend and our children were playing a game of tag as I pulled into the laneway but they were still far enough away that I couldn't distinguish the sex of our children.

 **…**

I hadn't realized just how much I missed his presence in my life until this very moment. I sleep so much better when I'm with him. The past few weeks had been pure hell with no sleep despite my exhaustion. We now know why I've been so exhausted and have been sick for the past few days. I'm with child… I'm carrying twins. The man beside me has managed to infiltrate my heart without me being aware and impregnated me thus binding us together for a lifetime. His unassuming nature, his gentleness, his loving eyes and his crooked smile… all of him has taken all of me and made me his. The transition was seamless and effortless. Our breathing was now in sync and It all happened almost overnight and in plain sight… no fuss no muss.

I need to get up but I didn't want to disturb him because he needs to rest. Yesterday, was hell on both of us and we both need to re-energize. We have a lot to talk about. Unfortunately for him, the way his body was wrapped around me I will have to wake him.

"Babe," I call to him as I lift his heavy limbs off me while trying to extricate myself from him as gently as possible. He stirred, his blue eyes flutter open and they are red. He hasn't slept enough. His arms protest as they pull me back to him and he kisses my neck. "I have to get up, babe. I need to use the bathroom." Reluctantly, he releases his hold on me and I'm free and able to leave his side.

 **…**

Minutes later, I rejoin him in bed and I notice the damage I've done to his beautiful back; displayed there like badges of honour were his battle scars from the night before when he asked me what I wanted? Then, I needed to feel something, anything to distract me from the day we had had and he did just that. He destroyed me and I'm still feeling the after-effects; my walk is a bit stilted, my neck and breasts bore his love marks and my already full lips were still swollen. He has claimed every inch of me: body and soul. I'm his in every sense and he's mine. At this point, I don't believe there's nothing he wouldn't do to make me feel loved, which scares the hell out me. He has succeeded in breaking through my self-imposed prison, the one erected to protect myself so as not to feel any more loss. It was easier that way... but now he holds my heart in the palm of his hands. As a result, the warmth of his love has seeped into my numb muscle and recharged it. He led me here… to a place where I am vulnerable again but I'm no longer alone so, I've consciously decided to allow him into my heart.

I gently touched his battle scars and kissed them as I made a mental note to apply some Vitamin E oil after his shower to reduce scarring and enable the healing process.

…

I sit and watch my lover sleep, I'm now ready to say those three words to him because he's already someone I can't afford to lose. I couldn't control my errant heart because it has a mind of its own. its betrayal has brought me here. My self-imposed exile did nothing to change the course of events because my heart was struck by Cupid's arrow long before I realized it was in need of protection. However, despite this revelation, the events of the past twenty-four hours will determine whether love will be enough to keep this ship afloat.

* * *

We are sitting together in the living room on the white leather loveseat. My boyfriend looks as though he already knows everything I was about to say to him, but how could he know?

"I'm sorry for leaving without an explanation. I was scared…" the words fell from my lips in haste without any preamble. I needed to say something right then fearing if I didn't the conversation would remain forever in my head.

"Rick, I left because I didn't want you to become someone I couldn't afford to lose but I didn't know you already were… I figured out that I was in love with you only after I went home. I was going to tell you after my meeting but then... "

"Michonne, the moment the words left my lips I knew if they registered with you that you'd run. I'm not mad, really, but at the same time, I was so relieved; I had been walking on eggshells with my feelings for so long that my slip up freed me. All that was left to do was to manage the aftermath."

He knew I wasn't following him. We've known each other for seven weeks and been together for six of them but his comments alluded to something much more than that. I'm confused and he knows it.

The look on her face was expected. She knows I'm alluding to somethang beyond the seven weeks since we've known each other so I'm about to fill in the blanks for her.

"Michonne, the night I found you… there was something about you I can't quite explain it but I was drawn to you. The moment you looked at me as I lay you down on the stretcher something happened and I knew I wanted to know you."

"So, you hijacked my dreams so that I would remember you?"

I chuckled because her comment was funny."Had I known you were having dreams about me we would have been together much sooner."

"Are you going to explain to me why this feels like something more?"

"I am and I will. Do you remember anything at all from that time?" He asks as he kept pushing the fresh fruit towards me. He wants me to eat and I'm trying my best to eat. I can mostly tolerate dry stuff and stuff with little to no odour right now, so I peck at the food in front of me.

His question refers to my memory recovery sessions but I already told him I couldn't place him until the night we consummated our relationship. That night was a huge breakthrough for me but I've had nothing since.

"No, I don't... apart from connecting your eyes to you on New Year's. The first time I met you I felt safe with you and drawn to you but like you, I had no idea why that was. I just wrote it off as an attraction. After all, you're pretty hot and then I found out that you're a firefighter; what girl wouldn't be into you after that?" I teased.

I ignored her last comment because nothing about the conversation we're having was funny but I get her need to lighten thangs up. What I'm about to tell you is important but I want you to hear me out before you react. "Can you please do that for me… for us?"

I nod my head affirmatively. I'm not sure what he was about to say to me but he takes my hands in his. His cerulean blues were intense as he looked at me for absolution for whatever he's done. He was about to relieve himself of whatever secret he's kept from me thus far. Whatever it was, we would need to get past it because I don't think my heart will change. I've tried changing it but it wants him and so do I.

"I was there with you pretty much the whole time. When I got off work that morning, I snuck into the hospital to visit you. I kept going back too. I would talk to you and let you know what was going on in the world. I told you thangs about me and I would guess thangs about you too. Mostly though, I would watch you sleep it soothes me and it's somethang I still do today."

I watch my girlfriend as she processed the information from my confession but I couldn't gauge where she was. I didn't want her to be stressed for obvious reasons but I needed some sort of confirmation from her. I knew my confession sounds downright stalkerish but was she thinking that?

My boyfriend has essentially confessed to me that he fell in love with me while I was laid up in a coma for three months. His confession puts a whole lot of things into perspective such as his behaviour, which I only dissected after I ran away. It would appear that the whole time I was physically laid up my wayward heart was already engaged in its own clandestine affair; one which led us here, today. The matter had been decided unbeknownst to my conscious self who had no idea that its resistance was futile.

"So, do you do that for every girl you rescue? If such is the case, it goes without saying that we're going to have issues."

I allowed myself to breathe again but laughed at the absurdity of her question. I was happy that she was trying to lighten the atmosphere between us because there was still plenty to discuss.

It was my turn to confess so I began, "Rick, I promise you, yesterday came as a surprise… to me too, I only figured it out while I was filling out the questionnaire to update my file. I would have never kept something like that from you. When I left it was all about my fear of getting too close to you. I didn't want to be a position to lose you, too."

"I know. We came to the conclusion at the same time, for you, it was the questionnaire. However, for me, it was more connecting the dots based on my observations from the moment I saw you that morning to where we were when you made a mad dash for the ladies room."

I was breathing a little easier now that he knew I never tried to conceal the pregnancy from him.

"Michonne... sweetheart, I can lose you, you can lose me… we lose people we love every day. I'm not trying to trivialize what happened to you, I would never do that. You've suffered more than most people do and to lose your entire family all at once… it would crush most folks but you're not most folks. You woke up and defied the odds and within months you were back to work...You and me, we're the twins who survived but it's not about us anymore; it's about building a future for our kids."

My boyfriend's speech was causing the tsunami I'm trying to hold off to surge. I also just learned he's also a surviving twin.

"Rick, are you sure? We haven't had such a profound discussion before… we… us… everything is so new. I mean... I'm keeping my babies but you can still decide. I won't think any less of you because this is a huge commitment for anyone... everything is doubled. You don't have to be in this with me if you don't want to. However, if you do want to be a part of their lives I can't stop you because you have rights."

"I agree, you're right. I hadn't thought about children this soon. I don't wanna be a single parent but the two of us? You and me…together? Building a family together I'd want that... if it's something you wanted."

"Yeah, I'd liked that…"

Two down and one more to go. I wasn't quite sure how to tell him that notwithstanding all of the above I needed closure on the new wrinkle that Karen brought to light. However, before I could voice my concerns he said it.

"I would presume you're going to request a DNA test before you write a cheque to Karen."

Again, it's like he was reading a book. He seems to know my very thoughts.

"I most certainly will. You probably already know it but if he's Mark's son, I will ask her if she's open to an adoption. Will this change things for you?"

He responds by pulling me closer into his strong arms, "I'd be honoured to raise the little man as my own." We kissed and he used his thumb to capture the tears which slid down my cheek.

At that moment, his phone began to explode with texts it almost vibrated off the coffee table. Then his mother was calling. Breaking our kiss, he spoke. "Baby, please don't cry. I'll take mom's call and then we'll do somethang fun, okay?"

I nodded yes then left him to his call and went off to the bathroom to freshen up.

* * *

"Ma? Is everythang, okay?"

"Richard, is it true?"

"Ma, what are you talking about? Is what true?"

"Are y'all expecting? I would have expected you kids to be the ones to break the news to me but no… I had to run into that bitter prune and she congratulates me on becoming an expecting grandma. Naturally, I accepted her wishes, of course, I didn't wanna look like a fool but I damn near caused an accident trying to get home. I called dad and he tells me there are whispers all around town but he figured y'all had called me with the news. Son, I need to know is this something we can get excited about? This ain't like the time you drove down to Atlanta a while back is it?"

"Ma, we only found out yesterday. It's still early, only six weeks to be exact but we're expecting twins. We haven't told anyone about it."

 _Shit,_ I completely forgot that my damn face was on someone's tablet in that office. Someone with links to King's County but none the staff was familiar to me. The party line was alive back home and my mother just found out from Lori that she was going to be a grandmother. I scratched my head because my mother also knew I took Lori to a clinic in Atlanta too. I wonder just how long she was sitting on that bit of information because she certainly never shared it before.

"Well, congratulations to you and Michonne, sweetheart. Why don't y'all home for supper? We can tell dad officially."

"Ma, I dunno, she's having a really hard time of it with scents and thangs but I'll ask her. Incidentally, did Lori say how she found out?"

"You know I don't hold conversations with her. No doubt it was at the Café, only place she can afford to go."

I came back to the living room to discover that news of our pregnancy has reached King's County. We hadn't even talked about when we'd share the news his folks but I hadn't planned on saying anything until we were relatively safe after our first trimester. In that sense, we were in agreement but yet again we were blindsided.

I guess our fun thang to do will be going home to soothe his parent's nerves. Call me selfish but I just wanted it to be us for the remainder of his time off but duty calls.

I end the call with my mother and turned around to find Michonne there. I wasn't sure just how much she overheard but I was done taking chances.

"The party line in King's County is spreading our news like wildfire… they know that I have a girlfriend who's expecting. They don't know your identity as yet but it won't take long. My Ex, Lori broke the news to my mother this morning and dad has been hearing whispers of it all around town."

"Your Ex? How does she figure into all of this?" I asked trying to get a feel for what's unsaid. " Is there something more to your relationship?"

"No, there isn't. We had this thang where we would hook up if we were in between relationships but that's over now."

My radar was on full alert after his last remark. I wanted to know exactly what I just stepped into. I don't think he was lying to me. Christmas Eve when we got stuck I tried to find out whether he had a significant other. He didn't claim to have one but he didn't answer the unasked question either… it was left open to interpretation on both sides. He hadn't given me any vibes that would suggest he was taken and I don't believe he would have declared his feelings for me if he was involved elsewhere. Hell, minutes before he told me he wanted us to raise our children together so why am I picking up this trace of something else. My damn hormones were running amok and I need to get a grip.

Michonne's demeanour changed at the mention of my Ex, Lori. I can't believe she would actually believe I'm harbouring latent feelings for an Ex when I just proposed to raise our children as a couple. In my defence, we got interrupted before I could come clean about everythang. I learned about her Ex the day after we met. I can see why she's upset that seven weeks later I hadn't mention Lori. It wasn't as if it was intentional. Lori just wasn't on my radar but after speaking to my mother, I realized she never did return my calls when I left her messages asking her to do so. By ignoring my messages I knew she was trying to get me to show up at her place but that wasn't going to happen. I knew her tricks and I was done with Lori. If I was to step foot onto her property she'd have it all around town that we were on again. It crossed my mind and I wouldn't be surprised if Lori sought my mother out to seek confirmation of the rumours floating around town. It took me a long time to see her through my mother's lens. Lori was crafty and a master manipulator.

I walk over to my girlfriend and guided her back to the loveseat we had just vacated. The guards which had been lowered earlier were being reinstalled at lightning speed. _Shit._

"It's not what you may think," I said. "After a while, my daily visits turned into bi-weekly visits. That week, I arrived at the hospital to find you gone. It's funny at the onset, you were news but as time past not much was being said. You woke up and there were no rumours… nothang. So when I arrive to find you gone, I was upset because by then I realized that I was already in love with you.

I had to be realistic I couldn't exactly follow you to the city because it was all one-sided. You had just woken up… you didn't know me. You had ways to go in your recovery. I was feeling sorry for myself so I called her up. I spent the weekend with her. When I left her place I felt worse than I did when I got there. I felt like shit… it felt like I cheated on us. Crazy but true."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My waking up had pushed him into the arms of another woman. I don't want to be irrational but the more he spoke about this woman it was really starting to piss me off.

"Michonne, I know you don't wanna hear this but I'm telling you for a reason. You being in King's County more often, Lori will seek you out... just like I'm pretty certain she did this morning to blindside my mother. I don't want you to be surprised when it happens."

His last comment was interesting. Why the hell would his Ex want to meet with me? The woman sounds rather unstable, to say the least. Just what the hell is he not telling me? I look at my boyfriend impatiently, willing him to finish what he started. "And?"

I can see Michonne was trying to understand the mess that I've created. I realize now I fucked up. I should have really severed ties with Lori years ago but I didn't. There was no good reason to start shit up with her again after her divorce. It was just convenience on my part which obviously led her to believe that I wanted more.

"Six weeks after we were together she told me she was pregnant. She even had the positive test result with her to prove it too. I didn't believe her… I didn't want it to be true but it was highly possible that it could have been so I watched her do a half a dozen more tests which were all negative. The next day I drove her to Atlanta for a blood test which was more accurate, that too, was negative. We drove back home and I haven't spoken to her since."

"Rick, have you ever thought about actually telling her that it's over? I mean, here we are about to start a family but this woman still thinks there's unfinished business between you two. Between her and Karen, I really don't need this stress right now. I don't want anything to go wrong. I can't lose anything else, Rick." I pleaded with my boyfriend hoping he'd understand just how important this was for me.

Michonne's plea wasn't lost on me especially the fact that her hand automatically splayed itself like a shield over her stomach where our unborn twins grew. I drew her into my arms and kissed her forehead. "Baby, I promise you won't… we won't."

* * *

Hours later we arrived in King's County in time for lunch. Ordinarily, ma would take dad's lunch down to the station but he opened the door as we pulled into the driveway. He walks outside and opens Michonne's door and extended his hand to help her out. Michonne found herself enveloped in my father's arms.

"Welcome home, dear!"

Walking over to join them my father shakes my hand and then pulls me into a bear hug. "Congratulations, son!"

Entering the house my mother was in tears as she hugs Michonne who was also crying. I looked at dad and he just shakes his head as if to say, don't ask.

We were no sooner in the front door when the phone begins to ring. It went unanswered as we washed up and prepare to eat as a family.

 **...**

We were just clearing the lunch dishes when the first pick-up pulled up into the yard. Ma peers out the kitchen curtains to see who it was but I heard Shane's boisterous commands to what I presume was the rest of my crew. I shake my head knowing I really had to get out of this small town.


	10. Chapter 10

**The First Responder**

Chapter 10

 **A/N:** Thank you for your continued support. Your every favourite, follow and or review is greatly appreciated. I love hearing from y'all.

 _Summary_ : _in the last chapter, both Michonne and Rick finally talked about just about everythang. They're now on the same page. There was a call from home, the County's party line is running rampant. They are the talk of the town... they barely walked in the front door and the phone is ringing off the hook. Eyes are everywhere in the County. Can their love survive the scrutiny of a small town?_

* * *

"Dad, it seems like we have guests," ma says and proceeds to retrieve plates and cutlery from the cupboards and drawers to set the formal dining table.

"It was only a matter of time. I'm more surprised that they even allowed us any privacy at all."

Shane was in the lead followed closely by T-Dog and Glenn. I love Shane like a brother and for the better part of my life we have been there for one another, supporting each other but I haven't forgotten his remarks when Michonne was laid up. I get that my crew are like family to me and they only had my best interests in mind but I'm at a place in my life where I might have to choose between the woman I love over my brother and my closest friends. It's not a fun position to be in. I haven't been upfront with them regarding who I was dating and whenever I was with Michonne and they reached out I ignored them. It was as if I had to keep what we had safe. I didn't want the naysayers around us. I wasn't prepared for my worlds to become one so soon but shit happens and here we are.

I was shocked at the speed our news was spreading. We barely made it through the front door and the phone was ringing off the hook. It went unanswered but by the time lunch was over half of Rick's crew pulled into the driveway. His mom turns to me after announcing their presence. She was concerned for me.

"Dear, I'm so sorry, Richard should have warned you that the moment the news got out his friends would turn up here sooner or later; been that way since they were kids. News travels fast in this sleepy little town of ours but don't you worry you're family now. Are you feeling up for this? If not... you can always go lay down and I'll tell them they can catch up later."

I didn't have a chance to answer before the gang started piling into the kitchen having gained access from the back door, which led directly into the kitchen. They came bearing cases of beer and bags of groceries. It appears they intended to stay a while.

In the meantime, ma, yes, ma during lunch she decided that would be her name because Mrs. Grimes was for outsiders. The Sheriff was pretty laid back about it all because his best title to date was grandpa-in-waiting. He couldn't wait to be called that by the twins. So, ma and me got busy setting the formal table in the dining room to accommodate the group.

"Hey, Sheriff and Mrs. G! We hear our boy is back and have some news of his own. Congratulations to you both!" Shane greeted as he made his way into the kitchen.

The quiet calm from before was instantly replaced by the bubbling energy of the boisterous men as they talked amongst themselves. However, when I followed ma into the kitchen a short while later you could hear a pin drop from the silence which descended on the room. The four men exchanged a look which was lost on me and my boyfriend's parents.

As I stood next to my boyfriend his hand immediately snaked its way around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I didn't understand what was happening. I sensed the tension in his body as we touched but he wore a smile on his face, one which didn't reach his eyes. I knew these people were like family to him so I couldn't understand why he suddenly went into protector mode. Then it finally clicked, they must remember me because a collective hush seemed to have befallen them as ma and me walked into the kitchen and I took my place beside him. They knew he had a girlfriend they just never knew who.

The tall dark macho dude was no doubt Rick's surrogate brother, Shane but there seemed to be something askew between the two. The moment Shane's eyes rested on me I felt Rick's fingers dig into my side.

"Shane." The latter ignored the previous awkward moment and hugs him even though Rick was half attached to me. It was awkward. I tried breaking out of his grasp to allow them their brother bonding moment but he wasn't having it… so I remained in this non-embrace embrace.

"You fuckin did it! Oh, I beg you pardon Ms. G, Ma'am, Sheriff..."

As if on cue, the other three males Glenn, T-Dog and Daryl pushed Shane aside and came towards us. They each shook hands and did the bro hug thing that men do as they congratulated him on the good news. The men waited for Rick to introduce me.

"Thanks, man. Glenn, T-Dog, Daryl... this is my girlfriend Michonne. Babe, the dumbass over there is Shane."

"Nice to meet you, Michonne," they chimed in unison. They had this smug smile on their collective faces as though they shared some private joke.

Shane scratched his head and nod in my direction. "Pleasure making your acquaintance, Michonne."

The back door opened once again, this time, the women crew members came into the now fairly crowded kitchen bringing a variety of desserts, salads and paper bags.

The three women seemed to be in sync as they moved silently through the room, placing their offerings on the countertop, then hugged and greeted everyone. It was interesting to watch the dynamics between them. My boyfriend seemed much more at ease when the women showed up which made me wonder just what the hell was going on between the men. To date, I knew of his crew but obviously not everything about them. There was something definitely afoot and I need to know what.

After introductions Carol, Sasha and Tara somehow managed to pry me away from Rick who accompanied the men outdoors. Being late February, it was still a little on the cool side but it didn't stop the men from firing up the grill. It fascinated me the way they just seemed to take over the place; it was as if they just came home from months away at college and a block party was in full swing Chez Rick's.

At this point, the Sheriff cut his prolonged lunch hour short placing a quick peck on both ma's and my cheek adding that he'd see us at dinner. Ma then found some made up excuse to leave us to ourselves. She was going to take a plate of food over to her shut-in friend, Mrs. Neudermeyer.

The women and me sat around the smaller kitchen table. They cracked open a bottle of wine which seemed to materialize out of thin air. We made polite conversation but as the drinks started to flow their tongues got looser. I learned more about them. Carol was a former EMT who switched jobs to become a firefighter. She was the first female firefighter in the County. Sasha and Tara signed up together. The guys were younger than Carol but older than Sasha and Tara and they all signed up together. At the onset, they all worked on different crews but eventually ended up on the same crew. They have been together for the last five years with the exception of younger women who signed up two years ago.

They polished off the first bottle of wine and opened a second while I was still nursing a glass of the sparkling cider which I found in the fridge. It seems ma had planned for us to be here today after all. The women asked about how Rick and I found each other again so I told them about Christmas Eve. Apparently, I was the woman, the exotic beauty who Olivia talked about New Year's Eve. They were somehow confused because they said Rick claimed it was not that kinda date. I agreed it wasn't a date. I just met him for coffee to talk about the accident. That night was then I learned he saved my life.

They then surmised the reason why my boyfriend pulled a vanishing act on New Year's Eve. They asked about the baby and how far along I was. I corrected them that it was babies as in twins and we were six weeks along. It was all falling neatly into place for them. Having figured that I shared enough, it was my turn to ask questions.

"Ladies, I know this might be forward of me being as though we just met but can you tell me what's going on with your male crew members? I mean I can't be the only one to notice that Rick seems more comfortable with y'all being here than he is with the men."

It didn't surprise me that Carol was the one to speak. So far this afternoon she's been the mouthpiece. "Michonne, we might as well tell you because you're in this for the long haul." She indicated pointing to my belly. "By now you must know that man of yours ain't about to walk away from you. I figure a month or so before we'll all be celebrating your nuptials."

Her remarks surprised me. We haven't even broached the subject. We were just getting accustomed to the fact of being expecting parents not looking at what it might mean beyond that. I guess the surprise registered on my face because the three women appraised my reaction and cackled. I felt like the butt of an inside joke. "Y'all mind telling me what's so funny."

The women tried to stop laughing but each time they looked at me they burst out laughing even harder. Sasha and Tara had tears streaming down their faces and their hands holding their bellies. It was starting to piss me off. Whatever the joke was, I'd like to be laughing too but this wasn't one of those times where we were laughing together, they were plainly laughing at me so I got up and left them alone.

Some ten minutes later, the women eventually found me lying on the sofa in the family room. They apologized profusely for being insensitive. They explained, the reason why they were laughing is that I seemed to be the only one in the County who doesn't know that being knocked up by Rick could only end one way and that is walking down the aisle. They informed me that Rick was not into dating for the sake of dating. He was a nester and we essentially just built our nest. This piece of information brought me back to our earlier discussion that morning. I just hadn't had time to think about the meaning behind his words.

After clearing the air, Carol explained that Shane wasn't the most articulate person but his heart was in the right place. She then filled me in on the conversation that Rick overheard. On that day, they were banned from discussing him and his personal life. Shane's point of view had hurt him a great deal. It left a fissure in their relationship; especially, since the subject of that conversation was now alive and well and currently a huge part of his life.

* * *

A couple hours later once the men were bringing the grilled meats inside the smell caught me off guard. I meant to take a pill before but got sidetracked. I quickly excused myself and disappeared upstairs to the bathroom.

Shortly after, Rick found me. He brought me my purse and a glass of water to take the pill. I brushed my teeth and took the pill and went to his room to recoup. "Are you okay?" He asked I nod my head as he sat on the bed beside me.

"I'll be fine in a bit. I just forgot to take the pill but my stomach will eventually settle down." He pushed me further into the bed to make room for himself as he spooned me. "What are you doing?" I asked him. "You have a houseful of people downstairs."

"I never asked them to come over. I'm spending time with my family."

"They are your family too and you need to forgive Shane." I felt his body stiffen at my words so I turned my head to the side and spoke, "Babe, I saw your reaction earlier. I get what he said hurt you but he loves you like a brother. He was only trying to protect you. What if I hadn't woke up? You would have allowed yourself to be open to so much pain." I turned my body completely towards him taking his face into my hands, "I'm here now… it's okay to let go. I don't want to be the person who breaks you two apart. He doesn't know what you do about us. If you can forgive me for leaving you… then you can forgive Shane for trying to protect you."

I heard what my girlfriend was saying to me but Shane crossed the line that day. I know it seems petty because he's said a great many dumbass thangs before but nothang he said before ever hurt as much as what he said that day. Granted the words were never meant for me to hear but he said them in my home. I don't know if it was the fact he said them or when given the opportunity to correct himself, he basically equated Michonne to a 'random chick' his advice was to bang any random chick and be over it. I would never say shit like that to him.

I watched my boyfriend's eyes as he listened to me. I could see him trying to equate my actions to the hurtful words from his brother, his forehead creased and he shook his head. "Babe, how is what he did any different? I left you because I was trying to protect myself from being hurt. I just didn't know I couldn't leave you. The whole time I spent apart from you I was hurting the way you are now for not opening myself up to you. I suffered and so did you. He's your best friend and has been long before you met me. He's your brother; please don't break that relationship over a few words. Promise me you'll at least think about it."

"I promise. Now relax a bit and come join us once your stomach settles. I love you."

"I love you too."

He kissed my forehead as I settled back onto his pillow. I heard my cell ring downstairs and he tells me to rest.

* * *

I just stepped out of the shower when I heard the doorbell ring. The person was insistent because they laid on the buzzer for a longer period. I managed to dry myself a bit, wrap my hair and pulled on Rick's robe. He would have to settle for using bath towels since I have to get the door.

I was beginning to understand why we stayed at the cottage on previous visits. There we had total privacy. His parents didn't interfere and his friends didn't just drop in. I finally opened the door to find a brunette with her hand poised to knock. Her hazel eyes registered surprise. "Hello?"

"Hi, I'm looking for Rick. I saw his car out front."

The shock of seeing me was still registered on her face. I knew she had to be Lori even though no one ever bothered to give me a description of her. It was as if she thought eyeing me like she was would cause me to shrink into oblivion. Showing up on Rick's doorstep at seven thirty in the morning she was expecting something else… she was not expecting a woman opening his door wearing his robe.

"Michonne, babe what's keeping you? Ma will be calling soon."

It was still fairly early in the morning and his parents were expecting us for breakfast. I didn't understand how that worked exactly, we're ten minutes away and they insist on eating together. It explains why the fridge was pretty much bare in this place. I don't think he eats his meals here.

"It's for you," I called back opening the door for Lori to come in. I walked into the kitchen and start the coffee machine; this was going to take some time. I excused myself to change. "I'll be right back."

* * *

Both Rick and I returned to the kitchen to find Lori on the stool where I left her. She had made herself a cup of coffee. I honestly didn't expect her to be there when we got back. Especially since my boyfriend decided it might be the perfect time to make out. I quickly kiboshed that idea because making her jealous was not a smart thing to do. We needed to talk like grown-ups and then move on.

"Sorry, for taking so long," I said as we walked into the kitchen. I looked at Rick who seemed to grunt. His face wasn't friendly. The loving carefree person he was hours earlier and minutes before all disappeared the moment he stepped into the kitchen and saw Lori.

"Hi, Rick," she said almost immediately, ignoring me. It was obvious that despite whatever rumours were on the party line and the fact I was standing right here in the kitchen passing my man a cup of coffee, Lori believed she still had a chance with him.

"Lori, what are you doing here? I asked you to call me weeks ago which you never did."

"Well, I was kinda busy… you don't call and I drop whatever I'm doing. I'm not at your beck and call." She looked directly at me as if to say you may be knocked up but he still calls me.

"Well, you shouldn't have come here. I just wanted to make sure you knew we're done because I heard you came looking for me on New Year's day."

He crossed the floor and stood beside me as I sipped my coffee. His arm found it's way around my waist and pulled me to him. "I know you already know what's going on so don't pretend you don't. I'm with Michonne now and I would appreciate it if you would just move on with your life."

"Rick, I get it… it's payback. You're doing to me what I did to you with Simon, it's okay. People like them don't keep folks like us around long. You'll see… you're nothing but an experiment for her. She'll find someone younger and more eager in a few years and you'll be standing right back here in this kitchen begging me to take you back. You always do Rick. It's the one constant thing about you. We've been doing this dance forever. We know how it ends."

I was insulted. I was standing right here and the bitch was talking about me as if I wasn't. I promised myself that this was between them but it wasn't, it hadn't been the moment she interfered with our lives and started shit.

"Lori, what we have isn't for you to say. I'm gonna need you to butt the fuck out of our lives pronto. You took the news that was ours to share and delivered it just to get a reaction. The truth is I'm the one he wants. I didn't have to manipulate him into a relationship nor did I try to trap him. I got pregnant that is true but unlike you, I offered him to walk away, but guess what? He wants them. He wants us! I'm his partner now so it's time for you to move on."

I watched Lori's face as she tried to decipher what just happened. Her mouth fell open looking at Rick in disbelief. He was having twins with the stranger... an outsider. Her hand trembled as she placed her coffee mug back onto the breakfast nook. I waited for her comeback but there was none. She still wouldn't acknowledge my presence but I didn't care she heard me. She got up, grabbed her purse and keys turned and left slamming the door behind her.

* * *

I hear my phone ring yet again but was too late to catch the call which went straight to voicemail. I realized Andrea had been trying to reach me so I called her back.

"It's a little early even for you. What the hell is 9-1-1? I don't follow... what's so important?"

"Are you fucking kidding me Michonne? You're asking me what's up? Did you not read your texts? Are you that cut off from reality you have no clue what's going on around you? I have been getting calls to comment on Prince Rick and his Sleeping Beauty piece that they are about to run in that backwards town paper. Is it true?"

"We've been kinda busy putting out fires here. Yeah, it's true... we found out at my appointment. My IUD was recalled but I didn't know. Apparently, my husband took messages but failed to tell me anything. I was with Spencer at the time. Drea, I can't work with him anymore. I need you to fire him. If he was willing to do that on a personal level, where will he draw the line professionally? He needs to go Drea. He's a liability waiting to happen. Oh, Drea, you can't mean that... you love the cottage. Wow, I'm so flattered, at least we're Royalty. Did you comment?"

"You know if you weren't like a sister to me and I wasn't about to get a huge promotion, I would quit on you right? Spencer's a damn weasel… I don't know what you found so attractive about him. The press gives him way too much credit. The Spencer I know is a damn idiot. He always has an angle. It would give me tremendous pleasure to get rid of him but we have to be careful about how we go about it because his mother has power in this city."

"Use his mother against him. He's afraid of her wrath that's why I can't understand why he would do something so reckless."

"I'll deal with him but there's another little matter that can become problematic. Jessie tells me Karen came by to see you and she had a baby with her. She also said that meeting left you rather upset. Karen has been calling your office non-stop and Jessie doesn't know what to do. I told her I'd handle it. What do you want me to do?"

"I'm so sorry you're caught up in all of this. Can you get a hold of Aaron for me? Tell him to meet us at the cottage for dinner on Friday. You can also come out for the weekend."

"Michonne it's cold up there and what the hell do you want me to do up there? It's not like you can even have your one glass of wine."

"No, I can't but there are plenty of others that can. Come on out. You might as well meet the family as you are my only family."

* * *

We were late arriving at my parents place it seems my girlfriend doesn't get the concept that her cellular phone meant she could take the call on the go. I can't even get mad at her because while I was waiting around for her, I was able to calm down from the earlier Lori debacle. I never thought of hurting a woman before but I was close to strangling her. However, since I've had time to reflect I realized it was hugely my fault for constantly going back to her so I swallowed my medicine.

The good news was with my Ex out the way, it seems like I won't have to deal with Michonne's Ex in the workplace for much longer and I'm happy about that. It also seems like there'll soon be a plan to deal with Karen too. I also have my ideas on how to deal with her if she becomes a problem, none that Michonne would approve of no doubt but I'll keep them as a last resort.

* * *

The whole day Thursday we cleaned the cottage. The fridge was well stocked and I was giddy with excitement. I want this weekend to be fun. It had been a hell of a week and I need Rick to mend fences with his friends. The women folk accepted me without reservations so, I want to return the favour to help two pigheaded males see that their friendship was important enough to save. The parents were having dinner with us tonight but they didn't plan on being around for the rest of the weekend when the gang would literally move in. I told them it couldn't get out of hand because they all had to work but they said, we _'re young and we should enjoy ourselves without parents hanging around._

* * *

Friday afternoon, Shane arrived first and he and Rick grabbed a beer and went walking. Carol, Sasha and Tara brought Glenn, Tara and T-Dog's girlfriends Maggie, Denise and Jacqui along with them.

Glenn, T-Dog and Daryl eventually arrived bringing a tall red-headed giant, named Abraham along for the ride. It wasn't long before I noticed sparks flying between him and Sasha. Daryl was a strange one, I had no idea where he fits into the mix. I kinda thought he liked Sasha but obviously, I was wrong.

The men busied themselves getting the grill going while waiting for their buddies to return. I don't know what Rick and Shane found to talk about but when they turned up so did Tobin. That was interesting to say the very least. I then noticed that he and Carol disappeared for a spell.

Finally, the meats were grilled and Andrea and Aaron turned up just in time to eat.

It was a really nice evening. We discovered that Maggie was also an attorney which fit perfectly since we were going to be looking to fill Spencer's position real soon.

Sometime during the evening, I saw my boyfriend in a private discussion with Abraham. I wondered what that was about. I asked Maggie if he too was a firefighter and was told that he's a Private Detective whose services she used in her practice. Immediately red flags started going off in my head. I made a mental note to talk to him. This was too delicate a matter to mess with. I need my hands to be clean and by extension his too.

After dinner, it seems Andrea's earlier contempt for being in the woods in the middle of winter was thawing. Mr. December was chipping away at her frosty exterior. He was melting away what little willpower she had which wasn't much on any given day especially when it came to studs. She and Shane eventually took off on their own.

I was feeling somewhat neglected and went looking for my boyfriend who had been MIA for most of the evening when I discovered something which blew my mind. At the far end of the porch was Aaron locking lips with Daryl. I was shocked not from what they were doing but the fact I thought my friend was in a committed relationship.

I just couldn't get over the fact that the City was claiming the County or vice-versa. It's no wonder the parents didn't want to be around.


	11. Chapter 11

**The First Responder**

Chapter 11

 **A/N:** Thank you for your continued support, I truly appreciate it. It's been awhile but I hope you're still with me.

 _Summary_ : _in the last chapter, the Welcome Wagon drop by the Grimes shortly after lunch. Lori decided to pay Rick an early morning visit knowing full well that Michonne was there. It was a memorable visit for all parties. Michonne decided to host a dinner for Rick's friends and it got very interesting._

 _This chapter picks up the morning after... I hope you enjoy it. Leave me a note..._

* * *

My alarm went off and my hand fumbled across the nightstand to silence it. Michonne was sleeping and I didn't want to wake her up because we had a really late night. I never thought it was a good idea to invite the crew here the night before our shift was to begin but my woman decided otherwise. I wasn't going to argue with her because shortly after dad found out about the twins; he told me the secret to their marriage was 'keepin the missus happy'. _Happy wife, happy life,_ he said... that's something I could do because Michonne very much deserved to be happy.

On the other hand, I don't know what shape my crew's in. I may have been a good host last night but I can't say I was a responsible leader making all that alcohol readily available for consumption knowing we had to work hours later. However, I ease my conscience by rationalizing if we hadn't provided the alcohol they would just go off in search of it, which could have ended up worse than a hangover.

My crew are professionals or at least that was the mantra in my head right now. I know this bunch, what we did last night should have been reserved for the night we went off shift so I was just praying that everyone will make it to work and be able to function if duty called.

At present, I don't even know who's in the cottage with us. I'm so glad my parents didn't come around last night because the scene was pretty much Spring Break gone wild. I don't know what kind of parties Michonne was used to having but obviously nothing like we had last night or she would have never told my parent's things couldn't get out of hand.

I'm happy that despite the various hook-ups that we witnessed she didn't complain. I could have sugar coated the experience for her by bribing my friends to be on their best behaviour but truthfully, I think they were pretty tame last night. At least, Shane came alone this time and he hadn't time enough to call his special friends aka 'the strippers'. Once everyone started pairing up he took one look at the blonde and she became his main course for the night. She had that I'm a city girl' look on her smug face and Shane was bound to wipe it off for her.

I'm fairly certain that even worst debauchery happened after Michonne and I turned in for the night.

Michonne didn't know my crew very well but last night was an introduction.

Last I remembered before we turned in, Shane was paired up with Andrea and they were in the cab of his pick-up truck. The windows were fogged up and silhouetted handprints could be seen on the windshield. It seems Andrea was thawing from the heat of a good ole country boy. Daryl took off with Michonne's friend, Aaron in his vehicle. Tobin and Carol disappeared again shortly after dinner. I can't be certain but I think there might still be three couples here apart from Michonne and myself. My head was still a little foggy from last night's activities but I'm right where I'm supposed to be, next to my better half. I kiss her naked shoulder and reluctantly drag myself out of bed because every minute spent next to her naked form would only defeat the purpose of not wanting to disturb her sleep, so I got up and went to the bathroom.

Michonne has made huge progress these past few days. We were now occupying her parent's room. At first, she was leary to do so but it was the only respectable option. There was no way anyone else but us should occupy this room. It was kinda weird making love to her here, in her parent's room but we eventually got past it. I'm so proud of her because throughout our time together here in King's County, I managed to keep her away from the madness sequestering ourselves out here on the lake. We had all the privacy in the world here to learn about each other and just be ourselves but it all changed a few days ago when news broke that we're expecting. I could no longer shield her from the reality we're now living… that is, life in a small town but she took it in stride.

Every day, I see glimpses of the woman... the fighter I carried in my arms that night not so long ago and it's a pleasure to see her resurface. I know that she's a little battered and bruised at the moment but who wouldn't be after all she has been through; I welcome her presence on a full-time basis so yet I wait for her.

A few days ago, when my crew descended on my parent's place she stood up to the challenge. I thought it would cause her to push me further away but my girlfriend was a rockstar. She figured out the shit between me and Shane within seconds of meeting him and told me to fix it. As well, before we left the city, she basically told me to fix the Lori shit too. In my defence, I previously tried but I didn't exactly put much effort into it since I know engaging Lori was like talking into the wind. I was in awe of Michonne reading Lori like she did. I don't think I've ever witnessed a speechless Lori before, she always had to have the last word but Michonne took care of that. It was beyond hot.

I knew she would fit in with the women on my crew because they were a no-nonsense bunch just like her. They don't take shit… they gave it and that's the reason I respect them so much.

Last night was Michonne's idea of embracing my world and I appreciated her even more for that. I love this woman more and more each day; I didn't know it was even possible to be more enthralled by her; not only was she beautiful but she's also smart, compassionate and funny too. I have no idea what I would do without her. She's my oxygen. I breathe because of her and because of her I'm a better man.

I walk into the messy living room this morning knowing my two worlds were united. I got my brother back all because of the woman whose bed I just left. The scent of the coffee I set to brew was calling the dead to rise up because we had a job to do. Slowly, Glenn, T-Dog and Sasha all shuffled into the room buttoning apparel and fixing footwear. By the looks of things, they at least had had a turn in the shower so the coffee should hopefully revive them some more. I had already text an order to go to Olivia because we needed somethang to eat before getting to the hall. We were heading out the door when dad pulled up.

"Mornin' Son, y'all look like shyte. I thought Michonne said this thang wouldn't get out of hand. Guess my girl, don't know you and your crew too well. Your ma sent two baskets of food one for you and your crew and the other for Michonne."

"Mornin', Sheriff." Sasha, Glenn and T-Dog greeted dad.

"Mornin' dad and thanks. Tell ma thanks for thinking about us." I retrieved the baskets and gave the crew basket to Glenn while I slipped back into the cottage and left the one for my love inside. I truly appreciated my folks they know me and my crew so well. I'm beyond happy that they take such good care of Michonne; the fact she was about to make them grandparents had just increased their doting tenfold. I just hope this doesn't make her feel smothered in any way.

* * *

Oh, my god, the place was a disaster. Last night was the kind of party Andrea and Aaron would have thrown, not me. What the hell happened here? Rick's friends are animals. How could a simple dinner party go so wrong? I'm almost afraid to touch anything outside of our bedroom. I've been up showered, ate and been cleaning for two hours picking up bits of clothing items, broken bottles dirty glasses, bits of food and unfinished plates. Thank god for rubber gloves.

How did my boyfriend not warn me about this? The place looked like a tornado blew through it. I knew the crew members had left but who remained behind, God only knows. I wanted him to make nice with his friends again but this… this was just too much. I was definitely rethinking the idea of a surprise birthday party for Memorial Day weekend. Three months from now, I won't be able to do this.

* * *

 ** _Days later..._**

I returned to therapy. I had a lot to discuss. Sherry and I talked about the many changes in my life since my last visit. We talked about my new relationship status; the fact that I've identified the good Samaritan who is now my boyfriend. She was concerned about this. I told her how he not only saved me but he visited me and talked to me the whole time I was in my coma.

I also shared the fact when I realized I was having strong feelings for him I walked away. She thought it was understandable because I was experiencing what she called attachment phobia. The fact we were still a couple fascinated her. Based on this latest information she suggested a joint session with Rick and me. I purposely didn't share the fact we're expecting. Despite recent events, I want to put the secret back under wraps.

The conversation eventually turned to my recent run-in with Karen and how it affected me. I wasn't ready for such a shock, especially after having finally gotten the courage to let go of my family. As a result, she recommended a support group for me. I don't quite know how I feel about opening up amongst strangers. I didn't mind opening up my wounds here… I'm really not ready for an audience as yet. Plus, I unload a fair amount to Rick because I feel safe with him. She said it was normal but the option was there; however, I needn't share until I felt comfortable to do so.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the office, there were several meetings making decisions regarding staffing. I had been prepping for them for months by reading a lot of briefing books and using my advisors to help me fake it till I make it.

While I understood I was green and learning on the job, I also asked a lot of questions. I didn't allow myself to be manipulated by others biased agendas. Advisors or not, I also conducted my own research to help me with my decisions. I know people can be bought and there was a power struggle afoot, one to undermine everything I do because I was considered not only too young to take the helm of my father's firm but also damaged goods and a potential liability to the firm.

The reading had taken a toll on me, as a result, I'm always exhausted, coupled with the fatigue from my first trimester, so I lean on Andrea a lot.

My father had two old guards whom he trusted Philip Blake and Ezekiel Payton his Senior Partners in the old regime.

Unfortunately for me, though my name happened to be Jones and now Managing Partner they didn't respect me because of my youth and even more so because of my injury, they thought of me as a liability. They couldn't see me as the person I am today, but for my injury of course. In their eyes, I was still a child; one who my dad would bring along with him to the office on weekends when he was working a big case. They fought me on everything. They were very old school and believed very much in the boys club.

Months ago, both Philip and Ezekiel advanced the idea of bringing a new Partner on board. I wasn't averse to the idea but delayed the process until I had had time to learn the ropes of the management side of things. I wouldn't kid myself into believing I knew all there was to know but it's a work in progress for me. This was the week when we would make the decision as to who would be the successful candidate.

We were interviewing the candidates for the new Partner position. My decision was already made and I'm sure they knew it but I had to make it appear as though their candidates stood a chance; the whole process was a matter of formality.

Naturally, both Philip and Ezekiel's candidates were both males; one Milton Mamet and the other Jerry Cooper.

I didn't like Philip much, he was like that one Uncle you have that always leered at you; the one you'd never want to be left alone in a room with. I found as my body matured that's what Philip had become. He was always leering and he made my skin crawl. Naturally, I didn't like his protégé, Milton, he was a spineless jellyfish who took my every slip up to Philip, which caused many of my headaches. Philip would then come to my office under the guise of offering his assistance. On such occasions, I tried to cut his visits short and when I couldn't Jessie had strict instructions to find some reason to interrupt me because I didn't trust myself not to hurt him if he ever did cross that line.

Ezekiel on the other hand, he never made me feel uncomfortable that way. He was more fatherly and I loved that about him outside of the workplace but it kicked into overdrive when I returned after my accident. I know he felt like he needed to step into dad's place but I'm grown, though it's not to say I didn't appreciate him. He just had this flair for the dramatic which got worse as he aged. It was as though he was always on stage. Ezekiel had always been eccentric and I appreciated him in very small doses. I was second chair to him on several big cases and I learned a lot. When dad was alive, I didn't have a problem with Ezekiel but I do now because I believe he's heavily influenced by Philip. The latter knows I would trust Ezekiel's judgment more than his so he uses it to his advantage.

Ezekiel's protégé, Jerry was a very nice man. He had a gentle heart and he wouldn't hurt a fly. It could be said that as gifted as he was, he preferred to avoid the courtroom at all cost, where I, on the other hand, I lived for it... the adrenaline was addictive. I liked Jerry a lot, he was very personable but the position as Partner required something more. It required someone who wasn't afraid to get bloodied if need be. Andrea and I were both taken under my father and Ezekiel's tutelage respectively and we loved the courtroom.

Andrea's nomination wasn't without controversy. We were both destined to be partners under my father's reign circumstances just accelerated the timeline. The old guards, those hand picked by my father didn't appreciate answering to someone several decades their junior, first me and now Andrea on a regular basis; we were not only young, this would be yet another woman in what was to date, an exclusive boys club.

Andrea was like a fourth child to my father. She was my sister in a sense. We met in Law School and have been inseparable ever since. The powers from my father to me went directly to her when I was incapacitated because my Power of Attorney gave her the right to act in the event my twin couldn't. It was the reason they allowed her any leeway, had my twin survived in my stead both Philip and Ezekiel would have been happy because they would have had total control of the firm because Mark was not a lawyer.

 **...**

Four days into the week, we met and I listened to both Philip and Ezekiel once again plead their cases for each of their candidates. I then announced that Andrea would be our new Partner. Neither of them seemed happy about the choice but I didn't care, I explained that she had been doing the job for quite some time now I merely gave her the title officially. I left the conference room with a headache.

* * *

There was a knock on my door. "Come in." I was nursing a headache and waiting for the Tylenol I took earlier to kick in when Jessie walks in carrying a long white box with a huge red bow, which she passed to me. She deftly moved around the office to retrieve the crystal vase and she went to fill with it water for the flowers. I knew who they were from or at least I hoped I did but there was no card. Opening the box, there were a dozen long-stemmed red roses laced with sprigs of Baby's Breath but no card. Their perfume was strong and did nothing to help my current situation.

Just then, I received a text.

"Hey, beautiful!" I smiled.

"Hey! They are beautiful, thank you! What's the occasion?"

"Will you be mine?"

 _Was he seriously asking me to be his Valentine?_ It was more than three weeks since the day itself. I dialled his number instead. He answered on the first ring. "You do realize it has been more than three weeks since Valentine's Day, right?"

"I do… but in my defence, my girlfriend was on a break at the time. So, what do you say? Dinner tonight? Your favourite place, six o'clock, I'll pick you up at home."

"I would love to but aren't you still on days?"

"We need to talk. Gotta run, babe."

I was starting to worry, I knew he had two more days on his shift; it bothered me that he was coming into the city for dinner only to leave in the wee hours of the morning. He could have just as easily arranged dinner for the weekend. Something happened and he wanted to talk so I didn't argue. We did need to talk. I was hoping he'd come clean with me regarding his chat with the giant but he hadn't. I also had to fill him in on what I learned about Aaron too.

Being that tonight was going to be our Valentine's reboot, I had to go shopping. I only have one red dress and I wore it on our first official date. I left Andrea, the newest partner in charge as I cut my already short work day even shorter and left for some quick retail therapy. I promise to make it up to her. First, I thought about having a dinner for her at the cottage, we could have her newest boy toy out but then I rethinked my position on that real quick. Memories of the past weekend were still too fresh in my mind. I decided I would contact Aaron and we'll figure something out that would be more appropriate for her speed.

 **…**

Later that afternoon, I got a voicemail from my boyfriend asking me to meet him at the restaurant instead; he was running late. Why he didn't just postpone our dinner until the weekend was beyond me. The extra time would give me more time to find a suitable gift for him. I finally decided on a navy silk robe for him. I could already imagine the feel of it on him. It had already been a hell of a week so I was warming to the idea of some Ricktherapy. It didn't take me as long to find the perfect dress. I simply walked into the store and told the clerk I wanted a little red dress hot enough to set off fire alarms. She didn't disappoint me.

The little number hugged every curve of my body like a second skin. It fell mid-thigh. The best feature, however, was the cut out which accentuated my now fuller breasts. They were barely contained in place by the designer wire hook holding both pieces of fabric together. The dark chocolate tone of my skin complemented by the Rembrandt Red hue of this dress made them look festive and appropriate enough for Valentine's dessert. Yes, my boyfriend would definitely appreciate this dress. I could already feel the heat building in my nether regions as I imagine the lust in his eyes when he sees me in it.

 **…**

I hated having to lie to Michonne but I didn't want to give anythang away. After talking to Chief Green this morning, he managed to secure a personal meeting for me with his counterpart, Chief Horvath in Atlanta. It was then I got the idea to move up the timeline for the rebooted Valentine's dinner I had planned. I know Michonne was wondering why now... but all will be revealed soon enough. Our lives were heading in a new direction and I want to start us out right.

Chief Horvath luckily had an opening on one of his crew's and offered to meet with me this afternoon. I had enough time to go home, shower, shave, and dress. I was currently on my way to Atlanta for this meeting.

 **…**

I was sitting at the bar waiting for Michonne to arrive. The bartender was engaged in mindless chatter with the customers at the far end of the bar. I was nursing my drink getting the courage to do what I had to. She was running late.

I just finished sending her a text to check her on her ETA, when I noticed a silence had descended at the end of the bar. It was then I heard the clicking of heels coming up behind me. I looked up to see the men's heads were turned and staring so I turned too and she was fucking breathtaking. It had been four days since we last saw one another but she always managed to take my breath away.

Tonight, however, I swore I was on the verge of having a damn coronary. She's removing her wrap as she approaches me and my throat went dry. I finished the shot I had been nursing and wiped my lips with the back of my hand. I open my mouth to greet her but nothing comes out. She kisses my cheek and stands in front of me. She' smiling but my eyes flit from her lips to her breasts which were on full display for me and everyone else. I swallowed hard trying to control my reflexes. I want to put the damn wrap back on her and take her home. My dick was already awake because this damn dress had me off kilter.

I somehow managed to hear myself say, "Hey! You look wonderful tonight."

 **…**

Once he saw me those sapphire blues sparkled. When my wrap came off and he saw my dress they grew like saucers. His Adam's apple bobbed up and down then he turned back to the bar grabbed his glass and tossed the drink at the back of his throat. I knew he would like the dress but he liked it so much so he had difficulty finding my eyes.

I figured the effect would have worn off by the time we were seated but he kept wetting his pouty pink bottom lip often and his extra attention to my breasts made me wet. I kept having to nudge his boot under the table. Rick kept starting and stopping whatever he had to say. It was cute. It reminded me of our first kiss at New Years'. I was feeling a little wicked that this dress had him so discombobulated. It seems red certainly does have an effect on him.

After the waitress took our orders my boyfriend leans over and whispers in my ear, "if you're wearing panties… I need you to remove them...now!" He kisses my hand as I looked at him trying to decide whether he was serious or not. His eyes were hooded and his voice was dangerously low. Shock registers on my face when I realized he wasn't joking. I inhale and swallowed hard then took my purse from the table and left for the ladies room.

 **…**

I watch her perfect round ass as she retreats from me. _Fuck, I need to regain control, this was not how this night was supposed to play out._ My girlfriend in that dress ought to be fucking illegal. I know she owns me but I need this part out of the way before I do what I really want to do right now. She wasn't playing fair but two can play that game.

 **...**

During dinner, I explained I came to the city earlier than expected because that morning I spoke with Chief Green and gave my notice. As a result, I had a meeting with Chief Horvath about an hour ago. I watch her reaction to the news and she seems happy.

I can't believe what I'm hearing. Rick did it… he gave his notice. Call me selfish but I'm damn happy. I was waiting until he was comfortable with our new roles to talk it over with him. I didn't want to push him but the more time I spent with him in King's County made his absence even more noticeable when I'm back in the city. At least there, when he was working we had only hours between the time we saw each other. When I'm in the city the wait was measured in days and it was getting to me. Plus, him sitting across from me knowing damn well I wasn't wearing anything under this dress had me all wet. I half expected him to join me in the washroom but he didn't. I get it… if he had to wait… I had to, too.

I'm watching his lips but I was barely following what he's saying especially now that I know I'll be playing hooky tomorrow. I bit my bottom lip and twirl my loc around my finger. I'm so tempted to slide my other hand out of sight. It's getting hot in here and I just want to leave but I remember he said something about dessert. I've long lost my appetite for food.

"As I was saying, I'm off tomorrow but I'll start on the next shift in two days. I'll work five twenty-four hour shifts over two weeks then I'm done. I'll move down here… we'll have five days together and I'll start on duty the end of March."

Somewhere along the way, Michonne stopped listening … she inhaled deeply, licked her lips which puckered up into a perfect 'O' and she's twirling her locs. I know that look of hers and my dick is throbbing. It's a damn good thang we'll only have another two weeks apart.

I signalled the waitress to clear away the half-eaten plates and bring the dessert. There's only one thing that will make her happy at this point and it can't be done here.

I know he knows I'm done... this game of his is over. He's won. I can't do this any longer. I look at him and opened my mouth to say as much but he stops me.

"Michonne, baby, what I've been trying to say is that I want to be all in. I know you like it when I'm in deep …" I shake my head the words coming from my lips are not what I want to say. I can feel my body temperature rise and can only imagine what I look like to her. I can see that she's confused as hell so I gave up. I signalled the Chef who brought over the plate and sat it in front of her. On it was a dark chocolate orb which had holes allowing you to see in. Inside this orb was a small serving of white cake and in that serving of cake was her engagement ring. On the plate were a heart and the words "Marry Me?" scripted in chocolate.

I held my breath and waited for her answer.

Oh my god, that's what this was all about. He was officially proposing to me and the dorks that we are have just messed it up. He's looking at me waiting for the words and all he got was tears but at least I remembered to nod, yes.

As he slides the ring onto my finger and we kiss the patrons clap. We celebrated with a glass of non-alcoholic champagne.

 **…**

The moment the elevator door closed behind us it was over… my need was now desperation. I would do anything for him if only he'd touch me and he knew it. It was evident by the smirk on his face. He was daring me. Apart from the chaste kiss after I said, yes, he hasn't touched me. He pushed the button to our floor and we started moving,

My fingers started moving too as did his eyes. My hand disappeared under the hem of my dress. He stepped closer to me and bent his head to capture my bottom lip, he sucks on it and releases it with a pop. His scent filled my nose and my breasts threaten to ruin my dress, they want to be free.

Rick was torturing me with his tongue licking at the valley between them. Cupping his face I brought his lips back to mine and unleashed my hunger for him in our kiss. I couldn't wait any longer. Our collective moans had me dripping as I grind myself on his manhood.

The taste of her lips made the semi-hard erection I had ever since seeing that dress instantly hard. We were never going to make it upstairs. Jesus, nothing about this night is going the way it ought to. Her back was against the handrail… she was cornered, really. I liked that… with her hands pinned above her head, I use my tongue to trail that sensitive space between her collarbone up her neck, kissing her just behind her ear. Her body writhes as my cock throbs against her covered sex looking for its way into her slick canal. I could smell the scent of her arousal and I knew she was ready… been ready for quite some time.

Our kiss is hurried and hungry. I turn her body away from me and pushed the stop button. We don't have long and god knows it won't take either of us long.

The moment he spun me away from him my hands hastily unbuckled his belt, unzipped his pants and freed his rock hard thick cock. I felt his lips and hot breath on my neck, his left hand caressing my covered breast. "Hurry, please!" I plead with him and I bend ever so slightly and lift my leg, bracing myself to take him.

I sink into Michonne's slick tight walls with the urgency of a man possessed. My fingers sunk into her thigh as I hit her spot over and over "Fuck, baby..." The moans escaping her beautiful berried lips sent a rush through me and fed my frenzy. I was a drowning man in need of saving so I pistoned into her tight pussy without mercy, "Cum for me baby… cum..." I stare at her face in the mirror as it begin to morph into bliss and I feel her walls tighten around me and her body shudders as I quicken my pace and join her.

I knew I was getting loud but I couldn't help it so, I turned my face and was rewarded with a sloppy kiss. God, I was so close just one or two more hits like that "Oooooh fuck. Oh god, baby… fuck, yes..." I lost it, my eyes rolled back into my head as my orgasm slammed into me and I screamed his name. He came shortly after with a guttural moan. Thank god he was holding me up because my legs felt like they were made of rubber.

 **...**

We were no sooner presentable and moving again when my fiancé informs me that my dress should never be worn again unless we took care of business beforehand. I laughed at him, he can be so funny at times.

 **…**

 **Fire**

I was on watch because I couldn't sleep. It was around ten-thirty when the alarm rang. The crew who were in the dormitory bolted from their beds and slid down the fire pole, like clockwork we filed into the bunker room and into our turnout gear then onto the truck and out the gate.

My truck was responding to an assist on a call from Macon. The fire originated at a strip mall. Allegedly, an SUV careened into the liquor store which went up in flames. The fire had already been in progress for almost two hours and spreading.

It took us twenty minutes to arrive on scene from the time 911 caught the call to dispatched one of King's County's truck. I haven't been on a ladder truck in years but since switching to this shift I've reverted back to my original truck. I missed my crew a lot but it was better this way I finished my last shift later today and then I'll go home to crash before leaving for the city.

Arriving on site, the scene was like an inferno. The alcohol-fueled fire was raging out of control. Thankfully, the stores were closed so it was more about containing it. A quick survey revealed at least six stores were beyond saving.

Our truck was the sixth on site. We were given the job to contain the southern perimeter where there were book and clothing stores.

The glass would soon expand and explode. We had to work fast to knock them out of the frames and use the hose to keep the contents from bursting into flames. We had been at it for several hours now. Fatigue was creeping in. I hadn't slept in about twenty hours and in that time this was my second call out. My vision was obscured by the smoke and I tripped on something and I went down.

 **…**

I woke up to my phone ringing. It was too early for my alarm... I was exhausted. It had been a while since I had a bad night but last night was hell. I was terrified. Unfortunately, I can't remember my dreams… but it wasn't the accident because I usually wake myself from my screams. It felt like I was burning up but I didn't have a fever. I didn't understand it myself the room seemed so hot, I couldn't breathe. I opened the windows to get fresh air but eventually had to take a cold shower to trick my mind. The last thing I remember was slipping into bed in the spare room between the fresh linens.

"Hello?"

"Michonne dear…" It was ma… I must have overslept. I'm still groggy and my head hurts. At the same time, I hear the doorbell. "Ma, can I call you back there's someone at the door?"

I was wearing my pj shorts and my fiancé's brown tee shirt which I snagged when I last stayed at his place. I grabbed a robe from the bathroom and went to answer the door. I peeped through the peephole and saw the Sheriff; I was still half asleep and confused but I opened the door.

"Sheriff?" He looked at me and his eyes said it all… then my cell phone started ringing down the hall. I shake my head to rid it of the constant dull pain which was slowly manifesting into a harsh reality. One I wasn't prepared for.

I shook my head as I cried "No! Nooo, Nooo! Please… noooo!" My legs gave up and the Sheriff catches me.


	12. Chapter 12

**The First Responder**

Chapter 12

A/N _Happy Easter to everyone. I Hope the Easter Bunny is good to_ y'all _._ I know it's been a while and I thank you for your patience between updates. Your continued support: reviews, favourites and follows are greatly appreciated.

 _Summary: the last chapter picked up the morning after the dinner which went off the rails and we saw two very different pov's. We got an insight as to what Michonne's life at the office was all about. There was a surprise dinner which led to an engagement. Rick set into motion his plan to leave King's County but shortly after... tragedy struck._

This chapter picks up with the Sheriff and Michonne.

 _Please enjoy and leave a note._

* * *

During the drive from Atlanta to King's County, the Sheriff filled me in on the accident. Apparently, Rick was hurt while responding to a call out assisting the Macon Fire Department.

The Sheriff explained that he came to get me because they didn't want me driving upset. I truly appreciate his parent's thoughtfulness. They remind me a lot of my beloved parents, whom I didn't want to think about, especially right now. It felt good, however, to have their love and support especially since we've only been together such a short time.

Usually, the Sheriff and me would converse easily but today, I wasn't a very good companion so he just let me be. He, however, no doubt acting under strict instructions from ma found a coffee shop to get me something to eat. Truthfully, I wasn't hungry and I didn't think I could even eat but I acquiesced. I ordered a bagel with cream cheese, a large coffee and a half dozen croissants. It made the Sheriff feel better knowing that he did what he was tasked to do; whether I actually ate or not that was a task he was going to leave to his boss. Ma usually wins. I'm slowly finding that out. She's the head of this family unit, though if you asked her, she'd say dad's the boss, meaning the Sheriff but we all knew the deal.

 **…**

Stepping off the elevator the Sheriff and I walked down the hallway towards Rick's room. His crew… his family were all in the waiting room. My heart lurched. _Dear God, please don't let be that bad._ His friends all acknowledged me as I walked by and into his room. Ma was holding a vigil at his bedside; as my shadow fell across her lap, she stood up and embraced me. We were both in tears.

I pull away from her to take in the sight of my fiancé lying there hooked up to the machines and an IV drip. My heart hurts. _I can't lose him. I'm not ready for that… I'll never be ready for that._

"What did the doctor's say?" I whispered.

"They say he's resting. He's on oxygen, and will be monitored for the next forty-eight hours but apart from that… we wait."

Ma was exhausted, she usually has way too much to say but I understand. Her worry was my worry too. She kissed my cheek and wiped my tears as she cedes her place to me and walks into the Sheriff's embrace.

The Sheriff, on the other hand, he was trying to be strong for both of us but little cracks were beginning to show in his composure. I noticed his shoulders were slightly hunched and his eyes were watery as he took a final look at the inert figure, which looked nothing like the usual energetic younger version of himself. Together, they left me alone so that I could have some privacy with my fiancé.

I took to the seat recently vacated by his mother and I begin what I imagined was a similar behaviour to what he did when our roles were reversed and I laid in that bed.

"Baby, it's me. I know I'm not good at saying how I feel. I'm not like you… you tell me every day how you feel and I promise to tell you every day going forward how I feel about you. But in case you're having any doubts at all I want you to know… I love you and I need you. You know this is huge for me apart from my twin I've never needed anyone before...you changed that."

The tears were now streaming down my face uncontrollably. "You never gave up on me… and we'll never give up on you. The night we met, you told me you were responsible for me because you saved my life. You remember, I offered to free you from your obligation but you wouldn't hear of it. Well, secretly, I was happy that you refused."

Taking his right hand in mine, I rubbed it gently and continued talking. "I tried giving you your freedom again when we got confirmation of this pregnancy but you chose to be all in with me; so, I'm going to hold you to that because our babies need their daddy and I want a husband. I finally said yes to what was this.. your third proposal? I don't want anyone but you. My heart needs this. I tried changing it when I left but I couldn't because I was already yours as much as you were already mine. I couldn't quit you and you knew it… it's the reason you let me go… you knew I could never leave you."

I thought of all the things we have yet to experience all the things which remained unsaid between us; two weeks wasn't nearly enough time because our lives were ahead of us. Our life together was yet to begin, the foundation of our love was slowly blossoming, although some aspects were already under construction time was needed to solidify this union. Our love and all that flowed from it, the ups and downs, every smile, every success, every milestone yet to be realized. _No, this wasn't the end… it can't be... we've barely just begun._

"We barely just begun building our life together… there are so many decisions we still have to make, like where we're going to live? Are we going to buy, build, renovate or sell… what will we name these babies of ours? Mundane as these questions maybe but it's our reality. Sure, these are decisions I can make on my own but I don't want it to be my way. I want it to be our way… yours and mine."

Exhausted from my lack of sleep and stress, I lay my head on his bed and sobbed myself to sleep.

 **...**

There was a knock at the door as I fought a war on the phone with my not yet mother-in-law. It was my sister, Andrea. I had asked her to swing by my place in the city to grab me a bag of things. There was one at his parents' house but I didn't want a face to face battle of wills with ma. I was already having one on the phone and it was one she wasn't going to win. The thought of trying to sleep tonight was daunting enough, I knew the safest place for me was going to be right here with him.

"Ma, I promise I will eat whatever food you send me but I can't leave him. I won't be able to sleep without him especially after this. His presence calms me. I can't… I won't leave him. I'm sorry."

Shane arrived at the hospital shortly after Andrea did. He was ma's delivery boy. He knew from the look on my face the conversation I was having and shook his head in sympathy. He didn't seem too surprised to see my sister present. Although, Andrea seemed to blush the moment he walked through the door. I'm surprised, she's not one to be bashful. Plus, she had to have known coming here… it went without saying unless Shane was on duty he'd be here, that however, was a mystery for another day.

"Okay, dear but you better feed my grandbabies. Dad won't let me come back anyway because my pressure is up… but you call me if there's any change." I promised and end the call.

Presently, I had to deal with a hunger which seemed to have materialized out of thin air. Andrea and I dug into the small feast that Shane brought while he spent time with his brother.

 **...**

Later that night, I got into bed next to him. I must have fallen asleep shortly after.

What the hell? I was sleeping and all of a sudden I felt Michonne's body tensed up next to me. I knew she was in the midst of another nightmare, "Noooo!" She yells.

My eyes flew open and I try to rouse her from her sleep, "Chonne… baby… wake up you're having a nightmare." I then realized we weren't home. I'm in the hospital and she's in bed with me.

The door flew open and the lights came on as Shane and Andrea spilled into the room to see what happened.

I recall his voice calling to me… it was scratchy and almost inaudible compared to my scream. I open my eyes to see Shane and Andrea followed shortly by the duty doctor and a nurse. He was awake and that's all that was important. He came back to me… to us. We were expelled from the room while the medical staff examined the patient.

Andrea hugs me and I allow myself to break. I sobbed though these were tears of joy which I could not yet articulate. "Come on sweetie, let's grab a coffee and a bagel then and you can call his parents. Plus, that way you won't be lying when his mother ask if you ate."

 **...**

The doctor's released me twenty-fours after I woke up with strict instructions to rest. I was now on one-week sick leave to be followed by my week off. Michonne refuses to leave me alone at home even though she would have only worked half days. I didn't argue because my options were either her being my nursemaid or my mother. It was a no-brainer plus, dad told me to choose my battles well.

"Babe, I made reservations for tonight so that we both can relax and let someone else do the work."

"Michonne, I don't mind cooking… I actually like it." I say to her knowing that would get her going.

"I never said I didn't like cooking… I would just like for someone other than you or me to do it for a change. Now that we're living together doesn't mean we'll stop doing the things we did before. I'm sure a night out wouldn't hurt your recovery."

"Are you already bored with domesticity after three days?" I ask her as I playfully grab my fiancé from behind and toppling us onto the bed. She frees herself from my hold and turned to me, her face a little more serious than I expected with sad eyes. One hand cups my face the other covers my heart.

"I almost lost you and that scares me more than you'll ever know. When I saw the Sheriff at my door, I thought my worst nightmare was happening again… I couldn't breathe. When I saw you laying there… I was crippled with the fear of losing you. I have you now and if I want us to live in this moment, please allow me that. I don't want to put things off with you. I want us to do things… I don't ever want to regret not living my life with you."

I wiped the single tear which slid down her cheek and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make light of what happened because I do know how scary it must have been for you. I just don't want you shutting down on me. Michonne what happened was a fluke but I promise you that I'll be more careful. For one, I'm sleeping better because there's only one bed now and you're always in it."

He could disarm me by saying the sweetest things. I too am relieved that we're finally in one place. Tonight, I'm the one who will be asking the important question. In the meantime, the doorbell is ringing and I have a date to spend some time with Andrea allowing him some free time.

 **…**

Dinner was a casual affair. I wanted to surprise him. I wanted the city to seduce him so I took him to the Polaris; the restaurant overlooked the city and it made a complete revolution every forty-five minutes. The view was breathtaking. Our reservation coincided with an amazing sunset. As we dined the sky became an orange blanket with fluffy white clouds floating by over the city below us.

"It's beautiful…" he says allowing himself to glance at the spectacular backdrop to our dinner, "but nothing compared to my date." He adds moistening that bottom lip of his with a sparkle in his eyes, no doubt remembering the last time we dined out. The sparkler on my finger reminded me it was definitely a night to remember. I smile at my handsome fiancé and I feel the heat as it crept up my neck and I break eye contact and he smirks knowing exactly where I was at that moment. He now suspects he knows my tell.

I attempt to deflect. I don't want to confirm what he suspects. "What would you say to a small intimate ceremony at the cottage let's say April 15? Your family already knows about the babies and we'll be just past the first trimester. I think it'll be a good time before I start to show."

Michonne just proposed a wedding date and I'm stunned. She was definitely serious about living in the moment. I knew my accident scared her but in a way it has pushed us closer. Her fears have done a three-hundred and sixty degrees on her and I'm here for her, through the good and the bad.

"Baby, we'll do whatever you want. Plus, I think it would be a good idea to talk this over with your therapist as well."

 **…**

It was a lovely evening and I was fairly proud of myself for being proactive. I proposed a date to be hitched to the love of my life. Something happened to me when he got hurt. I realized how lucky I was when our paths crossed the first time there was something there. Then, unbeknownst to me it was a continuation of our story yet to be written. He has been patient with me while I caught up and even more so when I realized it was more than I expected and much too soon. I was ill-prepared for the love he showered over me but the universe had its own ideas of how to heal my broken heart… It sent me the one who had been watching over me from the day my world crashed and burned. He was the glue that kept me together and because of him, I'm blessed with his unborn children.

 _Yes, I was certain I wanted this._

 **…**

As I was washing my hands I heard that all too familiar voice. The condescending prick had just stepped up to the urinal.

"I saw the ring… can't believe Michonne settled for something so small. I guess she had no choice considering she was settling for the fucking help. Did you come to the washroom to skip out on picking up the tab?"

I felt my jaw set as the anger rose within me. I couldn't very well go back to the table with bruised knuckles and this piece of shit would be the type to go back to the table all bloodied to make a point. I stood there taking deep breaths picturing my fiancé's face to keep me calm… to stop me from doing what I so wanted to do since the morning I found him in the cottage. I waited for him to come to the sink and when he did, I warned him.

"You ever say anythang like that to me again, I'll break your jaw, knock your teeth out. You understand? Say yes."

"Yes."

As I figured the piece of shit stood there shaking. I don't think he expected that from me but then again, he's never seen me without Michonne as a referee to keep me in line but I do believe he got the message. I turned and walked out the door.

 **...**

Days later, we were driving to her friend Aaron's place for dinner but I could tell there was something on her mind, she's holding back. Ever since the damn accident, she's been treating me with kid gloves as if I would break or just disappear.

The first opportunity I got, I pat her knee. "Baby, I'm okay and we're going to be alright. I promise."

I worry about him. He's not telling me stuff. I turn to him and ask, "Baby, is it true that you threatened Spencer?" I knew this wasn't going to end well but I had to ask. I watch the tinge of colour as it crept up from the side of his neck; his grip on the steering wheel turned his knuckles white. He looked at me briefly his eyes were ice cold then his eyes returned to the road ahead. He said nothing but his temple was throbbing. I had my answer. "Babe, he's dangerous and we're trying to get rid of him. The last thing I want is for him to hire someone to beat him up and frame you for it. I didn't tell you this before because I didn't want you to get angry but I know he's been working with Philip, one of the partners' at the firm and has been prior to proposing to me. He was in debt having made some bad investments but managed to secure a loan from Philip just before he proposed. I'm not sure why he didn't ask his mother for an advance on his trust fund but the reality is, he's now indebted to Philip and will do his bidding."

Exactly as I thought, Spencer was a piece of shit; he went straight to Michonne instead of coming at me. What the hell did she see in this guy anyway? This revelation about problems at work had me worried not just for her but for the health and safety of our unborn children.

"Michonne, why didn't you say something before? I know I'm not a lawyer but if there's anythang I can do... I can listen if you just need to vent… I can have dad discreetly look into these people for you. He's got connections here in the city. I don't want any of this to become stressful for you and the babies."

He opened the door to the other thing that I actually knew about. "Spencer is an internal problem, Andrea's going deal with him but since you brought it up, I was hoping you'd level with me with regards to Abraham." I paused hoping he'd fill in the blanks but there was this silence yet again. When did he become so secretive?

I knew this conversation was coming sooner or later but with everything that happened since the weekend at the cottage, I forgot about it. It was stupid of me to have had Abe come by. I hadn't thought things through.

"About Abe, at first, I thought he just was another firefighter but Maggie tells me that he's a Private Investigator from Macon County; so, why was he at the cottage?

There it was... my fuck up was right there in front of me. _How can I put it as delicately as possible?...The fact I want Karen out of our lives as soon as possible._ I didn't want Karen around causing shit every time we turn around. If that Marc-André was, in fact, Michonne's nephew, I'm torn. I want him to be so she'll still have a part of her family; most importantly a part of her twin for her comfort. Unfortunately, if he was her nephew I could only see the innocent child being used against her and I will not allow it. I wasn't about to lie to her so I told her the truth.

"I asked Abe to look into Karen. I asked him to go back to Vegas and see what he could find on her."

"If Marc-André's my nephew I need our hands to be spotless. Between my current situation with both Karen and Spencer something's gonna happen. Just don't make something happen." I felt tired, these outside forces kept coming at us. I wasn't angry at him. I knew he was trying to protect me... our family. The mood had changed in the car and we spent the rest of the ride in silence.

 **…**

We arrived at Aaron's place less happy than when we started out. We were both in a mood. At least, the dinner was an opportunity to discuss the business about Karen and on a personal level to toss ideas around for Andrea's dinner.

Aaron welcomed us with a surprise of our own."Surprise!" It was a surprise engagement dinner. Rick looked at me as if to ask whether I knew but I had no clue. His crew was all there, I immediately had flashbacks to a few weekends back at the cottage. On this evening, however, it appears the original hookups were now couples. They all seemed happy, even Andrea. I didn't worry about the place because Aaron was definitely accustomed to frat house parties. This place has seen many.

While the gang were busy in the backyard, Aaron, Andrea, Rick and myself we secluded in Aaron's home office discussing matters. He brought us up to speed that we'd be meeting with Karen in two days to explain the situation to her.

Aaron explained, basically, the time in which Karen could have challenged Mark's will had lapsed. The only exception was for her to demonstrate that she ought to have been notified of the probate. Unfortunately for her they were already legally divorced. At present, there was no proof the child was even Mark's. Also, Karen could have easily had a DNA test once the child was born and filed a caveat with the probate court to block the will prior to it being filed with the court. These were all things she could have been counselled to do or done on her behalf had she contacted the Legal Aid Society.

At times during the discussion, Rick's hold on my hand tightened, I tried pulling it away. Eventually, he let go of it. I knew it wasn't intentional but all the same, it was painful.

"Sweetie, I know how much you want this to be Mark's son but it feels more like a shakedown to me. She's got to be smart enough to know that you'll ask for a DNA test and if the child turns out to be your nephew, we'll talk about next steps. Now, can we party?"

"Sure, you mind giving us a minute? We'll meet y'all outside in a bit."

Michonne and I hung back, once we were alone I took her into my arms. "Baby, I'm sorry. I won't do anythang that could jeopardize this for us. You have my word."

I was relieved to hear him promise to hold off; I took a deep breath and allowed myself to relax if only for the evening. "Shall we go enjoy ourselves? We are the guests of honour after all."


	13. Chapter 13

**The First Responder**

Chapter 13

A/N I truly appreciate your continued support: reviews, favourites and follows. Thank you!

 _Summary: the last chapter, Michonne arrives at the hospital to find Rick's family holding a vigil. The chapter is reminiscent of the one where we saw Rick talked to a comatose Michonne except in this one she speaks to her unconscious fiancé. A complete role reversal. We get a better insight of her character too. Fearful of sleeping alone she remains at Rick's side and eventually crawls into his bed. She was in the middle of a nightmare when he wakes up to comfort her._ _The accident triggers Michonne into action and they set a wedding date. Rick and Spencer had another moment... where Spencer narrowly escapes harm but time's running out on how much longer Rick can keep his hands at his side. The gang surprised them with an engagement dinner at Aaron's._

 _Please enjoy and leave a note._

* * *

 _Two days later_

"Karen, are you following me? As I explained, you do have the right to seek representation in this matter and I strongly suggest that you do. Ms. Jones is my client and I will at all times act in her best interest."

Rick and I sat silently across the conference table from Karen as Aaron explained to her that before any discussions could or would be held with her, she would need to allow a DNA test for Marc-André.

My fiancé held my hand to calm my nerves. I was grateful that the child was not present. I don't think I could go through this with him here and Karen being her natural bitch self. Karen wasn't happy as it was and that would be enough to set the child off.

"Yeah, what I'm hearing is that y'all don't believe me and the poor little rich girl don't wanna pony up for what she knows to be the truth. Marc-André doesn't take to strangers but his eyes tracked her the moment he saw her as though he knew her."

My face remained masked but my body flinched at her description of me. Rick noticed and rubbed my arm. It was taking all that I possess not to tear her apart verbally because I need her to be open to dialogue if the tests confirm what I think they might. A side glance at my fiancé told me he too has had his limit with her, his jaw was clenched and I know from the short time we've been together it's never a good sign. To date, there have been only two people I know that could evoke this particular response in him and one was sitting across the table from us. The other was my ex.

"Mrs. Jones, there's absolutely no need for you to lash out towards my client. This meeting is being conducted by me. Given the circumstances and the fact you and Ms. Jones' brother were legally divorced prior to his untimely death, I'm sure you could see why there would naturally be questions regarding the paternity of Marc-Andé. What we're asking isn't unreasonable… you can ask anyone. Again, if you were to get someone to represent you it would make this process a whole lot easier. "

Karen wasn't about to make it easy but I don't understand why. If she had nothing to hide a quick test would simply defuse this increasingly acrimonious situation. It was clear she wanted financial compensation but the quickest route there was a positive test unless of course, she was afraid that there's a possibility it really wasn't Mark's son.

"You never liked me, Michonne. You could never accept that your brother would make a decision he didn't run by you first. Did you know that he considered you to be a busybody? Always having to have a say in his life. It never sat right with any of you did it... him turning up with a wife out of the blue? Y'all thought you knew him but none of you know him the way I did. You're no different from your father… so damn prim and proper."

 _Lordt, please give me the strength to remain in this chair. Give me the fortitude to be the better person because I am weak._ I found myself praying, something I hadn't done in a long time, especially after waking up alone to the news about my family. However, I found it had become necessary to do so in recent days. I couldn't do this, I felt my resolve ebbing away like the tide after every test and I was about to break.

"Did you know your father offered to write me a cheque to leave? He'd rather see his son miserable than to have someone like me in his family. I think that's part the reason Mark did the things he did too. Why do you think he never used the lawyer you recommended? Where do you think he was … when he turned up late that day? He was with me… we just found out I was six weeks pregnant."

The more she spoke the more I want to reach across the table and pull her extensions out, throw her down on the floor and smack the crap out of her. I was envisioning a real Jerry Springer moment. However, I kept telling myself I had to be professional. I am a professional and this is not a blemish I want on my record. Yes, I hated her and she knew it; as a result, she was using my dead family members to bait me. Rick's hold on my hand was now firm. He knew what I was thinking. He kept squeezing my hand every now and then to reassure me that everything would be okay.

"Mrs. Jones, that's quite enough!" Aaron said losing his cool a little, "if you believe that your child is, in fact, a 'Jones' all it would take is a simple test. I will arrange for the testing and we can put this thing to rest. As I previously explained to you, until such time there's absolute proof of the child's paternity, we have nothing further to discuss."

It was typical Karen, she always managed to grate on people's nerves. What my brother saw in her had to be her hidden talents.

Michonne was at the end of her rope and the bitch knew it. She didn't bring the child which was a stipulation I made to Aaron. I didn't want Michonne breaking down like she did before. I know she was torn up wanting the child to be her nephew even if it meant having to deal with the rattlesnake he had for a mother. This fiasco had gone too far and I couldn't remain silent anymore.

"Mrs. Jones, let's call a spade a spade, shall we? It doesn't take a blind man to see you want money; like you, I heard what Mr. Marquand said earlier until it is proven the child is, in fact, a 'Jones' ain't nothing gonna happen."

If looks could kill, the look she gave me would have rendered me dead and her a murderess. Yet I smiled, it was nice that I could rattle her cage even just a little bit. While I was at it, I continued to push the envelope for as far as Michonne or Aaron would allow me to go. I wasn't bound by their code of ethics, what the hell would I know… I was just an ordinary joe and I was going to push Karen to the edge.

"Michonne is ready to take the test right now. Mr. Marquand said it could be arranged as soon as you say yes, sitting here taking potshots at Michonne ain't gonna solve anythang. If you don't wanna take the test maybe it's because you have somethang to hide; quite frankly it's high time you either put up or shut the hell up because we're done with this shit."

Pushing my chair away from the table I got up and Michonne followed suit. We walked out of the meeting hand in hand. As we stepped off the elevator, Michonne's phone buzzed; it was Aaron… the test was scheduled for 9 o'clock the next morning.

* * *

It was minutes before noon when Maggie knocked on my door and stuck her head in. "Hi, Maggie. Please come in and have a seat; how's everything going? I hope the travel wasn't too bad this morning. I'm sorry, I couldn't meet with you this morning. I had something to tend to and by the time I got here, you were tied up in HR. I trust everything is in order. Have you found a place to stay?

Maggie entered the space closing the door behind her and sat down across the desk in one of the visitor's chair. "Everythang's fine. Nah, I was coming to the city so I gave myself extra time for the trip. I'm staying at the Courtyard Suites which is within walking distance from the office so that's a bonus." She replied in a lazy Southern drawl.

"That's good. First of all, I want to welcome you on board and let you know that my door is always open to you. If I'm not here you can always see Andrea. I know you've met Mr. Blake and Mr. Payton, they are the old guards here… but just consult myself or Andrea if you know what I mean. They shouldn't be asking anything of you but they'll probably try. Your duties, however, will be delegated to you by either myself or Andrea."

Maggie was quick. She didn't say much but I could see that she was quickly seeing the situation.

"Our chat won't take long it being lunchtime and all. I just want to introduce you to Spencer Monroe, perhaps you two can grab lunch together and he'll get you up to speed on things."

"He wouldn't happen to be that playboy you see on television all the time would he… I... mean the Senator's son?"

I laughed at her accurate assessment of Spencer. "Yes, he's one in the same. You'll be sitting second chair to Spencer at his upcoming hearing. I'll be upfront with you… he doesn't always play nicely with others so be careful not to be shut out of any important meetings… or be dumped on at the last minute to do stuff."

"I see, so I guess he does live up to his reputation after all."

I chuckled again, then gave her a little advice, "Spencer's child-like in most things but if you're firm with him from the get-go, he'll toe the line."

"I was raised on a farm, Michonne but I'm no shrinking violet…in our line of work, I've come across entitled frat boys before though none was quite as well known as Mr. Monroe so don't you worry about me."

The more time I spend with Maggie the more I liked her. "In addition, be forewarned he's also my ex-boyfriend so he'll try to pull rank on that. I don't anticipate he'll be up to any shenanigans right away but I wanted you to have the whole picture. Where Spencer's concerned you'll report directly to Andrea so there can't be any perceived conflict of interest on my part. That said, do you still want to do this?" I ask her as I passed her a folder and explain, "That's a list of his current cases and their status just in case he tells you differently."

"I have to admit the drama here is a little more than we usually get in King's County. It sounds like a regular soap opera around here but once I see all the actors at play, I'm sure I'll be fine." Maggie added in her thick southern drawl.

Andrea and Spencer joined us shortly after my sit down with Maggie. The four of us were now seated at the informal sitting area near the windows.

"Spencer, I would like you to help us welcome the newest member of Jones & Associates, Ms. Maggie Greene. Maggie, this is Spencer Monroe."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Monroe," Maggie says as her hand reaches out to Spencer who reluctantly takes it.

"Likewise, Ms. Greene." He lied, the look on his face says he was than impressed. Prior to Spencer and Andrea joining us, she had given him a heads up but there was a cold look in eyes.

"Spencer, Maggie will be your second chair on the Wilson trial. Like you, she will also report to Andrea for any cases she'll work with you." He gave me a strange look but I continued, "She'll only report to me when she's handling other matters. Is that clear?"

"Crystal... Ms. Jones, but you do realize the hearing is next week, right? I hardly have time to be babysitting a newbie." He pushed back, which was expected.

"Spencer, Ms. Greene is an accomplished Attorney and I'd dare say that you might even learn a thing or two from her once you get to know one another."

I watched his reaction as he pulls a classic Spencer at the idea that Maggie could actually teach him something new. His chest puffed out as he began his superior stance, _look at me I'm Spencer R. Monroe. Surely, you must have heard of me._ Then, there was something else as he stared at me but it disappeared as fast as it appeared. I think it was only visible to me since we've had more than a professional relationship. I let it pass perhaps I imagined it... whatever it was.

The meeting wrapped quickly with Spencer inviting Maggie to join him for lunch.

Andrea and I exchanged a look because neither of us could believe it, Spencer was actually behaving like a grown-up for a change.

I spent the remaining two hours on the phone and responding to emails. It was now quitting time for me and Rick was picking me up. We had initially planned on going to King's County overnight because my one-year follow-up with Dr. Jenner, my Neurologist was scheduled in the morning. I was hoping that he would sign off on me returning to work in a full-time capacity; especially since I would have to be off work on maternity leave in the not too distant future. I felt fine apart from a headache every now then and they weren't as severe as they used to be. The fatigue I have now was due to the babies but I had a sinking feeling he wasn't about to do that especially when the nurse asked why I cancelled my MRI. She said, "Oh, I see," and settled for changing my appointment to later that day.

Instead, tomorrow, we now had to be in Aaron's office first thing in the morning for the DNA tests. He had arranged for the technician to do them there and within two days we'd know the results.

I was downstairs on the top step leaning against the building waiting for Rick to pick me up. It made no sense to have him try to find parking and wait for me or to come inside to get me. I was scrolling through my messages finishing up some loose ends when two things occurred: first, Maggie and Spencer were both returning from their late lunch. Spencer, however, having imbibed one too many for lunch approached me and pins me to the wall before I could react. The scent of alcohol was more powerful than whatever breathe mint he chose to mask it.

"Spencer, what the hell are you doing? Get off me." I ordered him as I pushed him away to no avail. The alcohol seemed to have fueled his strength."

"Come on baby, don't play hard to get… it doesn't become you. I saw the way you looked at me earlier. You know we were meant for each other… together, you and me we are the next power couple of Atlanta. This is our time... baby and all. I allowed you enough time to experiment and get the help out of your system but I'm done, Michonne...this charade is over. You're mine. You and me we play with the help... we don't marry them."

My phone crashed onto the steps and shatters. My handbag falls… its contents spilled out onto the steps with some rolling towards the street. I slapped furiously at the drunken madman trying to knock some sense into him. "Spencer, snap out of it. Damn it. I'm engaged to Rick." I screamed at the mad, deaf and drunken man. His hands clamped on either side of my face as his lips crushed into mine splitting my lip as he presses himself into me against the wall. My constricting attire works against me. I could not utilize my knees in this pencil skirt. My nails clawing at him just seem to fuel the assault.

Maggie tries pulling him off me but is unable to do so. Second, there was the screeching of the tires in the street below and car doors flying open which tells me things just went from bad to worst Rick will be charged with murder. _What the fuck is happening? How could things go so wrong in the space of two hours?"_

As I pull up to Michonne's building Glenn is shotgun, Daryl and Shane are in the vehicle behind us. The boys came to the city with Glenn on a lark to surprise their partners. Glenn's surprise was already ruined at the restaurant but dinner was still a possibility later. I know Michonne would be waiting outside but I didn't see her.

"What the fuck?" Glenn screamed.

His door flew open as soon as the car came to a stop. I heard the screeching tires of Shane's truck. I didn't see anythang at first, then, I saw Shane was already halfway up the flight of stairs as Glenn and Daryl came at me and pinned me on the car. My eyes followed Shane and realized what the fuck I was seeing. The asshole had Michonne pinned against the wall and Maggie was pulling at him until Shane got there and yanked him off her delivering several right hooks to Spencer's face. I wrestle to free myself but couldn't they had me in a death grip.

In the distance, I heard sirens but I didn't care I want to get my hands on that piece of shit. "Let go of me. I'm gonna fucking kill him." I roared.

"Shane's got this man better him than you... your woman and them babies gonna need you." Daryl enunciated to ensure I understood the gravity of the matter at hand. "We'll let you go to get Michonne only, aite?"

Finally, freed from his clutches. I see that my fiancé is being restrained by Glenn and Daryl and Spencer was in the clutches of Shane who delivers another punch to him which broke his nose.

Maggie was busy collecting the contents of my spilled handbag and naturally the small crowd had their phones out capturing the moment.

My shades were busted and on the steps so I had to shield my face with my hand as my fiancé leads me down the steps into the waiting car. The moment he got into the car beside me he spoke. His voice was dangerously low which caused alarm bells to sound in my head.

"He's gone Michonne. Do whatever you have to do… but he's gone and you're pressing charges."

He was furious. His eyes didn't meet mine. Suddenly, the car pulls out into traffic. His knuckles on the steering wheel were ghostly white. His jaw was clenched so tightly I swore he would eventually need treatment. His temple was throbbing and his complexion flushed.

As we drove away, I was still in shock, like what the hell happened in the past few hours for us to be here at this juncture? Sure, it went without saying Spencer was done and best of all there would be no blowback on the firm. His mother couldn't exactly approach the old guards for leniency and have it swept under the rug. The assault was public and by now it was everywhere.

"Please take me home," I begged. His eyes were ice cold as he glared at me. "The police can come to us. I don't want to be photograph any more than absolutely necessary. Please, baby, take me home."

* * *

The police came by the house after taking Maggie's statement. I recalled the events to them and they snapped their photos for evidentiary purposes. I confirmed that I did want to press charges in order to obtain a restraining order. I didn't want to take a chance that something like this could happen again. I didn't want Rick to end up in jail if Spencer got near me again. He was sitting next to me but his mind was elsewhere... the little leg tremors tells me he's still pissed. Pissed that his friends saved him from himself. He had pent up anger and the rage coursing through him needed an outlet. He was a live wire and extremely dangerous. His temper was barely concealed as he listens to me recalling the events of those few minutes on the stairs. The police eventually left then it was only us. I tried touching him but he wouldn't allow it so I went to take a bath.

I'm being a jerk. I'm pacing around the damn condo knowing Michonne was hurt when I pulled away from her. It was never about her but more about me wanting to do more than I did. Maggie and Spencer passed by our table as they were leaving the restaurant. Glenn got jealous because he recognized Spencer and knew of his reputation. I told him to relax that it was nothing more than a business lunch. It never occurred to me that they were sitting close enough to hear our conversation.

"Are we going to be okay?" I ask as I entered the room. I need to know where his head was at in this mess.

I walked towards her and take her into my arms, resting my forehead on hers for a moment. "I'm sorry. Glenn called, Maggie said when they first got to the restaurant everythang was fine. They were talking about work getting to know one another. They were just starting to eat their food and everythang changed when he recognized my voice. He told the waitress to keep his drinks coming."

I led him to the loveseat and sat down to listen to what he had to say.

"He obviously overheard me and the guys talking about the babies and the upcoming renovations. We didn't know they were there… nor would I think talking about our life would send him over the edge. If so, why not attack me? Fuck, I was right there. I'm so sorry, Michonne."

"You don't have to be… what happened wasn't your fault."

"I can't help but feel it was. " His voice broke causing my heart to hurt.

"I know you feel like it but it wasn't you. Spencer wasn't too thrilled to be told he'd have a co-chair on his upcoming case. There was something off about him even before he left the office. I thought I imagined it but I guess I didn't." It hurt like hell that I couldn't change his mindset. He was hell-bent on blaming himself for Spencer's assault on me. I couldn't allow him to do that. I myself was having a hard enough time as it was dealing with feeling so damn helpless. I stood up and walked over to the cabinet and took a crystal tumbler, then poured him two fingers of Scotch neat.

I gave him the drink then sat next to him. He took a drink but waits for me to continue. "Rick, darling, you're choosing to see the dark side of this… that you caused this… that you couldn't protect me. Whereas, I choose to see the light which came from this mess." He looks at me totally lost. The puzzled look on his face said as much.

"What do you think would have happened had you made it up the stairs before Shane? Do you think it would have ended better than it did? Would you rather us spend our wedding night having a conjugal visit? Your mom's blood pressure would be off the charts. What happened was the best case scenario for everyone. My children won't have a murderer for a dad and I don't have to worry about you missing their births because I'm not doing it alone. Further, Spencer resigned which means it saves Andrea the time it would take to get rid of him legally. I will have a restraining order against him plus, I intend to submit a complaint to the Bar. So, I need you to let go of this because I have to… it's not good for the little ones."

Listening to Michonne gave me a new perspective on thangs. Yes, I was still pissed but she was right...thangs could have been so much worse. _How the hell did I get so lucky? She was not only drop dead gorgeous but friggin smart, too._ She always knows what's best for me even when I'm too pigheaded to know better. I leaned forward and pulled her open legs towards me, lowered my head and captured her silky soft lips. "Are you sure that you're okay? Do you need to see the doctor and make sure everythang's okay?"

"I'm okay and the babies are fine but hungry. Let's eat and maybe we can watch a movie after if I don't fall asleep right away."

"I love you."

"I love you too," I said looking into his eyes as my hand slid slowly down his chest.


	14. Chapter 14

**The First Responder**

Chapter 14

A/N I truly appreciate your continued support: reviews, favourites and follows. Thank you!

 _Summary: in the last chapter, Michonne and Rick met with Karen. Rick told her to either take the test or else there would be nothing further to discuss then he and Michonne walked out of the meeting. Their actions prompt Karen to say yes. Maggie joined Jones & Associates but Spencer becomes less than happy with many things; one of them primarily being the new trajectory in which Michonne's life was heading so he elected to do something about it. Rick's friends just happened to be in the right place at the right time and save him from himself when it mattered most._

 _Please enjoy this update and leave a note._

* * *

It was the first time we were being intimate since the Spencer mess four days before. It took a lot of talking to get past it. His jealousy over Spencer need not be so but he needed space and I allowed him that to cool down and realize that I was with the man I'm meant to be with. We were finally there and the good morning wake up call he initiated was being rudely interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Fuck!"

"Don't answer it… please, not now."

I beg him. I was so close... in that sweet spot on the edge of falling over the cliff.

Aaron has such lousy timing.

He halted his drilling, conflicted, knowing this call would change our lives forever. I used his distraction against him. I was now on top taking from him what he denied me. I slide myself up and down my fireman's pole and grind against him until I was there... moaning in his ear. I felt the subtle tremors building and taking over my body then it didn't take him long to get his head back into the game. He quickly found his groove and before long our bodies convulsed in unison I collapsed on top of him and remained there as we tried to catch our breath.

We're laying here together, I'm in his arms but neither of us voiced it but we're both thinking it. What happens now? Eventually, his free calloused hand covers my smooth flat stomach and he says, "whatever it is… we'll all survive it somehow." I kissed him then got up to take my shower. I was feeling very emotional but I didn't want him to see it. I just needed a moment where I could cry without having to explain myself. In as much as I want to know the answer, I'm afraid because it might not be what I wish for. As a result, it will be painful putting out the little hope I have left. I know I will have to deal with that too along with all the other stuff I have on my plate.

* * *

Two hours later, we're both sitting in the conference room waiting for Aaron and Karen to join us. We already had a strategy in place in the event the result was positive. One that I'm sure wouldn't please Karen but I didn't care.

Rick already felt she was getting more than she deserves but I didn't see it that way. I was trying to keep the peace moving forward and minimizing my stress.

Finally, the door opens and they walk in. As soon as she was seated, Aaron places a sealed envelope in front of her and another in front of me. Rick's hand is rubbing my thigh. I inhaled deeply and reach for the envelope at the same time Karen did. I tear the envelope open and pull from it the sheet of paper that will decide once and for all our fates. Rick and I looked at the test result together.

The result of the avuncular DNA test done to establish whether or not Marc-André could possibly be my nephew was a match. I'm not alone, part of my twin lives on in my nephew.

I'm choked up and I bit my bottom lip to stop myself from becoming a blubbering mess. My ever loving fiancé kisses my cheek to let me know everything will be okay.

Naturally, Karen was wearing her signature smug face. Her shoulders ramrod straight as she turns to Aaron asking, "So, what happens now?"

"Mrs. Jones, I've told you before I'm not your attorney, my client is Ms. Jones," and he looks to me to jump in.

I allow my professional mask to slide into place. They'll be time enough to be emotional after this meeting.

"What happens next is wholly up to you Karen but we're open to resolving this matter amicably. If you would prefer to get representation that's up to you but that's at your cost."

She gasped. She seemed shocked that I wouldn't be covering her legal bills. The audacity of her. Seriously. Did she think this was going to be the Powerball jackpot? Then again it's Karen, of course, Marc-André's her meal ticket. At least so she thinks.

"Mrs. Jones, my client has expressed an interest in adoption… she has the means to care for Marc-André and a support system in place. The last part caused her to look at me. Everyone knew what she was thinking.

"Yeah, that's true… my mother's more than willing to help us out." This was a lie on our part, we've never mentioned Marc-André to them before, unless, of course, he told his folks about him in my absence. The last few days the only talk was about how safe it was for me giving that Spencer seemed to have flipped his switch and crossed into crazy land. I followed his lead and made it a united front, it soon would be as we were soon to be married anyway.

"Oh, I see, so y'all think I'm here to give my child away, is that it?"

"Karen, we're simply exploring options. You're a single mom with no job and or support system in Atlanta. Are you able to care for him as you should?"

"Michonne, you must think I'm stupid up until two minutes ago, you didn't give a damn how I managed. I just proved to you that he's your nephew that should be enough for him to get what's his." She said with barely concealed loathing.

"We're not trying to deny him of his birthright, Karen. Based on a positive result, Aaron was tasked to set up a trust fund for Marc-André, which he'll be able to access once he turns twenty-five. We're willing to allow you to stay at Mark's condo rent free. We'll even hire a live-in-nanny for him which frees you up to find gainful employment and that's non-negotiable by the way."

She looked offended that she'd have to work to support herself so, I remind her that she was a divorced woman, one who got a handsome payout. Our only obligation was to see that our nephew is cared for. I continued… "whatever his needs are we'll cover them. As well, we'll choose his schools and pay for his education. All this with the right to custody every other weekend to maintain a familial link. Essentially, you're gonna be a live-in-mother."

"So y'all have it all figured out, have you?"

"We're just trying to help you, Karen. It's been a year since the estate was closed but we're willing to cover all of the medical costs you incurred during the pregnancy."

All eyes turned to Karen to see what she'd say. She seemed to be weighing the pros and cons when Aaron spoke up. "Mrs. Jones, this is more than a generous offer but you're more than welcome to get a second opinion."

Karen seemed indecisive about her next step so Aaron offered, "Legally, in cases like this, child support is awarded up to a year after the fact. My client is offering to one, adopt the child or two, take care of the child financially until he comes of age to manage his inheritance. The latter, which includes visitation rights. You don't have to decide today. Consult someone and get back to us."

Aaron no sooner finished speaking when Karen got up and walked out the door leaving Aaron, Rick and myself stunned at her hasty departure.

"Well, I didn't exactly expect us to become besties but the fact there was money on the table for her medicals I thought she might have considered the offer. I know her cards are maxed out, it would have helped her situation some."

"Michonne, don't worry about Karen, I'll deal with her, that's what you're paying me to do. How are you feeling anyway?"

"I'm doing okay, thanks. My old love is back… I'm eating again which makes Rick very happy." Aaron chuckled because he knows my love for food it was a running gag in college when he and Andrea often claimed that my appetite was due to a tapeworm.

At my revelation, my fiance gently squeezes my hand. He was relieved when I actually started eating without being prodded to do so.

"Aaron, how long do you think this situation will drag on with Karen?" He asks.

"It really all depends on her level of desperation. I think she was expecting a payout with no accountability whatsoever. However, from my observations, she needs to get her hands on money and fast. We gave her that option so she's got something to mull over now."

"Aaron, how does her situation affect Marc-André? I don't want this to be a protracted affair. I want to be able to pitch in and take care of him as soon as possible."

"Sweetie, I can have the papers drawn up this afternoon and be ready for signature by Monday but it's up to Karen. We can't approach her any further… wouldn't want her claim she signed them under duress."

"Yeah, I know." As we got up to leave he added.

"We need to get together soon I have a few ideas for Andrea's party."

"Fine, we can have lunch next week." We hugged and then Rick and I left the office.

* * *

The afternoon was spent running around King's County and Macon talking to caterers, ordering flowers and trying to find a D-jay on short notice. The D-jay thing was proving to be a challenge but we were saved at the last minute. During a conversation with Shane, he reminds Rick that TDog dabbled in scratching when they were younger. Rick then called him up and he agreed to volunteer his services if we rent the equipment.

Ma joined us at the Café and hijacked what was supposed to be just an afternoon for the two of us. She was so excited, I couldn't say no. I was happy she did too because it eased the pangs I was having not having my mom there. I told myself it was no big deal lots of people don't have their parents around for their big day. I was treating the afternoon like it was just another business deal. I was wrong, it mattered; seeing ma get so excited about it perked me up. She convinced me to go dress shopping. I told her that Andrea and I were supposed to do that the next day, her response was, "We can do that too."

After the meeting with the rattlesnake, we left for King's County. We were essentially planning our wedding in one weekend. I didn't think it was possible but I'm learning when Michonne sets her mind to something it gets done.

We met ma at the Café and she was bubbling with excitement. I told her the night before to dial it back a bit because I knew this thang would more than likely be touchy for Michonne given that her family couldn't be here. Earlier, she seemed so withdrawn, her interactions were very businesslike. I imagined a happy bride to be would react differently. I knew she loved me so that wasn't the problem. It was just her way of coping with planning a wedding without her family so I didn't push. That changed, however, when she saw ma. The two started talking about dresses so I called Shane up, it was as good a time as any to head to Macon to look for a suit. While in Macon, I intended to touch base with Abe too.

Rick and I went our separate ways after the Café. He was on his way to collect the Sheriff and Shane to go shopping for their suits.

Later that night, we dined with ma and the Sheriff then we went to Rick's place for a change. We're going to be spending more time there given that the renovations at the cottage were scheduled to begin right after the wedding; the only condition I had was that the locks at his place had to be changed and the spare keys were to be left at his parents' place. He had no problems with my request. We needed boundaries for a fresh start. I didn't want to walk into the house and find his friends there.

When I walked into the room he was sitting up in bed waiting for me. I was exhausted from the day we've had and I knew he was too. On Monday, we would both return to work. This was a working weekend for us to finalize the wedding plans. The worst was now over and all that remained was finding a dress for Andrea and deciding on mine.

As I approached our bed he lifts the bedding open as an invitation to join him. I know the look on his face, it's one of concern for me… for us. I sat down beside him and he takes my hands in his.

"How are you feeling?" He asks.

"I'm tired." He watches me carefully.

"I know that. I also know you and the babies are fine physically but what I want to know is how are you feeling emotionally? It hasn't been an easy week and today could not have been easy for you."

I know he's talking about the debacle with Spencer, the Karen mess and most recently the wedding stuff too. I went to our appointments on autopilot. I tried not to feel anything and it worked until ma showed up. It was like she knew I needed her. I didn't even know I did.

It was hard for her to even talk about her day but I wait patiently for her to speak and gently squeeze her hands to let her know it's okay. Eventually, she pushed through it.

"Yes... it was tough. I convinced myself that it wouldn't be a big deal I just had to get through it. It was just going to be another day with a simple ceremony. It turns out it is and will be a big deal. I didn't say anything to you because I didn't want to break down we had things to do and we did them."

"I get that… but you need to know that I'm here for you babe… you need to lean on me… that's what the vows we're about to take means… I am here for you in good times and in bad."

"I know that but at the time, I didn't know what I needed so I couldn't vocalize it but I'm happy ma met us for lunch and suggested shopping it helped a lot."

 _ **Earlier that day...**_

We walked into the boutique and were greeted by the owner, Natania. "Rebecca, I was wondering just how long it would be before you brought the lucky lady around." She says looking up from her appointment book.

"Natania, you know you can't rush these things… they happen when they must. I know this is kind of last minute and all, we won't be any trouble. We'll be just happy to browse and make an appointment for next week."

"Nonsense, the Sheriff's daughter-in-law is no trouble. Cyndie can take care of the party coming in. Cyndie!"

I was shown to a dressing room and the parade of dresses began. The chink in my armour began to wear and ma knew it. She held me close and I began to sob. I was missing my mom something terrible. I thought I could do this without breaking but I couldn't.

Ma sat me down on the sofa and cuddled me like a child until the moment passed.

"There… there darling, let it all out… you'll see everythang will be okay. I know your mama isn't here physically but she's here with you in spirit. No one will ever be that for you again but I'm honoured to have you as a daughter. Michonne, I'll be here for you for as long as you need me to be; you're precious and Richard is lucky to have you."

It was such a touching moment, I was truly happy to have her with me. In all honesty, I love Andrea and I know she loves me… we're sisters but I don't think she would have been prepared for my meltdown. I thought I was holding things together but obviously, I wasn't.

After my meltdown, Natania materialized out of thin air. I'm not sure when she disappeared but she showed up with bottles of water and then more dresses. This time she brought dresses for ma to try as well. We didn't find my dress but we at least found ma's dress.

"The afternoon with ma was nice. She made me see that… it was okay to be sad, that we could still have fun and be silly about it too. I'm grateful for her. I'm very lucky… your parents have been so good to me. Thank you!"

"All I did was invite you to dinner, they fell in love with you the first time they met you but the fact you're about to make them grandparents well that's like winning the jackpot as well. I never told you this before... but that night, dad told me I should marry you."

"Really?" I asked somewhat surprised. I knew the Sheriff and I got along well but then, he didn't even know me.

"Yeah, he did. There was somethang about you… I knew from the moment our eyes met that I wanted more."

"Well, you certainly ensured that." I quipped. So, how did y'all fair today?"

"As the boss instructed… I showed the photos to the salesman and we got everythang. You?"

"We went to the boutique here and then to several more in Macon. I think we found something too. Tomorrow, ma will join Andrea and me for lunch and we'll go to Macon to make a final decision on my dress and hopefully find one for Andrea."

"Just like that? I can't believe you pretty much did this in one afternoon. You're amazing."

I blushed at the compliment. "I made a lot of calls before leaving the city but yeah, I'm amazing." I teased. "Babe, there's something I want you to do for me. Will you accompany me to the cemetery when we get back?"

"Of course. How about we grab breakfast at the Café on Sunday morning and head there on the way home?" It was decided, we kissed goodnight, turned out the lights and settled in for the night.

* * *

We entered the Café shortly after ten that morning. The place was pretty busy for the time of day, there were a few locals there and quite a few out of towners too. The out of towners were beginning their preparations for the upcoming cottage season. The instant we walked through the door, I noticed her sitting at the table where Michonne and I sat our first time here. It was the nurse from Dr. Carson's office, suddenly, it all made perfect sense. She had to be the leak to Olivia and that's how the news got back here so fast.

Michonne hadn't seen her because she went directly to the counter to place our order to go. In the meantime, I walked to the back of the shop, "I hope you don't mind," I said as I sat down without an invitation to do so. "I would appreciate having a word with you outside and don't make a scene just follow me."

Moments later, we're standing beside what must be her car. "I take it you remember me and my fiancé from Dr. Carson's office because I certainly do remember my face on a tablet in that office."

The woman pretends to be searching her memory… she pretends to be confused. "I'm sorry, how can I help you?"

"That's rich… have you ever heard of doctor-patient confidentiality?"

"I don't understand… Mr. ?"

"Grimes, but that's not the point... it's about you disclosing information... personal information, which made its way back here in record time."

"I'm sorry Mr. Grimes but I would never ever violate a patient's privacy. I simply mentioned to Olivia that Mr. September on the calendar she sent me may have a dopelgänger in the city. I had no way of knowing you were in fact from King's County. I apologize for any problems my comment may have caused you. It was never my intent to be malicious in any way."

"Well, just so you know, your comment as innocuous as you thought it may have been it had ramifications. Should we choose to stay with Dr. Carson moving forward I would expect no further comments about me or my fiancé's visits to that office. Are we clear?"

"Understood Mr. Grimes. Again, I'm truly sorry." She said and then got into her car and drove away.

Michonne walked out the Café as the woman got into her car and drove off. She had a puzzled look on her face, "What's the matter?" she asked.

I explained to her what happened and we got in the car and head for the city.

* * *

We arrived at the cemetery and sat in the car for a minute or two so that I could gather my courage to do what I came to do. We walked hand in hand to my family's plot. Rick's hold was a little tighter than normal as we stood there. I knew it was his way of letting me know that I wasn't alone so I allowed his quiet reassurance to continue… to allow me to do what I came here to do.

"Dad, Mom, Mark and Duane it's me and my fiancé. Yes, I did say that… so much has happened in the past few months, I don't even know where to begin. First of all, mom, dad… you're grandparents. Mark left behind a beautiful baby boy… we just confirmed it a few days ago. Apparently, Mark found out about it on Christmas Eve. "

"Mark, your son's name is Marc-André and he's eight months old. I met him the day she brought him to the office. It jarred me… it was like looking at my baby big brother. He knew me even when I became a blubbering mess. I didn't scare him...he just kept reading my face with his tiny little hands. He's beautiful. Thank you for this gift. I didn't understand even when I last came to visit but now I know you made sure there were two people for me to love before you left me… it just took me time to put it all together. I promise you we'll take care of him as if he was our own."

"Duane, please don't feel left out baby because what Mark did was to ensure I found the man I was to marry and now you'll be an uncle to twins as well… we just found out. You'll never be forgotten because Rick will definitely teach Marc-André to play baseball something you loved and we'll tell them all about their uncle Duane."

"Mom and Dad, I know you would have loved Rick. He takes very good care of me and his parents are doing the same too. I wish y'all could be here for our wedding but at least I chose a date that will make it memorable. I chose your wedding anniversary as our wedding day. I hope we're as blessed as you were. I love y'all. The next time we visit we'll be Mr. and Mrs. Richard Grimes. I love you always."

Michonne's tears were contagious. I felt a few escaped myself. I was moved by the revelation behind our upcoming wedding date and felt I had to add something. It was unfortunate that I couldn't ask for her hand in the traditional way so I did the next best thang. "Mr. and Mrs. Jones, Mark and Duane, I certainly wished I could have met y'all before that day but I promise you that I will take good care of Michonne. I promise to love, honour and to protect her, our children and little Marc-André for as long I shall live."

After my pledge to her family, I led Michonne back to the car and we went home.

* * *

"Please be very careful out there," I say to him as he kisses my forehead before leaving for work. I've been dreading this moment since the Sheriff was last at my door. I knew his job was dangerous. I just never gave it serious thought until… it happened.

"I promise… it'll be okay. You'll promise to take it easy too… your first full day back and all."

"I promise," I say to him. He was referring to the fact that I gained a half a day more per week. What Dr. Jenner did was green light three non-consecutive full days. So, I would now work Monday, Wednesday and Fridays… yippee! The moment he found out about my pregnancy and the fact there were no scans to read he was more than happy to placate me with a half day.

Rick reasoned in any event, I'd probably end up on bed rest depending on how the pregnancy progressed.

Our lives were moving forward. The renovations on my parents' place begin today. If all went well we would move in there in two to three months but if Maggie and Glenn still hadn't found a place they'd they'd lease the condo until they built something. The last little bit was news, which I found out after the mess with Spencer. It seems the boys were making life-altering decisions during that lunch.

"Mr. Blake, I'm sorry sir, you can't just barge in there. Ms. Jones, I'm so sorry."

I heard Jessie's pleas as Philip barges into my office and shuts the door.

"I'm sorry Philip but unless you have an appointment this meeting is over. I'm busy and I don't have time for this. Whatever it is."

"Michonne, just when are you going to stop acting like the entitled little princess and start acting like a damn adult?" He yells.


	15. Chapter 15

**The First Responder**

Chapter 15

A/N I truly appreciate your continued support: reviews, favourites and follows. Thank you!

 _Summary: in the last chapter, Michonne and Rick met with Karen and outlined their position. Karen, however, was not pleased and left the meeting in a huff. The couple spent the weekend preparing for their upcoming nuptials. Michonne had a mini meltdown and was comforted by her soon to be mother-in-law. An early morning pit stop at the Café provided for a not so pleasant encounter with Mr. September and the nurse from Dr. Carson's office. We also learn the significance of the date of their upcoming wedding. The couple returns to work for the first time since they start cohabitating but Michonne's day goes off the rails. This chapter picks up with Philip's tirade._

 _Please enjoy this update and leave a note._

* * *

"Excuse me?" I said to him standing up to face him as he stared down at me. "Just what's this all about Philip?"

He had this incredulous look on his face, "You lodged a complaint with the Bar Association against a man you were sleeping with despite the office's non-fraternization policy? Are you that vengeful to want to destroy his career as well?"

"Philip, exactly how does this concern you? I mean apart from the fact he owes you a shit load of money." His breath seized momentarily. The loan wasn't public knowledge but I knew about it. His cold eyes stared daggers into me but I held my own.

"Seriously? Michonne, you're pressing charges and you have a restraining order; he has already resigned did you have to go the extra step and lodge a complaint with the Bar?"

He stood there with his hands on his hips, his face flush and his temple throbbing. If I didn't know him better I'd say he was about a heartbeat away from a heart attack but such things don't happen to the likes of Philip. I've seen his ire at Defcon level. It was directed at a summer student, at the time, a critical piece of information for one of his cases happened to be misfiled. The information was later found in another file. How it got there was dubious because Philip could have easily misplaced it himself but the poor woman paid for the error.

Philip doesn't scare me. Perhaps if he had authority over me I would feel differently but he doesn't. It was clear he neither respected me personally nor professionally but it didn't deter me.

"Again, Philip, how does this concern you? What Spencer and I did or didn't do was on our own time away from the office and before my accident but what he's done... he assaulted me."

"It's your word against his… I'm sure I don't need to remind you of that." The words spewed from his lips like venom.

"That's interesting you would see it that way considering his social life is so well documented… the assault too, I might add. You see... the public has no knowledge of any romantic relationship between Spencer and myself but they most certainly have documented proof of a very public assault. Are you forgetting we never came out publicly as a couple?… To his adoring public, we were just colleagues… I get why his mother wants this buried but had his actions resulted in a miscarriage would that also be acceptable?"

His eyes widened at the news of my pregnancy… I guess Spencer left out the fact I was not only engaged to another man but I was also carrying Rick's unborn children a small slip up too… just a minor detail. Philip took a few minutes where he seemed to be processing the new information. I half expected him to leave my office but yet he remained as if he was rooted there.

No longer being able to plead Spencer, the jilted boyfriend case, Philip changed his tactics and began attacking my professionalism.

"You came back to work only to show up whenever you feel like it dumping your responsibilities on the likes of Ms. Harrison. Neither of you are cut out to manage a firm this size. It took Morgan, Zeke and myself years to build this place… and now, you two are running it into the ground."

I had had just about as much as I was going to take from him, "Are we done here because I suggest you get the hell out of my office. Oh, and Philip it probably would be a very good idea if you take the rest of the day off too. I'll have Jessie book an appointment for you and we can discuss your billings for the past eighteen months... you see, when I'm here... I actually do stuff."

The mention of his billings caused him to close his mouth and refrain from whatever else he had in mind to say. He turned and left my office like the gale force which blew in minutes before. I immediately called Andrea's office.

"Hey, Andrea. Can you please pull Philip's employment file?

"Is everything okay over there? What exactly are we looking for?"

"Yes. We need to find something, anything that we can use against him. You can courier it to me tomorrow."

* * *

Later that afternoon, I knocked on the door to Ezekiel's office. "Come on in it's open," he called.

I opened the door and walked in. He stood up and allowed me to sit before taking his seat again. "I'm sorry, hadn't realized you were just having lunch. I could come back."

"Dear child, sit down. It can wait..." he said, pushing his sandwich aside, "the hearing ran a little later than usual and then it adjourned. Personally, I think the judge just wanted an early start on the links… it's a glorious day out. I've been meaning to catch up with you given what happened last week. I understood why you stayed away though. I'm truly sorry for what happened."

"Thanks, Ezekiel. I truly appreciate it... I don't know whether or not Philip has reached out to you but he confronted me this morning for submitting a complaint to the Bar."

"His actions don't surprise me in the least… we do what we must in order to protect the ones we love."

I didn't understand him. Ezekiel often spoke in riddles… it was infuriating. _The ones we love? What the_ _hell does he mean by that?_ He looked at me and smile because he was about to seize the opportunity to educate me… break it down slowly for me due to my inability to keep up. Ezekiel was once again the mentor and I, the mentee... he was baiting me… so, I bit.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand."

"I mean exactly what I said, dear child. We often go to great lengths to protect the ones we love. Spencer is a Monroe in name only. He's Philip's son. Why else do you think he was allowed to continue working here, especially after your father found both of you in a not so professional manner.

I was embarrassed to think that my father discussed that particular event with them. I figured he had discussed it with my mother but never did it occur to me a partners discussion was warranted. I tuned back in to hear him as he continued….

"Did you not question the swiftness at which Brother Morgan approved your relationship? The fact it had to be kept out of the office and on a low profile?"

I sat there floored. It all made sense now as to why Spencer took such liberties, he was destined for partnership with or without me. His marriage to me only determined just how much control he... correction his father, Philip would have in the firm. The fact he went to Philip for the loan rather than his official parents meant the debt could not be traced back to the Congresswoman. I completely misunderstood everything. Then there was my father, the fact he was annoyed at my behaviour but his haste in signing off on the relationship always struck me as odd. I thought it was because of the political connection but it made no sense, he always kept his politics private.

Back then... I was happy for his approval, however, when I did try to find out from mom what changed his mind but all I got was... ' _Spencer's an upstanding young man and he'll make you very happy_."

I sat in Ezekiel's office learning that both my parents had lied to me. I thought Philip's blow up was at the behest of the Congresswoman, not something more personal but it changes nothing. I was done being nice and trying to appease everyone. The office was about to undergo a shakeup.

"Did my father ever intend for me to know any of this?"

"I can't speak for him but as a father, myself, I think that's something Spencer ought to have shared with you. By the way, thank you for the invitation. Nabila and I are truly honoured."

I smiled at him but as I got up to leave he continued...

"Michonne… I want you to know that I'm not proud of my behaviour but after the accident, we did what we had to do to ensure this place kept moving. Philip made a very compelling argument that you might not survive and from what I saw when I visited you I didn't think you would either. I would never have betrayed Brother Morgan. We hadn't anticipated Ms. Harrison could survive the responsibilities which were foisted unto her. She was burning the candle at both ends... on top of the stress of having to deal with everything else, she visited you every weekend which took a lot out of her. We didn't exactly support her as much as we should have because we were certain she was destined for a mental break down. She surprised us all… your decision in rewarding her with a seat at the table was warranted."

I was shocked. The pandora's box was blown wide open now… the secrets just kept unfurling.

"For what it's worth… I am very sorry."

"Thank you, Ezekiel. I take it that we can count on your support moving forward."

"You may."

After my talk with Ezekiel, I went back to my office. He had given me plenty to think about. It seems Philip had been secretly trying to take over the firm since the accident. He mostly respected Andrea's interim management because she made no serious mistakes… she was meticulous. It's the reason why she deserved her promotion. She didn't shrink away from the challenge. She rose to the call and held it together and she was still instrumental in helping me now that I was back in my limited capacity.

According to Ezekiel, when I returned to work Spencer was expected to ingratiate himself into my life once more. Philip didn't believe I could handle the pressures of the job. He fed Ezekiel enough reports about head injuries to create enough doubt in my abilities to lead. The fact, I was away so much didn't help my case. There was only one way I was going to change perception. I had to act differently. At the end of the day, I asked Jessie to arrange to have my stuff moved into my father's office.

* * *

After an emotionally charged eight hours, I was knocked off kilter. I arrived home with the intent to wash this day off me, take a nap and prepare dinner for my fiancé and myself but woke up hours later when he kissed my forehead as he pulled on his tee shirt. He had been home, showered and now dressed and I hadn't stirred.

My eyes fought against my will to open blinking furtively to adjust to the soft light which illuminated the room. I realize my nap went longer than Intended. Rick's home and there was nothing prepared for him to eat. "I'm sorry," I say as a lazy yawn escapes me and I stretch out like a cat would when waking after sunning itself on a cozy window sill. The only problem was I could still curl up and go back to sleep. However, in as much as I wanted to pull him into bed with me and lose myself in the safety of his strong arms, my hunger calls as I'm sure he was hungry too. _Some wife I'll make._ This was our first official working day living together. _We were really going to have to figure this thing out._

"Hey," he greets me, "seems like you've had a day."

"You have no idea… I'm sorry about supper." I offered scrambling out of bed in my purple tank top and black PJ shorts on a mission to retrieve my robe and head towards the kitchen to do what I had intended to do in the first place. My fiancé, however, was looking at me with great concern.

I had no idea what to expect when I got home. I had been trying to reach Michonne but kept getting her voicemail. I called her office and her assistant said she had left for the day but it was the way she said it that had me on full alert. I spoke with Andrea who assured me that Michonne had a hell of a day. She told me that Michonne had checked in once she got home and she was supposed to take a nap, so when I found her curled up in bed I didn't want to wake her. I took my shower and got dressed but I couldn't resist not being able to connect with her so I stole a kiss. I shouldn't have but I did and as a result, she awakens.

His concern was written all over his face. "I'm okay if we do it… I mean... make supper together, we could whip something up pretty quick while I tell you about my day." I said as a means to distract him.

I can tell she has had a day. She still looked tired even after a relatively long nap but at least she had the day off tomorrow to recoup. "Why don't you relax and let me handle dinner. You can take care of dinner tomorrow, deal?"

"Deal," I quickly agreed kissing his cheek as we left the bedroom hand in hand.

* * *

"Was I imagining that I saw you yesterday morning?" Olivia asked as she closed her front door behind her, placing the keys and mail on the little table just past the entrance designated for that purpose.

Walking over to her lonely sofa she sat down after a long day of being on her feet. Slipping off her Birkies she swung her legs up and reclined on the comfy throw cushions pushed her glasses onto her forehead and gently rubbed her tired eyes.

Her good friend laughed but it was a bit strained. "J, what are you not telling me?"

"Let's just say… Mr. September and I had an early morning run in. One where he had me in a sideways head tilt. As handsome as that man is you don't want to be caught in that head tilt, his eyes were so cold they could freeze the nutsack off Harambe."

"My God J, did you seriously channel that louse of an ex right now?

"I wasn't aiming to do so but I guess I did." She chuckled.

"What did he have to say? I mean... Mr. September."

"He accused me of spreading gossip about him and his woman. I told him I would do no such thing. He already caught me red-handed with his face on my tablet so I fessed up to that. I told him I commented to you that Mr. September had a doppelganger in the city. Plus, at the time I made the comment I had no idea he and Mr. September were actually the same people."

"So in other words, you threw me under the damn bus?" Olivia asked a little surprised.

"No, I just confirmed what he already suspected. He already found me sitting in your shop and everybody knows you and your mother control the party line in KC so it wasn't a stretch of one's imagination... Liv, you never did tell me why you never told him you liked him."

Olivia was caught off guard, she wasn't expecting that question. She cleared her throat delaying her response. "He never saw me that way… we were really good friends but when Lori moved here from the Hilltop whatever chance I had vanished. I was her in to get to him, only I didn't know it at the time… I was her first friend here it's why she still comes around here… it was always about Lori, there was never room enough for anyone else. "

"I'm sorry Liv but if it's of any consolation she doesn't have him either. Plus, he seems happy with his new woman. I can tell you one thing though... he's really protective of her too. You know… you also never told me how Lori took the news of the upgrade."

"How did you call her? Oh yeah… Trifling Lori, that one sure tickled my funny bone. She showed up at the shop the morning after they came back from the city. She was upset. Apparently, she showed up at his house earlier that morning; the missus answered the door and from what Lori said, it got pretty heated too. The missus told her and I quote 'to butt da fuck out of their lives.'"

"Why the hell would she go there knowing that they were both there in the first place?"

"I guess she was hoping that she still had some sway over him since he called her weeks earlier. I asked her what she was expecting especially knowing they were practically married at this point. She knows him she said… I reckon she thought she could have changed his mind."

"I can't believe she's that delusional."

"Lori is in an alternate universe where she sees things according to her vision. She basically told him that his sugar mama will replace him with a younger version of himself and he'll be back. His crew wants nothing to do with her now so she comes around the shop more often to stay relevant."

"Sad!"

"Indeed."

* * *

We were finally eating. I prepared a stir fry for us because it was quick and light.

I promised myself to remain calm as I listen to Michonne recall the events of her day. I knew I wasn't going to like it but losing my shit like I did recently wasn't going to help matters; it would only stress her out and that's the last thang I would want. I promised her moving forward to think before acting. This was my first test but sometimes things are easier said than done. I didn't particularly like the fact that lately, our every action seemed to be under a microscope… thanks to that asshole Spencer.

I couldn't believe what I was actually hearing. I thought we had gotten rid of the little douchebag's presence in our lives but no… it was only a reprieve to be replaced by the father douchebag himself. One, who'd be harder to get rid off given that his position was more entrenched within the firm.

I could feel the anger building within me and I eventually lost my appetite. I know what I promised and I don't want to disappoint her but expecting me to remain on the sidelines knowing three days a week she'd be subjected to this asshole was a bit much to ask.

As I'm telling him about my day he's pushing the food around his plate. It didn't take long before he completely lost his appetite altogether. He remained silent however as he listens to me but the telltale signs of his simmering rage were visible. The flush colour creeping up the side of his neck, his temple was throbbing and his clenched jaw was already present. He no longer made eye contact with me so I tried to reach him… reaching my hand across the table, I covered his fist. He was silently counting trying to control his breathing.

"Babe, I handled it and that's all we can do for now. We can't allow ourselves to be pulled down to his level. I know you're angry but we can't be reactionary in this… that's a band-aid solution to our problem. We're going to have to surgically remove him from his tower. I have Ezekiel's support now so I'm asking you to trust me... please…"

"I hear you babe and I understand what you're saying. I promise you, I won't jeopardize thangs for us but I would be lying if I said that I didn't want some justice for what his son did and for what happened today. When I say justice, I don't mean a piece of paper or a slap on the wrist either… This fishbowl we're living in is getting kind of cramped."

"I know and I'm sorry… if it was any other guy it wouldn't be. This is because of who his mother is and now this but it won't last forever… I promise."

"I just want it to get back to being about us. You don't need the extra stress, Michonne… I'm worried about you." He added as his hand covers the hand covering his… his eyes an intense blue as he locked onto mine.

The conflict warring within himself from his inability to protect me and his frustration from not being able to handle the problem in the most expedient way possible was evident. It was like watching Banner trying desperately to contain the Hulk. I knew he was on the edge but his eyes were now on me so I maintained the contact, silently sending him whatever reinforcements he needed to calm that side of him from surfacing.

"I know that sweetheart but I promise that I would step away before it becomes an issue."

I was torn, thangs would be so much easier if I could teach these assholes a damn lesson once and for all but I'll have to bide my time. Then there was the shit with Karen too... my frustration of having to do everything by the book was getting the best of me. It was late but I wouldn't be able to sleep now; Michonne knows this too. _She reads me like a damn book_ … _I'm gonna have to work on that too so I don't add any more on her plate than necessary._

"Care to take a walk with me?" He asks in an attempt to salvage the rest of our night.

 _Banner wins this round_ because my fiancé asks me to take a walk with him instead. "I'd love to… I just need five minutes to change."


	16. Chapter 16

**The First Responder**

Chapter 16

A/N I truly appreciate your continued support: reviews, favourites and follows. Thank you!

 _Summary: in the last chapter, Michonne and Philip had a blowout. She then spoke with a c_ ontrite _Ezekiel who confessed to his role in the office politics. As a result, he pledged his alliance to her moving forward. Michonne also learned things which were kept from her in the past and decides it was time she took her rightful place in the firm. Later that night, she fills Rick in on her day and helps him keep his inner beast from surfacing._ _This chapter picks up forty-eight hours prior to the wedding._

 _Please enjoy this update and leave a note._

* * *

I sat in my office reflecting, I couldn't believe that within forty-eight hours I'll be a married woman.

My fiancé was at home sleeping having just finished the night shift. Tonight was the bachelor and bachelorette parties which apparently, it's a party that's expected to last a full two days in his case; mine, not so much. Andrea, however, did promise she would get me shitfaced again after the pregnancy if it was the last thing she did on the face of this Earth. The first and only time she did so, we were in college and it didn't end well. I truly don't know how she and Aaron became my best friends.

Earlier, I came into the office to get a few hours in. I was reviewing the mediation brief for one of Spencer's older cases and meeting with Maggie to discuss the players. It was an older case I had initially started with Spencer prior to my accident. The mediation was next week right after the wedding so it had to be addressed now. Andrea offered to do it but with Spencer out of the picture, nothing prevented me from pitching in. In all honesty, I needed to be out of the house when Rick got home because I don't think sleeping in the same bed fully clothed was going to work for us anymore. Yesterday morning I almost gave in to him and he knows I'm one kiss away from saying yes. I couldn't take another cold shower so I avoided temptation by coming to work. I justified the time because I would be missing an extra day next week.

Andrea says we needlessly complicate things for ourselves _'if you wanna fuck.. just fuck'_ were her words of wisdom. She reminds me a lot of Samantha Jones from _Sex and the City._ Andrea didn't overthink things like I tend to do. Although, I now question her frame of mind when it comes to personal matters because Shane was still around way beyond her usual experimental phase. Her usual philosophy, 'Why get attached? Men are like Kleenexes… there's always another one popping up'. I worry about her… I want her to experience what I've found with Rick because she deserves to be happy too. It hadn't been easy for her after the double homicide in which her parents were killed. She worked her ass off to put her and her sister, Amy through school but Amy took it harder; where she turned to drugs to numb her pain and eventually lost her battle, Andrea used men.

In some ways our lives now are eerily similar, it is why we hold onto the other so much. She knew what it's like to lose everything but she doesn't dwell on it... I don't think her way is better than mine per se. She dismisses hers but there's a gaping hole there which sometimes make her seem cold. I know differently and she knows I'm here whenever she's ready to deal with it, pushing her was never an option. I tried once and almost lost her as a friend.

I'm at least allowing myself to feel the pain and I have both her and Rick there for me. Rick's my rock because I don't think I could have handled Karen as efficiently without him by my side. It wasn't something I could lean on Andrea for, I already do that for the business aspect of my life and that was plenty. My Karen problems were very personal and she was vindictive.

I hoped for my sister's sake that Shane, the notorious playboy was worth of the amount of energy she was expending. I'm hoping whatever this thing is between them was moving forward into a healthy relationship. She seemed happy. I don't know whether it was my impending marital status change that had me feeling this way but more often than not I found myself wishing that she truly finds what she so desperately needs.

* * *

I got home in time to prepare a salad to accompany the sandwiches I picked up at Henri's our favourite bakery. I also got a box of French pastries too. The pastries were to assuage my guilt for avoiding him earlier but he doesn't need to know that.

He woke in time for lunch.

"Hey," he said as he comes up behind me and hugs me kissing the top of my head. I allow myself to relax into his embrace, we won't be like this again until we become man and wife. We have been abstaining from sex for the past three days. It had been easy so far because of our work schedules but the days on which I'm at home makes it difficult when he crawls into bed next to me. Today, however, I made sure I wasn't in bed when he got home.

"I missed you this morning." He adds, pulling me closer into his embrace. I can smell his shampoo and soap mingled with his natural scent and I'm teetering. I could feel his growing arousal flush against my derrière and neither of us will succeed this pledge we've made if we remain like this. I turned slowly in his arms to face him as his hands now cup my derrière and pull me even closer. He moistens his lips and stares at me. There's a hunger in his eyes as he lowers his head to capture my lips. The oxygen has been sucked from the air, my breath hitches. If I allow him to kiss me it's over… instead, I extend my index finger to his lips.

A tiny electric shock went through my body as my finger connects with his lips. He felt it too and pulls up a bit disappointed, he blinks as if to clear his mind. His throbbing manhood was beating steadily against my heated core... my panties were moist.

I inhaled and swallowed hard trying desperately to refocus my thoughts. Only two more days to go... my mantra of late was the countdown to our wedding day.

I woke later than usual this morning with only one thing on my mind, to touch her in any capacity at all. In two days we would become man and wife. However, we were about to be separated and it would be the first time we would be sleeping in separate beds since living together. There would be no embraces, no kisses and no more spooning until the deed is done. I can't help but feel I didn't quite think this through when I agreed to this one-week drought of ours.

Day one: we went from sleeping in the nude to being fully clothed.

In the past few days, the heavy petting sessions were something I had to look forward to while secretly hoping that she'd cave. In the next forty-eight hours, however, there would be none of that. In the short time we've been living together I've grown accustomed to our routines but these cold showers, however, were new and they were killing me. The irony of having to bring my damn job home with me was not funny at all even though my friends seemed to think so. What the hell was I thinking?

When I got home earlier our bed was empty. There was a note saying she had gone into the office for a couple hours. I didn't like it but there's nothing I could do about it now. If I didn't know better I would say my fiancé was avoiding me.

I walked into the kitchen to find her standing at the island preparing lunch. She must have just gotten home too, she hadn't changed except to put on an apron. Her back was to me so I had an inviting view of her perfect round ass in one of those tight slim skirts she loves so much. I love them too especially when I get this unobstructed view of them... I felt my dick come alive in my sweats. I walked over to her and snaked my arms around her tiny waist, my open palms interlaced over her still flat stomach covering our unborn children. I can smell the light floral fragrance she's wearing and I'm so turned on right now but instead of burying my head in the crook of her neck and cover it with kisses like I want to… I kiss the top of her head instead. One embrace had the potential of turning into something much more... and I wished it would.

We were on day three of our pact to abstain from the pleasures of the skin until we become man and wife. Why I let her talk me into this I'll never know but if I'm honest with myself she could talk me into pretty much anythang. She's the only woman who could do that… the only one who held such power over me… that's how I knew she was the one because I would literally walk into a burning room for her not just because of who I am professionally but because she holds my heart in the palm of her hands.

Shane thinks I'm whipped but I tend to disagree. I prefer to think of it more in the sense of respecting my woman enough to follow her lead even when it's not beneficial to me, case in point. The other fellas think I was stupid to agree to somethang like this considering we still slept in the same bed. I'm inclined to agree with them on that. This was day three of this mutually imposed drought and I was failing miserably. Michonne, on the other hand, had a will of steel. I don't know she does it, however, this abstinence thang was important to her so I was willing to try.

However, when she turned in my arms to face me I was finally hoping to get the green light to put us both out of our misery. I looked down at her gorgeous face, her dark sultry eyes, then my eyes flit to her moist succulent berry coated lips which were begging to be bitten, sucked and kissed… unconsciously I moistened my lips and lowered my head to capture them. She already knew my intent because my cock was drumming a steady beat on her stomach as my hands cupped her ass and pressed her further into me.

I felt an electric current from her finger as it slowed the progress of my lips; it jolted me back to the present. Releasing my firm grasp of her perfect round ass, I stepped back to catch my breath... taking my chin between my thumb and index fingers feeling the stubble of two days growth of beard, I inhaled deeply, bit my bottom lip and tried to redirect my thoughts.

"Lunch?" She offers.

* * *

I was about to leave for King's County. I had my overnight bag at the door and Michonne's many bags to load into the car. The doorbell rang, it was Shane. He came to the city to collect Andrea's stuff but said she had packed as if she was going on a two-week vacation. I didn't get it... the bride-to-be, however, I get her need for extra bags especially since we were flying out from Macon County later tonight for a few days. We had talked it over and felt it would be better to take my vacation later rather than now especially since I recently changed departments.

Opening the door Shane took one look at the amount of bags, he was about to open his mouth when I placed my index finger to my lips. I did not want him to say something stupid given my woman just walked into the room. He was quick to get the message.

"Hey, Sis." He greets Michonne. He knows she knows everything about our fall out and the fact she was the reason behind our rekindled friendship. There were no hard feelings between them and they got along pretty good too.

"Hi, Shane," she replies. "I have one favour to ask of you, Can you please keep him safe for me?"

"I will, Scouts honour… be seeing ya." He said salute and all, with that, he grabbed a few bags and left.

Her attention was now directed at me. "You're sure you don't want to come with me?" She looked at me with her hand on her hip and her eyebrow raised but didn't answer. After running back what I just said in my head, I understood her reaction. "I'm sorry… I meant to travel with me"

"Babe, after our earlier close encounter I would have to say no. I'm not going to sit next to you in a confined space for over an hour. I'll be fine travelling with Andrea and Maggie. We're meeting the rest of the girls in Macon for dinner."

Her eyes held no judgement so I knew we were both guilty of something. It confirmed my earlier suspicions about her avoiding me. "You do know had we failed there were no consequences... except maybe two rather happy people, right?"

"I do but we've made it this far already… why ruin it?" Stepping up on my toes I held onto him and pecked his lips.

"Ok… you win," he says hugging me one last time then grabs the remaining bags as he prepares to leave.

"Don't keep me waiting, okay?"

"I won't. Just make sure the glitter will be all gone by then," she winks at me because she knows Shane.

* * *

We had been on a pub crawl from Macon back to King's County for two nights now. I had to sober up because I'm getting married tomorrow... more so, my Best Man needed to do his job to help me out... not keep plying me with liquor. Last night, a few of the guys from my city crew came out with the guys and me. They ended up crashing with the rest of us all at my house. Tonight, my old crew got together like old times to play pool. Our destination of choice was the Roadhouse Grill off the highway. It was usually quiet there and we were all nursing some form of a hangover even the women.

Michonne's left a couple messages and I 've tried calling her but haven't had much luck connecting with her. I had no clue want my mother was doing with her that's keeping her so busy. it's crossed my mind a couple times to go over to my folks' place but I don't. The booze scent on me would repel a skunk. It really wasn't my intention to get this drunk but we haven't had a get together since that dinner at the cottage. Shortly after that, I switched shifts and then the accident happened so I guess we were making up for lost time and celebrating change.

Carol got promoted to my old position which was great. Shane was now the second in command on the crew. At some point during the first night, my new crew members allegedly pitched a challenge to my old crew for a softball tournament which Carol now officially accepts. I felt at a loss because for one I knew nothing about my new crew's team abilities but a challenge's a challenge.

I was still fighting to get food into my stomach when Michonne called back. It was a short call reaffirming how we felt, making sure I did get my haircut and whether I remembered to pick up my suit. I didn't have to because ma took care of it but I did manage to get my haircut and a shave. I no sooner end the call when a huge paper cake was being rolled towards me. I told Shane I absolutely didn't want to go to a strip joint, it's not my thang so I guess this was his alternate thang. I was getting a strip-o-gram instead.

"Shane… what the fuck man?"

"Chill man… no brother of mine will ever get the ball and chain without first seeing what he's giving up… look at 'em titties and ass..." As if on cue two buxom blondes with red Botox lips burst through the cake at the same time a bunch of drunken frat boys burst onto the scene.

"Huh, boys… what did I tell ya? This place doesn't disappoint."

The drunken frat boys saw the twins popped out of the cake and headed directly for the scantily clad women.

The women I recognized were Shane's favourite twins, Mandy and Candy.

"This is where it all began. First time I was in this shit hole town, we practically had sex on that fuckin pool table in the corner, she was begging for it too. I even threw the game and all just so it would make her happy. That weekend we fucked like rabbits. She couldn't walk straight for days and now she's throwing it all away to marry some asshole fireman."

The frat boys had a ringleader, one I knew all too well. Who knew? I was instantly sober the moment I saw Spencer's face. The guys all turned to see the reason for the sudden change in my demeanour but it was too late. The words no sooner left Spencer's mouth when he found himself looking straight at me. I hurled table before me to the side and I was on him beating the living shit out of him.

Things were flying all around the place but I didn't care. I had no idea who was trying to pull me off him but it didn't work.

"Fight back asshole… is this all you got or do just reserve your brute force for the ladies?" I pummeled the piece of shit into the ground until such time I was being pulled off him by four arms. Almost immediately, I received several punches to my gut, my side and one more to the face then everything went black.

When I came to, dad was there with a bunch of Deputies cuffing the frat boys and hauling them away to the drunk tank. I heard Morales yelled they were all banned from his establishment. I was holding the Ziploc bag full of ice which Morales gave to me next to my face. How the fuck was I going to explain this shit?

"Shane, what the fuck you hit me for? Did you happen to forget which side you're on in this?"

"How the fuck else we gonna sell the shit he attacked you if you ain't hurt, you dumb fuck? Your wife-to-be asked me to protect your ass. I figured me hitting you would be considered protecting your stupid ass. Who the fuck gets into a brawl the night before he gets hitched? It was Morales and Martinez's idea to rough you up. The fucking douche must 'ave done something that they didn't like."

I vaguely remembered Michonne mentioned Martinez teaching her to play pool the weekend she hooked up with the asshole.

"By the way, you gonna have to pay for not only the mess but for dinner too."

* * *

I woke up with a start. I didn't know how but I knew something was terribly wrong. I snuck down the hall to the room where Andrea was sleeping. "Drea!" I called to her waiting for some sign that she registered my presence in the room.

"Sweetie, everything okay?"

"I wouldn't wake you if it were," I replied a little harsher than I intended. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and pulled herself up against the headboard.

"Are you having second thoughts about it? If you are… it's completely normal. You've gone at this from all angles but still came to the same conclusion that you love him. I know you do too. You're not the same… you're more open… you tell him things… this is different, sweetie. Don't be afraid."

"No, I'm not second-guessing myself. I'm afraid for him, Drea, something's wrong… the last time I felt this way the Sheriff came to my front door. What if he… they're hurt somewhere. Look his phone keeps going to voicemail. Where were they going tonight?"

Andrea took her phone and tried Shane but it too went straight to voicemail."Don't freak out they're passed out somewhere in a few hours I'll rally the girls and go looking for them. Go back to bed."

"Drea, I'm supposed to be getting married in a few hours..." I said rather annoyed that she was dismissing my fears so easily.

I went back to my room, his old room and got back into bed but I couldn't sleep. I knew in my gut he was hurt. I didn't want it to be true but I couldn't ignore the feeling I was having. I didn't know where to look for him was he in Macon in a drunk tank or worse? I got up and got dressed and was about to slip through the back door when the light came on with ma standing there with her arms folded wearing a stern look on her face.

"Just where do you think you're going, young lady? You'll be seeing one another in a short time…. there's no need to be running around like teenagers."

"Ma, you don't understand… something's wrong. The last time I felt this way the Sheriff showed up at my door. I have to find him."

"You're sure this isn't the jitters we talked about? Because it's perfectly okay to be nervous." She crossed the room and pulled out two chairs indicating we were going to sit down and talk this through. How the hell do I explain that my fiancé is out there hurt with no proof?

"Call the Sheriff and see whether there were any accidents last night? Please..."

She appeased me and made the call. Halfway through it, she turned away from me as she listened but did not respond. My heart was racing. Mentally I'm praying please don't let it be so. I was right something bad had happened but how bad... I don't know yet.

 _Will today be my wedding day or something much worse?_

She ends the call and tells me not to worry that boys will be boys. What the hell does that mean anyway?


	17. Chapter 17

**The First Responder**

Chapter 17

A/N I truly appreciate your continued support: reviews, favourites and follows. Thank you!

 _Summary: in the last chapter, Michonne and Rick's pack to abstain from pleasures of the flesh doesn't work too well in their favour. It was_ _forty-eight hours from the I Do's when the couple said goodbye to their single lives in anticipation of their future together. The boys naturally partied much harder and ended up in some hot water._

 _Please enjoy this update and leave a note._

* * *

'Boys will be boys' translates to me that they were drunk and got rowdy; it meant fighting was involved. What she wasn't telling me was what worried me. How bad was he hurt?

I know ma is just as concerned for Rick's safety as me but she was listening to her husband's assessment of things. Something, I didn't hear first hand either, so I couldn't parse the meaning behind his words. How bad was the damage?

My plans to escape my current prison to find my fiancé who I know is hurt was foiled. Tradition meant more to ma than it did to me. Even after conceding that I was right and Rick was indeed hurt she was adamant that he was okay. He didn't need me. He was going to sleep it off. I was still torn, I needed to see him with my own eyes.

Instead, she sat me down and placated me with mindless chatter and a plate of leftovers of whatever she could find in the fridge. The cheeseburger topped with just about anything she could think of… was my favourite. It was almost as good as sex… another thing I was missing too but in all honesty, I could forego that another day or two if I could just hear his voice. I chased the food with a glass of warm milk. I didn't even realize I was hungry. I swear my mother-in-law has got me all figured out, she puts food in front of me and my angst is gone. It wasn't long after that when the heaviness of the food had me dozing off so I finally went up to bed.

 **…**

"I'm awake!" I replied to whomever it was drumming on the door. I was exhausted. I didn't sleep much the night before. My head was still buried under the duvet.

It was seven o'clock in the morning from my alarm which just started. My reflex was to reach for my phone. I checked it twice and restarted the damn thing, but it was of no use. He hadn't called or texted. I needed to hear his voice but all I got was his voicemail. _What the hell?_ We're going to be married in seven hours and he's still ignoring me? _Does he really think this is going to be okay?_

By now, he must know that I'm aware they were in some sort of trouble. I even tried Shane's phone out of sheer desperation and got no answer.

The Sheriff hadn't returned home before I went to bed, which was about four hours ago but his car was now in the driveway. I have no clue when he got in, however, he would be sleeping by now. So, yet I wait.

I finally got out of bed and into to the shower. Under the cover of the running water, the dams broke. I had no other way of dealing with the pressure that was crushing me. This wasn't how I imagined my big day to be. I have never felt so alone since we became a couple. The last time he was hurt I went to him… I could do nothing but wait but I at least I had contact. He knew I was close by, I could talk to him. What I was currently living was pure hell. He was conscious… well, some form of it anyway but his refusal to call or text made no sense at all. His behaviour was pushing my anxiety into overdrive, which I didn't need especially today of all days.

Sure, everyone seems to think whatever happened was no big deal. It probably wasn't too but my fears would be allayed by seeing him which wasn't likely to happen until I met him before the priest and a small portion of the County later today. I was fine with just hearing him say, ' _babe, I'm okay'_ then I would tell him I know. He'd look at me with a raised brow and his crooked smile and ask me how I know this, I would tell him I know because I'm okay too. It was our thing but I'm not okay… I'm really not, it doesn't feel like we're on the same page. Two days apart… and I'm losing my damn mind. It has to be the wedding jitters that ma keeps talking about. It had to be something. _When the hell did I become a neurotic mess?_

 **...**

I was finally awake. I wasn't proud of what happened last night. There will be hell to pay and then some. It seems my outburst left us all with busted phones. My fiancé was going to kill me once she gets one look at me. Ours will be the shortest marriage in history that's if she even bothers to show up. I had to see her.

My ribs were tender thanks to Shane whom I am going to kill if I survive today. I dressed as carefully as I could in whatever I could find on my bedroom floor, then got into my car. I made it to my folks' place in half the usual time. Ma was at the door to greet me and she was pissed. She took one look at the red scar across my nose and my busted lip and did her best impression of dad, ever.

"Really, Richard?" I hadn't heard that tone since I brought Lori home to meet them. Yep, ma was royally pissed and that ain't a good thang.

"If you lose that sweet child, You'll be utterly miserable. You do remember that person, don't you?… the zombie who walked around here for weeks without a purpose."

"I'm sorry, ma. Shit just… pardon me I meant to say... stuff happened so fast. I didn't plan on it and I didn't think..."

"Exactly, Richard, you don't think. It's not just you and your crew anymore. Sweetheart, you'll soon have three people to think about before yourself… that's what being a parent and a husband's all about. Today, you'll take a wife and in five to six months you'll be a father, so it behooves you to start preparing for that."

"Yes, ma'am." She was right, I hung my head in shame, I was a grown ass man who was getting chewed out by his mother on his wedding day… while being denied entry into his childhood home. "Ma, can I come in? I really need to talk to Michonne... please?" I pleaded.

"Call her or do whatever you young folks do best... send her a text."

"I can't ma,… my phone's busted and by now, it must be blowing up with voicemails and texts that I can't respond to. It's still too early in the morning to get a new phone."

"Richard, you know you can't see the bride until the appointed time. You'll have to find another way to fix your mess, but I'll tell her you came by. And, Richard, don't you dare mention what happened last night on her wedding day… she'll see the end results soon and that's more than enough. Don't ruin her day any more than you already have."

Ma dismissed me and shut the door in my face. I stood there shocked trying to recall a time when my mother had been this angry at me. I really fucked up. I stood there for a minute or two thinking about what she said. She was right, Michonne didn't deserve this. I had to do better, so I silently vow to become the man she deserves.

I wasn't going to push ma any further so I got into my car and drove away.

* * *

Meanwhile, earlier that morning, the rental agreement for the third cottage just up the laneway from the Jones' place was now in the possession of the Sheriff's department.

Spencer alleged the rental was all done over the phone, that he had no idea they'd ever be in such close proximity to Jones' property. His swollen face made the playboy unrecognizable.

Deputy's Gareth and Fat Joey explained to the outsiders that this was Grimes County and there was no room in it for an abuser like Monroe and his cronies. This wasn't Atlanta. As such, the frat boys, who were all physically hurting from the beat down the country boys put on them were driven out to the Roadside Grill to collect their vehicles.

At the time of his arrest, Spencer had not physically violated the conditions of the restraining order; he had just crossed over the county line. However, the rental agreement in his name proved that it was just a matter of time before the conditions of the said order would have been breached. He knew the bride-to-be, his former boss was in the County, he also knew she was within hours of being married at her family's cottage, which was located not fifteen minutes from the very place he rented for the weekend. His intentions were pretty clear... he was looking for trouble.

As such, a deal was brokered. He would pay the rental fees for the weekend the people who rented to him in good faith something he did not possess. He and his friends would leave town immediately without any further trouble otherwise the drunk and disorderly conduct and the property damage charges would be officially filed against them.

In the glaring light of the new day, Spencer's buddies were not looking for a police record. The weekend was purely to get away from the city and blow off a little steam. They were just trying to help their friend through a rough time. He had gotten some pretty bad news. The friends had no clue what the deputies were talking about and ending up in barroom brawl wasn't a part of the deal, so they readily agreed to the terms. Spencer didn't seem very talkative after that.

The frat boys were escorted to the county line and given a stern warning they were no longer welcome in the County.

* * *

Michonne, babe,

I'm sorry about last night… I was an ass and because of it, I've caused you unnecessary worry. I wasn't trying to avoid you. I could never do that.

I just picked up a new phone… the other one's busted, obviously. I deserve whatever punishment you may deem necessary but I only ask that whatever it is, that it will be effective only after our wedding day/night.

I can't sleep another night alone, babe... but if I must… I will… Please don't let it be tonight. We'll never have another wedding night. I don't deserve you… I know that. However, from this moment forward, I plan to be a better husband to you than I was a fiancé and I want to be the father our children deserve.

Babe, I'm not okay and I won't be until you stand by me later today.

I love you.

Rick

 **…**

Finally! My phone was buzzing, then I saw the email icon. His timing was uncanny, ma had just finished telling me about his early morning visit as the limousine pulled up in front of the house to bring us to the cottage.

Incidentally, Andrea's phone buzzed at the same time too. After reading his message, I replied with a simple response.

"I'm still with you."

I didn't want to cry but this day had me on a rollercoaster ride. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. I just want this day to be over.

* * *

It won't be long now. I'm in our room at the cottage waiting for Aaron to walk me down the aisle. "Andrea, where is he?" My stomach knotted. Rick's here and I just want to see whatever it is they were keeping from me. I don't think I can take much more of this wait.

"Sweetie, he says he's about ten minutes out. He had to go back to the city." She said calmly, my sister was so Zen… I half suspected she was on something a little more than champagne. It seems everyone except me was having a normal damn day.

"Why? Did he and Daryl have a fight too? He could have stayed here. Do you have any news about what happened last night?"

"No, no one's talking." She says sipping more champagne. I wish I could have a glass too.

"Don't you find it strange, the damn town knew about me being pregnant almost instantly but there's not a word about what happened last night?"

"Michonne, dear. He's here." I heard ma say followed by a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

Aaron walks into the room followed by ma. He takes in the sight of me and his mouth drops open as I twirl to show off my simple dress.

"You look absolutely beautiful, darling. If I was straight I'd fight him for you, too." He says followed by air kisses and hugs.

"Stop! Don't make me cry. Why are you so late? Rick must be having kittens out there. My phone is blowing up."

"Sorry, I don't wanna make you cry, but you will anyway." He says passing me a blue envelope. "Here's you're something blue."

I looked at the three pair of eyes on me and in particular, I look to Andrea for a sign but there was nothing. I opened the envelope to find a copy of the agreement Karen signed as Aaron passes me his Montblanc pen to sign the document. I quickly did so and kissed his cheeks while Andrea held out a box of Kleenex.

Ma shooed Aaron away. She was upset at him for triggering yet another episode of tears. It feels like that's all I've done since I got out of bed this morning.

After yet another make-up touch up Aaron is summoned. I could hear Train's, _Marry Me_ playing outside. That was new. It seems like my soon to be husband was sending me a message. He was done taking chances… he was done waiting.

Ma was gone and it was just us three. Andrea led the way and we followed shortly after.

The backyard had been transformed into a beautiful wonderland. I had an idea of what it would look like in my mind but I was blown away. It was magical.

There was an open tent area where the tables were set up for dining. An area designated for the service with chairs set up which were adorned with white bouquets. There was also a staged area installed for the DJ and dancing. I couldn't believe it all came together so beautifully.

I'm walking towards my love but it feels more like I'm floating. It felt surreal. My eyes are heavy with tears as I see him there waiting for me. These past few days have felt like an eternity. His crooked smile beckons me. His curls are gone much to my chagrin. I told him to get a haircut but I didn't mean... my curls. His beard is gone too; he looked absolutely handsome in his black Armani suit, white shirt and bow tie and black footwear. A single white rose as a boutonniere and though I can't see them I know he's wearing custom-made cufflinks I had made to commemorate this day.

She was breathtaking. I'm a lucky man. I can't believe that today... I'll finally make her mine. My Queen is walking towards me but it feels like it's taking her an eternity to get here… to stand by me… to compliment and complete me.

Michonne comes towards me her crowning locs atop her head in intricate knots, laced with sprigs of baby's breath.

Her gorgeous face is as radiant as ever but her nerves were showing. I love that after everything… that she's human like me. I forget that sometimes.

Her ears were adorned with the simple diamond studs from her mother's jewelry collection, the new diamond heart pendant necklace I left for her in our room rest on her chest falling below her chin and ma's bracelet, which she wore when she married dad was prominent on her right wrist.

Her sleeveless white dress had a delicate lace top with a low v-neckline accentuating her perfect breasts. I love the contrast against her dark skin which glowed.

In her hands was a simple bouquet of white roses.

She had this huge bow at her tiny waist and then the dress followed the natural curves of her amazing body to her mid-thigh, revealing her perfectly toned long legs in a pair of white stilettos with red bottoms.

I'm not a man of fashion but her dress makes her look like a Goddess. She was out of my league and always has been but yet here she was standing by me.

"Who gives this woman to be married?" Asks Father Gabriel.

Aaron answers, "I do." And with that, I'm almost his. My hand was placed on his as I stared into a sea of blue azure. I swallowed hard taking in the scar on his beautiful face, the bruises and his busted now swollen lip. Shane was next to him looking pretty much the same too. Something wasn't right with the picture before me.

"You look amazing." He says as an errant tear slides down my face something he effortlessly reaches up and captures it with his thumb.

I don't recall the sermon but I tuned back in for our vows.

"Rick and Michonne, I now invite you to join hands and make your vows, in the presence of God and your family and friends."

"Rick."

While sliding the ring onto her finger I spoke…

"I Rick, take you, Michonne, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honour and to cherish, till death us do part."

"Michonne."

It was my turn to pledge myself to him to let him know we're in this together… that I'm always with him. I slid the band onto his finger binding him to me and pledged myself to him forever.

"I Michonne, take you, Rick, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honour and to cherish, till death us do part."

When Father Gabriel, asked whether there was anyone present who had just cause why we shouldn't be married? There was a stillness over the small crowd. My heart stopped for a minute until he finally pronounced us man and wife and I took her into my arms and kissed my bride.

After the photos and an early dinner, we were finally introduced as Mr. and Mrs. Richard Grimes. We had our first dance to Jason Mraz's, _I Won't Give Up_. Shortly after, we changed and were driven to the airport. Maggie would drive our car back to Atlanta.

* * *

I woke up as we pulled into the parking lot. "We're here!" He said. His face was contrite.

I'm reluctant to say anything that would ruin this day for us. There's not much that I could say that won't trigger an argument. We've only managed it so far because we were busy back at the cottage getting married, dining with friends, and dancing. I still don't know the whole story about last night and we've had two hours of travel where he could have come clean, but chose not to do so. I found it totally weird that there were no rumours circulating today given the rate at which the news of our pregnancy had spread.

We had many buffers throughout the day to keep us from addressing the elephant in the room but now it was just us. He insists on carrying the bags to the front desk. The bellboy then took them up to the room. After opening the door, for the bellhop to place the luggage inside, he tips the young man, who leaves us standing outside the door.

"Shall I do the honours?" I looked at him curious as to his intentions. I knew his sides were hurt by his reaction to my touch during our first dance. He was insistent so I conceded. My husband takes me into his arms and carries me across the threshold into our hotel room and kicks the door shut behind him. This was going to be our home away from home for the next three days.

He puts me down but pulls me into him.

He succeeds at stealing a kiss. I respond to him moaning into his mouth.

I'm hurt… but I'm also hungry for his touch. This was our first real kiss in days, I don't want it to end but things were not the way they ought to be between us. I broke our connection and pulled away from him.

"I pledged myself to you today because I love you… but we're not okay. You're handling me… you're not telling me something and it's not okay. It'll never be okay. Why is it no one's talking about what happened last night… in a place where gossip has a pulse of its own. Did you sleep with her again? Why are your friends all banged up, Rick? What are you not telling me… the woman you love, the one you pledged yourself to... your wife?"

I stormed off to the bathroom, stripped and got into the shower. The pent-up frustration from the past few days coupled with my hormones and his nearness had me on edge. I stood under the hot water as the rivulets cascaded over the hidden knots in my tired body... loosening them. I heard him enter into the outer space.

"Babe, I'm sorry. Ma told me I shouldn't ruin our wedding day with what happened yesterday. No, I didn't sleep with her… you were with me when I told her to move on. I promise I'll tell you everything tomorrow. But mostly, it's about me not being the man you deserve but I promised you, I'll do better. I never meant to make you cry over this. Can I save the environment and shower with my wife?"

The fact he was trying to preserve our day was admirable. It was typical of ma to make such a request and I loved her for it.

I slid the shower door partially open in answer to his request. I listened to him fight himself out of his clothes, then he was behind me… holding me, his head resting on my shoulders.

I turned to him careful that the water washes away the evidence but he knows. His hooked finger lifts my chin up and he captures my lips, tentatively at first but then as though he was a man possessed moaning into my open mouth. I matched his frenzy with equal zeal.

Then his hand began to wander and I remember he's hurt we couldn't do this. I break our kiss and pushed him onto to the wall to tend to him instead… kissing his nose, his lips, his pecs, grazing my teeth over each nipple then back to his centre surveying the damage to his body. Tenderly kissing every bruise I found along his sides and down his chest. My husband's moans were a delicate mixture of pleasure and pain. I was now on my knees before him. His legs were apart in anticipation. His manhood throbbing, happy to see me. It's huge head beckoning my lips to it. Taking him into my hand, my husband moans and inhales deeply as I take his balls into my warm wet mouth and look at him lovingly; his eyes were hooded from his state of arousal.

Seeing my wife naked, wet and on her knees before me made my already hard cock throb painfully. It felt like it was going to shatter when I explode. Her hot wet mouth on my balls after a week of abstaining from sex was a special kind of hell. It was taking a Herculean effort not to cum.

His hands were on my shoulders, he had no purchase in my hair something he loves to pull on when he's aroused. I released his balls and languidly run my tongue up and down his thick veiny shaft, teasing him before taking him into my hot wet mouth sliding back and forth along his impressive length as I palmed his girth in tandem. His eyes were on me taking in my nakedness. He licked his busted lip as I sucked on the head of his cock popping it in and out of my mouth watching his already dilated eyes become larger and bluer.

I could feel my own arousal trickling down my legs especially every now and then when he would thrust and hit the back of my throat. I had gotten so carried away I wanted to taste all of him now not just his precum. I wanted his hot thick load on my tongue, I was greedy because I knew he was close. Then, I heard his strangled words.

"Babe, stop!"

I looked up at him disappointed, releasing him with a pop and licking my lips. He helps me up to full length. Kissing my lips with vigour, he pins me on the shower wall teasing my nipples.

Breaking our kiss... I spoke breathlessly, "What are doing? You're hurt…" I inhaled as two fingers breached my slick folds below making a noisy entrance into my slippery canal as they slid deep into my core. His thumb circling my clit.

"Oh … fuck!" He stoked the fire inside me and now I needed more than I was currently getting, He seemed to know this too.

"You're going to be hurting more than I am now in a matter of months… for me… for us… so I'm good." He says lifting me up and sliding me onto his rock hard cock slowly stretching me out as I moan and curse simultaneously... The pain was exquisite and it was well worth the wait. "Oh god… fuck … yes."

"Michonne, fuck baby… you're so fucking tight." He said as he rocked deeper into me biting my neck each time my nails bit into his back. The pressure had begun, my toes were curling...

It felt so fucking good to be dick deep again in Michonne's tight pussy. I could die here at this moment a happy man but I had to do my husbandly duties and make her scream my friggin name.

"Cum for me babe, let me hear you scream Mrs. Grimes… I know you have it in you..." he says quickening his pace thrusting even deeper over and over until we both had our mutual release.

"Oh fuck, Rick!" I screamed and I saw stars.

"Michonne, fuck!" I held on to her for dear life as my body tensed up, my muscles contracted, my cock jerked over and over releasing my seed deep inside my wife simultaneously filling her up and spilling out of her. "Fuck!" My heart was racing. I had never cum that hard before.

Spent, we remained entwined for a few minutes trying hard to catch our collective breath.

After a long sloppy kiss, we disentangled ourselves and took a lukewarm shower.

* * *

 _Two days later_...

It never gets old... me watching her sleep. She was exhausted, I tired her out last night. If she wasn't already pregnant, I'm fairly certain she would have been by now. I lay behind her watching the ray of light which fell across her body shift with each passing hour.

We had a beachfront view overlooking the Atlantic ocean and we have yet to leave our room. I was waiting for her to wake up so that we could enjoy breakfast on the terrace which was as far from the bed we got. Today, however, we need to go outdoors since it's our last full day here. We need to walk on the beach at least once.

Finally, she stirs, "Good morning, Mrs. Grimes,"

I smile at the seamless change for him to call me by his name. I can't even remember if he's ever called me by Jones before. I didn't matter... I really liked my new designation.

"Good morning, Mr. Grimes!"

Our phones went off simultaneously. Andrea and Aaron texted me within seconds of each other then I got the third one from Ezekiel. All said to check out the news.

I look at my husband, his text was from Shane, He was puzzled. He passed me his phone…. Shane was so eloquent. It read, ' _stop fucking and turn on the fucking news.'_

 _A/N Happy Memorial Day weekend!_


	18. Chapter 18

**The First Responder**

Chapter 18

A/N I truly appreciate your continued support: reviews, favourites and follows. Thank you!

 _Summary: in the last chapter, Michonne and Rick are finally married. She got a little something blue which made her extremely happy. The couple found a way to preserve their wedding night but two days later while basking in wedded bliss they received several cryptic messages from family and friends._

 _This chapter goes back a bit then it eventually flips to where the last chapter left off. This chapter begins in King's County / Atlanta where busybodies are still busy._

 _Please enjoy this update and leave a note._

* * *

 _ **The night of the wedding...**_

"What the hell is happening in that town of yours?"

"What are you talking about J.?" Olivia asked in a very non-committal manner. _No one was talking so how the hell would her friend know what went down at the Roadhouse Grill._ She knew of course because some of the locals who were there were also at the Café earlier that morning, and they told her all about it. Plus, she had seen the results later that afternoon at the wedding. It had to have been an epic fight because the Grimes crew, the men, were all busted up.

The mutual consensus was those boys picked the wrong watering hole on the wrong side of the County line. They got what they deserved. The County took care of its own. They had all seen the video of the assault and were all of the opinion that things moved way too slow in the city. They all felt that way because it was their kind who came to her assistance in the big city. Moreover, because of who the Monroe boy's mother was, they were all but certain that he would walk away unscathed. He pled not guilty and was walking around like the world owed him something.

They never expected to see the Monroe boy in King's County, given that the woman he attacked, his former boss just happened to be getting hitched to one of their own. Rick Grimes wasn't just one of them, his family was well respected in the County so an attack on his girl was like an attack on the family. The Grimes were royalty to King's County as the Monroe's were to the city, and as such, some lines you just don't cross. Their mentality skewed as though it may be, they never went seeking retribution but all the same, when trouble turned up on their doorstep they promptly took care of it.

"Oh my god, Liv, are you for real right now?" She couldn't get over the non-conversation they were having. Her friend, the rumour mill queen's lips were literally sealed. She wondered just what the hell Mr. September did to seal them. "Liv, this is me J. Your grandparents and my family were neighbours."

"J., I know all that. I hear what you're saying but I haven't heard anything. I'm sorry. If something like that happened I haven't got wind of it… it has been quiet here. I know he and his boys were over in Macon County partying. The girls were too. The only buzz recently was about the wedding. It was beautiful. They make a very beautiful couple. I knew it from the night he brought her into the Café. Then, he let on it wasn't that kind of a date but I guess he didn't want to scare her off."

"I know something went down there. One of the doctors here is sleeping with one of the receptionist's, that's not supposed to happen but that's a conversation for another day. Anyhow, he turned up on her doorstep early this morning with a broken nose, so she patched him up."

"Are you sure that ruckus didn't happen over in Macon County? News like that takes a day or two to catch up."

"No. Apparently, Scott's a good friend of that asswipe who assaulted Mr. September's girl. When he left Beth's place, she called me up and we met up for coffee; that's when she told me all about the run in they had last night with a bunch of roughnecks in some backwards ass town. When I asked what town, she said King's County. Now, imagine my surprise when all that went down and my phone didn't light up like a Christmas tree."

"I'm gonna poke my nose around tomorrow and you know I'll get to the bottom of it."

Olivia was glad she had kept her cards close. J. was her close friend but she didn't want anything coming back on either of them. She would be the first person they look at, especially now that Rick knew of her direct connection to someone in the city. She would never have guessed that her friend J. would be smack dab in the middle of this mess. No one knew whether those frat boys would take the warning and leave it at that, so folks were on alert.

"So that's the story you're sticking to? Very well then. If you should find out otherwise, you might wanna share with him that one of the doctors in the practice here didn't take too kindly to his nose being broken as he puts it by 'some hillbilly'. It could become a problem if they recognize one another at some point."

"It's the truth, J. The only excitement we anticipated was whether or not trifling Lori would crash the wedding but she didn't. I heard she and the little one were seen at up the Hilltop. She didn't even tell me she was going out of town."

"Interesting, I guess she finally got the message if she's moving on."

* * *

I woke up alone, exhausted but happy. I know this feeling is fleeting given that the pact implemented to protect our wedding night has long expired. Still, I am happier than I 've been in a long time, the chase was over and she was finally mine.

I woke up a married man almost sixteen months after laying eyes on my wife for the very first time. It's not something I would have thought possible this soon given we've only been together for just about three and a half months. A short period of time in which it felt like we've lived an entire lifetime.

I jumped into the shower then quickly dressed to cover up the bruises as best I could but I could do nothing to hide the ones on my face. My body felt stiff and achy like that of an old man but there was no way in hell we weren't going to have a proper wedding night. These bruises were the little reminders, the reason for our first disagreement as man and wife. They say it's better to ask for forgiveness than it is to get permission; well, I hope that still holds in my case. This was not how I had envisioned we would start our first day together as man and wife but it's the hand we were dealt. I fucked up and I'll have to pay for it.

Walking out onto the terrace, I savoured the view, it was a beautiful morning, the sun was high in the sky and shining brightly, and virtually no clouds to be seen. The crisp clean ocean air, its coolness was just right… the temperature was not too hot not too cool. The view of the beach was pristine, a perfect time to be here without the multitude of beachgoers.

I approached my beautiful wife whose complexion is positively glowing. She's reclined on the lounge chair wearing a little yellow sundress and shades, her bare feet crossed at the ankles. The book she was reading was now draped over her chest and her soft snores make me smile. She's the picture of perfection. I pinch myself to make sure this was all real and I'm not dreaming. I'm a very lucky man to have found her... both times because I know what life before her was like. It has been a long road getting to this moment but it was well worth the wait.

I noticed the room service tray near the table and realized she had gotten up to eat… at least I hope she hadn't wait around for me. In any event, I stooped to her side and kissed her cheek. She stirs, pushing her shades up, her eyes flutter to adjust to the bright sunlight.

"Morning, sleepy head," I say to my husband who finally emerged from his comatose slumber. He had recently showered wearing a white tee shirt with black stripes, a pair of black linen blend shorts and a pair of sandals. Unlike his usual threads which consist of jeans and a plaid shirt or a tee shirt if he really wanted to shake things up. I smile up at him, his shiner and bruises were more pronounced, as well as, the reemergence of his scruff. His physical appearance and his wardrobe clashed. It was ironic because his look was actually better suited to his regular threads. He was sporting the bad boy look after a wild night of partying.

"Good mornin' Mrs. Grimes. I missed you earlier… " I added after kissing her silky soft but slightly swollen lips. She smiled back at me with mischief in her eyes. I sat on the edge of the chaise as she sits up.

"That so? You didn't even budge when I pried your heavy limbs off me."

"That's probably because of my wife's insatiable appetite. It takes a lot to satisfy her." I smile back at her… "I can see it also extends beyond the bedroom too," I nod my head in the direction of the table. "Hungry?"

I got up and extend my hand to help her up but a shy smile appears on her face. I raised my brow in question. Walking over to the table, I lift the closest plate cover and the next two but the plates were all empty. I look at my wife with a raised brow wondering just how long she had been awake.

"Sorry," she says a little embarrassed. "I was feeling a lil peckish, didn't quite know what I wanted so I ordered the full menu thinking we could share it. Next thing I knew it was too late."

"A lil peckish?" I teased.

"In my defence, you slept in. Plus, we burned a lot of calories last night and I'm eating for three now so don't judge me."

I walked back to where she now sits and sat down next to her. Taking her hand into mine, "Baby, I'll never do that. Ever. Are my three babies well fed or should I order the full menu again?"

* * *

During the time it took for the delivery of my second and his first breakfast we extended the pact and found ourselves back in bed reacquainting ourselves with one another. We wore both tender in on form or another so we took our time both giving and receiving pleasure from each other. After, we lay in bed recovering from our latest romp.

There was a knock at the door. My husband disentangled himself from me, grabbed his robe and went off to answer the door. It was room service.

* * *

While we ate, reality crept in. Our conversation changed from the sweet nothings of the happy honeymooning couple to something much more serious.

"I'm sorry babe, I was wrong. I fucked up... " he began.

I placed two fingers to his lips silencing him but he raised a brow over a very confused face questioning my actions.

"Before seeing you I had no idea what to think. At the cottage, the picture didn't make sense to me. Your hands, your face… your friends. Nothing made sense, not even your reaction when I held you during our first dance… It all became clearer in the shower. Your sides… ribs were bruised but there were no defensive marks on your body. Rick, I'm not only your wife I'm also an officer of the court so if you knowingly broke the law I can't know about it."

There was something in his eyes which confirmed my suspicions. The only person on earth that I know of who could evoke that much rage in him was Spencer and I felt sorry for him. My suspicions confirmed, meant that there was also a cover-up in play which worries me a great deal.

"I am sorry that I disappointed you but I'm not sorry for what I've done. Michonne… no one will ever disrespect my wife and think it's ever okay to do so. I told you I will do whatever it takes to make it up to you and I will."

His face was contrite but his declaration was firm. The message was crystal clear. He'd do it again.

"Babe, we talked about this before. I need you to answer me one thing. Do you trust me?" He looked at me totally confused.

I seriously can't believe my wife's just asked me whether or not I trust her. "Implicitly. I don't understand…"

"I've claimed you over and over. I married you even after I knew you were in some sort of trouble and before knowing exactly what. I've rebuffed Spencer's many advances but you still allow him to get to you. Why?"

She had me there. I had no idea why I allowed that piece of shit to get a rise out of me. He baits me and I fall for it, even before I ever saw his stupid face, from the very first time I spoke with him on the phone to present day.

"I dunno," I answered truthfully because I too am baffled.

"I think you need to talk to someone. You remember my therapist did say she wanted to meet you. I would say this would be a perfect time for that."

I hold my wife's hand and nod. If she thinks it will help, I'm willing to try.

"Plus, there's something else too…" I added, he looks at me not sure where this was leading but waits for me to finish. "The first time it happened I just discounted it but it happened again, recently."

"Michonne? Are you… are the babies okay?" I asked squeezing her hand.

"I'm fine... the babies are fine, for now. The night you got hurt when you were on call… I had a pretty rough night that night. At first, I thought I was dreaming but I wasn't. The room felt so hot. I had to get up and open the windows to get fresh air. I eventually, had to take a shower and switch rooms in order to fall asleep. Shortly after I did so, I was woken up by your dad, who came to get me because you were hurt."

His eyes grew huge as he listened to me but he said nothing because he knew there was more.

"Recently, however, I woke up in the middle of the night. I told Andrea my fears, she basically called me a nervous bride and told me to go back to bed. I tried but I couldn't sleep. I was sneaking out of the house to go and find you when ma caught me. She thought I was going to meet up with you for a midnight tryst but I told her you were hurt. She too, thought it was just wedding jitters but I convinced her to call the Sheriff and that's when we found out there was trouble and you were hurt. After that phone call, I had been in the dark until the moment I saw you at the altar."

I understood what she was saying without saying the words herself. She was being vulnerable with me telling me how she felt. My actions whether intentional or not had consequences on her stress level. The work accident was beyond my control but the other day, I just lost control. I had to be better. "Michonne… baby, I'm so sorry!" I said getting up out of my chair, walking to her. She stood up in front of me as I held her close in my arms, forehead to forehead gazing into each other's eyes. Communicating in our silent manner. She knows me best… with her, I need no words.

"I didn't mean to bring you down on our honeymoon but you had to know everything. I do have some good news though."

Her last words caused a drastic change in my wife's countenance and her body language. She was happy again and I was relieved because the conversation we were having about her ex was really not the best thing to be having on our honeymoon.

"The reason for the delay at the cottage was because Aaron went back to the city. Karen refused to sign the document with anyone else but him. He knew what it would mean to me so he did it. I signed the agreement just before we got married. We get to see Marc-André in a week."

"That's great news, babe. I guess the first thing I'll have to do when we get back is pick up a car seat."

"I'm thinking you should just change my car… In another few months, we'll need room for two more car seats."

* * *

 _ **Present day…**_

Four texts received almost simultaneously were urging us to turn on the news. _What the hell could have been so newsworthy before midday Monday?_

Retrieving the remote from the television stand, my husband climbs into bed and turns on the television.

The anchorwoman, Dawn Lerner was talking about a tragedy to one of Atlanta's most prominent families. Then, a photo of Spencer flashed onto the screen. It was a cover shot featuring Atlanta's up and coming about eighteen months old; the dates 1985 - 2017 written on the screen. Then there were shots of him and his family. The shot cut back to the anchor with an inset to her left, it was a suicide note which was alleged posted on social media tagging two people: his mother, Senator Monroe and Philip Blake but the message was clearly to me.

Thankfully, he didn't name me but the photo was a copy of the note. At the beginning of the message was my engagement ring with the message which read:

"Love!

You'll hear a great many things about me...

But I'm not that person anymore; you made me a better man.

I'm sorry.

Forever yours,

Spence

xoxo"

The anchor then pitched the narrative to the field reporter, Jadis McIntosh, who stated the suicide note was addressed to his lover, and what should have been his parents but seems he erroneously tagged a co-worker instead of his father Reginald Monroe.

Currently, they were following up the leads to see whether it meant he was in a same-sex relationship with Philip Blake.

"As it stands now, Mr. Monroe was recently suspended from practicing law in light of the recent assault on his former boss, Ms. Michonne Jones. Since the video went viral, at least six other young women have come forward with claims against Mr. Monroe. Three allegations go as far back to when Mr. Monroe was a law student. Three, since he began practicing law at various firms around Atlanta. His most recent assault would be his seventh and only one since working at Jones LLP. The incident, however, was a very public assault on his former boss which started this whole investigation."

The anchor then asked, "Jadis, has there been any word from the Congresswoman?"

"Pardon me, I've been corrected, Ms. Jones is now Mrs. Michonne Grimes. She recently got married over the weekend and couldn't be reached for a statement. No, Dawn, there has been no word from the Congresswoman and or her people.

* * *

"I guess I should thank him for saving me the trouble of killing his arse. Even in death he still finds a way to piss me off."

My husband was incensed. We had finally gotten back on track to being happy newlyweds after a long night together and now to wake up to this. I didn't have to fill in the blanks for him to know who the note was addressed to. He just got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom.

I didn't want to seem like an insensitive bitch, but fuck, Spencer, just never quits. Did he have to do that?

I felt sorry for the family he left behind. A small part of me was hurting for him too because when things were good between us, he was fun, and we were good together for the time we had together. Unfortunately, he just wouldn't let go, which surprised me because he always had a new girl. Him leaving that note behind to me was his last fuck you to both my husband and me. _I guess I'm supposed to feel responsible for what happened to him but I don't. Does that make me heartless? I hope not._ _He left me while I was in a coma because it was complicated so why was he trying to pin his death on us… my husband and me?_

I wasn't about to allow him to do this to us. I threw the sheets off me and got out of bed. Then, my husband's phone starts to ring so I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Grimes?"

"Yes?"

"Chief Horvath, here ma'am, we met at the wedding."

"Yes, Chief, my husband's not here at the moment. I'll have him call you back."

"No need ma'am, I don't know if you've seen the news but… I'm truly sorry for what happened to you. I'm just calling to let Richard know y'all should stay put a few days longer the press has got the place staked out. We'll see him at the start of next shift."

"Thank you, Chief."

* * *

I stepped into the bathroom, "Do you need me to wash your back?"

The door slides open. I stepped into the shower to find him all lathered up.

"Chief Horvath called, he said to stay away from the firehouse for a while. I texted Andrea and Ezekiel and they agreed, right know no one's looking for us here so we can stay."

"We can stay but we have to get out of this room, Agreed?"

"Oh my god, are you saying that you're already tired of being alone with me?"

"Never, maybe I just want to have you in the ocean too." He said, his eyes dancing with mischief while sucking on his healing lip.


	19. Chapter 19

**The First Responder**

Chapter 19

 **A/N** Thank you for your continued support.

 _Summary: in the last chapter, the ladies were at it again but this time... a wall went up on one side while information flowed from the other. Michonne figures out what went down the night boys ended up in a brawl and stop Rick's confession. In the wake of the investigation and what it would reveal about him,_ Spencer took his own life but not before leaving a final mark. ( _Typical, he always has to be trending._ )

 _Please enjoy this update and leave a note._

* * *

 _ **Two days after the wedding...**_

It was unusual for Olivia to be at home on a Monday morning. On this day, however, she had a doctor's appointment, so her mom was tending the shop.

Olivia was sitting in her living room, watching some morning show and eating a little something before leaving her house when the program was interrupted by late-breaking news concerning the Congresswoman's son. The spoonful of cereal that was on its way to her mouth froze when she saw the frat boy's picture on her screen.

As the story unfolds, however, she breathes a little easier knowing that none of her folks were responsible for his end.

The spoon was now placed in the bowl, which was then placed on the coffee table. She then reached for her phone. It was still early enough that she might catch her friend before she left for work. The phone rang twice.

"Lawd have mercy, are you seeing what I'm seeing? That boy was no damn good… rotten to the core." She said as soon as her friend answered.

"You telling me! The women just seem to be crawling out the woodwork now, eh? Funny how an investigation been on the way since the assault, but the news only breaking now he's dead 'bout all the other women."

"Makes you wonder… don't?"

"It sure does, so did you hear anything about a ruckus out in Macon?"

"No I didn't, apparently it was out at the county line at the Roadhouse, it's far enough out to be considered no man's land even though it happens to be on our side of the line. It's not overly popular with the locals… it's a little too quiet if you know what I mean; you'll get a handful in there on any given night… but it's mostly a place for the outsiders and folks passing through. Apparently, he and his cronies stumbled in there like they owned the place and started talking about the townsfolk then all hell broke loose. You ask me, they got what they deserved."

"They are also claiming his drinking got outta hand since the assault, so it's plausible."

"I'd say. The boy had looks but he was a bit short in the brains department. Just goes to show you looks ain't everything."

"You said it. He even got suspended too. That public assault was something privilege couldn't sweep under the carpet any longer. Him going after his boss the way he did in broad daylight done him in."

"I'd say, it took some balls to what he did."

"Now, there's this twist about him in a same-sex relationship? I don't think he was gay at all. That's fake-ass news, the media's trying to spin the narrative. There were six other women before that public assault. That note was meant for some woman… possibly the one that got away."

"Smart girl... she probably put two and two together, found out who he really was and ditched his sorry ass."

"Do you think it was September's girl?"

"I can't see how. I mean... there's nothing linking them socially, but you never know?"

"Something pushed him over the edge that day. Maybe it was dumb luck, but he never assaulted anyone publicly before."

"But if your theory is right about where September spent New Year's Eve, then the dumbass would've known about him. People would have remembered him around town too because her family practically lived at cottage year round. He comes off as an entitled ass, so people would have remembered him, especially around dem here parts. Plus, she seems too nice a girl to have been mixed up with someone like him."

"True, but she could have seen something in him others didn't. We know him because of who he was. His face was always plastered everywhere all over the news and tabloids. Plus, he went through women like they were disposable. But there's nothing out there linking these two together except for the fact we know they were colleagues… more correctly, boss and employee. Let's say for argument sake that they had a thing, but they kept it under the radar because they work together then she breaks it off."

"Omg J, that's plausible. Before that accident, he was tamer too because it was an election year he wasn't in the tabloids as much and she wasn't always his boss either so your point is really valid. But it can't be..."

"What if he was in King's County to stop that wedding?"

"But that's crazy, J, after that attack, I'm sure there was a restraining order in place. She doesn't strike me as no fool, not to mention, he would have had to be crazy to do something like that; she was about to marry the damn Sheriff's son."

"People do crazy shit all the time. There's really no telling what might tip an unstable person over the edge. Him going out to King's County sounds like he was looking for trouble, especially rolling up there with a posse like he did."

"Sweet Christmas! And he found that the minute they crossed the count line. Can you imagine if either he or Lori had rolled up at that wedding? There would have been fireworks."

The alarm on Olivia's phone started beeping, she had lost track of time and was now going to be late.

"Oh shit! That's my alarm J. I'm running late, I have a doctor's appointment and got to run now. We'll talk soon."

"Okay then."

* * *

Karen opened the door, but she was no more thrilled to see us than we were to see her, especially, after the things Rick told me about her during our extended honeymoon. Things, which I'm still having a hard time reconciling about my twin, but that's for another day.

The purpose of our call was to visit with Marc-André and spend time with him in his new home, prior, to our first weekend together. We had no sooner arrived when Karen left, so we spent some time with the Nanny, Tanya until Marc-André woke up. She filled us in on his likes and dislikes but warned that he was now teething, soon after that, we heard him cry out. She excused herself to get him and changed his diaper before returning.

Tanya returned with a fretting Marc-André in her arms, but as soon as he saw us his tiny hands went up, his beautiful face lit up and he began cooing. His smile was different, he now had two bottom front teeth and a lot of drooling going on. He was simply adorable.

Rick took the baby from Tanya who went off to prepare his bottle. We're told his diet has changed as his mother's milk was no longer enough to sustain him, but it was the way she referred to Karen, which makes me suspect there was some kind of friction between them, even after such a short time together.

In any event, Tanya knew that we were her boss that Karen could not simply dismiss her. As a result, I knew she would be frank with me.

"Tanya, I couldn't help but notice Karen's haste to leave when we got here, is she off to work or something?"

I reached for the baby and he came to me instantly. I positioned him in my arm and took the bottle from her. I offered it to my nephew which he eagerly accepts.

"Ma'am, I mean no disrespect to your sister-in-law but even when she's here she's not."

I can't say that I'm surprised by this news, it's part of the reason I insisted on hiring someone to care for my nephew. However, I tried my best to remain positive and upbeat because I don't want Marc-André to become upset. He deserves to be loved and feel loved, so I made a mental note to speak to Aaron about it.

* * *

Later, we spent some time reacquainting ourselves. I sat him up in my lap facing me with my hands supporting his back and head and looked into his eyes.

"Hello, little man, it's so very nice to see you again. Do you remember me? The crazy lady with all those tears."

He cooed at my self-depreciation, his beautiful chocolate brown eyes sparkled with delight, but his dimpled cheeks got me, he was going to break hearts. His fat little arms and legs moved eagerly as he babbled away.

"Guess what? Guess what? I'm your Auntie, Michonne. Yes, I am."

His tiny hands automatically went to my face, palming and reading it as a visually impaired person would. This time, however, I was smiling, there was no pain... just happiness. We were both happy, eventually, he reached for Rick, "You wanna say hi to your Uncle Rick?" I say to him as I turned towards my husband. He went to him once more and palmed his face too. He seemed intrigued by Rick's facial hair as the two babbled away.

During the visit, Tanya watched our interactions closely, as though she was wrestling with something. I get the feeling she was sussing out whether it was all an act.

We learned that Marc-André was a fairly easy-going baby, who simply craves attention and loves to play, but the way she said it made my heart hurt. I vowed that he would always feel loved. I watched him playing with his uncle and knew he was already loved. The two were crawling around the new area rug, they had become fast friends. Looking at them together, he already felt like he was ours.

"Hey, little man, that's enough horseplay for now. Come here!"

He giggled and the drool streamed from his lips. Scooping him up into my arms, I blew a raspberry on his exposed tummy and was rewarded by a fitful of giggles and another stream of drool.

Marc-André's the cutest little thang, I was happy that in a matter of months we'll have two more babies for him to grow up with, he won't ever be alone. I have to admit four months ago, kids weren't even on my radar. Don't get me wrong, they were a nice to have, but first I had to lock down the girl I was chasing in my head for months.

I eventually did both. However, when I first met the little man, I was skeptical because of who his mother was, but when Michonne and I figured out we were about to become parents, it rocked my world. I wasn't prepared for any of it... to find out we were expecting; then, the fact we would attempt to adopt her nephew if, in fact, he was… seemed crazy, but I'm all in now. Although we've yet to talk about more children apart from the current ones, I am fairly certain there will be more.

I'm surprised, however, at how easily Marc-André's accepted us because neither of us have had much experience around babies. However, I've watched him with my wife on two occasions now and I know, I'll do whatever it takes to make her as happy as she was in this moment.

* * *

The doorbell rang signalling the arrival of our dinner guests. Tonight, we were hosting the Payton's, Ezekiel and Nabila.

After what my husband revealed to me about my brother, I needed clarification. I just couldn't accept the news at face value, because it would mean that I didn't really know my own twin, so I reached out to the one person who knew our secrets; the only person I knew that well was Ezekiel. He was at more family dinners than Philip ever was; plus, he practiced Kendo a form martial arts with my dad.

Ezekiel was also a very close friend of Philip's too, the trio were lifetime friends and colleagues, so if there were secrets to be kept, I'm guessing he knew them. After all, he recently told me of the link between Philip and Spencer, and in light of recent events, I was confident that he would be more forthcoming now.

My colleague was a wise man, when I called him up to invite them to dinner, he didn't ask the reason for my sudden attempt at hospitality. It was almost as if he was expecting the call. He graciously accepted the invitation and they were now on the other side of our front door.

Rick knows I'm struggling with what will be confirmed in great detail tonight, his eyes say as much. He embraced me one last time before my world as I know it implodes like a tenuous house of cards. Tonight, there'll be no illusions just simple unvarnished truths, however, ugly they may be.

I was in my husband's arms taking from him the strength I would need to get through this night. His forehead rests upon mine as our eyes connect, we need no words. It was all I needed to know that no matter what, he was still with me. He kissed my forehead then releasing his hold on me, he turns to answer the door.

* * *

Dinner was a success. We were sitting around chatting about much of nothing, allowing ourselves a little time before tackling the cheesecake that Nabila brought for dessert. However, Ezekiel, my former mentor knew there was a lot that wasn't being said, so he put it on the table.

"Dear child, I know you didn't invite Nabila and me to dinner just for the sake of it when you could be dining with friends much closer to your age. We are flattered, however, to be your first guests as Mr. and Mrs. Grimes."

My body temperature rose slightly as he so eloquently calls me out. I was guilty and accepted my fate.

"Guilty as charged, Ezekiel, but in light of the current climate, we felt it necessary to know what's ahead of us before I return to the office."

Rick's hand covers mine gently squeezing it in quiet support.

Ezekiel responds by nodding his head in affirmation. "I understand. How can I help you?"

"Basically, I need to know who I am? I have no one left to tell me who my family was…" I signalled to him by raising my hand, "And please, don't tell me we shouldn't speak ill of the dead. In light of what has happened, I need to know why my father signed off so quickly on my relationship with Spencer… how much did he know?"

"Michonne, dear child, I understand your pain and for that, I am truly sorry. Neither your father nor myself knew of Spencer's troubles, it's not something Philip chose to share with either of us; the worse case scenario we figured Spencer was out of his depth and needed proper coaching. It was the reason we voted to bring him on board."

It didn't surprise me in the least that Philip selfishly brought Spencer on board knowing his past troubles. He obviously thought that by having him close he would be able to control him, and it worked for a time too, until an unsuspecting fly flitted straight into the spider's web.

"Because of who he was no doubt, any potential rumours were buttoned down. Obviously, everyone wanted him gone… to be someone else's problem so to speak. Spencer's mentoring was first undertaken by Philip, then he worked with me on a few cases, then your father put him on that case with you. Basically, I was to evaluate his capabilities, you were kept in the dark because your father wanted an unbiased evaluation of Spencer's abilities. He knew you would call him out if he stepped out of line in any way."

The look on Ezekiel's face, however, didn't match his narrative. It was a look of unease. He was holding back from saying whatever he wanted to say; it was obvious he didn't appreciate betraying his friend, my father, plus, the fact that whatever he had to say might hurt me. He was never this easy to read before. Unfortunately, I've been hurting to think that I've been shielded my entire life from whatever it was my family felt so dirty, that they needed to bury it. Even my own twin felt it was necessary to keep me in the dark.

"Ezekiel?"

"Your father was not exactly happy that you took up with Spencer. He felt that teaming you up might have been his biggest mistake ever. He liked Spencer well enough as a person, just not enough to be family."

"Why?"

"The boy was lazy. Your father wanted to turn over his firm to someone who worked equally as hard as he did not to some 'entitled womanizer' which is how he felt about Spencer. The firm was yours of course but at its helm would be the two of you. He thought Spencer was the type who felt he need not work as hard or even at all because of who he was. You see, Spencer seemed to have had a certain amount of contempt towards those who actually did work for a living. I can see what I'm telling you is not news to you. Your father had other plans for you."

I saw that side of Spencer in recent months and didn't appreciate it, however, he was no longer my boyfriend nor fiancé.

"Such as?"

"Your father didn't want to force your hand, but he had been grooming Mr. Anthony in hopes that you would eventually show some interest in him. Michael worked hard and Morgan respected him. Philip knew this too, so when Brother Morgan discovered you and Spencer together, Philip strongly voiced his support for your relationship. You seemed happy and that's all he ever wanted for you so your father agreed with strict conditions."

Rick and Nabila remained silent throughout but Rick's silence, however, muted his touch was firm.

"Babe, would you mind starting some coffee or tea to serve with dessert."

As I suspected, Nabila jumped at the opportunity to help him. With them gone, Ezekiel and I continued to peel back the layers surrounding my family and colleagues.

* * *

After the news broke, I sent a text to Philip offering my condolences and requested that he took some time off. He didn't fight me on it. He simply didn't answer at all. I don't know whether he knew about our engagement but he now knows along with the rest of the world.

Since the news about Spencer's death, six allegations had been made. The Congresswoman and her family issued a statement requesting the right to grieve privately. No comment was made regarding the allegations against her son.

"How will this situation affect the firm? Do we know for a fact, whether there are any other victims?"

"In light of recent events, I spoke with Ms. Harrison and tasked HR to look into any complaints, as well as, exit interviews from female employees during Spencer's time with the firm, but there have been no allegations of the kind."

"And Philip? Has there been anything on him? Andrea was quietly looking into that for me."

"Yes, we had a private meeting about that, and as the Senior Partner, I was able to task HR to provide me with his archived file. Finance was asked to take a deep dive to as far back as the records would allow, both were tasked to provide their findings, as soon as possible."

"Thank you! I truly appreciate it."

* * *

The business front was covered and now the dreaded moment. Ezekiel reached his hand across the table to hold mine. He knows I'm summoning the courage to ask more. He also knows it's more personal than before, so he's patient with me.

I don't want it to be true, but the fact I'm struggling tells me it must be because it hurts.

"Ezekiel, my brother… was he… the times he would take off… did he have a problem?"

From the look on his face, I had my answer. He was certainly not expecting me to find out about it. The secrets should have been buried with the dead, but here I was dredging up the past.

He sat up straighter, "Did that vile woman try to extort money by speaking ill of your brother's name?"

"How is it ill if it's the truth? In her defence, she didn't, it was discovered because she told me I have a nephew. We didn't believe her, so my husband hired an investigator."

"Your brother's illness was mostly controlled until he met that woman in rehab. He came back here married and next thing we knew we're reading about them engaging in lewd behaviour in public. She used his weakness against him. She's nothing but a common seductress; he had the money, her addiction needed money, so together they were the perfect storm."

"So he was indeed a sex addict? Was he like Spencer? Did he hurt people?"

"To my knowledge no, your father and I spoke at lengths about it. There were measures in place to help him, I'm sure you noticed your brother vanished quite a bit when you were in college, and now you know why."

I recalled the many times my brother would disappear without a trace and then he'd turn up as though nothing had happened. Mark had a lot of female friends but not many girlfriends. I thought nothing of it, he was young and living his bachelor life. He was more of a social being than I was; he was a free-spirit his choice of career said it all.

"I never judged him so why keep his secret from me? We talked about everything or so I thought."

"In his defence, your father kept the lid on that pretty tight. I knew because he needed someone to talk to other than his wife, but I doubt your younger brother knew anything about it, but for the incidents with his former wife your brother's illness remained controlled."

We were no sooner done when both Nabila and Rick brought the tea service and servings of cheesecake to the table. I was no longer in the mood for neither food nor company, I just want to be alone. The knowledge that my brother suffered from his addiction in relative silence made me sad. Our parents threw money at the problem, sequestered him away in fancy rehabilitation clinics, but it was never spoken of in the family, all for the sake of keeping the family name clean. The whole thing sickened me.

After dessert, we thanked our guests and called it a night.

Later that night, in the dark, I allowed my tears to fall silently, to mourn the person, the brother I didn't know or was allowed to know.

My husband's arm encircles me pulling me to him. "I'm sorry," he said as though it was his fault. Karen was bound to let me know about it sooner or later. She once insinuated that I… we didn't know Mark as we thought we did. This was something she was waiting to spring on me, but I'm now prepared for her next move.

* * *

"WTF? You never told me about a ring... there was a plan to follow. When the hell did that happen? I thought things were over... She didn't even remember him. You were supposed to keep things under control, instead, it all went to shit. You can't be there."

"Deanna, he was my son. You can't tell me not to be there. It was over. She moved on... she's fucking pregnant by some other guy. I think that's what pushed him over the edge. Ironic don't you think, she comes back to life only to reject him and now he's dead."

"You said you would handle it, you had one job Philip; it was to keep him safe... to get him the help he so desperately needed... now, I'm burying our son. You can't be there... think of the optics. They're already questioning who you were to him? This isn't good... we can't feed that frenzy."

"Optics? Fuck the optics! Isn't that what Aiden's for? The only reason Spencer knew who his father was... is because Reg couldn't be a fucking hero and save him. Y'all, still have Aiden. I can't claim him officially because my blood wasn't blue enough for old man Bancroft, but without me, there'd be no heir to the Monroe fortune. Imagine how Reg feels... all the money in the world, and he still couldn't be a proper man to you. You're perfect together."

"Philip, you're angry but there's no need to be nasty."

"I'm going to bury my son, Deanna. I've been in the shadows his entire life, but when we put him in the ground I will stand in the light for the first time."

Philip ends the call, tossed the phone against the hotel wall and took a swig from the half empty bottle of Jim Beam in his hand.

* * *

Five weeks later, at almost twenty weeks pregnant, I was sitting in my office reviewing the secret dossier on Philip which Ezekiel had prepared when it happened, it felt like butterflies fluttering in the bottom of my stomach.

At first, I thought I had imagined it but then it happened again. I was in such awe… my hand automatically went to my bump, massaging it. I didn't hear him come in.

"Michonne, sweetheart, is everything ok?" I look up to find my very concerned husband staring back at me.

I'm fine… we're fine, better than fine actually. I felt them for the very first time." I said with tears in my eyes.

"Oh, yeah?"

He wasted no time at all before he was kneeling beside me caressing my stomach. It was a very intimate moment. We were like that for some time but nothing happened.

Someone cleared their throat, which caused us both to look up to find Andrea in the doorway.

"Should I come back?" she asks her complexion a little on the pink side which was surprising from a woman who's done so much and has seen so much.

"No… oh my god, Drea, I felt them."

She came into the office closing the door behind her. "Sweetie, that so amazing. Are y'all going to find out the sex?"

"Yeah, Rick wants to. He says it takes the guesswork out of things and he wants their room to be ready before we move in. Personally, I think my hubby just don't want to get his hands dirty."

Andrea smiled, "What did you do to him on your honeymoon? The man has gone from being a walking time bomb to a teddy bear." She asked and stated as though my husband wasn't kneeling right there next to me.

"Marriage changes you… you and Shane ought to try it sometime," he quips back at Andrea who scoffs back at him.

I laughed at her analogy, but it was true, since returning home we've been seeing my therapist. She had no doubt ours was a legit relationship but was concerned at the warp speed at which it was progressing. We were married and expecting within a very short period of time. I wasn't worried because we wouldn't be the first couple to do such a thing. Unlike in my other relationships, I knew my heart this time. I had no choice because I had to figure it all out on my own.

My therapist, however, found Rick's anger issues may have somehow manifested back to some betrayal he felt in the past. Apparently, he fostered a detachment which allowed him to maintain an unhealthy relationship for years. Our relationship was different, in that he loved me but any male who remotely demonstrates any interest in me seems to trigger the alpha in him. As a result, he has been seeing her on a weekly basis now.

"You want to talk to me about something?"

"Yeah, I just want to thank you for the party on Saturday. It was truly appreciated."

"It was my pleasure, Drea. You deserved it. I'm just sorry it took so long to happen. I heard Shane spent the whole weekend in the city… should we be planning another dinner party?"

"Don't y'all have a doctor's appointment to get to? I need to know whether to buy for nieces, nephews, or one of each."

"Yeah, we do. But just so you know… there could be something there… just saying, it's well past the experimental phase."


	20. Chapter 20

**The First Responder**

Chapter 20

 **A/N** Thank you for your continued support.

 _Summary: in the last chapter, the ladies were at it again. They just can't seem to help themselves. Olivia does have the gift of gab, and betwixt the two they try to unravel the mystery behind the frat boy's demise. The couple spent some time with Marc-André and it would appear that even the nanny don't care much for Karen. It was a chapter of dirty laundry: Ezekiel spilt a lot of tea, as a result, Michonne was able to learn much about her family. Philip was in a tea spilling mood too, we learned he not only fathered Spencer but also Aiden, too. It seems the Congresswoman's marriage is one of convenience for both parties._

 _Please enjoy this update and leave a note._

* * *

We arrived in King's County in time for supper to deliver the news, ma had insisted on dinner tonight. I couldn't get over the fact Rick's old crew pulled up moments after we did. His mother was right, they seemed to live there, but I had the feeling their presence kept her happy too; especially now with her son in the city, she still had his friends to cook for and fuss over which made up for Rick's absence.

Ma and the Sheriff greeted us at the door as though they hadn't seen us in a while, when in fact, it had only been since Rick's last shift. We went to King's County every chance his schedule would allow if it didn't conflict with the little man's visits. It felt good to be around his folks, I find the warmth of being _'home'_ that's how ma had referred to it not so long ago... calmed my nerves, but I couldn't quite pinpoint when I started thinking of it as home.

I find as the pregnancy progress I was developing this need to be around folks more, I know it's still relatively early, but I had this fear of being alone when it happens... I mean going into labour. When I shared my concerns Rick assures me this won't happen, but one can't be too sure especially with the hours he works, it's the reason why Aaron was now my backup plan, something my husband wasn't at all happy about. We argued about it, why not Andrea he countered, like seriously, I couldn't believe my husband was actually jealous of the fact that Aaron could possibly take his place at the birthing of our children, so I did to him what he usually does when he's frustrated; I tilted my head and glared at him.

 _"Fine! But ma will be here whenever I work nights or no deal."_

I don't even know when he became such a fan of Andrea, he always thought she was too stuck up. I can't help but think that he's making an effort since his brother, Shane seems smitten with her.

Personally, I love Andrea, she's fierce, but she's lacking the skills necessary to be a labour coach. She chews defendants up and spat them out as foreplay. Ever since Amy, Andrea no longer had a warm fuzzy side, a screaming pregnant woman would annoy her in the worst way, so no thanks. Plus, if there was any hope in hell of me having another nephew or maybe a niece, Andrea shouldn't be anywhere near a birthing room until it was her turn to deliver. Hell, I'm not even sure if I want to be anywhere near one myself, but sooner or later these babies had to come out, so I didn't exactly have a choice in the matter.

It was as if thinking about Andrea and Aaron caused them to somehow materialize because they turned up fifteen minutes later. It surprised me because she never mentioned they were coming to King's County, but it didn't take much to figure out they were all summoned to celebrate the news.

 **…**

We all dug into dinner and chatted about trivial stuff. After what seemed like an eternity, ma unable to suppress her curiosity any longer asked the question everyone wanted to, "Do you know what y'all are having?"

"Yes," I answered as Rick returned from the kitchen with a platter of pink cupcakes for dessert. After getting the news, we stopped by the bakery to pick up the treats; we had enough for the gang too, we just never expected them to be at dinner. I was even surprised Rick lasted throughout dinner without spilling tea because he had the dorkiest look on his face, from the moment the doctor told us we were having girls. It was the same look he wore the first time we kissed. I had to take his phone away for fear he'd get itchy fingers and gave it all away before we made it to King's County. The news had to be delivered in person. I didn't want it on the party line.

The look of delight was evident on the grandparents face, the Sheriff gave his son a bear hug and congratulated him, soon after ma joined in too. Then, the Sheriff insisted on me being apart of it too, so I got up and became part of the Grimes squeeze. I love these moments because I know our children will always be cherished. Although moments like these were bittersweet, I know the ones passed were still with us somehow. I have to believe they were nearby because makes it easier for me to accept their loss. Soon, we'll have to tell them both about our nephew, and I have no doubt, he too will be embraced as they've embraced me.

Congratulations were offered by the many aunts and uncles alike.

Incidentally, this was also the weekend for the softball challenge. After dinner, they were heading out to the Roadhouse Grill leaving me at home with my in-laws. I wanted to go to his… our place, but ma wouldn't hear of it, she refuses to let me out of her sight, and if past experience was of any indication, I knew it was a losing battle. I couldn't drink and I really wasn't in the mood for a late night, so I agreed.

Before they left, however, I did have a few words for my husband. He promised to stay out of trouble and to call if there was any sign of it. I didn't anticipate any, but I wasn't about to take any chances. He tells me Andrea and Aaron would be there so not to worry. Both Andrea and Aaron promised I had nothing to worry about, which only made me worry more. I wasn't too sure that those two were deterrents given what happened when our worlds combined. Carol, however, swore her crew wasn't headed for a bender, that would happen only after teaching Atlanta's Station 31 a lesson. Apparently, it was a thing, the loser pays the bar tab so they took the game rather seriously, then I was asked where my loyalties lie.

My loyalties were divided. I love my husband and our city, it was a no-brainer, but I didn't know his new crew whereas his old crew had already become family. Plus, we practically lived in King's County half the time, so I deflected, instead of choosing I made them another challenge, that both crews should do something worthy for their communities, it piqued their interests, but I told them I would propose it only when both teams were present. What I had in mind for them was an idea which had been percolating with me for some time now.

 **...**

Later that night, I felt his warm breath on my neck as he moved my hair to the side and settled in behind me. His hand wrapped around my growing belly and his manhood pressed into my back. He was naked next to me in his old bedroom, two rooms away from his parents. I knew he had to be drunk.

"Babe, are you sleeping?" He asked in a strangled whisper. The need in his raspy voice made me wet.

"Not anymore," I replied moving the hand covering my belly down under his tee shirt and between my legs over my heated core. His fingers deftly massaged my pussy through the flimsy piece of tissue covering it. I moaned a little louder than I intended when his lips connected to that sensitive area of my neck as his fingers finally found their way inside my panties sliding up and down my slick outer lips then seeking out my clit, teasing it mercilessly. "Ohh...fuck, Rick." I moaned as his digits sunk deep inside my heated core coaxing my orgasm to completion.

"Be quiet," he whispers to me, "We don't want to wake mom and dad." Right then I wasn't thinking straight, but I bit down on my bottom lip to be respectful. My hand teased my nipples, as my hips swivelled around his fingers bringing me closer to the wave building within me. Turning my head slightly to the left, our lips connected in a wet sloppy kiss, my tongue hungrily forced its way into his mouth, a collective moan escaped us. He tasted of scotch and it made me wetter to know he wasn't drunk. He planned it. My toes curled and my muscles seized as his unrelenting fingers caused a warm sensation to spread throughout my body as it bucked against his hand.

"Fuck," was all I could say after he broke our kiss allowing me to catch my breath.

She watched as I took my fingers into my mouth and sucked every last drop of her essence from them. She bit her bottom lip and looked at me the way only she can.

"Are you ready for me, babe?" I ask my hot pregnant wife while stroking my rock hard shaft which was now throbbing painfully in my hand. After ridding her of her panties, she looked at me with pure unadulterated lust in her eyes, moistened her soft luscious lips and answered, "Yes!" her hand reached back, taking my thick cock in it and palmed it a few times herself then she moved her body just close enough then glide her wet hot tight pussy onto it. I closed my eyes, bit down on my bottom lip and basked in the sensation, as inch by inch my cock vanished inside of her and her body adjusts to my fullness. Her soft moans fill my ears. It's always the same snug fit and she gasps whenever I bottom out.

"Am I hurting you?" I ask ever mindful that her body was now changing daily. She replied looking at me with her come fuck me eyes, moistened her soft luscious lips while sliding her pussy up and down my cock and swivelling her perfect round ass on my dick. I could feel her tighten around me and my dick hardened even more at her teasing.

"Fuck, baby you feel so fucking good…" I whispered into the side of her neck while thrusting deeper into her. Her soft moans spurred me on as I thrust deeper into her slick walls, hitting that spot over and over when…

Fuck, my man's sex voice makes me even wetter. The sloshing sound fills my ears as he thrusts a little deeper each time hitting that oh so sweet spot over and over again. "Ohhhh... fuck...yes!" My toes curl up and I could feel the tingling travelling up my legs into the pit of my stomach as my muscles contract around him then the warm sensation spreading throughout my body as it shudders with each new wave.

Drilling deeper still, she's so fucking wet and her words incite me. I feel the familiar vice tighten around my cock and her body convulse. I feel her cum all over my dick and my release isn't far behind. Quickening the pace as she rides her wave my balls tightened, "Fuck… Michonne." I groan as the last of my seed spilled deep inside of her. I hold onto her as though my life depended on it. I couldn't move.

In the moment, she… we had forgotten where we were, the experience was so fucking intense, we just went with it.

After another sloppy kiss, when speech was again possible she sheepishly whispers, "I'm sorry about that, do you think they heard us?"

"Nah, don't worry about it. You never have to apologize for letting me know how to take care of you beautiful. By the way, I should be thanking you for christening my old room."

He had this shameless grin on his face, "Are you serious? You planned this didn't you."

"Yeah... maybe a little... before you... it was magazines, lotion and kleenexes; it's the second time I found you in my bed, I had to take full advantage of it," he says, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Now, let's get some sleep," I said kissing her cheek and snuggling into my beautiful wife with my arm wrapped firmly around her belly.

 **…**

After last night, I wasn't looking forward to seeing my in-laws this morning, but breakfast… hell, meals in general in the Grimes household were a ritual. My husband tells me not to worry about it, that was easy for him to say, they're his parents.

I find myself delaying the inevitable only getting out of bed to take my shower, when I absolutely had no choice, but to do so and turn up for the dreaded meal.

After setting the table, we sat down to eat. The atmosphere was quiet, one could hear a pin drop, there was a noticeable change between the Sheriff and ma. They were more touchy-feely than usual and I feel my body temperature rise. I was mortified at what it could mean. I look at my husband to assess whether or not he figured it out, but instead, he takes my hand to his lips and kisses my knuckles, the love in his eyes made me melt all over again. He was totally oblivious beyond his afterglow.

Ma noticed my unease, "It's nothing to be ashamed of sweetie, you were just making your husband happy; the way he looks at you when he thinks he's unobserved is more sinful than a few moans… he gets that from his daddy, you know," and ma giggles like a school girl.

My cheeks burn and my head falls forward, this can't be happening. I know my parents were turning over in their graves right this minute. Oh my God, my mother-in-law is seriously not having this conversation with me right now; she's not here telling me how we both scored last night. I want to crawl under the table and die. Both men, however, conveniently remembers something they had to take care of in the yard and excuses themselves, got up from the table, cleared the dishes away effectively bringing the meal to an end. They both had that telltale dark colouring rising just above their collar lines. Just great, they heard us and we all know it, but now I have to sit through a softball game with them later today, while my husband escapes the awkwardness. I'm going to kill him for this.

 **…**

King's County, Station 15 won 46 to 36. After the game, both teams gathered at the Roadhouse Grill to settle the deal.

I was finally able to introduce my wife to the guys, it felt good to be hanging out with both crews and their significant others… my extended families.

Before they could numb their pain or celebrate their victory, however, I was given the floor to speak.

"As you know, while today's game was a family affair for my husband, I thought perhaps we could make it more of a community event. I mean, each station could challenge the other to renovate a room at a local children's hospital and that way no one's the loser it'll just be a friendly competition. If you're interested, you can contact the JJ Foundation and I know a few corporate clients who would be happy to help make it all happen." I said as I passed the business cards to both Team Leaders.

I knew my old crew and I were going to pay somehow for the fuckup I did the night before our wedding, but Michonne and me, we never spoke of it because of the implications of what it could mean for her professionally. I was ready for whatever punishment, but she surprised me, she chose to make it something inclusive and positive. It was a brilliant idea and best of all my buddies had no clue this was indeed their atonement for allowing me to run amok.

My wife's brilliant, I knew she didn't just pull that idea out of thin air, there was planning behind it, she was one hell of a smooth operator. She was the only woman that could literally talk me into anythang.

The proposal went over well which didn't surprise me given who they were, they're local heroes who were loved by all. Soon after the pitch, they were drinking like old buddies. My husband kisses my cheek and whispers, "Thank you!"

I smiled at him, "Don't mention it," I said clinking my glass of Perrier and lime to his scotch, he winks at me and bit his bottom lip. "Don't even think about it… tonight we're sleeping at our place."

* * *

 ** _A month earlier..._**

We watched the 6 o'clock news out of sheer curiosity. We knew Ezekiel would be attending the funeral not as a representative of the firm, but as a friend to Philip.

While the ceremony was private, they couldn't stop the media vans from lining the streets which were public, as such, they were able to capture the small procession of cars as they entered and leave the cemetery.

Some eager photojournalist, however, managed to get the money shot of Philip and the Monroes. He was labelled a close family friend and former mentor to the deceased. Interestingly enough, in the families attempt to make it all seem normal, they made the actual couple seemed more distant. Often times the Congresswoman appeared to be leaning more on her son rather than her husband for support. Then there was the hug and the back rub from Philip which seemed just a little too personal. It was brief, but if one knew their history it made perfect sense. The Bancroft's, however, stayed clear of Philip. The Monroe side was represented by its last two members, father, Reginald and son, Aiden; also in attendance were a younger group of males, who were no doubt friends of the deceased. Noticeably missing, however, were the political types who usually showed up to any cause to lend support for one of their own. By the sparse few the majority had stayed away. It was political suicide to be seen with the family given the allegations made against the Monroe boy. If the shoe was on the other foot, the Congresswoman would be a no-show too. It was the beginning of the end, the die had been cast.

The last shot, however, caused a reaction from my husband, when questioned about it, he said they were the gang who were involved in the brawl. One was sporting a nose brace, whom I recognized as a doctor from Dr. Carson's practice.

The report stated, in light of the recent passing of Mr. Monroe, the recent criminal charges and any other potential charges were now moot, but the civil suits, however, will continue against his estate.

* * *

 ** _A month later..._**

Ezekiel, Andrea and I spent the morning going over the dossier on Philip which Ezekiel had put together. The information in it was damning enough to push Philip out of the company quietly. We agreed not to press charges in exchange for his immediate resignation with a less than average payout for someone at his stature within the firm. The reduction in his payout would be reinvested in the firm to cover payouts made in his name and a portion will be used as donations to women's shelters in the city. In light of the public assault on me, no one would question it.

The reports showed that neither my father nor Ezekiel received any bonuses over the same period the payments were issued to Philip. Further, Ezekiel wasn't aware of any agreements written or otherwise authorizing these payments. The amounts weren't large enough to trigger any flags, it was done through a combination of ways, with cheques from the trust accounts and expense claims related to legit files which he oversaw for juniors he mentored; all went undetected for twelve months and would suddenly stop, but would start again for the exact duration of time. He was a partner, so no one in finance questioned his motives.

The pattern bothered me, there was something abnormal about it, I had a tingling sensation at the nape of my neck that I couldn't ignore. I must have reacted somehow because when I looked up from scribbling my notes both Ezekiel and Andrea were looking at me strangely. I obviously seem to have caught something they missed.

"What is it?" Andrea asked impatiently.

"It may be something, but I can't be sure…" I said reaching for my iPad and did a quick search for the story which broke shortly after the news of Spencer's suicide. The dates all matched up perfectly with the alleged assaults which occurred while Spencer was in college.

There were thirty-six payments split over three different periods. Each period was exactly twelve months long, the only variable was the amounts varied for each period.

I passed the iPad to Ezekiel and he then passed it to Andrea. We remained speechless after realizing what Philip had done. The man had no conscience whatsoever.

 **...**

Our meeting was scheduled for two o'clock. He was eventually shown to the conference room where we were waiting. He was clean-shaven, dressed in a suit and tie, one would never have guessed the man recently buried a son. He looked very much the same as before, only this time he chose not to conceal his creep factor as his eyes roamed over my pregnant form. My bump didn't allow me to be as close to the table as the others, but I was prepared for this, it was the reason why I wore what my husband refers to as a tent to work today. He preferred the snug dresses which showed off my stomach, something he seems to appreciate the bigger I got. Me, not so much, I felt I was growing on all sides.

Philip took his seat at the end of the table ignoring the folder and the blue pen next to it. He clasped his hands together and smiled. His smile, however, didn't reach his eyes nor would one expect it to, in light of the fact, he was in mourning. This fact, however, was only known to Ezekiel and me. Philip wasn't aware that I was privy to his relationship to Spencer outside of a professional capacity, but he knew I was aware of what I thought was a private loan between them.

"Ezekiel if I didn't know you better, one might think you just saw a ghost."

Ezekiel didn't reply but deferred to me to address, Philip.

"Philip, we asked you here today to basically tie up some loose ends. We believe that it would be in the best interest of the firm if you resigned from your position effective immediately."

The laugh which came from him caused a chill to run up my spine, but nonetheless, I held firm. I knew it wasn't going to be easy, but I wasn't going to be bullied by Philip Blake. I also know I'm not supposed to be placing myself in stressful situations, but this was unavoidable. It was personal, he had been committing fraud to cover the sins of his son. He had manipulated situations for years, and, if I was right, probably tried to engineer a silent takeover of the firm. It all fits, Spencer would automatically become a partner once we were married, he had swayed Ezekiel against Andrea and me, and prior to my choosing Andrea as a partner, his candidate for the partnership position was Milton Mamet. I just never figured out the reason behind his motivation.

I never voiced it before, but during the partnership selection process, when the decks were stacked against me, but for the freak storm which killed my family, it did cross my mind that Philip would make a likely murder suspect. Imagine, but for the weather conditions that night, it would have been my parents in that car. My siblings and I only rode with them at my father's insistence. After reading the dossier Ezekiel complied, I am convinced that I wasn't off the mark. Philip was capable of anything.

"The pregnancy must be affecting your brain because I'm sure you just asked me to resign. Why on earth would I do something like that?" He asked leaning forward, looking directly at me with eyes which held no warmth.

"Philip, you heard me correctly, the way I see it you can either sign the flagged sections of the agreement in that folder and it ends here, or I will be forced to provide the evidence that you diverted funds from this firm to pay off the women who accused Spencer of sexual assault."

He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out as he assessed the numbers in the room, his eyes cut to Ezekiel, who didn't react, his former ally had betrayed him, their allegiance was no longer intact.

"There's no longer the possibility of any criminal cases for these assaults, but the video of my assault went viral, and it will bolster the women's civil suits. They no longer have to wait years for criminal proceedings to be over, it's now a matter of writing the cheques if the Congresswoman wants this to go away quickly. Whatever agreements you've coerced these women into signing, rip them up because they were signed under duress and paid for with ill-gotten gains. They deserve the right to be fairly compensated, don't you think? Their lives matter. They are someone's daughter, sister, and significant other… they shouldn't be made to feel less than human because they didn't have rich daddies to fight their battles for them."

The bemused look which he kept on his face during my speech vanished. It was obvious he had had enough.

"Michonne, a word of advice, pregnancy don't agree with you, you're fuckin' certifiable… I guess I'll be seeing you in court." He countered, pushing the chair away from the table as he stood up.

I mimicked his actions, but as he turned to leave the room, I spoke, but I didn't recognize my own voice, it was low and devoid of all feeling, it gave me goosebumps.

"I'm not finished Philip, now sit the fuck down. You'll leave when I tell you to leave."

Philip turned to look at me, but there was a mixture of confusion and shock competing for dominance on his face, it took him about thirty seconds to decide not to mess with the certifiable bitch before him and sat down.

I could see the shock registering on Andrea's face, it was priceless. I could tell she was mentally calculating the many coincidences, and checking of the boxes, it was right there the whole time, if we knew what to look for.

I took my seat once more and allowed myself to breathe before continuing, "Now, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, while I don't relish the role in which you've placed this firm, I'm willing to take the hit to its reputation and start over. However, you'll have to decide just how much blood you're willing to spill because this will be all out war. First, you'll be suspended then eventually disbarred with possible jail time too for your duplicitous role in this sordid affair. Second, since my hands will already be bloodied, I will take down everyone who remains dear to you, and those who knew and allowed it to continue."

At the mention of the words sordid affair, he twitched no doubt at the double entendre. It was the first recognizable sign that I was getting underneath the outward veneer. I was pleased to see that he finally realized just how far I was willing to go to put an end to this partnership.

"It doesn't have to go that far, but if she's a smart woman, she would resign and keep her legacy intact, then write those women a sizable cheque to minimize the tarnish on that Monroe name. We all know it's only a matter of time before that charade is over especially, if all the dirty laundry haven't been buried, no pun intended."

The look on Philip's face tells me I struck a nerve. It was plausible that Spencer was his since he and the Congresswoman were in a relationship prior to her marriage to Reg. However, Aiden was three years younger, it was a little harder to stake a paternity claim when the couple had already been married three years. I visited the Monroe's home many times and was completely fooled; the family seemed normal to my then unsuspecting eye. I wonder what the backstory was about that, either Ezekiel knew but chose only to tell me what directly affected me, or it was news to him too. Were they still involved even today? It would be insane given who she is, but why would Reg allow it to continue back then? It didn't matter… all that matters now was getting Philip to sign that agreement.

"You think you're winning, don't you? Don't make promises you can't keep little girl." He said in a condescending manner, typical for Philip Blake.

"If you think this is a bluff, Philip, please try me. TMZ will break this story by suppertime, then what?"

"Why would you want to destroy someone's life, Michonne? It's not in you… your father never raised you that way."

At the mention of my father, I leaned forward as much as my stomach would allow me to, "Leave my father out of this, you traitorous prick. How dare you sit here and judge me when you sat in your office and stole from him and by extension from me to cover up the criminal acts of your lecherous son. Not only that, but you also took the first available opportunity to try and steal the firm from me."

"You're not cut out for that office and you know it. You can't even put in a full week's work, who ever heard of that, you're damaged goods. I don't know what the hell he saw in this shell to push him over the edge."

"Be that as it may, you don't get to blame me for that. He was your son, he needed help and you both failed him. I feel for you... you're hurting I know what that feels like times four, but don't think it's going to change anything between us. This firm will be moving forward without you. Now, please sign the papers… then travel, do something… anything put this all behind you and go mourn your son."

Ezekiel looked at his former friend and spoke, "Philip, the agreement is a good one. It allows you to save face and protect those you care about. This can only end one way, with you in jail and unnecessary exposure… just walk away. You were wrong."

It was obvious that Ezekiel was, in fact, shielding some of Philips secrets, allowing him to save face, but it was now out before us all; something must have appealed to his inner self, or maybe it was his last shred of decency for the love of a woman or a child who'll never call him dad, whatever it was, he picked up the pen and signed the document. He then got up and walked out the door a broken man.

* * *

If I could drink, I would be drunk. Instead, I sit back and watch Ezekiel, Andrea and Maggie crack open a bottle Moët to celebrate the end of both Philip and Spencer whilst I'm sipping on sparkling cider.

Ezekiel offered to put off the celebration until after my delivery but I insisted they celebrate because we deserved this win.

They had reasons to celebrate and they should. Maggie who took over Spencer's workload and who had been with the firm less than four months settled two cases; one of which was the case we discussed just before the wedding, which attested to just how hard Spencer actually worked. The other case though of smaller value simply required presenting the offer to our clients, the information which sat on the file without a callback to the defendants, luckily Maggie caught it in time prior to having had to prep for trial.

After they polished off the first bottle, I congratulated the team and left them to open a second. It had been a full day and I just wanted to head home, wash this day off me and spend some time with my husband.

 **...**

Exhausted, I walked through the front door to a sight which both warmed and broke my heart simultaneous; as Marc-André pushed himself off the coffee table, and took his first step towards his uncle, his hands reaching up for him as he called, "Da-da!"


	21. Chapter 21

**The First Responder**

Chapter 21

* * *

 **A/N** A special thank you to viva1215, winterscorpion, thematsaidwelcome and Ms J. Richonne for being there for me after I posted my last chapter, which left me in a dilemma as to whether I should continue writing or not. Writing is a fickle thing, we put ourselves out here totally exposed and your feedback or lack thereof impacts it. I'm still learning with each fic I write. Your reviews help to inspire me. However, six hours after posting my last update, and before my first review (viva1215) was received, I basically promised myself to finish this story and quit writing altogether. I had never experienced such a long wait for a review before, it wasn't as if no one was reading the update because there was quite a bit of traffic based on the stats. Later that day, I was on Tumblr and accidentally fell on a post by winterscorpion, it was a list of recommended fics to read, on that list of writers/stories was a mention of this story; at the time, she had no idea how grateful I was to see that at that moment. It was a sign. After ranting to Ms J. Richonne, the bossy nurse in this story told me I was meant to see that posting at the time I did. Later, an intervention by winterscorpion and thematsaidwelcome made me feel better, so thank you, ladies, for saving me and my hobby. I truly appreciate y'all.

* * *

 _The last chapter was meant to be funny but it obviously missed its mark._ _Michonne and Rick returned to King's County to share the baby news with the grandparents; only to find the surprise was on them when the crew turned up for the gender reveal dinner. They're having girls, yeah! Meanwhile, back at the office, Michonne let her power be known when she stood up to her number one bully. After a rather taxing day at the office, she walked through her front door to a pleasant surprise for both her and Rick._

 _Please enjoy this update and leave a note._

* * *

After our weekend with Marc-André, the little man didn't want to be home. He was upset that we were here, at the condo he shared with his mother and his nanny. He called for me, his dad, the whole time we tried turning him over to Tanya. It broke my heart, there was nothing more I wanted to do than to walk out this friggin place with my wife at my side and my son in my arms, but I couldn't, he wasn't ours legally.

Tanya didn't seem too surprised at all by the little man's behaviour. We were sitting in the living room giving her the update on Marc-André, who finally fell asleep in my arms from sheer exhaustion. I know just how he feels too, I hated this shuffling back and forth especially knowing that he would be better off with us, in a home where he's loved and not being used as a pawn in his mother's sick and twisted games.

I'm feeling some sort of way, especially since he called me dada the entire weekend. A name he's given to me, the person I feel that I am to him, except, we needed a piece of paper and the stroke of a pen to make it so. In the short time, we've had with him, I've become attached to the little man, he feels like my own son. I made a promise to my wife, but I also need to protect the little man and that complicates thangs. He needs positive role models for parents which won't happen if we maintain the status quo.

My wife and I knew it would only be a matter of time before the little man uttered his first words, but he surprised us both with two milestones this visit when he took his first step towards me and called me dada. The step I was expecting, he had been working on it for some time now. I knew it would happen this weekend just not at the moment it did. Dada, however, we knew was going to be problematic whenever it happened because of the friction between Karen and us.

That afternoon, Marc-André delivered perfectly; both milestones happened precisely the moment Michonne walked through the front door. We were both pleasantly surprised. The dinner I prepared for her, after what I knew would be a rather trying day at the office was nothing compared to what seeing Marc-André did for her spirits. His presence was a surprise and so were his accomplishments too.

It was a fluke we even had him. Tanya had a family emergency and asked whether we could switch weekends. It just so happened I was coming off nights, so it wasn't an issue. She dropped him off a little after lunch and I told her unless his mother had an issue with it, we could keep him on our regularly scheduled time too. I didn't think it would be a problem for Karen given it would mean two free weekends to get her freak on or whatever the hell she does whenever Tanya was off duty.

I really enjoy my time with Marc-André very much, we usually spend it chatting, going to the park, as well as, visiting the tots reading corner at the local library. He gets really animated when he's read to, so much so, that the reading corner is a must for every visit. His little face lights up, his eyes twinkle and my heart threatens to burst whenever I see him so happy. This is something he deserves and I promised to make him feel special because he was special to me… to us.

Six months ago, I wasn't even thinking about a family. I had just found the girl who would eventually make that happen but little did we know we were in for the ride of our lives months later. Marc-André and the announcement of the twins came as a surprise. I found out about all of my kids on the very same day... hours apart, talk about a reveal. _Babe, surprise, we're having twins, but we're also having another child neither of us knew existed or was even a possibility until now._ Just like that, what the universe had taken from my wife was instantly replaced. We were an instant family, well it took a little while to confirm that Marc-André was, in fact, a Jones, but a part of Michonne suspected he was all along. Now, there are times I find myself zoning out imagining him playing with the twins while Michonne's busy at the office. I wouldn't change our lives now for anythang.

I know I'm not supposed to make thangs happen, but I can't lose him, especially now, because I know his mother's gonna be pissed with this new wrinkle. It'll be yet another tool used to manipulate somethang else she wants. She already accused us of trying to steal her child, that was prior to her finding out that Marc-André was never going to be her cash cow. However, even knowing this, she held on tighter. She seems to have a personal vendetta against my wife. I knew my wife's reasons for disliking her, but her dislike for Michonne was on another level altogether. The two were like oil and water, they just don't mix, not that I would want Karen around either; she wasn't a pleasant person. The less exposure she had with the little man would be a blessing. I just had to figure out how to get rid of her legally, I had a few choice scenarios, but nothing my wife would sanction, and each time one would pop into my head… so does the voice of my dad saying, " _happy wife, happy life."_

* * *

 _Two nights before…_

Sated physically, his body fell away from mine, as we lay side by side breathing heavily waiting for our breathing to return to normal; taking his hand in mine, I gently squeezed it to let him know it was okay to feel the way he did. He allowed me to distract him with my body tonight, but the thoughts which I managed to keep at bay for a while were now back. He indulged me earlier, but I knew our union wasn't ideal. His body reacted like it always did and gave the same results, but he wasn't truly in it. Something was gnawing at his core, so I turned to him.

"I can't think of a better person for him to call dad. He knows you love him and he loves you too."

"I'm sorry." He answered acknowledging me, but not looking at me, instead he stares at the ceiling looking for the elusive answer to our problem, "I… we can't lose him, babe and you know she's going to use this against us."

Unfortunately, his words rang true. I knew it, but I would never make him feel like he was at fault. It was inevitable whatever male figure prominent in Marc-André's life was destined for that title, I was just happy it was my husband he chose for such distinction and not one of the men going through the revolving door of their household.

I needed him to look at me, so releasing his hand I slowly turned onto my side to face him, he turned towards me. As his arm reached across my huge belly, he was rewarded with several kicks. I was rewarded with a small smile. My right hand covered his heart as I looked into his sad blue eyes.

"You don't have to apologize, you did nothing wrong. It was bound to happen that he called someone dad, but he chose you. Karen will always find a reason to come at us. She holds all the cards for now, but it won't be that way forever."

"You're right," he replies and kisses my forehead. "You really should get some sleep if they'll let you." He added, manoeuvring himself into position to massage and kiss my swollen belly while conversing with his daughters, eventually, the timbre of his voice lulls me off to sleep.

 **...**

We're sitting in my brother's old living room, I can't call it Karen's place because it's not nor will it ever be. I could sense the conflict raging within my husband, having just spent an amazing unplanned visit with Marc-André. Our beautiful nephew took his first step towards his uncle and called him _Dada_. I just happened to be in time to bear witness to it. As a result, my heart hurt from the pureness of the moment, which was bittersweet because there was fleeting sadness for the man who ought to have been here for this moment, but it was quickly replaced with joy because of whom Marc-André chose to call his daddy. The warmth of the moment wrapped around me like a fuzzy blanket dispelling the angst from the overall shitty day I had.

Rick was the perfect father figure for Marc-André, but he was torn because even though he was more than willing to step into that role, there was just one small problem… Karen, the birth mother.

The day after we discovered our lives would be linked forever, Rick committed himself to me and his children which included the little man because it was... is our intent to adopt him, but we knew it was going to be a challenge. I tried making it easy for Karen to walk away, I just never expected her to hang in there three months later knowing she'd never see a penny of Marc-André's inheritance. Clearly, she was after something else, but what?

Everyone believes I fostered Karen's behaviour by being way too generous, but I had no choice when the alternative meant she could simply pack up and leave with my nephew. The thought of losing the very last link of the Jones family would be too much to endure. There's a reason for Marc-André's presence in my life, it was the same reason my brother wanted me to stay so that neither of us would be alone. I'm fairly certain that while my brother couldn't seem to quit Karen, he also knew her maternal skills were lacking, and base on what I learned recently he wasn't exactly interested in her maternal side. It was therefore imperative for me to remain a constant in the little man's life.

 **...**

Shortly after placing him in his crib, my wife and l prepared to leave, but as my hand touched the doorknob Karen opened the door and walked in. She looks pass my very pregnant wife and locks her eyes on me. I don't know what the fuck that was all about either, but I wasn't going to get sucked into one of her schemes. We have never had a proper conversation neither before nor after we tried negotiating the custody arrangements. Until Michonne began to show, Karen thought my wife was out to steal her son. Once she realized we were expecting, her behaviour shifted yet again. She was unpredictable.

Luckily, Aaron was given the heads up that we believe Tanya should be put on record regarding just what happens in that household. At the time, he felt it was too early to do so, but it has been several months since she's been on the job now, with that in mind, I shoot him a quick text as we exited the building.

* * *

 _A month later..._

"Yo Grimes! Didn't you just marry that hot pregnant lawyer babe a few months back?"

I looked up from my plate of food across the table from Oscar, to see where exactly he was going with this. The old me would have been halfway out of my seat already smacking him around for objectifying my wife the way he had. He obviously read the warning on my face because he soon corrected himself.

"No disrespect man, actually quite the opposite… mad respect, man. Chill man, chill! I'm just wondering, how the hell you do it, man?"

"What the hell are you talking about, Oscar?" I asked annoyed. It was obvious I didn't know what the hell he was talking about.

"Earlier, while you were at the appointment with your wife. This chick came by asking for you, she had a little kid with her and he was screaming for his daddy. Fuck, you… you work fast man."

By now, I was pissed at Oscar for disrespecting my wife, his stupid insinuations, and the fact that Karen was now showing up at my workplace. It had been about a month now since the little man started calling me _dada_. It didn't matter that Michonne and I tried to correct him, by telling him I was uncle Rick, he wouldn't hear of it. He was a baby, he didn't know better. I had no problems at all becoming his daddy, but there were complications. My wife was almost eight weeks away from delivering and she didn't need the extra stress from whatever shit that Karen was about to stir.

I didn't want to come off as intimidating, so I remained seated. "First of all, don't ever refer to my wife in that way ever again; she's first and foremost Mrs. Grimes to you, not some hot pregnant lawyer babe." _She was only a hot pregnant lawyer babe to me. "_ Second of all, that's my nephew, he's just going through a phase and it'll pass."

"Woah man!" he said raising his hands in surrender, "Like I said, I never meant to disrespect your wife."

"If my ex-sister-in-law shows up, here again, you're to contact me only if my nephew is in trouble, but apart from that she knows she has to go through our lawyer."

 **...**

For some strange reason or another Karen kept contacting Aaron for everythang, it was as if he was her lawyer instead of ours. It began just before the wedding when Aaron got a message from her that Friday afternoon, she wanted to sign the contract. However, by the time the two actually spoke he was already in King's County. He proposed they get together the Monday after, but she insisted it had to be done before that, so he fixed an appointment for 10 o'clock the next morning and arranged with one of his employees who would be at the office prepping for a case to get the document executed.

Apparently, that morning when Karen showed up and Aaron wasn't present, she threw a hissy fit claiming she didn't know Gareth or his minion and refused to sign the document without Aaron present. As a result, Gareth was forced to call Aaron requesting that he immediately return or the deal was off. Aaron being the good friend he was to Michonne and knowing what the agreement meant to her, he went back to the city to procure the rattlesnake's signature, which caused him to be late for the wedding. I recall how nervous I was, given that things were already shaky because of what happened the night before the wedding. I knew Michonne was pissed and I was nervous that she was having second thoughts because she had no idea about the brawl and ma forbade me to speak about it until after the wedding.

So, with virtually no communication between us and Aaron's tardiness, I was literally sweating bullets. Sure, she said she was still with me, but I was standing at the altar waiting for her not knowing the guy who was giving her away was breaking all the traffic rules to get back to doing just that.

In any event, it seems that Aaron had become the music to Karen's beast, so based on past experience, we decided that dealing with her via Aaron would be the best course moving forward during the pregnancy. Essentially, Karen found a way to have her legal fees paid in the end.

We began noticing a pattern to her behaviour, the first time was the drama around our wedding, but once Michonne started to show, she began calling Aaron for everythang. Thangs started falling apart at the condo, can he call this person or call that… The latter had to put her on notice, that if she insisted on abusing his client's services he would start billing her. He also advised her off the record, that if she had that many issues with the current agreement and the place she was living in scot-free, perhaps she should just relinquish all rights to the child because she was never going to get her hands on the money. The last part pissed her off, but still, she remained.

* * *

"Michonne Grimes," I answered speaking into the receiver.

"Hi, Mrs. Grimes, sorry to disturb you, but there's a walk in here who won't take no for an answer."

"Who is it, Jessie?" I asked and heard the panic in my assistant's voice.

"Ma'am, it's Mr. Monroe's brother."

I was surprised, to say the least, what was Aiden doing here? The slate was effectively wiped clean for him and his family when I came to with no recollection of my relationship with his brother; plus, it had been a little over three months since the funeral. At no time, since my return almost nineteen-months back had anyone other than Spencer Monroe reached out to me. Spencer, however, had his own agenda.

"Jessie, please ask him to wait." After having him wait for a good thirty-minutes which I thought was appropriate, I went to the reception area to meet my visitor.

I approached the black-haired young man with sad brown eyes. He was dressed in a blue sports jacket with a black button-down shirt, light blue jeans and brown suede Chelsea boots.

"Aiden!" I greeted him with my hand out to shake his, which he completely ignored as he got up and hugged me as best he could.

"You look great Michonne."

"Thank you. Come on in," I said leading him to my office, as we entered I looked pointedly at Jessie, it was code that she was not to leave her desk.

After we were seated, "Aiden, can I offer you something to drink... water, something stronger perhaps?"

"No… no, I'm fine. I just wanted to see you before I leave."

"Aiden, I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Michonne, thanks, and likewise for the loss of your family. I'm sorry we lost touch. I've been abroad for the past eighteen months. I came back for the funeral, but I didn't get a chance to see you then and with all the media about mom thought it best to keep my distance."

"No worries Aiden. Why are you here though?"

"I just wanted to apologize for what he did. You were going to be my sister-in-law, we were close once and you didn't deserve what happened to you. No one did. He was obviously sick and needed help, I wish he had reached out to me. When I last spoke with mom, I inquired about you and I couldn't believe it when I found out that no one from my family even reached out to see whether or not you were okay. I'm so sorry it came to this."

"I truly appreciate your concern, Aiden, but they didn't have to because our relationship was never official."

"I know, but it was the compassionate thing to do Michonne; good God... when did the world change so much, that you are required to weigh everything for a vote versus the right thing to do? It's sad... it's the reason I'm overseas and in the field… it's less about politics there and more about saving lives."

"Well, thank you, Aiden. I truly appreciate it. So, when do you ship out again?"

"Day after tomorrow. I have a few loose ends to tie up, with my folks splitting up, I won't be coming back to Atlanta. Dad's staying on in Virginia and teaching at the University, but with mom resigning her seat she's expected to move back here within a month or two; apparently, she's going to take time off to travel. I can't believe it took this tragedy to finally break them... I mean after all these years."

"I'm sorry to hear that Aiden, but you have to do what's best for you. If you ever decide to change your mind, drop me a line or call. Thank you for thinking about me." I said to him, touched at the compassionate young man before me. He had no idea that he was indeed the clue which kept his family together. It was evident from the photos at the funeral.

We hugged once more and then he left my office.


	22. Chapter 22

**The First Responder**

Chapter 22

 **A/N** Thank you again for your continued support.

 _Summary: in the last chapter, we saw Rick's struggle with their new reality. He has been attached to Marc-André for some time now, but being called dada... well, that just set his already protective mode into a quandary. He finds himself tangled up in a range of emotions with his hands bound. Michonne received a surprise visit from Aiden who came to see about her wellbeing and he apologized for his crazy family. She certainly wasn't going to get an apology from either Philip or the Congresswoman, but she deserved one. Poor Reg has been marginalized in this fic, so the only alternative was Aiden, who happens to be both Philip's and Deanna's second son. Aiden, however, believes his dad is Reg. It would appear that Marc-Andr_ _é's milestones triggered Karen to finally show her hand. We also saw a new Rick emerging because Oscar, a member of his new crew crossed the line when he referred to Michonne as a_ ' _hot pregnant lawyer babe_ ' and _he somehow managed to live to see another day._

 _Please enjoy this update and leave a note._

* * *

"J, speak of the devil, I've been meaning to call you for some time now, but one thing leads to another and it never gets done."

"No worries, Olivia. I know you're run off your feet... it being summer and all. How are you doing?"

"Just tryna catch my breath, girl. Been a crazy season this year; mind you, I ain't complaining, folks be going back to the city soon enough. How was your vacation?"

"It was nice. I went up to the Hilltop to check in on my folks, spent a few days there helping out and stuff. The rest of the time I made day trips here and there picking up some unique pieces at the markets."

"Girl, instead of spending all that money on antiques, why don't you hop on a plane and go stick your toes in the sand?"

"You know me, I don't like to fly."

"It's safer than driving a car. You need to get over that fear."

"I love terra firma, but that's not why I called."

"Oh! Wait, let me get comfy, this sounds juicy."

"You wouldn't believe who I ran into while at the Hilltop."

"You don't say, so what's she got say for herself, these days?"

"Well, she's with child. She's now the Queen Bitch having taken up with the leader, Gregory. However, she seems to be relishing in the fact, that she thinks September may not be as happy as he lets on with the new wifey."

"She being her delusional self again? I thought you just said she's busy being the 'Queen B' in charge, why does she even cares what goes on with him? I'm sure neither he nor wifey gives a flying hoot about her."

"I would tend to agree with you there. Apparently, she was in town a week or so ago, at that bulk food place, the one right across the street from the fire station. You know the one… you also know how they keep those doors up in the summertime and sit outside on their chairs leaning up against the wall chilling and watching the pretty girls walk by while waiting for their next call..."

"I do."

"Well, she said she knew September was in the city but she apparently didn't know which station, till that afternoon. I guess she was gawking at them fine ass specimens maybe reminiscing about what she had, God knows Gregory's ain't no damn prize in the looks department and he most definitely does not have a hard body either… listen to me rant, will you? Anyhow, she heard the boys call out his name and he came outside. She watched him take a seat out front with his new crew joking and having himself a grand ole time; then this lady came out from the store behind her, walked across the parking lot pushing her baby stroller straight across the way."

Olivia chuckled, "Kids love dem engines, but their mama's love the men on dem engines…. However, this one sounds like she was extra thirsty walking up to the whole crew like that."

"That's the thing though, all the other men just got up and left like they were giving him and the woman some privacy. That's just it… it was a younger child, too young to be interested in dem engines… the kicker was when she said the child was crying and reaching up for him, he even called September, Dada."

Olivia couldn't believe the juicy gossip she was getting, so she made herself more comfortable placing her feet on the ottoman, reached for her glass of rosé, brought it to her lips, and sipped, but choked as the cool liquid slid down her windpipe when she heard the last bit of information. She succumbed to an uncontrollable coughing fit until such time she could speak again.

"You oughta get something to drink," her friend offered.

"I was… you tryna kill me, J? I coulda swore you said that child called him daddy."

"I'm saying trifling Lori, said that. Apparently, he took the baby from the stroller and it quieted down some. He looked very much like a proud papa too. She said, she couldn't get close enough to hear what the couple was saying, but his lips were moving quite a bit and he had her fixed in that sideways head tilt of his, which means he was pissed."

"Lawd have mercy, J! What the hell do you make of that? He's not the cheating kind, but if that baby did call him daddy that says he's familiar with the child enough to be called that."

"I have no idea, but I'd say things are really heating up in hotlanta. I would totally agree with you there."

"No shit. First, the Congresswoman steps down to deal with her grief, a bunch of women walked away with swollen bank accounts for their pain and suffering and now this?"

"It's the least that family could do for those poor women. So, you heard nothing from her?"

"I told you before, she didn't even tell me she was leaving, I heard she was seen up there, but no one bothered to share who she's bedding."

"Tongues will start wagging once she begins to show, right now they think she's just another flavour of the month until Gregory gets bored. Apparently, that's the price the single women seem to want pay to be apart of his company… they all want a brush with power. He keeps a horde of them in that big old house of his under the guise he's running an Inn and they're staff."

"Well, I hope she knows what she's doing, this will be her second child, sounds like she didn't learn her lesson the first time around… or maybe she's in competition with September, she needs to feel like she's on top of the world or at least at wifey's level, which she could never be."

"I don't think they have anything to worry about. You only have to see those two together to know that they're in love and their babies are gonna be so cute. Lori's trying to lock down a place for her trifling ass, forever the damsel in distress… and she wonders why his folks are stuck on wifey like white on rice."

"Miss Rebecca's on cloud nine and I'm sure the Sheriff is equally proud, but he doesn't say a lot. They were here a few weeks back to announce that their having girls, but apart from that there's no buzz around town, we're just waiting for her to push out them babies, which won't be long now."

"I can only imagine Miss Rebecca's floating around town these days."

"Girl, she been ever since Lori spilled the damn tea. I hear she's practically moved to the city now, apparently, the missus is scared to be alone the closer they get to the due date."

"Poor thing, a first child can be a daunting experience, but twins… and she ain't got no one left for support."

"She'll be just fine, Miss Rebecca's the ever-doting mama. Plus, this gives her an excuse to be there. She can't wait for dem grandbabies to be here. She even had the Sheriff turn Jeff's room into a nursery. The poor woman has been waiting for September to settle down for a very long time, she'd be happy with anyone as long as it wasn't with the 'bitter prune'".

"That's sweet, she needs something to keep her busy and those twins will certainly do that. Do I even wanna know what she did to earn that moniker?"

"Even mom could never get Miss Rebecca to spill that tea. They are due out sometime this weekend, so I'll keep my ears to the ground. We'll chat later."

"Okay, take care."

* * *

When we arrive to pick up Marc-André for the weekend, Karen opened the door wearing practically next to nothing under her bathing suit cover-up.

Her RayBan Aviator sunglasses covered her eyes and reflected our shock back at us. We weren't prepared for this. My pregnant wife, whom I had been trying to convince to wait in the car only moments before was certainly not impressed. It was supposed to be a quick stop to pick up the little man, but then this shit happens. Like, what the fuck? What was this woman trying to do? She can't be for real… the last thing I want is for my pregnant wife to lose her shit, she barely tolerates this bitch now.

Both Michonne and I were speechless, then my wife steps away from my side, taking several steps forward to address the half-naked woman. Her actions force Karen to back up into the room.

I didn't want to have to deliver the twins today, so I was mumbling the Lord's Prayer under my breath and begging for the protection of our children that they won't come into this world because their mother lost her shit and decided to tear at the woman's extensions. There was virtually no clothes for her to grab at and God knows I didn't want to see any more of Karen, to begin with.

"Michonne, babe please…" I reached for her, but she stepped just beyond my reach. "Fuck!" I pushed forward and found myself stuck because the entranceway didn't provide enough standing room for three people, especially when one was very pregnant and aiming for a showdown. I couldn't wedge myself between them, so I had to settle on the real possibility of losing a limb and stuck my right arm between them. "Baby, please don't do this..."

Michonne's calm exterior was unnerving the hell out of me. I've seen the many faces of my wife before, I've seen her happy face, her fuck face. I have seen her sad to the point of being devastated, hurt from being disappointed… angry even, and mischievous when she one-ups me, but never have I ever seen her war face before, nor, have I ever heard her voice that low.

Her eyes bore holes into Karen, then with one hand akimbo at her non-existent waistline, she looked the woman up and down as though one of her favourite red-bottom shoes had stepped into a pile of feces, she spoke with a voice which sent a chill up my spine; a voice which did not belong to my sweet loving wife.

"Karen, I'm sorry to interrupt whatever the fuck this is," she indicated pointing her finger up and down in Karen's direction, "But we're here to pick up our nephew as per the agreement… we're not with the swingers club."

"He's not here. By the way I will dress, however, the fuck I please... last I checked I do live here," Karen offers by way of an explanation, turned and walked away, "Y'all can wait until they come back," she added strutting further down the hallway, walking out onto the terrace where she retrieved her book, sat down and reclined on her chaise lounge, never so much as looking back in our direction.

"You do, for now," I replied, I was incensed at her. I felt my husband's arm quickly tightened around me and pulls me to him to keep me from following her. I had to close my eyes and count to ten to calm myself.

At that moment, both Rick and I received a text from Tanya, apologizing, they were on their way upstairs. She had taken Marc-André to the pool and lost track of time. We then walked into the living room and sat down to wait.

 **...**

After Marc-André was given his bath, dressed, and fed we took custody of him and left the condo. I made a mental note to let Tanya know that in the future we'll be texting her before showing up.

 **…**

Today, I finished my last three days of work and was officially off work for the next year providing everything goes well.

This weekend would be our first time at the cottage since the renovations were done. We planned on installing all the furniture in the nursery. It was also the weekend we would be introducing Rick's parents to Marc-André. This was something we wanted to do once he was comfortable with us and according to his recent milestones, I would say he was more than comfortable with us. My husband and I didn't want to overwhelm him, we discussed it at length and we decided small doses were best given the fact, we still had a very huge Karen problem to contain.

Once we were on the road, it didn't take long for Marc-André to fall asleep. By now, I too was much calmer.

Earlier, I wanted to slap the shit out of Karen for the stunt she pulled. I trust my husband completely, but that bitch needed to be checked.

The doctor made it perfectly clear that I was to take it easy, but this was the third strike for that bitch. I kept my cool when Rick told me, she showed up at his work, not once, but twice now. The second time he was present and asked her not to do so again. Aaron has since spoken her too, she promised never to do so again, but it appears the woman was on a mission.

It has become crystal clear why she's been holding on so tightly to Marc-André, he needs a daddy and he's already bonded with Rick. I couldn't get over the audacity of that skank. She wanted my life and my husband. I wasn't about to sit back and allow this woman to continually come at my family like that, especially after I asked my husband to keep his hands clean. I'm now seriously rethinking loosening his leash, which means that I'll have to set acceptable constraints for him.

As we drove along I weighed the pros and cons of what I was about to say and I decided, Karen left us no choice at all.

"I think you should call that PI and have him keep an eye on her. After that altercation, her next move is anyone's guess. Her behaviour is escalating."

"She knows you're aware of her antics now, do you think she'll do something so soon?"

"I don't know. Perhaps, she never thought you would tell me. She's cornered now, so who knows?" I yawned because my day was catching up with me.

"I'll give him a call…"

But by the time we crossed the county line Michonne was asleep. She does that more frequently these days. We're in the middle of a conversation and next thang I know, I'm hearing her soft snores. I look over and her head was slumped against her chest and shoulders. I chuckle to myself because she's very cute she looks a lot like a baby this way. I'm just happy that she's still pregnant and has calmed down enough to be able to sleep especially so soon after a run-in with Karen.

Twenty minutes later, we pull up outside the cottage. As much as it pains me, I have to wake her, there's one consolation, she could take as many catnaps as needed now because she was off the corporate schedule and this would help her stress level in the long run. The course ahead wasn't completely clear, but at least Karen was now my problem to worry about.

 **…**

After transferring Marc-André from his car seat to his crib and helping Michonne settle into our room, I got busy unloading the vehicle, then I prepared to start the barbeque pit.

I was fully engaged in getting it started and I didn't hear the footsteps come up behind me.

"Son?"

I turned to see my father standing a few feet away, "Dad? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the very same thang, son. Your mama tells me y'all be coming out tomorrow."

Setting the starter down, and stepping away from the pit, I turn towards dad to give him my full attention.

"No, we were always coming out today, it all depended on just how tired Michonne was whether or not we'd see you today. How did you find out we were here?"

"Seems you or someone looking like you was seen crossing the county line about forty minutes ago. The boys weren't sure because of the new wheels and the cap thang; also, the security company called in a suspicious man on the property, I took that call. After what happened earlier this year, I wasn't about to take any chances, so here I am."

At that moment, the baby monitor sitting nearby sputtered to life and Marc-André cries out, "Dada, dada". His tiny voice begins to cry. He no doubt didn't recognize his surroundings. I ran towards the cottage with my dad on my heels. I didn't want the little man's cries to wake Michonne because she was exhausted.

"Richard? Am I hearing thangs…? Will I have to break your mama's heart and be sleeping in my La-Z-boy for the foreseeable future?

 **...**

By the time we got inside, Michonne had already changed the little man and they were entering the kitchen in search of food. My wife looked sexy as hell with her big belly and our boy in her arms.

"Hey! I'm sorry he woke you," I offered quickly washing and drying my hands so that I could take the little man from her.

"Hi, Sheriff. How are you doing?" I greeted my father-in-law who had this what the fuck look on his face, for lack of a better description.

The Sheriff was speechless, he no doubt saw Marc-André's resemblance to me and was now doing the mental calculation as to when and how this was even possible. He knew I was the only surviving member of my family at least, so we thought for the longest time. Then something beautiful happened.

The two, Marc-André and the sheriff had been engaged in a silent stare down curiously inspecting one another when the little man extended his little arms out to the sheriff. The gesture broke the big man, he reached for the little man and I saw tears well up in the sheriff's eyes.

My husband joined us, his arm firmly around my non-waist.

"Dad, this is Marc-André our nephew. It's a long story, but we'll get into it when you bring mom over later for dinner."


	23. Chapter 23

**The First Responder**

Chapter 23

 **A/N** Thank you again for your continued support.

 _Summary: in the last chapter, the ladies were at it again. This time, however, the grapevine was fueled by information provided by Lori. Karen shows her hand by putting it all on display for Rick which prompts Michonne to step in and let her know her man was claimed, and no, they weren't interested in becoming swingers. Poor Rick has never seen this side of his wife before, so he was a little afraid he would have to jump into his first responder mode and deliver his children on the spot, but the Grimes girls remained safe and sound in their mama's tummy and the near crisis was averted. King's County is hardwired, there's not much that goes on there that the sheriff doesn't know about. He discovers that not only his son was in town, but the fact that he also has a grandson. Marc-André, on the other hand, took to his grandpa like a duck takes to water._

 _A huge thank you to courtgirl26, who provided the names back in December when I was deciding whether or not to expand this story. Cleo, thanks, but I might use your suggestions in another story. (Mia's sister will need a name. Lol.)_

 _Please enjoy this update and leave a note._

* * *

Tomorrow, was the little man's first birthday. We arrived at the cottage a little later than usual due to work. Ma had insisted on us dropping by, but we decided to take a raincheck. I was exhausted and so was my wife, the little man was already asleep, so we simply transferred him from the car to his crib.

I had a couple of texts to call my parents, but I figured they could wait. I supposed we could have stayed in the city and travelled early the next morning, but we figured we could just use the travel time to rest instead, we were losing sleep one way or another at least this way, we would make it up in the morning or so we thought.

Unfortunately, the guys showed up after our late breakfast, their excuse, they came by for a dip in the lake now that they have private access with all the trimmings. They could always come by the property to swim, I just hadn't given them permission to use the cottage itself while we're in the city. I didn't want my wife to kill me because I know how hard the guys' party. Plus, the cottage was more PG friendly these days. As such, the keys were left with my folks and Tobin, who was the caretaker of the property.

The crew, however, weren't impressed that we kept the little man a secret this whole time, they had heard rumours through the party line, but since the originating source was Lori, they took it with a grain of salt. They figured Lori was trying to be relevant again so they dismissed it. My parents also kept the secret too. Our last visit was mostly kept under the radar thanks to the fact we recently changed vehicles. The crew only learned of it after we left town. However, once ma filled them in on the surrounding drama, they began to come around.

I was surprised to see the guys this early in the morning since they were invited to the barbeque at my parents later.

Surprisingly, the little man took to Shane first, the least likely of them all to be into kids, especially one so young. The rest of his uncles had a good laugh at Shane's expense teasing him that his bachelor lifestyle was just given the kiss of death. He countered they were only jealous because Marc-André knew he was the coolest of them all; the one, who'll help him get the ladies when he was older. Shane surprised me though, he was gentle and he engaged the little man who was babbling away about God knows what. It seems like I wasn't the only one surprised because Glenn's mouth fell open too, neither of us could have predicted this softer, gentler side to Shane.

 **...**

After my shower, I went looking for my boys, I figured Rick took Marc-André with him onto the porch where he usually takes his morning coffee, but once I stepped outside the heat hit me. I had to steady myself a bit and allow myself to adjust to the change in temperature. The bigger I get, the less I tolerate this heat.

I heard a ruckus in the distance and Marc-André squealing, which drew my attention towards the lake to see my nephew being passed around like a football amongst his uncles. I shook my head, ' _men_ '.

Just then, the women pulled up. I wasn't aware we were having a pre-party party, but so it would seem. My husband's crew, although I really should clarify that, his old crew never ceases to amaze me they could make a party out of just about anything, unlike his new crew who shows up when invited.

The girls, Andrea included piled out off the vehicles carrying containers filled with salads, bags of fresh bakery goods, Deli platters, and wine too. They walked up to the porch where I stood and gave me some form of affection be it kissing my cheek, a quick hug or rubbing my huge belly as they walked pass me carrying their wares for this impromptu event.

Yes, effectively, there was a pre-party going on. The girls were at least considerate because their hostess was clueless and ill-prepared for the job; plus, these days, I had no energy in this heat and I was barely waddling as it is.

* * *

Later that afternoon, we drove over to my parents to help ma prepare for the barbeque. The backyard was all decked out in blue and white balloons with streamers. The guest of honour, however, was a little tuckered out from his earlier activities.

We had no sooner stepped out of the car when ma bounded out the back door to meet _'her grandson_ ' she coined him that notwithstanding the fact, the child was not ours legally. She took the sleeping child from me, then asked why we had exhausted the wee one, she no doubts already knew about the gang turning up at the cottage.

We followed ma into the kitchen, only to find Karen sitting there and it appears she had been here for some time too since her glass of wine was due for a refill. I turned to Michonne to check on her, but her face gave nothing away, which didn't ease my concern for her, especially, after our last encounter with Karen.

"What's she doing here?" I asked a little perturbed.

Ma deposited Marc-André into the playpen which sat in the corner of the living room, then returned to the kitchen where the three of us were in a silent stand-off. She then took Michonne by the waist, "Let's get you settled, sweetie," she says effectively ignoring my question while helping Michonne to navigate her way to the sofa in the living room.

"Ma?"

"I heard you, Richard, we're all going to sit in here and talk like grown-ups, as soon as I put my grandson to bed."

 **...**

"So, I understand that you three have had your differences, but I'm here to tell y'all that you're gonna have to park them aside because all that matters is that little boy upstairs. My grandson is going to know what it is like to grow up in a loving environment, do y'all understand?"

Ma looked from Karen to Michonne and then to me. We all nod our heads collectively. I guess this was why I was asked to call home last night. I didn't, so we had no heads up. I'm not sure what ma was playing at, but I knew that Karen cannot be trusted.

"Mrs. Jones, I just want you to know how thankful we are that you brought Marc-André into our lives, he's the most precious lil thang. I know you and my daughter have had your differences, but it doesn't justify you going after her husband in the shameless manner you did neither. You're a beautiful woman, have some self-respect. Go out and find yourself a nice man, one who's free of all entanglements; one who can love you the way my Richard loves his Michonne… their love will withstand anythang thrown at them. I know, because I watched him pine over her long before we even knew she'd pull through. The night they met up seemingly by chance was fate calling them to one another. You can't get in the middle of that. Plus, my Richard's not that type of a man."

A contrite Karen lowered her head, her face was visibly flushed; it was the first time in the short time since meeting her that I've seen her without her claws out.

"Don't you want him… I mean the baby, to be happy?"

"Yes, but…"

"You see… that but right there, negates the fact you want him to be happy. The only thang he's ever done was to be born and be loved by so many people. You will not continue to use him as a pawn. You yourself told me you ain't got no folks, so the fact that my daughter has set you up and provided for her nephew in the way she did tells me you ought to be thankful."

"Ma'am, I never claimed I wasn't, I just don't like the fact, she treats me like she's better than me… like I'm not good enough somehow. I took care of Marc-André on my own before she even knew he existed. The minute the tests confirmed who I always knew him to be, she got on her mighty horse, looking down her nose at me… the first thing out of her mouth was the word adoption... like she'd be a better mother to my own child."

"Michonne's not trying to take your child away from you, but I could see why they would have proposed an adoption; he's the only link she has left to her family and no offence, they are both better equipped to raise him. They have a support system in place whereas you don't. The fact lil André already calls my son, daddy that makes him my family and it doesn't matter who gave birth to him."

"Ma'am this was never just about Marc-André, but also about his father… her brother. I was there for him in ways she could never begin to understand when the family chose to suppress his spirit, but she treats me like I'm the damn enemy. I gave him what he wanted... what he needed, but I never treated him like he was a damn freak."

"Dear, you may speak, but I will not tolerate that language not even from my own son, you hear me?"

"I'm sorry," Karen replied.

As ma spoke, Rick took my hand in his and gently squeezed it. I have no either why Karen accepted ma's invitation to come here for this family function. Perhaps, she thought it was gonna be a case of impressing the mama and getting the son. Hell, I gotta give the girl an 'A' for effort because she was trying all her angles; she even brought up my dead brother, may God rest his soul.

Ma's message was subtle, she claimed Marc-André as her grandson and told Karen to move on. If Karen was smart, she would get the message, it was loud and clear that there was virtually nothing that could come between Rick and me. She had our backs, further, her son was never going to be seduced by someone like Karen.

"Karen, we know everything about Mark. You're right, I treated you as an outsider because my brother and I were close before you came along. We told each other everything, except he had a secret, one he couldn't share with me, and it breaks my heart that he thought I would turn against him. I thought it was your influence on him, little did I know he was struggling. I'm sorry for keeping you at arm's length then… I didn't know. Perhaps it could have been different had he known I was with him… that I would still love him no matter what… because I miss him every day."

Karen looked surprised to learn she wasn't about to drop a bombshell on us. My husband drew closer to me his hand gently squeezing mine.

At that moment, the back door opened, we all looked up to see the sheriff as he walks into the kitchen and over to the stove, lifting the lid off the pot to see what was cooking.

"Don't you be pecking in there and spoil your dinner, grab a fruit instead." ma acknowledges his presence and turns her attention back to Karen. "Dear, I understand past hurts, believe me, I do, but you have to let go of them and move forward. I firmly believe that your ex, Michonne's brother would have wanted you two to work together in the best interest of my grandson, am I right?"

"Yes, ma'am," we both answered.

"Good, because that's just how it's gonna be from here on in. I don't want to be hearing about another showdown with y'all. Michonne doesn't need the added stress and those grandbabies of mine need their mama to be well rested."

I felt like a kid who has just been scolded. Ma was not holding back, about three weeks ago when they were first introduced to Marc-André, we held nothing back. As a result, neither of them was very happy that we withheld the fact, they already had a grandchild that they could have been spending time with whilst they waited on the twins to show up. However, we had no idea she had since reached out to Karen and by the look on the sheriff's face, he too was surprised to find the woman sitting in his living room.

"Dad, come on over and say hello to Mrs. Jones," ma called to the sheriff.

Walking over to Karen, the sheriff extends his hand to her and introduced himself, "Mrs. Jones, Sheriff Grimes, please to meet you, ma'am." He turns and scans the empty playpen, " Where's my grandson?" He asks no one in particular.

Interestingly, Karen's body language had changed, where previously she had been confrontational, she now seemed closed off. Her hands were now folded across her chest. Her bizarre reaction to the sheriff's presence was subtle enough, but both Rick and I noticed.

"Oh, Dad, the boys went up to cottage earlier and from what I hear they tuckered the little fellow out real good. Poor lil thang, ain't stirred since they got here, but I'm about to get him up or he won't sleep a wink later tonight. The grown-ups just needed to clear up a few thangs first."

 **...**

Marc-André didn't seem to mind one bit of the attention being lauded upon him, he went to his many aunts as if he'd known them his entire life. Even Andrea, Shane's girl, giggled and cooed with him, that boy of mine seems to be having the strangest effects on those two. The women folk eventually kidnapped my wife, and I found myself with nothing left to do, but to entertain the likes of Shane.

Later, I caught my wife as she went into the house alone, this was rare since the women tend to go to the washroom in groups, even at the house, so I discreetly made a beeline for the house.

I found her upstairs, in the nursery holding a teddy bear in her arms, her head bowed deep in thought. "Michonne, babe are you feeling okay?"

"Yes. I had to use the bathroom and thought I'd use the one up here. I sorry, I needed a minute... I came in here and began thinking about how mom would have had a nursery like this one at the estate too... I miss them so much especially now, the closer we get..." Her voice broke and then she changed the subject. "Oh, ma said something about putting a crib in your room too. I told her for now, the twins could share a crib."

"I'm sure she would have and it's okay to feel sad about it. I'll have to talk to ma because I'm not ready to lose my room just yet." I said teasing her a bit. "Imagine, in another four weeks, we'll have three kids under eighteen months," I said walking towards her. Standing there behind her, my arms extended encompassing the fullness of her figure, my head atop hers as we both look out the window into the backyard at our family celebrating our son, and also imagining the celebrations to come once the twins arrive.

"We'll never sleep here again, so it doesn't matter," she informs me. "Do you think ma's talk will change anything?" She asks.

Meanwhile, downstairs Karen who watched the two discreetly enter the house, followed shortly after them. She wanted to ask them just what the hell they thought they stood to gain with their little intervention. She had to admit, the call from Mrs. Grimes came as a complete surprise, but she accepted the invitation being as it was sold as a barbeque in honour of her son's birthday. She was not expecting an ambush, but she should have known better.

"Who knows? It sure as hell was a surprise to find her here."

"I know. I'm just hoping it doesn't push her to do something stupid."

"Babe, Karen has to know by now, we only want what's best for Marc-André and nothing more. I get at first she thought we just wanted to take him away, but surely by now she must realize that just isn't the case."

"I hope so. What do you make of her reaction when the sheriff walked in? I don't think she realized that your dad was the sheriff."

"I caught that too, but I have no idea. It could be that she's hiding something and it's certainly worth looking into."

"But what could she be hiding? I didn't find anything in my father's office nor at the house and I'm sure my father would have looked into her."

"Whatever it is, we'll find it. I'm done taking chances."

Meanwhile, when Karen entered through the back door, she overheard the couple talking, but quickly realized they were actually upstairs. The voices were coming from the baby monitor receiver in the living room. She navigated her way there as quietly as possible and overheard their entire conversation, but she hadn't realized anyone picked up on her nervousness when the sheriff walked in. She was doing her damnedest to appear as nonchalant as possible. She was glad she followed them too, now, she knew they were going to look into her. They were going to find the same shit Mark's father did. He was no cop, so he did the next best thing, he offered her the freedom to walk away from his son in exchange for money or go to jail. His offer had led to tensions between father and son.

Mark had paid to cover up her past transgressions, but these were the kind of people who'd sell her out in a heartbeat for a second payday. She had to think fast, but she could no longer stay where she was. As a result, she slipped out the back door as quietly as she could, slipped away without being seen, walked the short distance to her car and drove away.

 **...**

"Richard, take your wife home she looks exhausted. Our grandson is not about to sleep anytime soon, so we'll keep him for the night."

"I'm okay, Ma really."

"Dear, don't try to stay up, you know this bunch will outlast you. Go home and rest up. Sleep in too, we'll bring Marc-André out for breakfast."

My parents were kicking us out, but Michonne did look a little tired so I didn't mind. I pulled out my key ring and gave it to ma who gave me theirs in return. Memo to self, it was time I installed a car seat in their vehicle. We said our goodbyes to everyone even to our son, who didn't seem to care, he was comfortable and giggling in his grandfather's arms.

* * *

My husband climbs into bed next to me and I snuggle closer to him. He smells so damn good too having just had a shower. His citrusy scent was waking up senses, my fatigue quickly becoming a thing of the past.

I turned to him as my hand reached to the back of his head playing in the silky strands of damp hair. Leaning into him, I gently bit his bottom lip and tugged at it causing his blue eyes to darken by the second. His hand cups my face as I release his lip with a plop. His eyes flit from my lips to my eyes, then he hesitates because the last time we did this a few days ago, hours later, we thought I was going into labour.

Right now, I was craving his touch, I was in desperate need of our connection. "I'll be fine as long as you're gentle." I plead, the longer he held me this way, the more I needed him.

"If you feel any discomfort, you have to tell me Michonne… not like the last time, okay?"

"I promise."

His kiss was ever so tender our tongues danced together tasting the other, eliciting soft moans. My fingers twirled strands of his silky mane and massaged his scalp as his lips caressed my face, trailing down the side of my neck, and just below my ear. He took his time there, licking, kissing, and biting me enticing moans at will. My eyes were now closed lost in the sensation of having his lips explore my body. I was wet below, my need was urgent. His lips and hands had found their way to my sensitive breasts. My entire body felt like it was wired and waiting to explode. "Babe, please, now!"

"You're sure?"

I guide his hand to my heated core, holding it there until his fingers slipped inside of me and began to move. I feel my muscles tighten as his thumb pad caresses my swollen clit. It didn't take much for me to cum all over his fingers. "Oh, shit."

After the wave passed and my breathing had somewhat returned to normal. He helps me onto all fours and I adjust myself so that my huge belly was well supported by the pillows around.

My wife is now in her favourite position before me. She looks so damn hot, her beautiful belly was resting gently on the pillows beneath, her dark chocolate eyes are beckoning me, and her round sexy ass is in the air ready and waiting for me. "You're beautiful," I said totally, enamoured with her. She gives me that smouldering look, then she giggles and bites her lip… "Fuck!" My wife's a tease and my cock throbs painfully.

Leaning into her, covering her hard belly with soft kisses, working my way up her side, kissing arm and nibbling at her breast, shoulders, up her neck and along to her jawline. Her moans punctuated the stillness of our room. Finally, capturing her soft juicy full lips as one hand teases her nipples, while the other tease her clit. Our kiss is languid and sweet eliciting soft moans. Her silky back presses into my chest. Her body bucks yet again, fuck, her pussy's super sensitive tonight.

"Now!" She commands and I follow.

"Fuck, you're so tight, baby." Her mouth falls open in that perfect O and she moans as my cock slides into her tight yet slick entrance. Its presence evoking a moan of such longing which is like music to my ears as I'm stretching her out and her hot pussy swallows me up inch by inch.

The multiple sensations rushing through me as our bodies become one is intoxicating. I have to stop and distract myself.

Her lips found mine and I slide further into her until she gasps.

"Babe, are you okay?"

"Yes, fuck... you feel so good... yes!"

My eyes found his and slowly we found our rhythm as my husband rocks back and forth into me hitting my spot over and over. His grunts made me wetter. Our lips connected into a sloppy wet kiss. His cock sliding in and out of my slippery wet canal, each thrust bringing me ever closer to that tidal wave building within me.

Her muscles tightened around my shaft, her head fell backwards, and her eyes rolled upwards, "Shit. Oh fuck… I'm coming baby." Her face contorts and she has never looked more beautiful in my eyes. Quickening my pace and leaning in to kiss her lips my body jerks erupting deep inside of her.

"Oh fuck, Michonnnnne." A few minutes after, we kiss and I help my wife to return to a more comfortable position. We lay in bed as our breathing return to normal and wait for sleep to claim us.

 **...**

Twelve hours later, Elodie Rae and Colette Renée Grimes were born. The proud parents were exhausted, but the babies were resting comfortably in the neonatal intensive care unit for observations.

The proud grandparents and their grandson Marc-André were the first visitors. The extended family of uncles and aunts all turned up at the hospital once their shift was over.

Thirty minutes after the twins arrived, the whole county knew.


	24. Chapter 24

**The First Responder**

Chapter 24

 **A/N** Sorry for the long delay, but I've been catching up on other things after 6 tornadoes touched down in the National Capital Region a little over a three weeks ago. Fortunately, my family only had to endure 52 hours without power and minor repairs, others weren't so lucky. Prior to this disaster, I lived through the Montreal Ice Storm in '98 and frankly, I don't care to relive either experience anytime soon.

Once again, thank you again for your continued support.

 _Summary: in the last chapter, the Grimes celebrated Marc-André's first birthday, but there was a surprise guest at the festivities. Yeah, Karen was there, ma used the occasion to stage an intervention and put her in her place, but did Karen get the message? It's doubtful because she was later eavesdropping on Michonne and Rick and left the party with a quickness that could mean no good will follow. The twins arrived after a little late nite stuff & thangs._

 _Please enjoy this update and leave a note._

* * *

"Lawd have mercy girl, are you sitting down?"

"Olivia? What the hell…." Ms. J looked at her watch, it was a little after 9 o'clock in the morning. Ordinarily, her friend would be finishing up the morning rush at the Café, but would still have the local retirees who gathered there as a ritual to catch up on the local gossip to keep her busy. It spoke volumes that she was hearing from Olivia now. "hang on, I could use a coffee, let me grab my wallet."

Minutes later, she was leaving the office for an emergency caffeine fix, "So, what gives? I know something musta happen for you to be calling at this hour."

"Did it ever... that child, the one who called September daddy. It's his wife's nephew." A loud gasp could be heard on the line.

"My goodness, no wonder you asked whether I was sitting down. But how? It was in the papers, she was the only surviving member of that family"

"Seems the brother's ex got knocked up just after their divorce…, what a mess? Nonetheless, Miss Rebecca apparently ordered a cake for her grandson's first birthday."

"How did you find out? I'm sure they weren't advertising that."

"Miss Ruby may have whispered something to my mama. The party happened on Saturday, and yesterday morning the babies were born. They're a month early from what's being said, but it all makes sense; apparently, Miss Rebecca kept her grandson overnight, so those two obviously got busy and now they're gonna be really busy."

"That's hilarious. Well, shit… when things heat up in King's County it's always on a grand scale, ain't it?"

"So, are you gonna clear things up for Lori?"

"WelI, I wouldn't want her to go around all misinformed with fake news. I might just pop in on my folks after work, but I really got to get back to work, we ain't all our own boss."

"You're killing me!" she roared, "I don't get weekends off neither, so keep me posted." Olivia added, as she too returned to her usual duties.

"Will do," J replied as she paid the barista, who had her usual order filled before she made it to the counter.

…

* * *

"Come on guys, I fed y'all… break's over, we really need to get this done, so I can get home to my family."

I knew I was asking a lot especially since they were coming off the night shift, but the problem wasn't so much that as it was them tying one at the Roadhouse Grill the night before, now, they were sluggish. They promised to give me a hand with this and it was a little too late to back out now. This was the week to get shit done and we still had those rooms to renovate at the hospitals, our atonement for the brawl we got into the night before the wedding; of course, the guys didn't know this and I wasn't about let them in on it either. We were set to start those projects in two days from now and the contractors overseeing them had forecast it to be a three-day project, which translates to burning five days of my leave away from my family. Then there was fixing up the house to get it market ready, at least dad was helping me with that.

"Really, dude? Are you serious about moving out of here and setting up the new place up in two days?" Glenn asked finally standing up, scratched his head as he looked around the room at boxes that I made which still remained empty not quite sure where to begin.

"Yeah, the wife got that one by the balls, he can't seem to say no to Michonne."

"Fuck you, Shane! It can be done, right Daryl?"

The latter, grunts his reply and started filling boxes. Daryl was not a big talker, he was worst than me in fact, but since Michonne and I got together, thangs changed. I can honestly say, I talk a hell of a lot more… because my wife's a talker and it has forced me to verbalize a lot of my feelings, perhaps it was also a result of the therapy too. That said, I understood and appreciated Daryl's economy of words because Glenn and Shane sure as hell made up for it and I had little patience to deal with them right now.

"You shoulda gotten the pros for this gig brother. We're pros at fighting fires and starting 'em up with the ladies, but professional movers we're not." Shane added as he stood and did his best impersonation of Magic Mike.

"We can at least try to put a dent in this."

"Dude, we said we would help you but this a lot of shit for one person; your stuff was easy it was still in boxes almost like you never really moved in. Man, your wife has so much shit it's like walking into a friggin shop."

"Glenn it's not like there's much heavy lifting to do, you and Maggie are renting the place furnished with the exception of Michonne's office furniture, the nursery stuff and the few selected pieces of furniture I've tagged, the rest of the stuff fits in boxes." I was getting a little frustrated with the guys, I knew they were tired, but so was I, albeit our fatigue was borne of different sources. Mine stemmed from having newborns at home, theirs, however, was self-inflicted. I knew the guys were a little disappointed when I declined their invitation the night before, so I made it up to them by making sure there were lots to eat and drink when they eventually turned up. I even started making the boxes the moment I arrived, first thing in the morning.

"Rick calm down man, don't have a coronary, we'll get her done. It's not our fault Mrs. G crapped on you for having your wife deliver early. Nor is it our fault, she's practically moved in with y'all and driving your wife batshit crazy. We wouldn't want your wife to kick you to the curb already, my nieces and nephew deserve to grow up in a loving home. "

"Yeah, and said wife is now lashing out at you and having unreasonable expectations," Glenn added.

"No shit. We can't even hang out with you anymore without you having expectations too, like what the fuck man?"

"Y'all done now? I seem to recall me saying somethang about not discussing my relationship before, but let me clarify this. I know it feels like you're losing me, but you're not."

"Not from where we're standing brother, you've become so secretive, you hid your girl and the fact we had a nephew from us, so what else won't you hide?"

"Seriously, Shane? I thought we were good now. Unlike the rest of the group, me and Michonne have only known each other for almost nine months; there was no real honeymoon phase for us before we found out about the kids. Now they're all here, so we don't hang out as often because we're a little busy these days."

"We get that… brother, but you still need time to hang out once in a while, not just 'cause you need shit done, that's all I'm saying."

It was clear that Shane was the mouthpiece speaking on behalf of the collective of those present and probably those who were absent too.

"I can't believe I have to explain it, but here goes, we need to set some boundaries and the cottage is not a place to go wild, there'll be three kids there on a regular basis, they are my priority now. Plus, we live in the city. Lately, you're either here or in the city and the same goes for Daryl too. Maggie's the only one who comes home every weekend, but soon that too will change... We're all in relationships and home's where our better half is at; and by the way, my wife isn't lashing out at me. I'm delivering on shit I promised to do in the first place, okay? So, you're either helping me or you're a hindrance to me." I said walking out of the room, "I'll take care of the master bedroom and y'all can split-up the other rooms between yourselves."

"What the hell crawled up his ass?" I heard him ask the other two as I walked away.

Several hours later, I was pulling the moving truck up to the estate, Daryl rode shotgun, while Glenn rode with Shane. As usual, Daryl didn't say much, but I notice his eyes opened wide when we pulled up to the gates. I knew what was coming once the other two pulled up. The plan was we'd crash here overnight to have an early start. I was going to order us some pizza to eat to accompany the beer which was stocked well in advance.

In the morning, we would put the nursery and Marc-André's room together, I told them it was a bonding exercise because they would all end up here eventually. Although, it might be a huge leap for Shane and his girlfriend. Believe it or not, this wasn't exactly a high selling point, but promises of pizza and beer eventually sealed the deal.

The pizzas arrived just as the last few boxes were being unloaded.

It took about a good hour before the razzing began. We were on the fourth box of pizza and I dunno how many beers later before Shane started. I gather the shock had worn off for him, but Glenn kept looking around like he was expecting something to happen one way or the other.

"Christ, Rick… did you know about all this… before you got married?"

"Yeah, I helped her get rid of her family's belongings…"

"Holy shit, Dude, do you know how much his wife spends on shoes? It all makes sense now seeing this place."

"What?" I asked confused, I didn't understand where he was going. "what do shoes have to do with anythang?" Suddenly, as if he remembers somethang, he jumps up and retrieves a shoe box from his backpack and passed it to me.

"Here, I think she might kill you if you lose those." I looked at him puzzled. "She wore those on her wedding day. You missed them at the top of the closet. I found them when I did a final sweep of the second bedroom."

"Glenn, our boy is a kept man, he found himself a sweet sugarmama, Daryl, too. Only you and me actually have to work for a living because our women could kick us to the curb at any time."

"You think I'm with Aaron for his money? I didn't even know who he was when we hooked up and the first time I saw his place was at their engagement dinner."

"Daryl, why do you even bother addressing him? Shane's an ass, although, I'm not sure why, because Andrea doesn't do too badly herself. Plus, she's now a junior partner.

"Speak for yourself, dude. But I'm gonna have to talk to Maggie about this shit. I saw a couple pairs of those shoes with the red bottoms in her room at the hotel and now I know how much they cost. At this rate, we'll never be able to afford our own place or even have kids if she continues to spend like Rick's wife does."

"Look, none of this changes who we are. Michonne and me... we are the exact same folks as before except with three young kids all of which came as a surprise to both of us. We're just tryna figure thangs out one day at a time."

"So you say, brother, so you say."

"Up until today, how have I changed since I've gotten married? Since y'all met Michonne, how has she changed?" I looked to each of them for an answer, when none came I got up and cleaned up the kitchen a bit, showed them their rooms and went off to my room.

Sitting here in the dimly lit room half dressed, I allowed my mind to wander back to the conversation I just had with the guys. I never saw Michonne any other way, I never once thought of her as rich though she was, even after the bickering over the money Karen tried to get her hands on. I didn't know her worth, nor did I care, she knew that. The night she marked me, she was just the girl with the spark the one whose beauty shone through the blood and scrapes; she was the one who I fell for. I love Shane, but he could be so narrow-minded at times it was annoying.

It was late and I didn't want to wake Michonne, so I sent her a text instead. She called within seconds.

"Hey! How are you doing?" I asked relieved to be able to steal a few minutes of her precious time because I know she needed to rest.

"Hey, yourself. I'm missing my pillow… but for your work nights... we haven't slept apart since our wedding night, so tonight feels strange being in our bed without you."

"I know. I'm missing you too, babe. How are the kids?"

"Ma helped with bathtime before she left, she offered to stay, but I told her we'd be fine. Elodie and Colette fussed quite a bit before they went down because their routine was different, they were missing their daddy. I video chatted with Marc-André just before his bedtime, but all he wanted was his daddy. I told him daddy will pick him up soon."

Listening to Michonne's voice was soothing, but I longed to be at her side surrounded by our kids. It didn't feel like it had just been hours since we parted. Maybe the guys were right, I have changed, almost nine months ago, my life was hollow... one dimensional, there was work and play, but the play was debatable since I wasn't really much of a player, to begin with. Then like magic, I found her again and just like that the puzzle was complete. The missing piece was finally in place. Until Michonne was in my life on a regular basis, I had no idea what missing her truly meant. I mean, biding my time till I had to go searching for her in the city was one thing, but compared to biding my time waiting for her to come back to me knowing what I was missing all along was a whole different story because by then I knew I was all in. The morning when I walked into her bathroom and found her on the floor being sick, there was no room to panic. I had to save her because in saving her I was really saving myself. Our world opened up that day, I didn't realized all I had been missing until that day.

"Yeah? I can't wait to introduce him to his sisters..." in my head I was imagining the scene when I heard her say.

"Babe, is everything ok?"

"Yeah, sorry… I was just wondering how'd I get so lucky finding you?"

"One could argue that I'm the one who got lucky because but for you I would have never known any of this. I was numb inside and you opened me up to trust and to feel again. I think ma said it best, we were destined to find one another... I love you."

"Love you too, sweetheart, but I should let you get some sleep before the girls wake up. Kiss them for me and I'll kiss you later. Good night, babe."

"I will. Nite, babe."

* * *

The long-range forecast announced we'd eventually be getting heavy rains as a fall out from the many storm systems currently at play, which did nothing for my current predicament.

At present, the weather was still good and so was my humour, but I longed to be outdoors.

The early arrival of our twins meant I was sleep deprived, my husband too, but there wasn't much he could do for them in the food department. I was their only food source, however, he made sure I need for nothing. He kept me fed and he was a pro at changing and bathing his angels. Yeah, they are ' _Daddy's Angels_ ' and at three weeks old they were spoilt. I mean, the girls were as spoilt as Marc-André was and they had been home all of two weeks. Part of their spoiling came from their father, the other part was due to obsessed grandparents who seem to be constantly here.

Don't get me wrong, I truly love my in-laws, they've been really great to me, but it felt like the cottage was much smaller now even though we added a nursery to the place. Ironic, eh? Until the babies came, they may have been out to the cottage a half a dozen times at most and I loved it, we had our own private bubble, well that was of course before the crew knew about me and this place.

Lately, our once quiet retreat away from the city was more like Grand Central Station, but thankfully, since the babies have been home they've been giving us some space to acclimatize to our new reality. They were respecting our wishes, so far the only folks who were in contact with the twins were their grandparents.

The announcement of the impending rain drove me outdoors to capture as many rays as I possibly could. Elodie and Colette liked being outside too, so it worked out well. The mornings work best for us because it was cooler then too. They slept a lot and I had a captive audience to photograph. I was channelling my creative side. I hadn't done that in a very long time and it calmed me.

During the first week of being invaded by the in-laws, I started planning to get outside for more than just our walks. Our mornings and early afternoons were ours, so Rick and I tried to discussed stuff at that time, without the added external input, but to be honest, there were days when I mostly tried to keep an eye open and nod here and there when it seemed appropriate. However, he didn't fault me for it when days later, I would look like the continuation of some conversation we had was like breaking news to me. My husband was patient, he's been so sweet waiting on me hand and foot while my mommy role kicked into high gear. I was a wreck, but I felt even more inadequate when ma just took over everything.

By the second week, Elodie and Colette were gaining weight and this made me really happy. I mean, at birth, they were five pounds each and the doctor said that was an average size for twins who were a couple days shy of thirty-six weeks at birth.

Each day, I would pack us up, load up the car and drove closer to what was the beach area, and set up our temporary digs by the trees for a couple hours. I did this as an escape because I knew what afternoons or evenings would be like in the cottage, it was busy, it was also a place where I felt I had little control. I went from managing my firm to being delegated things to do because ma took control of our home.

Packing up every day was a chore, but it was also freedom and my sanity required it. My husband thought schlepping stuff around for Marc-André was bad, but we've yet to do so for all three kids at once. He had no idea what was in store for us once that happens.

Due to the early arrival of the twins, my dear husband had to coordinate the move from the condo to the estate all on his own. The move would be fairly light because Maggie and Glenn wanted the place fully furnished. We were taking my office furniture, Marc-André's room furniture, a few pieces which belonged to my grandparents and our clothing which required packing correction, mostly my clothes and shoe collection since most of his stuff were still in the boxes he brought over when he moved in.

The thought of him going to the city to handle the move made me feel guilty, especially since it was my fault the girls arrived earlier than expected, but he never complained about it and for that I was thankful. He even took the blame when his mother had a stern talk with him about his desires and the early arrival of her grandbabies. While I thought it was a bit much for ma to be talking about our sex life, as she continued we learned that was exactly what happened the night him and Jeffrey were born. It was because of this that I allowed ma some liberties, but she's gone too far.

By day three of the girls second week home, Tobin stumbled onto my little hideaway and helped me to move back into the cottage in the afternoons; he then offered to make some changes to the property, so my escapes would be more pleasant. I readily accepted. I was already antsy and I still had almost a year to go at home.

The very next week, Tobin had sand trucked in and he groomed the beach area, then he installed a little picnic area furnished with an Adirondack picnic set and table with an umbrella. He even asked about a putting in a new swing set to replace the old one he tore out years ago when there was no longer a need for it. I told him that was a next year project when the kids will be older. He seemed happy to be busy having us around on a regular basis. It didn't escape me that the changes he was making started to resemble the grounds as they once were when I was a child, and it tugged at my heartstrings. I had so many fond memories of the place and now, our young family will too.

By now, my husband was off fixing things at the house because he decided we should sell it. He was right, we were never there, we only stayed there while the cottage was being renovated, and with us being in the city the rest of the time, there was really no need for it.

I chuckled at the thought of just how much things have changed; when I first met him, I came out here to prepare the cottage for sale. Now, he was the one preparing to sell his house because one unfortunate, yet fortunate night the fates had decided our destiny.

By midday, I had prepared a beautiful picnic for a late lunch for the both us because today was special. We hadn't seen much of each other with the move and now with him prepping the house for sale.

The girls were sleeping, so I took advantage of the time to shower, however, I was no sooner dressed when my milk starts leaking. The tap was on because the girls were about to wake up.

Rick walked through the front door the moment the wailing began. He came into the nursery and went directly to the bathroom and washed up. And like that, he was on daddy duty retrieving Elodie from the crib and changing her while I reached for Colette, who was beginning to fuss and did the same, then washed up.

 **...**

Minutes later, he kissed Elodie's forehead, "Shhhh shhhh, daddy's here, mama too. Won't be long now, angel."

"Hush sweetie, just let mama sit down and I'll feed you and your sister," I replied to Colette's protest as little lines creased her forehead and she exercised her lungs, her tiny little hand grabbed hold of my locs deciding they might be a viable alternative.

Prying my locs from her hand, I settle into to the glider, propping my feet onto the ottoman and fixing the nursing pillow in place. Opening my top and bra with one hand then situating Colette on the pillow and within seconds she found her food source. One fire out, Rick passes me Elodie and within seconds all's well again within the Grimes household. Kissing my forehead, he then steps back to take it all in. He has this fascination with watching us, _his girls_. He does it without realizing sometimes and for some reason, it relaxes him. It all went back to the days when all he could do was watch over me. It was something that would be creepy if it was anyone else doing it, but as my husband and I know how it all began for him, it doesn't creep me out. He gets into this zone and I know he's just thinking so I let him be.

Today, he sits in the rocker, but after a while, he breaks his silence, "I see you didn't get much rest today," he teased with that crooked smile of his.

"I made us lunch. I thought we could have it on the beach… it was supposed to be a surprise."

The look on his face told me everything, he hadn't noticed Tobin's hard work.

"How did you manage today?"

"Not too bad, dad and me, we finally got rid of all the stuff ma didn't want. I fixed the stuff that needed fixing and Tobin says, as soon as he's done his project he'll get to painting… I offered to help, but he told me he works better alone."

I laughed because I knew it was true. He did the very same thing to my dad.

"Did you hear back from the PI?"

"Abe…"

We were in the middle of our conversation when we heard the front door open. We looked at one another, he had forgotten to lock the door behind him, yet again… it seems the more time we spend here, the more often he does so. It's a habit… his parents' door was always unlocked. I guess being the sheriff's residence was all the security that's needed.

In the distance were the distinct chuckles of Andrea and Shane.

It was something I was meaning to address, but with everything that went down recently, I forgot to mention that we needed privacy, apart from the caution we had to take with having the girls being pretermed. Our friends could no longer just drop in the way they do. His parents, God love 'em were already underfoot enough. I get that the girls had been home for three weeks now, but we were still trying to figure things out. We had discussed it and thought it best if they could all meet up at the in-laws or we could accommodate them, but in small groups only, but we had yet to set a date for this to happen. I love Andrea, but a little heads up might have been nice. I was definitely going have to have that talk. I know she means well, but it has been a long time since either of us were around young children and our roles were much different now.

"Shit," he said realizing his mistake, "I'm sorry," he offers getting up to leave the room.

 **...**

Ordinarily, the girls and I would have returned indoors by this time of day, but there was something about the day, it was as if the day was designed with us in mind. It was absolutely perfect because the temperature didn't climb as high as they had expected it to, it was sunny with blue skies and there was a lovely breeze out.

Thankfully, lunch on the beach turned out to be just the four of us. The entire time though, we knew the experience would only be ideal if only Marc-André had been there, but neither of us said it. The little man had come down with a summer cold and as such, we had to forgo our weekend with him as a preventative measure. The girls were thriving but today was their actual due date, they were born almost a month early.

"This is really nice, Michonne," he said referring to the little setting.

"I'm glad you like it. It's my little piece of freedom away from the madness."

"Babe, is everything ok? I know we're both exhausted, but you can always talk to me."

"Thank you for getting rid of them, I wasn't ready for a visit just yet. We have to tell them the can no longer drop in like that." I stopped while I was ahead because didn't have the heart to tell him his mother was driving me crazy. I was secretly hoping now that the doctor gave the girls the thumbs up at four weeks, she'd lighten up, but that remains to be seen.

"I talked with the guys when we were moving, but it seems Shane didn't get quite the message. I'll make sure he does. Look, babe, there's really no easy way to say this, so I'm just gonna say it, okay?"

"What is it?" I said, I already didn't like where this was heading. This was supposed to be a nice light afternoon. It at least started that way, but lately, whenever things got dark there was only one dark cloud in the vicinity… Karen, god I hate that woman, "what's she done now?"

"No, nothing as yet, Abe's put someone to sit on her. He's gone to Vegas to check her out, but that's not what I wanted to talk about."

"Oh?"

"I know you probably won't remember this but I mentioned with all the storms coming, there was a real possibility that I would be called back to work… well, if Irma continues the way she's been it will hit us in a day possibly two."

"Okay, so we'll go back to the city tomorrow."

"No, babe… we're not going back to the city, I am. I know you're not going to like it much but y'all are gonna have to stay with my folks..."

"We're going to city…" I protested. I wanted to cry, this really wasn't happening.

"I can't keep you safe there... I'll be working and I can't be worried about you and the kids while I'm doing my job, Michonne. I need my head clear to do my job. I already arranged everythang for you at ma's. Dad and I, we stocked the house with everythang, There's a generator there, so if the power goes out it won't be an issue. Dad will be busy protecting the County and ma will be there to help you with the kids. The crew will check in on y'all from time to time. In the city, Tanya will contact Aaron if she needs anythang."

"So, this is what had you so preoccupied earlier?"

I knew that tone. My wife was pissed knowing that I went to my folks first. I knew she would be, however, the moment I got the call I had no choice but to make sure my family was prepared. Michonne would get over it eventually, at the moment, her shoulders slumped slightly in defeat and I saw the hurt in her eyes reflecting back at me. I feel like a piece of shit.

"Michonne, babe… I'm sorry, but I won't change my mind. This is the way it has to be. I can't mess this up. I'm gonna be okay, I need you to trust me. If you were in the city, I can guarantee you my mind will not be where it needs to be and that's on the job, not worrying whether or not my family's safe." I said as I got up and walked over to where she sat. The girls were resting in their playpen in the shade oblivious to their parents first official fight.

Extending my hand to her, she pushed the chair away from the table then took it. I helped her up and into to my arms, kissing her forehead as her arms wrapped around me.

"It's okay. I'll be fine, but I need to know that you and the girls are safe while I'm out there keeping the city safe."

I know I'm being selfish, but the moment he said it… it conjured images of that god awful night in my head and that night has crossed my mind more often than I'd care to admit. I know it was his duty, his mistress he now jokes because I took her former title. I knew he had to go, but I couldn't shake the fear in my gut. It was irrational at best. He was standing right here, so I'm not sure what it meant. In the past, I've had an inkling when he was in danger and had been right both times. I tried to quell my fears. I was just overreacting to the news because he was safe. He was standing here with me in his arms, so I held on tighter.

"Baby, it's gonna be okay."


	25. Chapter 25

**The First Responder**

Chapter 25

 **A/N** Once again, thank you again for your continued support.

 _Summary: in the last chapter, the women were at it again and news about the Grimes was the talk of the day. Rick enlisted his buddies to help them move to the estate and the boys learn a little more about their buddy's new life. There's some friction as they encounter growing pains among friends. Rick and Michonne are learning parenthood is not easy and especially when well-meaning folks get underfoot. The girls are thriving, but their parents are barely hanging on._

 _Please enjoy this update and leave a note._

* * *

The storm was coming, news of it was all over the airwaves advising folks to stock up and be prepared. Thanks to Rick, my husband made sure we were apocalypse ready. We just had to make it through, all of us that is.

I was in the kitchen putting away the last of the dishes because the in-laws finally left, so I breathe a sigh of relief even though it will only last a few hours before I feel like I'm underwater again. Ma was tickled pink that we'd be all under one roof for change, so I asked God to give me the strength to survive the next few days as an amendment to my earlier request to bring my husband safely back to us. If, however, it was a choice between one or the other, I would definitely prefer the safe return of my husband and beg forgiveness for my actions later.

I wasn't as close to the big guy anymore, not with the accident and losing my entire family and all. It's not that we were tight before it all went down either, but I figured he owed me at least one favour in return, so I asked for Rick's safe return. I even laid out my arguments that it would be beyond cruel and usual punishment for him take Rick when he could have ended my suffering the night Rick found me. That with Rick, we were about to start something beautiful with our young family, so we deserved this chance. Yeah, you might say that I was still angry at him, but it is what it is.

Before all this, as a child, my parents saw to it we had a proper spiritual upbringing, we even went to Sunday School every Sunday without fail and the Priest knew us by name. But as we grew into young adults, our parents hold wasn't as strong in that area it was all about choosing one's battles, they continued their weekly worship, us not so much; holidays, however, were non-negotiable, we always worshipped together on holidays. Then, I never thought of what I would do as a parent, hell, I thought that title would be years from now but here I am. It's not even a conversation I've had as yet with my husband. I certainly want our kids to have some sort of spiritual upbringing because I want them to believe in something even though my faith has been shaken. That said, I really need the big guy to come through for me because without Rick, not the first responder, but the man, I wouldn't be this together right now, I've leaned on him through everything we've faced so far, and I can't lose him now, not when we were about to embark on this journey together. My gut wasn't wrong the last two times, so because of it, I was seriously afraid for him. I need to be wrong... I have to be wrong.

At present, he was outdoors double checking that things were battened down, though I'm sure they were because I saw Tobin locking up the new furniture earlier. It was obviously something he needed to do for his own piece of mind, so I let him. I knew our fight weighed on him, I didn't mean to lash out at him, but I did because I couldn't tell him his mom was driving me nuts, she meant well, but I need some control in my own home. Plus, I knew he was right, it was best we stayed here because I wouldn't want to cause him unnecessary worry while he was at work. His workplace accident from a few months back had been a simple accident not because his personal life became a distraction. Nonetheless, he knew I was scared, I didn't have to say a word to him he knew me, and my reaction to his announcement was evident.

I came to terms with him going back to work after his accident. My logical mind knows and understands this is what he does and he's very good at it. But my gut, on the other hand, had never reacted beforehand, in the two previous incidents, I sensed the danger as it unfolds. A fire was one thing, they could predict some things based on certain factors, track it and be on the offensive at times it was not always about playing defence. A storm, however, was unpredictable. The danger was everywhere at the same time and it worried me a great deal. In any event, I tell myself there was nothing I could do, it wasn't as if I could see where or what the danger was. It was just a gut feeling. I also noticed he didn't promise me everything would be alright because he knew my gut had been right the last two times, so there was that too.

There was still another feeding to go before I turned in for the night, he was probably waiting up for that, but he needs to rest. Tonight, the girls will sleep in the nursery, so they won't disturb him. He probably won't hear of it, but we'll see.

All I want at this point, was for our children to be old enough to travel, so we could just pick up and leave even for a few days to some place where there were no buddies, no girlfriends, no in-laws, no Karen, and no work... just the five of us and perhaps a nanny, so we could have a night off. We needed time away from here as a family... a whole unit.

 **...**

Like clockwork, we went to work prepping Elodie and Colette for their feeding, and once the twins began to feed he took his seat and watched over us. It was our semblance of normalcy on the eve of the unknown.

Tonight, however, he remains quiet pondering whatever was going through that beautiful head of his. I had an inkling as to what it might be too, he was probably wishing his family was all in one central place, but he has done all he could do to provide for our safety. Rick has matured a great deal from the time we met, got married, and since becoming new parents given that we've been through so much in such a short time. I haven't seen my hot-headed lover in a while and a small smile tugs at the corner of my lips. I'm so proud of him. We were truly man and wife now; I no longer worry about my quiet Hulk, never knowing what would make him go off. I think Marc-André changed him. They were very attached to one another, Marc-André was like his shadow whenever they were together, the two had an amazing bond, so I'm fairly certain that's where his thoughts were.

…

I'm sitting here watching three of the four most important people in my life as I've done since we brought my angels home, ordinarily, this usually comforts me, but tonight, however, my chest is tight. For the first time since I met my wife, we're in disaccord. I know what I did was wrong, but we didn't have the liberty of time for discussion; we've always talked thangs through even when I was being a hot-headed dumbass. Today, however, once I got the call I had to act, so I did. The hurt I saw reflected in her eyes made me sick, because I put it there, me and me alone, there was no external force baiting me on, I shut her out and went into my first responder mode, to protect and to serve. It was my default and because of it, I shut down the personal and I dealt with the problem at hand. I could have handled it better. I should have handled it better, but I wasn't thinking like a husband and a father though my actions certainly were that of the protector of my family.

Then slowly my thoughts shift to Marc-André, at least there, I didn't give a fuck what Karen thought. I trust Tanya's instincts that she would do what was best for my boy and Aaron would do the rest if need be, on that front at least, the blowback wouldn't be significant.

It was getting late and I had to turn in but my guilt wouldn't allow me to. Michonne was almost finished, I could tell because the girls sucking had changed and they had been at it for a good thirty minutes or so. They had their mother's appetite and that was a good thang. The thought reminds me of our first date, it was Christmas dinner, the day after we officially met again for the first time. She wasn't one bit shy about eating in front of my parents. Both ma and dad fell in love with her appetite, but me… I was just in love period. It's funny too because I couldn't remember a time when I wasn't in love with her, our relationship seemed seamless except, of course, the three weeks when she ran from her feelings; right about the time, she realized she was in love with me.

Even then, I wasn't upset, I had more time to come to terms with what was happening between us. I knew she'd eventually come around and she did. Now, I need her to see what I did wasn't controlling in any way I was only protecting them the best way I know how, before going out there to protect others. I know that she would eventually see it this way, maybe, by the time I get back, she'll have forgiven me for acting so impetuously.

Although Michonne hasn't said anythang, I half suspected her wanting to run was because ma's presence had been driving her crazy. Ma means well, but I know her… she gets carried away sometimes, so dad was going to talk to her about giving Michonne some space because I reminded him of the words of wisdom he imparted on me before I got married. Naturally, dad wasn't looking to stir up a hornet's nest either, so I called out each of his grandchildren's name, so he got the point. He conceded.

Then there was the matter of Michonne's reaction to the news that I was being recalled to service; I don't know how to erase that fear in her. Since my accident, it's been there before every shift although not as prevalent as when I first returned to work, we've talked about it too. The incident was a fluke and she seemed to be somewhat okay, but I know she worries. I understand it too, twice now she's had a reaction and both times I've been hurt; she had been right. I'd be lying if I said her latest reaction to my returning to duty didn't affect me in some way because she has never sensed the danger beforehand, this was different. I had to digest that, it's the reason I'm wandering around outdoors under the pretense of making sure thangs were locked up. I tell myself, I was coming home to my family, I had too… they need me. Then, I found myself praying for this. In the last few months, this was the second time I found myself doing such a thang in the name of my family, so I figured it was a sign, after this, my wife and I will soon be having that conversation.

I had to be strong for her… for them, so after I talked myself through it I came inside washed up and helped my wife prepare our girls for their feeding.

…

Placing the baby monitor receiver on the bathroom counter, I removed my robe, hung it up, and slide the shower door open. As suspected, he didn't even hear me come in. His back was to me, his hands were on the wall, his head hung low in thought as the hot water cascade down his back hitting his tensed muscles. Closing the distance between us, I wrap my arms around his chest and lay my head gently on his back and we both exhaled. A sense of relief came over me. I couldn't remember the last time I felt like this. I promised myself to be here and now and right now he was my rock.

At the touch of her hands relief followed and we both exhaled. It felt as though I took my very first breath, we were once again breathing in sync as my heartbeat matched hers.

Taking my left hand from the shower wall I turned slightly and Michonne quickly manoeuvres herself between the wall and me, I'm looking in a mirror as our eyes connect, reading the pain and the remorse from our past actions, neither of us meant to do the things we did which led to this moment.

I'm between him and the shower wall, my left hand on his shoulder my right-hand covers his heart, as I look up into the saddest blue eyes, I felt his pain. "Babe, you were right, I was wrong. I'm sorry." I could feel the tears welling up in me and the dam ready to burst. Naked and bare our hearts were exposed as the beads of water cover any tears we may shed in this moment of truth. "We'll stay."

It was a relief to finally have her agree with me, I suddenly felt lighter like a weight was suddenly lifted from my shoulders. "Michonne, babe, I'm sorry for shutting you out. I was…" she didn't let me finish what I had to say, her fingertips graced my lips ever so gently.

"You don't have to apologize you did nothing wrong. You were looking out for our safety. It's me… It feels like I'm losing control over everything, but I'll figure it out eventually." My voice broke as I bared my innermost thoughts to the man, whom I have come to love so much. The one who sees me as this strong woman who emerged from the darkness to embrace the light, one who opened herself up to be in a place where that very love could break her once again. Right now, I don't feel like strong, it feels like I'm drowning as the little control I have over my feelings and my life seems to be ebbing away. I'm being clingy and I hate it.

It breaks my heart that Michonne feels this way, so I tilt her face towards me, "Baby… you shouldn't feel that way. I know we've got our hands full right now… it's tough, but we will get through this. I promise."

Her sad eyes crushed my heart. I would do anything to erase her pain. I knew she was overwhelmed and it took a lot to admit this to me, but I also knew there's nothing she couldn't do. My leaving was bothering her and she wasn't looking forward to staying with ma, I love my mother and I know she means well, but she was accustomed to getting her own way by doing virtually everythang for dad and me. We never objected before because it was just easier that way. She was never invested in my past relationships before, so her overreach wasn't as obvious, then again, she never had grandbabies or a daughter-in-law to spoil either.

At first, when the girls came home ma's help was instrumental and we both appreciated it, but lately, I suspected Michonne had had enough but she was too polite to say so. It was, for this reason, I asked Dad to speak with ma, especially, now that they would be stuck in the same house for several days. In hopes that this little bit of information would make a difference, I came clean with her.

"I spoke with dad earlier tonight and he said he'll talk to ma about giving you some breathing room… You know... happy wife, happy life. I told him I don't wanna come back here to have you ask me for a divorce." I chuckled a bit to lighten the mood somewhat.

Yet again, my husband surprise me, with all the changes he hadn't been around much to witness the dynamics at home, but he's figured it out. It's just another reason why I love him so much.

My arms looped around his neck pulling him to me and I kiss him gently, but that small gesture unlocked something else. It has been weeks since we were this close, so what started out so innocently became intense.

Breaking our kiss, he asks, "Babe, are you sure? It's only been four weeks…"

"Kiss me, Rick," and he does.

One hand was still on the wall above me, the other tilts my face up, as his head lowers to capture my lips, tentatively at first, then the kiss deepened igniting our hunger as his tongue invaded my mouth, demanding more. I lose myself in his cerulean orbs as we moan together and the temperature rose in the enclosed space.

Sucking on his pouty bottom lip he emits a throaty moan. His eyes were hooded and full of lust and I could feel his member throbbing between us. Suddenly, he changes tactics and pours shower gel on the bath sponge and begins to lather my body, paying extra attention to my breasts then he went further south and continued to my feet. After he turns me towards the wall and he repeats the process from my neck down, then he spins me around to face him.

She takes the sponge from me and pours more gel, never once breaking eye contact with me as she lathers my body in turn. The suds thick and light melts away as the water cascades down on us.

His eyes were fixated on my lips, he licked his bottom lip subconsciously and his leg separates mine, his hand disappears between my thighs and. "Ohhhh…" his thumb found my bundle of nerves as his fingers tease my outer lips.

Her lips parts ever so slightly as my fingers continue to explore her, "Do you like this, Michonne?" she pants and moans instead.

"I can't hear you, babe. Do you like it, yes or no?" Her head bobs up and down.

His fingers were soaked, it felt so good… my mind's foggy I was so close, he's asking me something and I'm barely aware, my legs begin to shake… they felt rubbery, "Baby, please." I plead… he stops.

"Yes or no…?"

"Yes, please."

Lifting her up, her legs straddle my hips, her arms around my neck and we kiss with a hunger that had been building for weeks as my cock sinks into her tight wet pussy.

"Fuck!"

One kiss leads to another, we were like starved lovers rediscovering each other. Ours was a thirst which needed to be quenched and before long we were one, the hot water from the dual heads beating down on us from both ends of the shower, couldn't rival our primal need as my body wraps around him and he pins me to the wall.

"Ohhhh… fuck, Rickkkk!"

He grunts as we both climaxed together and buries his head into my neck. As we try to regain control of our breathing; the baby monitor sputters to life. Our girls were fussing again, as we detangled ourselves my husband kisses me once more.

"I'll check on them while you finish up…"

…

By the time my shower was over, I entered the room to find my husband fast asleep with his angels in his arms in our king size bed. There wasn't much more left for me to do, so I got dressed and crawled into bed with them.

* * *

We had breakfast, ours and the twins then Rick took the last of the bags to the vehicles, locked up the cottage and we drove the short distance to his parents. Sure, we could have dined with his parents and ma was a little disappointed we hadn't, but we were still basking in the afterglow of the night before and wanted to make the best of the time we had together as a family.

After kissing my little angels goodbye, I hugged ma and dad then took Michonne by the hand and walk out the back door. Standing next to my car in the driveway, I kiss my wife deeply until we both came up for air. I hadn't realized just how much we needed last night. My forehead now rests on hers… because no words were needed.

My right-hand cover his heart drawing out our final moments together. "Be careful with my heart," I say as I felt his heartbeat thump below the palm of my hand as it beats in sync with mine."

"I love you," he said, then he got into his car and I watch as he drove away.


	26. Chapter 26

**The First Responder**

Chapter 26

 **A/N** Once again, thank you again for your continued support.

 _Summary: in the last chapter, we saw both Rick and Michonne wrestling with their feelings regarding the tension which crept up on them and caused a momentary divide. They were eventually able to work things out and then he returned to the city for emergency recall duty._

 _Please enjoy this update and leave a note._

* * *

It was around six thirty and it had been raining steadily since I put the girls down for their nap. I reckoned the melodic sound of rain coming down also helped me to fall asleep too because it's now a couple hours later.

The winds were picking up outdoors. The rattling windows jarred me from my unplanned nap. I don't know how the girls remained asleep through all this. Personally, I don't like storms, but these days it was not really about me anymore. I have had to push past things that I didn't particularly like to get things done, case in point dirty diapers, but once I got passed the twins first bowel movement and spit up on my clothes or in my hair that I was aware of, I could get past most anything because it wasn't like we could return them anyways.

Shopping humour aside, the din outdoors was relentless, so it took me a little while to discern there was actually someone knocking at the door. I threw the covers off me grabbed my phone and the baby monitor and went downstairs.

There was a text from ma letting me know that she was taking the sheriff's dinner and goodies over to the station. Plus, she would be dropping off a meal for her shut-in friend, Mrs. Niedermeyer, but that was over two hours ago and now someone was at the door. I hoped like hell that wherever she was she was safe. I don't like unannounced callers at my door. Hell, it wasn't even my door.

Rick had been gone approximate eight hours not that I'm counting, of course, but for what it's worth I hadn't had any scares, so I hoped things remained that way.

As I approached the back door, I was perplexed as to just why someone would be out on a night like this. It was obviously a stranger because they would have tried the door first, it's never locked. Turning the handle, I was pleasantly surprised, ma had locked it on her way out.

I unlocked the door only to find Andrea there, her umbrella was twisted inside out and barely recognizable. It looked like something some hip artist would stick its name on with a really cool description for the piece and sell it as art.

Andrea was a mess, her hair was drenched and her mascara was running down her face. She looked like a raccoon with a penchant for designer paraphernalia. She was dressed as though she left straight from the office, except, in addition to her designer handbag, she had a designer overnight bag too.

I know, I'm being a little catty, perhaps a little part of me was jealous because I couldn't remember the last time I actually dressed up for anything, but I could tell you precisely the last time I had to change because of spit up.

"Andrea, are you crazy? What the hell are you doing out in this weather?"

"Are you going to let me in or am I not drenched enough yet? I have permission to be here, I swear."

I ignored her last comment. Stepping aside I allowed her passage, she shook off her ruined umbrella and tried closing it, but then gave up stepped inside and placed it just inside the garage to be disposed at a later time.

"Oh my God, do I smell garlic bread and lasagna?" She did, but the smell was faint because ma had been gone a while.

"Why don't you go upstairs and get changed into something dry. You can grab something to eat after if you like. The girls will be up soon."

* * *

"Hey, sweetie, guess who's come to visit you and Elodie?" I said to my youngest, Colette as I tickled her tummy after her change was completed. "Auntie Andrea's here," she giggles as if she understood. I know it was probably gas, but I chose to believe it was the real thing.

I was placing Colette back into their crib when Andrea walks into the room, "Can I help you, sweetie?"

Andrea's offer surprised me. "Sure, sweetie, all you'll need is on the changing table, but be careful it won't be pretty."

She picks up a fretting Elodie and lay her down on the table. "Hi there, sweetie. It's me, Auntie Andrea. Look at you… you and your sister have gotten so big."

Andrea had no sooner gotten the diaper open when poor Elodie passed gas and her diaper exploded. I know if I wasn't their mother, it would have probably turned me off diaper-changing altogether, but it's just one of those things that comes with the territory. Thank god, Andrea used the security belt because Elodie's little arms and legs were moving a mile a minute and the poor thing was crying. Andrea got a huge surprise, it was a royal mess. I tried my damndest not to laugh, but I couldn't resist a chuckle or two. Andrea appeared bewildered looking at her hands and her newly changed clothes which were now covered in shit, so I stepped in to save them both.

I passed her several wipes, "Sweetie, go take a shower, by the time you're done, the girls will be finished feeding.

"Oh my God, is this what I have to look forward to?"

"Andrea, it's okay. It doesn't happen all the time… but it does occasionally get messy, it's normal. Don't worry about it… I got this."

Turning my attention back to Elodie, "So, missy, you thought that was funny, eh? It won't always be daddy or me changing you, but I have to admit the look on your auntie's face was priceless. Now, let's get you washed up, sweetie".

I swore she understood what I was saying too because she and her sister began cooing in their own language as I took her into the bathroom.

* * *

Elodie and Colette were sitting in their car seats which sat on top of the table on either side of Andrea and me. They were more alert these days, and they were very curious about their aunt, who at the moment was not at her best. Instead of her blonde head of bouncing curls, her hair was damp and Andrea was slumming in her designer sweats.

The girls cooed in a language only they understood.

"I can't get over how much they have grown and they've changed so much too… I can't even stay mad for getting shit on because they're just too damn gorgeous…"

"Andrea! You're going to have amend your vocabulary around the children. The girls may be too young, but Marc-André's is much older, you'll have to watch what you say around him."

"What? Y'all sure do make beautiful babies."

"We're just happy they're healthy, but thank you!"

"My God, that husband of yours sure marked them, didn't he? There was never any escaping him. Look at their wavy brown curls, their gorgeous blue eyes, those long curly lashes. They have your lips. Look at that perfect tan, their caramel coloured skin. I'm sooooo jealous. Michonne, they're exactly the same… how do you even tell them apart?" she asked, playing with their little toes.

"Elodie has the same tiny beauty mark on her right cheek as her father does, but they each have a birthmark in the shape of half of a heart on the opposite butt cheek. Elodie has it on her left cheek while Colette's on the right."

I wasn't even sure that Andrea heard me. She just kept looking from one twin to the other as if trying to commit them to memory. The girls were equally taken in by her strange behaviour. She was never this intense when we Skyped, so I chucked it up to being able to see them in the flesh.

"Can I hold them?"

"You can, but maybe we should eat while they're still in a relatively good mood."

"Good point."

 **...**

"Oh my God, I think that was about the best lasagna I've had in a very long time."

"Yeah, ma makes a pretty mean lasagna," all of a sudden, my thoughts trailed off to her. She had been gone for several hours now, so I wondered where she was… and as if by magic the house phone rang, it was ma. She had accompanied her friend to the hospital, it seems Mrs. Neidermeyer had fallen and broke her hip. Ma advised that she'd be home later.

Andrea eventually took turns holding her nieces and Elodie was on her best behaviour, so much so, just before bedtime, she allowed her aunt to change her without further incident.

With the kids fed and now in bed, Andrea and I were sitting in the living room curled up on the sofa and the loveseat respectively, each with a pint of New York Super Fudge Chunk. It reminds me of college life all over again. It was really nice to have my sister around again without a horde of people. I think the last time we actually spent time together was just before the wedding almost five months ago. It was also nice to be interacting with an adult other than my husband for a change.

"So, what did you mean earlier when you said, you have permission to be here?"

She blushed. "Andrea?"

"Oh… well, your husband came by the office on his way to work. He told me to check in with you."

Hearing her explanation, it all made perfect sense now. "Sweetie, I don't think he ever meant for you to travel in this weather, but I'm glad you're here and that you are safe now." She smiled, but there was something off, her smile didn't meet her eyes. It was like there was something she just couldn't bring herself to say.

"Is everything okay at the office? I know when we Skype it's mostly about your nieces, but if you have something to say, don't hold back."

"Everything's fine at the office since you lowered the boom on Philip. Plus, you'll be in for the quarterly meeting, so everyone's now waiting with bated breath to see my nieces. They are tired of me spoon feeding them the photos you share with me, they want the real deal."

"Fair enough. So, what aren't you telling me?"

Andrea took another spoonful of ice cream and averted her eyes, she was savouring the blissful concoction of white and dark chocolate chunks, the smooth soft cold dark chocolate together with bits of pecans, walnuts and chocolate covered almonds… a blissful orgasm for the taste buds. She did it a few more times ignoring the unanswered question, but I was patient with her. It was not often that my sister was tied up in knots, not quite knowing what to say.

Eventually, the quietness settled between us and she spoke, "How did you know?"

I wasn't following Andrea's train of thought, "How did I know what?" I asked.

She looked frustrated as if I should be able to pluck her thoughts from her head. "Drea, I'm sorry, but I need a little more to work with here."

Her hands gesticulated in front of her one holding onto the pint of ice cream the other with the spoon, both open wide to encompass the entire room, "You know... all this?"

"Andrea, will you start making sense? Perhaps you should stop eating your ice cream because it's obviously impeding your ability to make sense."

"Fuck you!" She said without much conviction.

Something was off with her, Andrea was testy. I mean, I've seen the many shades of Andrea over the years, but tonight she was all over the map. She was running both hot and cold and ruining my guilty pleasure, the one my husband went out of his way to cater to in his absence. Just then, the house phone rang again, so I got up and went to answer it.

"Mrs. Grimes?"

"Yes, but I'm not 'the Mrs. Grimes', I can take a message for her.

"No worries, ma'am, we have a delivery to make, but the weather is getting pretty nasty outside, so Ms. Rebecca said we should call first to make sure you're up because she won't be able to make it back before we close the shop.

"I am."

"Great! The driver should be there in twenty minutes. Bye."

"Bye."

"What was that about?" she asks as I reclaimed my place on the loveseat.

"Oh no, you don't. I asked you first. What's going on with you? Did you and Shane have your first fight? Did you finally kick him to the curb?"

"You went for the jugular, didn't you, Mich?"

"Drea, you're not giving me much to work with, so what do you expect?"

We both sat our pints of ice cream down on the placemat and sat back, that's when I knew the shit was real. It was as if we were transported back in time to when we were in college; something big was going to happen, but Aaron wasn't here. The three of us usually tackled important stuff together. All wasn't lost though, he could still be looped in.

"Do we call Aaron?" I asked.

"No. I just need to talk to you."

"I'm listening, Andrea, but you're not saying much."

"Michonne, how did you know Rick's the one? I mean… we never really talked about it, so I don't know."

I was so shocked by the question it must've shown on my face.

"What?" She asked defensively, "I mean he told you he loved you and ran home, next thing I knew I was going to be an aunt and then you're married. Now, my nieces are here and you two seem like two peas in a pod."

It was clear Shane must have taken a page from the famous Rick Grimes playbook, but something was still off with Andrea. I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"How did you two do it… I mean... figure it all out?"

"It's not easy, Drea. We're still trying to figure things out, the only difference is that Rick has changed his priorities… ever since Marc-Andre came into our lives… his buddies see much less of him…"

Suddenly, it all clicked. The bottle of wine I placed on the table earlier remained in the same spot untouched. That in itself alone was a red flag, my friend Andrea never said no to wine with a meal… hell, she has never refused wine, period. Her sense of smell was really sharp; it was only months ago when I could smell just about anything… her offer to change dirty diapers, and her self-questioning ... " _Is this what I have to look forward to?_ "... and her mood swings, it all fit.

The realization hit hard. _Holy shit_! Andrea was pregnant and there was a panic look on her face once she realized I knew her secret, it all made perfect sense now.

"Oh my God! You're… you're pregnant, aren't you?!"

The words spoken out loud caused the dam to break at the same moment the doorbell rang. I passed her the box Kleenex which was next to me and went to answer the door before they could ring the bell again, I didn't want the girls to wake up and find myself in the middle of a cry fest. I was also using the time to think of what to say to Andrea. She came out here for answers and I have none. I don't think Andrea was being very rational either, look who she's looking to for advice. Hell, my relationship with Rick was about the craziest thing I have ever done. Ours didn't follow the normal evolution like most couples do, on our second date we made the twins, weeks later he told me he loved me, but there was always something there from the night I met him officially. It was weeks later that I found out why I felt so at ease with him from the onset.

 _How the hell was I to be of help to Andrea?_ Her relationship with Shane was more traditional than ours ever was, they had a chance to date and get to know one another before their lives turned upside down, although I must admit neither Rick nor I believed they'd make it this far, but they have, so I silently walked to the door trying to make sense of the whole situation.

 **…**

Opening the door, the man stood there in the pouring rain holding a gift basket and a huge bouquet of flowers.

"Good evening, ma'am".

I had completely forgotten about the phone call announcing his visit, it seems my brain can only retain one thing at a time. I longed to have my non-pregnancy brain back. I opened the door further so he could step inside while I retrieve my purse to get him a tip.

"Come on in, you can set them down on the countertop. I'll be right back." I said leaving the kitchen to go upstairs.

Minutes later, I passed the young man some money and he was on his way.

"Who was that?" Andrea asks as she suddenly materializes behind me while I was busy searching to find a vase for the fragrant bouquet.

Eventually, I located ma's crystal vase and filled it with water, unwrapped the flowers and placed them in the vase. "It was the delivery guy."

After, I attacked the gift basket because in it was my absolute favourite chocolate bars. The Big Kat bars were among an assortment of cheeses, jams, crackers, and fruits. But at the moment, all I wanted was a bar, so I attacked the cellophane wrap with a frenzy. When I get these chocolate cravings I must satisfy them. Andrea ruined my earlier indulgence because the ice cream was most certainly soup by now. In my haste to get the wrapping off, the note which was stuck inside to protect it from the elements fell to the floor.

Andrea retrieved it and passed it to me. "Thank you," I said as I opened it and read It.

"Baby, I know these past few days have not been easy, but I'm happy you're still with me. The basket is a token of my appreciation for making me a better man." Love, Rick.

The memory of last night crossed my mind and a small smile tugged at the corner of my lips, but then I remembered Andrea was in the middle of a meltdown, so I tucked the note away in my back pocket.

"Was it from Rick?"

"Yes." I didn't want to go into details about it because Rick and I were in a better place than her and Shane at present. There was no need to highlight it. "Come on, let's go," I added offering her a chocolate bar.

 **...**

After we returned to our respective places on the sofa and loveseat, I quickly finished my bar and waited for Andrea to do the same.

"Does he know?"

"Michonne, are you for real? Shane's not exactly a 'Rick Grimes' you know."

"True, but you have been involved with him for about seven months now. He's not just a one night stand, Andrea. I don't know what label y'all are putting on it, but you're in a relationship."

"Are you seriously defending Shane, especially knowing how immature he can be?"

"Sweetie, you knew that, but you stayed with him anyway. I'm glad too because it softened you… you needed that too. Our lives are not too different in that aspect. Shane allowed you to be vulnerable again. Rick did the same for me… it's okay to be scared, Andrea."

"But what if he isn't ready for all this? I mean… the dumbass accused Rick of marrying you for money. Did Rick tell you how he reacted to your new digs?"

"No. Why would he say that? Rick has absolutely no interest in money. He has access to the passwords and his name's on the accounts, but the only thing he's bought was the new car and the furniture for which I insisted he used the card."

"That's Shane. That's the problem, I think it makes him uneasy that I make more than him, he gets offended whenever I offer to pay the tab for anything… how do you think he'll react to the fact that he's gonna be a father when he had no say in the matter?"

"I don't know because I don't know Shane all that well. But, in his defence, he gets along great with Marc-André and that surprised me a great deal. There was a softer side underneath the toughness, but the more important question is how do you feel about it, Andrea?"

"What? You mean… the fact that I'm a damn mess?"

I gave her an understanding smile because it's not easy finding out such news especially when it's unexpected. I can definitely attest to that.

"I don't like not being in control... and right now my emotions are making it a losing battle."

"It's your hormones, sweetie… wait till you have that and the baby pressing on your bladder. How far along are you?"

"Five weeks."

"Oh! So we weren't the only ones getting busy five weeks ago?"

I chuckled and she gave me one those if looks could kill look. I deserved it because I was enjoying my best friend's meltdown as she came to grips with her new norm. It was a pleasure to see Andrea losing control, hell she was in my wheelhouse now and I couldn't think of a better person to have along for the ride. This wasn't exactly the way either of us would have liked to start a family, but knowing our circumstances regarding our loss and our emotional reticence, this was perhaps the universe's way of fixing us. We had to let go of the pain which crippled us in order to feel again.

The irony, however, was that the men who were able to reach us were family without a blood bond, just like we were and we were all beautifully flawed. As a peace offering, I decided to make Andrea a cup of Chamomile tea and offered her my bed. I would sleep on the sofa. There was no point in discussing matters further because she was a mess and she needs her rest. I got my sister back and we were both in the same boat because both of our men were on emergency recall.

* * *

The last thing I remember was the door opening and footsteps on the stairs. I was somewhere between sleep and wake, but I was on the cusps of a memory it was a nice one, so I squeezed my eyes tighter, I fought to hold on to it and allowed myself to relax.

 _We were together in the car, Mom, Dad, Mark, Duane and me. I heard their voices so clearly, but I couldn't see their faces. Something was wrong, I desperately needed to see their faces, why couldn't I see their faces. I'm sitting right here between my brothers, I'm so very happy, I can see the back of my parents head, but neither of my brothers will look at me. There's something outside which was more interesting to them right now._

 _Damn it, I'm here! Talk to me... my hands reached out to touch my brothers, but it went through them instead._

 _The yellow lights were barely visible through the wall of snow, the roar of the engine and then the impact, the crunch of metal on metal, breaking glass, groaning and the car spinning out of control and rolling over the embankment._

 _"_ _Mich, you have to stay. Mich, you have to stay. Mich, you have to stay. Mich, you have to stay. Mich, you have to stay."_

 _"_ _No Mark! No Mark! Nooooooooooooooooooo, please don't leave me!_ _Mark, please don't leave me! "_

"Sweetheart, wake up you're having a bad dream. Michonne, sweetheart, wake up… everything's okay… it's only a dream. You're not alone. Wake up."

I woke up with my head cradled in ma's lap and Andrea holding a glass of water out to me.

I slowly sat up. My tears were uncontrollable as my body rocked with grief. "It wasn't about Rick. It was never about Rick."

"What do you mean?" Andrea asks.

"It's not Rick, it was never about Rick."


	27. Chapter 27

**The First Responder**

Chapter 27

A/N Once again, thank you again for your continued support.

 _Summary: in the last chapter,_ _Michonne got a surprise visit from Andrea, who revealed a secret to her. In some aspects, the visit was just what Michonne needed because it distracted her from worrying about Rick. However, her subconscious mind doesn't believe in sugar coating much, instead, it awoke her biggest fear. The only question remains is whether history will repeat itself?_

 _Please enjoy this update and leave a note._

* * *

The storm was in full force now and battering the city without mercy. We were in for a hellish twenty-four hours. Being new to the city, it was impressive to see that most folks were taking the warnings seriously because I couldn't recall ever seeing the Downtown Connector so empty before. However, there were still a few of those who liked to chance fate… you know the ones who lived by the motto that shit happens to others, but not them because they themselves are really responsible drivers… yeah them, until shit truly does happen to them. But for these special humans, the roads were mostly deserted which made it much easier to respond to calls.

The rain was coming down in sheets outdoors with winds gusting up to forty-eight kilometres an hour which translated into downed trees and power outages across town.

Briefly, I thought of my wife and kids knowing they were safe. I was also relieved that we worked things out before I left home. I knew if there was a blackout, at least they would have power and ma knew how to take care of thangs until dad got home.

Our second call was not far from the estate, which was pitch black due to a car slamming into a lamppost. These type of calls were bad enough when conditions were ideal, but twice as dicey when precipitation was a factor. In any event, once we got on the scene we had to wait for the electrical company to give us the okay.

 **…  
**

We could hear the sirens in the distance which signalled the police and ambulance pending arrival. Rovia, my right-hand guy was currently on the phone with the utility company.

Meanwhile, I cautiously approached the vehicle holding onto my Maglite. At first glance, there appear to be only two people in the vehicle, but then the light caught the Baby on Board decal, I cursed under my breath. " _Shit_!"

I shuffled my steps as I approached the thirty-five feet perimeter. The front of the car smashed into the post with enough force that the hood buckled and sprung open and on it was a live wire which had broken. A severed piece of the wire lay on the ground in front of the wheel.

The woman in the passenger seat was looking out the window with sheer panic on her bloodstained face. I could only imagine what was going through her mind at this point, so I motioned to her to roll down her window which she did.

"Ma'am, I'm Captain Grimes and everythang is going to be alright. Please try to remain calm and stay in the vehicle at all times. Do you understand?"

She nods her head affirmatively. Her face was also stained with fresh tears.

"At no time, should either of you attempt to exit the vehicle on your own because the wires are live. Do you both understand?"

She turned her head to her left for confirmation from her partner and turned back to me and signalled once more their understanding.

"Is there an infant on board the vehicle?" I asked and for the first time, she seems relieved and signals no. _Good_. I thought the rescue was going to be dicey enough without having a crying child triggering its parents to act contrary to the plan.

"We're in contact with the electric company and we'll soon have you out of this mess," I added to reassure her that although it may seem like we're just hanging around doing nothing that we were indeed still taking care of thangs.

The police and ambulance arrived shortly after we did and the police began securing the perimeter and taking photos of the accident as was permitted given the tricky circumstances.

Thirty minutes later, we got the green light from the electric company, so we rolled out the ground gradient control mats in the event, there was residual current due to the wet conditions.

The driver's side was the side which sustained the brunt of the impact, so Rovia and Eduardo took to cutting away the door, slashing the seatbelt, deflating the airbag, and retracting the seat slightly because the driver's chest was pinned by the steering wheel. He had a severe head wound and as such, he eventually lost consciousness.

"He's unconscious. I'll need a neck brace," he called back. I passed a neck brace to Eduardo and him on to Rovia. I got the stretcher ready and pushed it along. A short time after, the driver was loaded onto it and pushed back towards me. In turn, I pushed it towards Oscar, Gage, and Wesley, the EMTs.

Only then could we address the passenger because the most critical gets treated first. The mat was then transferred to the passenger's side of the vehicle.

After opening the car door and assessing her, I slashed the seatbelt which was constricting her breathing. The rescue had lacerations on her face, hands, and legs.

"Ma'am, where does it hurt?"

"My head and my left ankle," she added seemingly confused.

She no doubt had a concussion and quite possibly a sprained or broken ankle. "Okay," I said, "I'm going to extract you from the vehicle now and turn you over to the EMTs. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

Bending slightly, I slid my hands between the seat and her back and under her legs as she slid her arms around my neck as I lift her out of the crumpled vehicle and carried her over to the waiting ambulance and lay her on the stretcher.

"Thank you," she added as the EMTs took over.

"You're welcome, ma'am, I'm just glad I could be of service to you," I added and turned to leave the EMTs to care for her.

* * *

We were en route back to the station when the third call came in. It was sometime after three o'clock in the morning when our third call came because the other trucks were still out on calls, so we had to roll. Everyone was tired but duty calls, so we rose to the occasion.

In the short time since we've been on duty, our truck was now responding to its third call with barely any downtime between calls, but the rain had let up, so there was that; small miracles… they kept us going.

This call, however, brought us about twenty minutes away from my son's home but unlike the last call or any other calls I've made before; this was different, however, because I had this uneasy feeling as we approached the site. It wasn't something that I could explain, I just knew something was wrong, but I couldn't allow these kinds of thoughts or feelings on the job. I had to be one hundred percent aware of my surroundings, so I slammed that door shut as fast it tried to open. This was neither the time nor place for whatever the hell that was.

Thanks to the light traffic, the police had already secured the site, and a crane was already in place on site. By the looks of thangs, it appears speed was a factor because the car crashed through a security fence on Capitol Avenue, it went down a short embankment where it flipped and was left laying backwards on the driver's side as perched on the retaining wall just off I-20 WB to the northbound over the Downtown Connector.

"Shit," I said as our truck rolled to a stop and I look out the window making a quick assessment of thangs.

"Capt'n, you're gonna wanna get up here, stat," Eduardo called from the back of the truck.

I heard Eduardo's request over the radio for a second ambulance as I descend the cab and walked around the fire engine to a safe distance away from the suspended vehicle. I had no idea what the hell I was about to find, but the moment I heard the crying I knew exactly why my wife reacted the way she did when I announced I was going back to work on recall duty.

* * *

"Michonne, sweetie, what do you mean by ' _it's not Rick, it was never about Rick?_ ' Andrea asks.

I was numb, I didn't want to speak it out loud for fear it would come true. I want it to be just another bad dream like ma said, but in my heart of hearts, I knew it happened. I had that sickening feeling in my belly, so much so, I ran to the bathroom and was violently I'll. After, brushing my teeth and returning downstairs ma offered me a cup of ginger tea.

After a while, ma sat down beside me on the sofa, but I was still crippled with fear to say my thoughts out loud.

"Michonne, dear, you're in shock. You're afraid of something, but we can't help you unless you tell us what's wrong. Help us to help you." Ma said as she gently rubs my back.

I don't know how long I remained in my catatonic state, but eventually, I pushed through enough to take my phone and dial Tanya. The call went directly to voicemail. I tried to tell myself, of course, it would, it's after three o'clock in the morning, an ungodly hour at that, she would not be answering her phone. However, I couldn't shake the sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach that it wasn't just a dream.

I called Aaron in a panic. It was he as if he was expecting me to call. He answered on the very first ring.

"Yes?"

"Aaron something's wrong. I can't reach Tanya and I have a very bad feeling about it. Can you call Karen, please?"

"Sure, sweetie. I'll call you right back."

"Michonne, what's going on?" Andrea asks frustrated.

"It's bad… I dreamt of the accident, but I'm not so sure it was the right one. I think she took him. She took my… our son."

* * *

It has been thirty minutes and Aaron had not called back. The sinking feeling in the pit my stomach was like l cinder blocks pulling me under water. I didn't want to give in to it, but my gut had never been wrong so far, confused? Yes, but wrong never. I prayed that it wasn't too late, that if there was a God, that it would protect our son. It took this foreboding feeling for me to switch titles from auntie to mother because I never wanted to confuse Marc-André and give Karen more reasons to come after my family or worse yet, to pack up and leave with a part of my family.

I couldn't leave because the twins needed me. Plus, it wasn't as if I knew where the hell to go in the first place. I felt useless, our child was in danger… he needed me, but I couldn't help him. No one knew he was missing for certain except for me, so no one would be looking for him, then again he was in his mother's custody. He wasn't a missing child. He only had one biological parent. It was at times like this when I understood my husband's frustration with the law.

I fucking hate Karen. Yes, I know hate is a very strong word, but the feeling was mutual. Her raison d'être was to be a thorn in my fucking side and she has succeeded in becoming just that. I pray that I never lay eyes on the bitch again or so help me God, I may just have to kill her ass. I wondered what the hell my brother ever saw in her apart from the obvious.

I was now pacing from the kitchen to the family room and back. My nerves were shot and I couldn't drink because I was nursing.

"Why isn't he calling back? Just this once I want to be wrong." I said out loud.

"Dear, it just might be he went over to the condo to make sure everything's okay. Don't worry, that young man is resourceful. You gotta be patient. The weather isn't great here and I can't imagine it's any better in the city." Ma added as a means to quell my ever-growing fears.

"Mich, I drew you a bath, you need to relax because Elodie and Colette still need you and if my guess is right they'll be up soon, but even sooner if you don't chill."

I was so wrapped up in worry I didn't even notice that Andrea had left the room, but she was right the twins were due up in an hour or so. So, I went upstairs to take a bath and try to calm my nerves.


	28. Chapter 28

**The First Responder**

Chapter 28

 **A/N** Once again, thank you again for your continued support.

 _Summary: in the last chapter, we rode along with Rick and his crew and saw the first responders in action during a raging storm. However, their third call of the night landed a little closer to home than anyone expected. Meanwhile, in Kings County Michonne has made a discovery of her own._

 ** _Please enjoy this update and remember reviews are always appreciated._**

* * *

It was pretty dark out, but they had installed spotlights in addition to the street lights to illuminate the scene. It worked well enough to reveal the Baby on Board decal on the back window of the white SUV. The edge of a car seat could also be seen clearly from where I stood.

The white SUV's vanity plate read 'KiKi'; it was such a Karen thing to do.

The vehicle was suspended in mid-air and barely supported by the retaining wall. The selfish fucking bitch had managed to crash through a security gate and plows straight through the young saplings on the above elevation with Marc-André in the car. A car which was now resting in a very precarious position just below the tree line.

The car looked like an ornament dangling from the branch of a Christmas tree. It was a damn miracle the wall hadn't give way already, so I prayed for our luck to continue to hold.

Thankfully, by some small miracle, the gusts of winds from earlier had settled down which was the only reason why we were looking at a rescue operation as opposed to a recovery mission.

Suddenly, the magnitude of it hit home and I couldn't breathe. I couldn't allow myself to go there, because a simple gust of wind could change everythang.

His continued wails say that he was okay. He was scared... but okay. However, if that vehicle was to fall it would be all over within seconds and I didn't know how I could face my wife with that news. It would break me, but it would devastate Michonne, for the first time in my career I was terrified. I could run into burning buildings and bring people to safety, climb up trees to rescue a scared cat, and repel down hillsides in the off chance it wasn't too late to find survivors in an overturned wreck… all without a second thought because I was laser-focused on the job at hand. But, at this very moment, I was stricken with fear. It was irrational, I know that my men and I would do virtually anythang to save him... it's what we were trained to do, but in this instant, I felt so damn helpless.

The rescue was out of our hands. The crane operators and engineers were all trying to figure out the best way possible to get the vehicle down with the least amount of collateral damage, be it personal injuries to the occupants themselves, the team, as well as, any potential damage to the infrastructure itself. There was always politics involved somehow. In this case, however, the white-collar bureaucrats thought they knew more than the blue collar workers.

In the meantime, all we could do was install an air cushion and wait for them to formulate a plan.

Silently, I prayed that Karen died during the crash because it would make life much simpler for everyone. I couldn't finish her off on account of all the witnesses around. Plus, I was almost certain this once if I were to act on my impulses, my wife would give me a pass.

I couldn't understand how Karen could be so stupid to be out on a night like this with a child no less. What the fuck was she thinking and where the hell was Tanya?

My mind was reeling I couldn't believe this was happening, it all felt so déjà vu. Memories of the night I found Michonne flooded my mind. I kept telling myself, this was different… he's alive, our son was letting me know that. The closer I got to the vehicle, I tried to tamp down my personal feelings because I have to save him. No other outcome would be acceptable at this point.

I don't know how many trips I made walking the distance between the truck and the perimeter of the site before Rovia extended his hand as a barrier to interrupt my compulsion.

"Capt'n, everything alright?" He asks. His voice brought me back from the edge. I had forgotten my role and what was expected of me. I was supposed to be in charge, but I was anything but. It was hard to focus hearing each new high-pitched scream.

"I hope you don't mind me saying so, sir, but you're not looking too good. You wanna take a minute?"

I could feel my resolve drain from me as I allow the father within to emerge. "Yeah… you may be right," I said with one hand on my hip and the other pinching the bridge of my nose trying hard to gain some perspective on the situation but failing miserably.

"I'm pretty sure that's Marc-André in that car." We both knew what the revelation meant. Just like that, I ceded my position as leader. I was compromised. I could no longer think clearly enough to coordinate the rescue at hand.

"Capt'n, we got this…" I nod my head, tapped him on the shoulder and walked away.

I got just out of view, bent over and emptied the contents of my stomach.

 **…**

An hour later, I was holding my son in my arms. He was crying... we're both crying. It took everything in me to hand Marc-André over to the EMT's for examination.

On route to the hospital, he was much calmer. I was much calmer. The EMT's found nothing serious maybe a sprained arm, however, we were on our way to the children's hospital just to be certain.

I thought of calling Michonne but decided against it. She had her hands full with the girls. In another couple of hours, the girls would be feeding, so I chose to let her sleep. There was no point in scaring her, I had to be sure that he was okay.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in King's County, Andrea was on the phone. She had her back to me as I walked into the living room. She quickly ends the call and slips the phone into her pocket.

"What did he say, Andrea?" I asked after checking in on the twins who were recently changed and fed and now resting with their grandmother.

Andrea purposely kept her back to me and squared her shoulders, so I knew she heard me. I also knew I wasn't going to like what she had to say. She was on the phone with Aaron for about an hour, almost the same amount of time it took me to take care of Elodie and Colette's needs.

Her actions were only confirming what I already knew to be true.

My nephew… our son was gone.

Andrea finally turns to face me with tears in her eyes, "Aaron went over to the condo, but they were long gone. She drugged Tanya and took off with Marc-André. He's taken Tanya to the hospital."

I ran toward the bathroom with barely enough time to slump down onto the floor and lift the toilet seat and puked. I couldn't accept that I might have seen the last of my nephew. The last of what remained of my first family… my twin. They could be anywhere now… We couldn't compel Karen to do anything because she was his only parent… my heart broke into small pieces.

"Michonne, sweetie, please… you gotta pull yourself together for the girls. Ma called the sheriff…"

Wiping my mouth with the back of my hand, I allowed my tears to flow as I breakdown.

"Come on…" She said pulling on my arms as I sat there hugging my knees into my body and sobbed.

Ordinarily, I would appreciate the fact that Andrea didn't try to sugarcoat what happened or lie to me promising that it'll all work out in the end. We were both lawyers and sisters, so we kept bullshit to a minimum. Today, however, I could have used an innocent white lie, it was just that sort of day where you wished you could sleep right through all the shit and wake up on the other side of it in a field of fragrant spring blooms. Unfortunately, such wasn't the case.

What happened, however, was my biggest fear... from the moment we received confirmation that Marc-André was indeed my nephew; I feared Karen would lull us into a false sense of security and once we were completely attached to him, she'd pack him up and vanish. Her plan B was now in play, we were all attached, his grandparents, our friends… everyone. The only saving grace in this was that the kids were too young to know the difference, but Marc-André would naturally suffer the most of course because he would lose a second father and his growing family. This was how the extortion begins. It was how I'd do it if I were her because she knew I would pay.

I tried not getting too attached, but it was like asking me not to breathe. Rick, on the other hand, he fell in love long before he was called 'Da da' and his parents fell in love the very first day they met the little man. In one night, Karen will have managed to shatter the lives of everyone who came in contact with Marc-André. I never told Rick about my innermost thoughts for fear they would become a reality. I just never factored in the rapid timeline, but here we were Karen, the illusionist used Mother Nature as a perfect diversion and poof they were gone… they vanished into a dark and scary night.

She had a head start on us, so I resigned myself to write her a cheque for the sake of my family… for the sake of my sanity and so that our children would never have to grow up knowing their father was a murderer.

Karen won. She outsmarted me… she had me checkmated. She always wanted to prove she was every bit as smart as me if not smarter. She succeeded.

How does one break news like this to their spouse anyway? I felt ill.

 **...**

Thirty minutes later, after brushing my teeth again and taking a hot shower, I felt relatively human again.

"Sweetheart, it's Richard!" Ma said as she came rushing into the room with an amused Elodie in one arm and the phone in her other hand. Andrea followed closely behind with her new BFF Colette, the calmer of the twins.

My heart raced… Rick was calling…which was unusual given the fact we knew the city had been badly hit. Ma didn't seem too upset, so I took my cues from her because I was too tapped out both emotionally and physically to feel anything at this point.

"Babe?" I asked cautiously not wanting to give anything away. He was on duty after all.

"Hey." It was such a relief to finally hear her voice. "I found him… I found our son!"

Sitting down on the bed, I tried hard to process what I just heard. _He's found our son?_

"Rick? You…? Is… You?... Is… is he okay? My words fell from my mouth in a jumbled mess. My tears flowed anew.

"He looks fine, but they're keeping him to run some tests… you know... to make sure everythang's okay."

Words failed me. I shook my head signalling my comprehension, but it wasn't a video chat.

"Sweetheart, did you hear me? Marc-André's safe, Michonne. We'll be home soon."

His words rang in my ear while tears of happiness streaked my face as I close my eyes and my lips trembled.

"Yes. Babe, I heard you, but you'll need Aaron's help." I added knowing that the Division of Family and Children Services were no doubt flagged on the case, which would only serve to complicate matters further.

"Aaron? Why? I'm his family, Michonne."

"I know, babe, but DFCS will automatically be notified because Karen's his only parent. Aaron will speak on our behalf so that Marc-André won't be processed into the system."

"This shit will end, Michonne, I promise you. Apart from that, y'all okay?" His southern drawl was more pronounced due to his fatigue and the frustration evident in his voice.

"We are now... we'll figure this out… I promise. This situation can help us if she's charged. I presume there were no extenuating circumstances?"

"Professionally speaking, it was one vehicle travelling at an excessive speed and she reeked of booze and pot. I really don't wanna talk about this right now, okay?" Anger was easily detected in his clipped words.

I really didn't want to waste a call talking about Karen either. I was still hoping she'd do the right thing and die, saving us all the trouble.

"I spoke with Elodie earlier and Ma says she was smiling."

It was probably gas, but I wasn't going to burst his bubble. He knew it as much as I did. It was nice not to be talking about Karen for a change, so I was happy to change the subject. I smiled.

"So that's why your daughter looked so amused earlier? He chuckles.

"I hear that you have a visitor who's now Colette's BFF, what's that about anyway?"

"Yeah, Andrea was changing the diaper and was treated to one of Elodie's explosions, so it was only natural she would gravitate towards Colette."

Rick's laugh sounded raspy. At that moment, there was no distance between us because, in my mind's eye, I could see the twinkle in his tired blue eyes and his stubbled face. I missed him so much.

"Seriously, that child of yours is beyond spoiled. I had a little chat with her, but I think she really enjoyed messing with Andrea."

"Yeah?"

"As if you didn't know, she's a Daddy's Girl."

"Well, I do have a house full of girls, don't I? That's why I need to bring my son home to balance things out a bit."

"We miss you. I can't wait to see him."

"I miss y'all too, babe. Kiss the girls for me. I'll kiss you later. I have to go, but it won't be long we'll be home soon."


	29. Chapter 29

**The First Responder**

Chapter 29

 **A/N** Once again, thank you for your continued support.

 _Summary: in the last chapter, we saw Rick at the scene of the accident when he discovers his son was in danger. We also saw Michonne coming to terms with their new reality and resigning herself to give Karen whatever she wants. Luckily, though, Rick called with the good news that_ _Marc-André was safe._

 _Thank you to Richonne4Life for allowing me to bend your ear._

 ** _Please enjoy this update and remember reviews are always appreciated._**

* * *

Two days later, we had weathered the storm. The tally: two deaths, several downed trees, power outages throughout the state, property damage, and washed out roads due to the heavy rains, but we were still standing. Georgians are a pretty tough bunch in general, we tend to dust ourselves off and roll our sleeves up, rebuild and march on because not much keeps us down.

The morning after the rains ceased, people were out assessing and taking care of the carnage left behind, checking on one another and taking a moment to be thankful because it could have been so much worse than it was.

The September afternoon was sunny, not too hot and not too cool with not a cloud in the sky and the birds could be heard the closer we get to the residencies. But for the fallen trees and crews out clearing the overall mess which the storm left in its wake, the ride from Atlanta to King County seemed like any other ordinary day.

Marc-André fell asleep fifteen minutes into the drive, which was a good thang because the poor thang had exhausted himself calling for his mama. That being the case, I was left with only my playlist to entertain myself on the drive. The music, however, seemed to have a common thread. It featured home and family, John Denver's, Country Road took us across the county line to our home away from home. Crosby, Stills & Nash's classic extolled wisdom. It was as if each song had a little wisdom to impart on me… confirming that thangs were coming together as they should be.

 _You who are on the road_

 _Must have a code that you can live by_

 _And so become yourself_

 _Because the past is just a good-bye._

 _Teach your children well,_

 _Their father's hell did slowly go by,_

 _And feed them on your dreams_

 _The one they_ _picks,_ _the one you'll know by._

 _Don't you ever ask them why, if they told you will cry,_

 _So just look at them and sigh_

 _And know they love you._

It was just after 2:30 p.m. when I finally pulled into the yard and park the car. My mind was preoccupied wondering what thangs would be like now that my family was finally in one place when Billy Dean's words crooned through the speaker, it was as if he was reading my mind.

So let _them be little, cause they're only that way for a while._

 _Give them hope, give them praise, give them love, every day._

 _Let em cry, let em giggle, let them sleep in the middle._

 _Oh, just let them be little_

I took a few minutes to check out my rearview mirror, the little man was still fast asleep in his car seat, he looked happy as if he already knew the answer. I smiled knowing at least this time when he woke up, he would finally have the one person he's been calling for the past twenty-four hours.

I was pulled back to the present when the car door suddenly opened, it was ma.

"Richard, sweetheart, I'm so glad you're both safe." She wasted no time at all removing her sleeping grandson from his seat, dad followed taking the bags from the front passenger side of the vehicle.

"Mom, Dad, y'all made out okay here?"

"We're all okay. How are you doing, son?" dad asked as I walked over to meet them.

"Tired, but I'll survive… been through worse. How are Michonne and the girls doing?"

"Resting. Michonne's exhausted…been through the wringer these past few days, but she's strong, so she'll be fine. The girls finally fell asleep a little while ago, they don't know what's going on, but they sense somethang's not right through their mother."

Ma entered the house ahead of us when I heard the car pull up behind us. We turned to see who it was; it turned out to be Aaron and Tanya. I was exhausted and this wasn't something I want to get into now. I stopped and walked back over to the car, Aaron looked every bit as exhausted too. He rolled down his window.

"Hey, man."

"Rick."

"Look, you mind if we try to piece this thang together tomorrow? Michonne's resting for the first time in days and I need some sleep, a matter of fact, we could all use a good night's sleep."

"I won't argue with you on that. Tanya?"

"Tanya can stay here with my folks. Michonne and I are taking the kids to the cottage later. We'll see you there for brunch tomorrow." I added to make sure it was absolutely clear only the necessary parties needed to be there. A gathering at my parents meant the entire crew would show up. "You good at Daryl's?" I checked to make sure thangs were still the same between them.

"Yeah, I am. I think everyone's exhausted… been a hell of a few days. Brunch it is then. Say hello to Michonne and the girls for me."

As we spoke, Tanya got out of the vehicle grabbed her bag and walked towards the house.

"Okay then," I said tapping lightly on the roof of the vehicle then walking away.

 **...**

I was in the house for maybe five minutes when all the kids started crying at once. This wasn't good. Thankfully, there was an abundance of hands to help out. Marc-André's lament of late was for his mama. Yes, my son was now calling for his mama, my wife. My daughters on the other hand, obviously sensed I was home too.

"Ma ma. Ma ma"

"It's okay, little man, your mama's sleeping, but it won't be long now. What do you say, if I take you to her, huh?" His crying continued as I retrieved him from the playpen where ma placed him to finish his nap, I trudged up the stairs and into my old room where Michonne was slowly getting out of bed still half asleep, I passed our son to her. His little arms were already wide open for her to take him, his screams of mama joining the cacophony of wails from the nursery nearby.

"Ma ma…" he continued practically leaping from my arms.

I kissed my wife's forehead as the two, mother and son silently communicate amongst themselves, then I was off to the nursery where the girls beckoned.

Ma and dad each held a grandchild and were desperately trying to soothe them, but the crying continued.

"They aren't hungry and we just changed them. They hadn't been down long." Ma added.

I took both of my daughters and inhaled their baby scent which centred my thoughts. "It's okay angels, daddy's home now... let's sit for a moment, shall we?" I don't know what happened but as I sit myself down in the nearby armchair a stillness descends on the small room. As my parents turn to leave, I look up to see my wife entering the small space with our son in her arms. He too is calm, his head resting comfortably on her bosom fast asleep. Her locs were held back in a ponytail and I could see that she's visibly exhausted but beautiful. A sweet smile slowly appears on her beautiful luscious lips as our eyes connect. Yes, this was our new reality, three small children under one roof.

 **…**

Marc-André's newest word mama caused my heart to stop momentarily. There was no warning, my husband walked into the room to find a zombified version of me shuffling to respond to the twins wailing. Silently, I cursed wishing for thirty more minutes of shut-eye because the stresses of the past few days had caught up with me and I'm exhausted.

He passed our son to me, but Marc-André practically leapt out of his arms the moment he saw me. The word mama cuts through the haze surrounding me like an ophthalmologist excising the milky film from an eye, only then I was able to focus with clarity. My purpose... my brother knew my purpose… I was meant to raise Marc-André. I am his mother, something the little one seems to have known from the moment we met all those months ago. His tiny hands were reading my face the same as they did that very first day. His tiny body shudders and tears cascade down both of our cheeks.

"Ma ma," he sobbed.

"Yes, baby… mama's here," I replied kissing his head and holding the precious child close to me. His sobs abate as his breathing corrects itself to mirror the rise and fall of my chest. Suddenly, the entire house was still, the wailing sirens next door were silenced too.

I was managing before, but when the girls sensed his return all hell broke loose. He's now seated there the stress of the past few days clearly visible by the dark circles beneath his eyes, but he's calm drawing energy from and giving it back to his angels whose tiny bodies rise and fell in sync with his.

Marc-André has since relaxed enough that he was now fast asleep in my arms.

My exhaustion was long forgotten the moment I walked into the nursery and my eyes met his.

His eyes said so much more, he was happy accepting our fate as parents of three because there most certainly was going to be more times like this in the not too distant future. I agreed with him, as a result, a small smile signalled our unspoken pact.

 **…**

"Stay," his voice pleads with me as I tried leaving his side. It broke my heart, Rick had never sounded this way before. The need in his voice makes me wonder yet again what really happened in the city, but I knew he wasn't ready to talk about it. His need wasn't the physical kind because we had taken care of each other's needs.

Last night, that need was like oxygen, sitting next to one another on the sofa just holding hands erupted sparks which simply consumed us and we fed those flames until they consumed each other, so his need now was something else, something he would only reveal to me in time.

Right now, however, I had to get up and make the place descent before his parents arrive. I kissed his cheek, "I'll be right back... let me tidy up a bit we don't need a lecture."

Thirty minutes later, after tidying up the kitchen and living room, and retrieving the assortment of clothes which trailed its way back to the foot of our bed. I returned to bed this time in the big spoon position wrapping myself around my husband's sleeping form.

 **...**

Two hours later, after our morning quickie, a shower and tending to our children's needs, the house was blissfully quiet. It was a gift from our very exhausted children.

 **...**

He crept up behind me and hugged me from behind trailing kisses up the side of my neck, my breath hitched and I moan.

Ordinarily, I wouldn't mind this attention, but at the moment, in the kitchen, I had a sharp knife in my hand. I was busy cutting up veggies and fruit prepping food for the company who was about to descend on the place within a matter of hours, so I stopped what I was doing, turned and gave him my undivided attention.

"Sweetheart, everything okay? I know you and me… we're good, but it feels like something's not quite right."

"Yeah. We're good… just tryin' to make up for the past month." He joked.

"You can't blame me for that… but you aren't exactly starving after last night…"

"No, but I'm a growing boy." He added with that crooked smile of his.

"I can tell."

"Listen," he said demonstrating with his hand touching his ear for effect, "it's so quiet, I bet you we could take another ten minutes for you and me right here. What do you say?"

He moistened his plump bottom lip, his eyes shielded by thick long lashes held that dreamy look possibly thinking back to last night or earlier this morning while pressing himself further into me. I could feel his huge bulge straining against the confines of the denim, his hands grabbing my ass pulls me closer to him as his arousal builds and his member, the heat-seeking missile pushes against the fabric of my jeans desperately trying to find its hidden home in which to bury itself. His hot breath on my skin works against me, but for the clothes between us, we would already be engaged in the act itself. My breath hitched as light kisses trails along my collarbone up that treacherous part of my neck and my legs become more unreliable. The scent of his shampoo and the fresh scent of his soap were so damn distracting. I moaned into his mouth as our lips connected in a minty kiss.

My body's screaming yes, but my heart is hurting because I knew there was something else going on and my brain is saying go with it, talk later. It was an impossible choice because I knew this game, using sex as a distraction it was something I did at the onset of our relationship. In my case, it worked against me but I would do it again. In his case, however, it was going to tear us apart and I won't stand for that.

"You can have a whole buffet if that's what you need… if it'll make you happy, but I don't think that's what this is."

I'm a damn mess. I needed him but I was resisting his charms because I knew sex wasn't going to resolve whatever was going on with him. It was only a band-aid and we both knew it.

"Yes… but…" he said stopping what he was doing to study his effect on me.

Placing my hand between us covering his racing and heart taking a deep breath I spoke. "I love you, Rick, for better or for worse... which also means the ugly parts too. Doing this now won't make whatever it is go away. Please don't shut me out."

My words had the effect of water dousing flames. It took a full minute or two for comprehension to set in, as a result, he turned his head and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'm sorry. I have thang's that I need to figure out for myself first."

"Oh?" I said not at all surprised by his response. "You know you're not alone in this, right? I'm here for you..."

"I know," he said but it wasn't something he could voice at this time. His eyes were pleading with me to understand this as we stood close with my hands cupping his face, his left hand toyed with my locs. He was conflicted whatever it was it was certainly doing a number on him. He was trying to be the dutiful husband but no doubt fearing he was losing the battle because of whatever he experienced while on duty.

"I love you too, Michonne. I promise I will let you in once I've figured it out." He answered kissing the tip of my nose then my lips before retreating at the sound of a vehicle pulling into the yard.

 **...**

My wife's keen sense was right on the mark. I couldn't hide shit from her. These past few days have been tough. I was still trying to figure out my actions myself.

On one hand, I was the loving husband, hence my need for her, to be with her, and our family. On the other hand, there was this darker side of me, the monster who stood in a hospital room in my uniform watching over the woman in a body cast who was sleeping in the bed before me while I walk a very thin line. I didn't even think about the cop sitting outside. He trusted me enough to allow me to enter the room unsupervised, the only problem was did I trust myself? My initial intentions were questionable. I was going to tell her that she was going to relinquish her rights to Marc-André, but as it stands the talk would have to wait until she was conscious. It pissed me off to see her there sleeping like all was well with the world when it truly wasn't. My thoughts wandered to a very dark place, I knew what to do and it would be so easy too.

Never before had I experienced a clash between my professional obligation and my personal agenda until a few days ago. Karen was like a fucking cockroach, she posed a risk to my family and I was done with her games and bullshit. She almost killed my son.

At the accident site, the thought did cross my mind, I was angry then. But in the hospital room, I was miles away from a place where oversight or a minutes hesitation could have given me what I so desperately wanted without a second look. We lose people every day it was a numbers game; sometimes we win and sometimes we lose… but standing there willingly contemplating it... what does that say about me… about the Oath, I swore? What would my wife think if she knew that? What would she say? Would she still see me or something much worse?

Thankfully, I didn't have to find out right this minute. I don't like keeping secrets from her… but now we were no longer alone. There was the sound of a car engine in the distance and then there was the sound of gravel crunching under tires as the vehicle entered the yard.


End file.
